Les sorciers de l'ombre
by Ansha
Summary: Quelqu'un a dit un jour que Se révolter ou s'adapter, il n'y a guère d'autre choix dans la vie . Une chose est certaine, il n'était pas un né-moldu. Il ne vivait pas non plus dans un société cherchant à l'exterminer.
1. Chapitre 1: La disparition

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur: **D'abord, merci de lire cette page ! Voici le premier chapitre d'une fanfiction qui en contient en tout 17. Je n'ai plus écrit depuis plusieurs années alors un peu d'indulgence quant au style :)

**Chapitre 1 : La disparition**

Assise à la table de la cuisine de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se tenait devant une liasse de feuilles griffonnées et de cartes tracées à la main. Il s'agissait des notes qu'elle avait prises pendant ses recherches sur les Horcruxes. Mais elle n'y prêtait plus attention depuis déjà deux bonnes heures. Ses doigts chiffonnaient un parchemin qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait de mal alors qu'elle guettait le moindre bruit provenant du hall.

Elle se rendait à présent compte de la folie de leur entreprise. Certes, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de ne pas retourner à Hogwarts pour sa dernière année et d'accompagner Harry dans sa recherche des Horcruxes, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une mission dangereuse. Bien plus dangereuse que les autres aventures qu'elle avait pu vivre aux côtés de ses amis. Mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés entre les murs protecteurs de Grimmauld Place, après l'attaque lors du mariage de Bill et Fleur, tout cela était devenu moins... réel. Même si elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, la cocon protecteur qu'était devenue la maison des Black, leur offrant le gîte et le couvert, avait fait disparaître peu à peu l'angoisse qui ne la quittait plus depuis qu'elle avait quitté ses parents.

Mais son angoisse était ré-apparue quand, grâce à Kreattur et à la participation involontaire de Modingus Fletcher, les trois Gryffondor étaient parvenus à localiser le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard. Cet Horcruxe s'avérait être désormais en possession de Dolorès Ombrage, leur ex-professeur détestée de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pressés de les récupérer, ils avaient décidé d'espionner les abords du Ministère pour recueillir le plus d'informations possibles, afin de les aider à s'infiltrer à l'intérieur des locaux en passant inaperçu.

Harry, Ron et elle se relayaient donc chacun leur tour pour espionner les allers et venues des sorciers travaillant au Ministère de la Magie. Ce matin, c'était le tour d'Harry. Comme d'habitude, il avait quitté la maison des Black à l'aube pour être présent quand les premiers fonctionnaires iraient travailler. Mais il n'était pas revenu à l'heure convenue pour échanger sa place avec Ron. Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il aurait dû être de retour, deux heures pendant lesquelles Hermione n'avait cessé de prier pour entendre le bruit des pas de son ami dans l'escalier.

Derrière elle, Ron faisait les cent pas en marmonnant, apparemment décidé à creuser un sillon dans le sol de la cuisine.

- Il devrait déjà être là, lâcha-t-il pour la dixième fois consécutive.

L'inquiétude d'Hermione la rendait de moins en moins patiente et elle claqua sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement.

- Arrêtes un peu Ron. Tu me rends folle à t'agiter comme ça. Et cela n'aide pas.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard noir et se figea brusquement.

- Ça suffit. Je vais au Ministère pour le trouver.

Il amorça un pas en avant, mais Hermione le retint par le bras.

- Ne soit pas stupide. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Harry a toujours la Cape d'Invisibilité et nous ne pouvons pas seulement transplaner dans la rue comme ça. Je te rappelle que tu es censé être en train de mourir d'éclabouille chez toi. Cela n'arrangera pas nos affaires si tu te fais capturer. En plus, on ne sait même pas ce qui a pu se passer.

Cela ne sembla pas convaincre Ron qui tenta de se dégager d'une secousse. Hermione parvint difficilement à ne pas le lâcher et resserra sa prise, affrontant le regard énervé de son ami face à sa résistance.

- Bien sûr que si, on sait ce qu'il s'est passé. Il s'est fait capturé ! Harry ne nous laisserait jamais dans cette situation sans prendre la peine de nous prévenir. S'il n'est pas là, c'est qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Qu'il a eu un problème.

Hermione ne pouvait pas répliquer. Ron avait raison. Harry n'était pas du genre à les laisser sans nouvelles. S'il était allé volontairement quelque part, il serait repassé à Grimmauld Place ou aurait trouvé un moyen de les prévenir.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle en lui lâchant finalement le bras.

Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise à ses côtés, l'air ébranlé.

- Si le Ministère l'a capturé... Commença-t-il alors qu'un frisson lui parcourait le corps. Ou pire... Des Mangemorts.

Ron s'interrompit un instant, l'air confus.

- En fait... C'est un peu la même chose maintenant...

Ron se racla la gorge face au silence pesant qui fit suite à ses propos et enchaîna :

- Dans tous les cas, des gens susceptibles de le livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et inspira profondément en tentant d'oublier la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge et la crise de panique qu'elle sentait monter en elle.

- On doit y aller, dit doucement Ron qui sentait le malaise de sa meilleure amie. On ne va pas rester là à attendre Harry indéfiniment.

- Je le sais, soupira-t-elle. Demandons à Kreattur d'aller y faire un tour et voir s'il peut glaner quelques informations.

- Non, répondit Ron d'un ton catégorique. Je n'ai pas confiance en Kreattur. Pas en ce qui concerne Harry.

- Ron...

- Non, Hermione. Kreattur appartient à Harry, et il a déjà du mal à le faire obéir. Il n'a aucune obligation envers nous. Si on lui laissait le choix, il filerait immédiatement dans le camp adverse.

Hermione réfléchit un moment et dû avouer qu'il était probablement plus sage de laisser l'Elfe en dehors de tout cela. Même si ses principes lui soufflaient le contraire, elle qui défendait avec tant d'acharnement les droits des Elfes de Maison, Kreattur avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable de trahir son Maître, malgré le lien qui les unissait. Une leçon apprise douloureusement avec la mort de Sirius.

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle finalement à contrecœur. On ne peut pas se permettre de nous fier totalement à lui. Nous ferions mieux d'y aller nous-mêmes.

- Nous allons utiliser le Polynectar que tu as pris au Terrier, proposa Ron qui bougeait nerveusement, impatient de se rendre à Londres.

Après une brève discussion pour établir un plan, ils transplanèrent dans le Londres moldu et récupérèrent les cheveux de plusieurs passants en faisant mine de les bousculer accidentellement. Après avoir finalisé et bu la potion, ils se rendirent près du Ministère de la Magie. Il était près de 15h00 de l'après-midi et les rues grouillaient de monde.

Les deux jeunes Gryffondor se rendirent à l'endroit où chacun d'eux se dissimulait habituellement pour observer les lieux. Main dans la main, l'air de s'offrir une promenade entre amoureux, ils marchaient d'un pas lent en faisant semblant de discuter de tout et de rien. Furtivement, ils regardaient tout autour d'eux, à la recherche de n'importe quel indice à propos d'Harry.

- Il n'y a rien, souffla Ron. Pas de trace de bagarre ou quoi que ce soit.

- Soit ils ont fait le ménage, soit il a été pris par surprise, en déduisit Hermione en laissant son regard balayer la rue.

- Surveillons les sorciers qui passent, suggéra le jeune homme. On captera peut-être une discussion intéressante.

Mais au bout d'une heure, les deux Gryffondor durent s'avouer vaincus. Le fait est qu'ils n'avaient ni vu, ni entendu quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu les mener sur les traces d'Harry. Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir pris un gros coup derrière la tête. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait imaginé en se rendant ici... Que si Harry avait été découvert, une grosse pancarte aurait été accrochée sur la devanture du Ministère pour en informer tout le monde. Ou qu'ils seraient tombés comme par hasard sur une conversation à ce propos au milieu des clameurs de Londres en plein après-midi.

- Rentrons, la potion ne va pas tarder à se dissiper, soupira-t-elle en tirant Ron vers la ruelle la plus proche.

Dès qu'ils furent à l'abri des regards, Hermione transplana vers Grimmauld Place en entraînant son ami derrière elle.

- Attendons l'heure de sortie des bureaux, nous repartirons avec une autre apparence, lâcha Ron en se laissant tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de la tête et s'attabla à son tour à la table. D'un geste las, elle attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier qu'ils avaient réussi à subtiliser à un sorcier sortant du Ministère durant leur escapade. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la une du journal et elle lâcha brusquement un cri de surprise en tombant sur un visage familier. L'article titrait :

_Severus Snape confirmé comme Directeur d'Hogwarts._

- C'est un cauchemar. Comment ce bâtard peut s'approprier le siège de Dumbledore, cria Ron d'une voix emplie de haine.

Hermione, peu désireuse de découvrir l'article en lui-même à cet instant, repoussa la Gazette et posa une main apaisante sur le bras de Ron.

- Laisse tomber, Ron. Nous devons nous concentrer sur Harry.

A 17h00, ils transplanèrent de nouveau près du Ministère avec une bonne quantité de Polynectar dissimulée dans le sac d'Hermione. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc, dans la rue abritant le Ministère. Cet endroit stratégique leur offrait une vue dégagée sur les escaliers menant aux toilettes publiques qui faisaient office d'entrée. Grâce à leurs semaines de surveillance, les deux Gryffondor savaient que tous les fonctionnaires passaient pas ces toilettes, en dehors de quelques grandes pontes qui pouvaient utiliser directement le réseau de cheminette.

Leur idée était d'une simplicité enfantine. Si certains membres du Ministère étaient au courant de ce qui était arrivé à Harry, il était très probable qu'ils en parlent entre eux. En tant qu'Indésirable n°1, le jeune Gryffondor était l'homme le plus recherché du pays. Sa capture aurait forcément crée un ramdam d'enfer parmi les employés. Et comme ils sortaient par là, les deux Gryffondor avaient de bonnes chances d'en apprendre plus.

Hermione s'accrochait à cette idée alors qu'elle regardait le premier sorcier émerger des escaliers. Il s'agissait d'un homme trapu d'une quarantaine d'années qui transplana aussitôt que possible sans parler à qui que ce soit. Quand les sorties commencèrent à s'intensifier, ils quittèrent leur point d'observation et se rapprochèrent peu à peu, en faisant semblant de regarder les vitrines. Deux sorciers à l'allure sévères passèrent à côté d'eux, débattant avec animation sur la surveillance des réseaux de cheminettes privés.

- Bon à savoir, murmura Hermione en faisant semblant de regarder une paire de chaussures hors de prix.

Ce n'est qu'une bonne heure plus tard que la chance leur sourit. Ron remarqua deux employés du Ministère qui discutaient à voix basses tout en jetant des regards nerveux par-dessus leurs épaules. Il montra les deux sorciers à Hermione et l'entraîna dans leur direction. Ils étaient encore à une bonne dizaine de mètres d'eux lorsque deux hommes portant l'uniforme des Aurors accostèrent les deux sorciers comme sorti de nulle part.

Par réflexe, Hermione détourna les yeux de la scène et les plongea dans ceux de son ami.

- Cela n'a peut-être aucun rapport avec Harry, lâcha Ron, se faisant visiblement violence pour ne pas fixer les quatre sorciers.

- Peut-être, mais je préfère en être sûr. C'est quand même bizarre, non ?

Hermione s'autorisa un rapide coup d'œil vers eux et vit les Aurors faire signe aux deux employés de les suivre dans une ruelle. Les deux concernés ne semblaient pas très enclin à les suivre – et elle pouvait parfaitement les comprendre - jusqu'à ce que les baguettes des Aurors soient pointées dans leur direction.

- Viens !

Hermione entraîna Ron à l'opposé des quatre sorciers, décidée à rejoindre l'autre côté de la ruelle. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, ni quand elle le fit courir sur le trottoir, ni même quand elle le fit s'arrêter brusquement à l'angle d'un bâtiment. Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence et jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans l'allée. Les quatre sorciers s'étaient enfoncés de quelques mètres dans la ruelle, assez pour se protéger de la vue des passants.

- Ils sont occupés à se disputer, on peut se rapprocher, souffla-t-elle à Ron qui écarquilla les yeux à l'idée de prendre ce risque.

Mais sa détermination à retrouver Harry sembla prendre le dessus sur ses craintes, car il hocha gravement la tête. Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu crispé avant de sortir de sa baguette. Deux sortilèges de dissimulation plus tard, ils s'engouffraient dans la ruelle. Hermione pria que personne ne remarque leur comportement, qui pouvait sembler un peu étrange vu de l'extérieur. Ils progressèrent silencieusement le long du mur, l'oreille tendue pour capter la vive conversation à laquelle semblaient se livrer les quatre sorciers. Hermione indiqua du doigt la grosse benne à ordures juste devant eux et ils se planquèrent aussitôt derrière. La jeune femme s'immobilisa et se concentra sur les paroles des quatre sorciers.

- … ce matin, entendit Hermione sans avoir le début de la phrase.

- … comprend... ne dirait rien... vous assure, disait l'un des sorciers en uniforme bleu en bégayant légèrement.

- Vos baguettes, messieurs, ordonna l'un des Aurors d'une voix neutre et plus sonore.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'agir ainsi, s'indigna l'autre homme, apparemment bien moins docile que son collègue.

Il fit même un pas en avant vers les deux Aurors, sans se soucier des baguettes pointées sur lui.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous cacher la capture de Potter ?

Aucun des Aurors n'infirma ou ne confirma. Hermione échangea un regard entendu avec Ron qu'elle vit contracter les mâchoires. Ils pouvaient confirmer leur théorie maintenant. Le Ministère détenait Harry.

- Cela... concerne.. pas, intervint de nouveau le second Auror.

Hermione vit son collègue lever sa baguette un peu plus haut, visiblement agacé par la tournure de la discussion. D'un mouvement expert, il lança sur le plus virulent des deux sorciers ce que la jeune Gryffondor reconnue comme un sortilège d'Amnésie. Celui se détendit aussitôt et chancela un moment avant de prendre appui sur un mur. L'autre sorcier tenta de s'enfuir vers la rue principale, mais il n'échappa pas au second sortilège qui le percuta vicieusement dans le dos. Les deux Aurors se séparèrent pour rejoindre chacun un sorcier et leur parlèrent à voix basse, probablement pour leur faire entrer dans le crâne une autre version des événements.

- Partons, dit Ron avec fermeté, visiblement ébranlé par la scène. On a ce que l'on voulait.

A leur retour à Grimmauld Place, ils dînèrent rapidement dans le silence et Hermione grimpa aussitôt après se coucher. Elle était décidée à s'offrir une bonne nuit de sommeil avant d'analyser les événements de la journée et les commenter avec Ron. Elle repoussa donc ses pensées dans un coin de son esprit, et ferma les yeux. Mais Morphée ne semblait pas vouloir pas l'accueillir dans ses bras et lui accorder le répit de la nuit. Son esprit était focalisé sur la disparition d'Harry et analysait toutes les informations qu'elle détenait à ce propos. Et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'endormir, ce fut pour se réveiller à l'aube à cause d'un cauchemar.

Peu encline à essayer de se rendormir, elle se leva de son lit pour trouver son ami assis à la table de la cuisine. Apparemment, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir de troubles du sommeil. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées, dans une ambiance tendue et pesante. Hermione parcourait la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, à la recherche de la mention de l'arrestation d'Harry. Il y avait pourtant peu de chance que le journal le rapporte.

D'après c'est qu'ils avaient vu hier, le Ministère avait envoyé des Aurors pour effacer la mémoire de certains employés, voire de tous, ayant été témoin de la scène. Et s'il avait toujours influencé la Gazette, depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, le journal était désormais clairement devenu pro-Ministère et donc pro-Voldemort. Donc si le Ministère tentait d'étouffer l'affaire, la Gazette resterait muette.

- Il n'y a rien là dedans sur Harry, dit-elle en jetant le journal sur la table. Le Ministère tient vraiment à passer sous silence sa capture. D'abord, les Aurors, puis la Gazette... Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils tiennent tant à le cacher.

- Probablement pour le livrer à Tu-Sais-Qui sans faire de vagues, lâcha Ron amèrement au-dessus de son assiette de porridge.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir pour son manque de tact et il se tassa un peu plus sur sa chaise avec un sourire d'excuse.

- Je suis déso... Commença Ron.

- Non, ne le soit pas, soupira-t-elle. Tu as probablement raison. Lupin nous a dit que Voldemort tirait les ficelles du Ministère depuis quelques temps. Ils doivent appliquer chacune de ses directives. C'est sûrement lui qui a donné l'ordre de ne pas ébruiter la capture d'Harry. Il doit probablement être entre ses mains, maintenant.

La dernière phrase avait été dite dans un quasi murmure, elle n'était même pas certaine que Ron l'ait entendu.

- En fait, je ne comprends pas plus que toi, admit Ron qui avait grimacé à l'évocation du nom du mage noir. Si j'étais Lui et que j'avais enfin mis la main sur mon pire ennemi, j'achèverais la communauté en annonçant sa capture ou sa... mort.

Hermione frissonna à cette idée, mais se reprit vite.

- Le fait qu'il reste dans l'ombre, qu'il entretienne la confusion et la peur au sein de la population, qu'il ne dévoile pas la capture d'Harry... Je pense que tout cela est lié. Qu'il a un plan. Et je pense qu'il tient à garder Harry vivant. Sinon, il ne se donnerait pas tout ce mal.

- Dans tous les cas, on ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire. Il faut aller chercher Harry... Asséna Ron avec conviction.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Cela risque d'être difficile. On ne sait pas où il est. Et tous les témoins qui auraient pu nous aider ont ou vont subir un sortilège d'amnésie.

Ron se leva d'un bond et pointa vers elle un doigt accusateur.

- Tu ne peux pas envisager de le laisser tomber.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais Ron. Je veux retrouver Harry autant que toi mais j'essaie d'être réaliste. On est en train de parler de Voldemort là !

- Arrête de prononcer ce nom, cria-t-il à plein poumons.

- Non ! Sérieusement Ron, tu comptes aller le défier? Alors que tu n'es pas capable de prononcer son nom ?

Ron bafouilla quelques mots, le visage déformé par la colère. Puis son expression se transforma et ses épaules s'affaissèrent.

- On ne peut pas l'abandonner.

- Je sais, souffla Hermione. Il faut prévenir l'Ordre de sa disparition, ils ont plus de moyens et de contacts que nous pour obtenir des informations.

Elle fit une pause avant d'ajouter douloureusement :

- Mais nous, nous devons continuer la mission et trouver les Horcruxes. C'est important.

Les deux amis s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, puis Ron détourna les yeux.

- Qui allons-nous prévenir et comment? Souffla-t-il, vaincu.

- Ta famille. Le Terrier est le seul endroit que l'on connaisse qui abrite des membres de l'Ordre.

Ron hocha la tête et se redressa. La perspective de voir sa famille semblait lui avoir redonné de l'énergie.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas y aller comme cela, avec nos propres apparences. Ta maison doit être surveillée. Le Ministère sait probabblement que ta famille appartient à l'Ordre. Mais je pense que le Polynectar nous offrira une sécurité suffisante.

- D'accord. Mais nous y allons tous les deux. Il n'est plus question de se séparer, dit Ron d'un ton catégorique.

Sa voix se brisa sur la dernière phrase et Hermione hocha vivement la tête en signe d'accord. Elle n'avait même pas envisagé l'éventualité de laisser Ron y aller seul. Elle aussi était heureuse de voir les Weasley et d'avoir un contact extérieur.

Le lendemain, les deux Gryffondor transplanèrent au milieu d'un champ de maïs bordant la maison des Weasley. Traversant prudemment la végétation, ils jetèrent un coup d'œil vers la maison, encore dissimulée par les hauts épis de mais.

- Hominum Revelio, marmonna Hermione.

C'est avec soulagement, et un peu de surprise, qu'elle ne perçut aucune présence aux alentours. Les seules traces d'êtres humains se trouvaient dans la maison. Elle regarda Ron qui haussa simplement les épaules. Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils sortirent à découvert et se dirigèrent d'un pas vif vers la maison. Ils frappèrent quelques coups et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, révélant la silhouette familière de Mme Weasley qui pointait une baguette vers eux. Hermione déglutit.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix menaçante.

- C'est moi, maman. C'est Ron.

Il amorça un pas en avant mais l'expression de la mère sembla refroidir son enthousiasme, car il recula aussitôt.

- Mon fils est à l'étage, il est malade.

- C'est la goule, Maman. Regarde l'horloge familiale, tu verras.

La femme se tourna légèrement sur le côté, sans les quitter des yeux, et cria:

- Charlie, regarde l'horloge.

Hermione entendit un hoquet de surprise puis des pas précipités se rapprochant. La tête rousse de Charlie apparut dans la cuisine et se figea en voyant deux inconnus, tenus en respect par sa mère. Il scruta chacun d'entre eux en parlant d'une voix lente.

- Elle dit que Ron est là... Comment?

- Polynectar, répondit son jeune frère.

Mme Weasley abaissa sa baguette et tira les deux adolescents à l'intérieur avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

- C'est toi, Hermione, ma chérie ?

- C'est moi, Mme Weasley, souffla-t-elle, secrètement heureuse de voir un adulte.

Les deux Gryffondor se laissèrent aller dans l'étreinte de la femme sans même penser à protester. Mais celle-ci se retira brusquement, et les dévisagea avec inquiétude.

- Où est Harry?

Hermione baissa la tête vers ses chaussures, incapable de regarder la mère de son ami dans les yeux. C'était le moment qu'elle redoutait depuis qu'ils avaient décidé de se rendre au Terrier.

- On devrait s'asseoir, répondit Ron d'une voix sourde.

Ils s'assirent en silence à la table de la cuisine pendant que Mme Weasley préparait du thé pour tout le monde. Une fois que chacun fut servi, Ron commença à raconter la façon dont Harry avait disparu, sans toutefois mentionner la raison pour laquelle ils surveillaient le Ministère. Hermione vit Mme Weasley se décomposer au fur et à mesure avant d'éclater en sanglots. Charlie, qui s'était assis à ses côtés, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et tenta de réconforter comme il le pouvait.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence seulement brisées par les reniflements de Mme Weasley, Ron reprit la parole.

- Au final, nous ne sommes sûr de rien, à part qu'il s'est fait capturé aux alentours du Ministère.

- Mais il est probable qu'il s'agisse du Ministère, ajouta Hermione.

- Et dans ce cas, il est à la merci de Vol...

- Non ! Chut ! Cria soudainement Mme Weasley.

- Aïe, cria à son tour Ron sans avoir fini sa phrase.

Il se baissa pour se masser le tibia, un air mauvais sur le visage alors qu'il fusillait son frère du regard.

- Désolé frangin, mais tu allais faire une énorme bêtise, expliqua Charlie.

- De quoi tu parles ? Grogna son frère.

- Tu-Sais-Qui a posé un sortilège de Tabou sur son nom.

- Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? Demanda Ron.

- Parce que les seuls à l'appeler par son vrai nom, ce sont ses ennemis, répondit Hermione qui avait compris la manœuvre redoutable de Voldemort.

- Tout-à-fait. Plusieurs des nôtres sont tombés au début à cause du Tabou, avoua Charlie avec gravité.

- Alors, c'est comme ça que Dolohov et Rowle nous ont retrouvé après le mariage, compris Ron.

Hermione pâlit soudainement.

- A Grimmauld Place, on l'a prononcé un certain nombre de fois.

Mme Weasley posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Le Sortilège de Fidelitas protège toujours la maison des Black. Le Tabou ne change rien.

- De toute façon, il sait déjà que nous sommes là-bas vu le nombre de Mangemorts qui surveillent la porte, la rassura Ron à son tour. Le principal, c'est que personne ne puisse entrer.

Ils prirent une seconde tasse de thé et Mme Weasley en revint à la disparition d'Harry.

- Nous allons prévenir l'Ordre pour savoir si quelqu'un détient des informations. Vous pouvez rester quelques temps...

Hermione se tourna vers Ron. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il bataillait, certainement pour ne pas accepter la proposition de rester avec sa famille. Mais il sembla résister à la tentation, car il se recomposa un visage résolu et répondit à sa mère d'une voix ferme.

- Nous ne pouvons pas, Maman. C'est trop dangereux pour nous tous. De toute façon, nous devons continuer la mission que Dumbledore a confié à Harry.

Mme Weasley se renfrogna, prête à crier, comme à chaque fois que ses enfants tentaient d'entreprendre une tâche dangereuse. Et elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de le faire. La disparition d'Harry était la preuve que malgré leur bonne volonté, ils avaient fait une erreur. Elle était en droit de se servir de cet argument pour les empêcher de partir, de leur faire remarquer qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et inexpérimentés pour agir seuls. Mais au grand étonnement de tous, elle se reprit finalement.

Une partie de l'esprit d'Hermione fut soulagée qu'elle n'insiste pas. Elle n'était pas certaine que Ron, et même elle, aurait eu le courage de refuser de nouveau sa proposition. Accepter l'aide d'adultes expérimentés, partager une partie du fardeau que constituaient les Horcruxes, c'était si tentant. Mais une autre partie de son esprit était stupéfaite du comportement de la mère de Ron, voire carrément inquiète. Depuis quand Molly Weasley renonçait-elle aussi rapidement à la sécurité de ses enfants ?

_A suivre..._

_J'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu._


	2. Chapitre 2: L'infiltration

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur: **Voici le second chapitre avec un peu plus d'action. J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez à me faire part de votre avis.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : L'infiltration**

Au 12, Grimmauld Place, alors que l'aube pointait à peine au-dessus des toits de Londres, Hermione et Ron se préparaient nerveusement à passer à l'action. Ils avaient estimé tous les deux qu'il était temps d'agir, qu'ils étaient prêts. Les deux Gryffondor n'avaient eu besoin que de quelques jours pour établir le plan qui leur permettrait de récupérer le médaillon de Serpentard. Ne possédant plus la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, il était devenu trop dangereux de continuer à observer les allées et venues près du Ministère. De toute façon, ils disposaient déjà d'assez d'informations pour réussir leur entreprise. Repousser davantage l'échéance ne servait à rien, à part prendre le risque qu'Ombrage se débarrasse du médaillon.

Hermione passa en bandoulière son sac en perles, doté d'un sortilège d'Extension indétectable, qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé la veille en y fourrant un assortiment d'objets utiles à leur mission. Il s'agissait principalement de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley qui pourraient leur servir de moyens de diversion en cas de problème. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Ron, le visage livide, qui se préparait également.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour un peu de Felix Felicis, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe avec un sourire.

Hermione laissa échapper un rire étranglé mais ne répondit pas, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix à ce moment-là. Après avoir échangé un bref regard, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte de la maison et sortirent sur le perron. Devant eux, des silhouettes sombres regardaient dans leur direction sans les voir. Les Mangemorts campaient là depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais grâce au Sortilège de Fidelitas, ils ne pouvaient pas voir Grimmauld Place, et donc ne pouvaient pas y entrer. Les occupants de la maison devaient simplement veiller à rester dans la zone de protection du sortilège lorsqu'ils sortaient.

Avec un sourire narquois à leur égard, Hermione transplana sans attendre en emportant Ron dans son sillage. Ils atterrirent dans une ruelle sombre et malodorante, totalement déserte si l'on excluait les deux poubelles qui encombraient le passage. Sans un mot, ils se mirent au travail. Hermione s'approcha d'une porte qui servait d'issue de secours à l'un des deux bâtiments encadrant la ruelle alors que Ron se plaçait à l'angle du même bâtiment pour surveiller les environs.

- Alohomora, murmura-t-elle en pointant le cadenas qui protégeait la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit sourd, dévoilant un long couloir sombre. Sans y pénétrer, elle fit volte-face et alla se dissimuler derrière l'un des deux gros conteneurs. La première partie de leur plan consistait à récupérer une mèche de cheveux de deux fonctionnaires du Ministère - dont ils allaient emprunter temporairement les identités - pour les ajouter au Polynectar. Leurs semaines de surveillance du mois d'août leur avaient permis d'apprendre qu'une employée du nom de Mafalda Hopkrik transplanait quotidiennement dans cette ruelle à 8h05 précise, soit dans à peine quelques secondes.

Un coup d'œil à Ron lui apprit qu'il s'était désillusionné efficacement. Tout se passait parfaitement pour le moment. Peu de temps plus tard, un pop résonna dans la ruelle. Une sorcière aux cheveux gris apparut tout près d'Hermione. La jeune fille n'hésita pas une seconde avant de lever sa baguette.

- Stupefix ! Chuchota-t-elle de façon inaudible.

Le sortilège frappa la sorcière de plein fouet qui bascula en arrière, raide comme un balai. Ron apparut soudainement avec un sourire crispé, mais sincère.

- Bien joué, la félicita-t-il en attrapant la sorcière stupefixé sous les aisselles pour la soulever facilement.

Hermione sourit fièrement avant d'attraper les pieds.

- Un, deux, trois.

Ils soulevèrent au même moment l'employée du Ministère et la transportèrent vers la porte, puis le long du couloir sombre. Celui-ci menait à un vieux théâtre abandonné et ils utilisèrent les coulisses pour cacher la sorcière. Hermione arracha quelques-uns de ses cheveux et les plongea dans le Polynectar. Puis, elle leva le flacon dans un simulacre de toast:

- A la mienne, grimaça-t-elle avant de vider le breuvage dans sa gorge.

Ron pouffa de rire et son rire s'accentua encore plus lorsqu'elle se mit à se transformer en la petite sorcière grisonnante. Hermione lui lança un regard noir, bien que le cœur n'y était pas vraiment, avant de le tirer par la manche avec autorité vers la sortie. Leur deuxième cible n'allait pas tarder à arriver et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la manquer. Une fois dans la ruelle, elle poussa Ron vers l'une des poubelles derrière laquelle il se cacha puis se mit elle-même bien en évidence. Elle fit semblant d'épousseter ses vêtements jusqu'à ce qu'un nouveau pop retentisse, laissant apparaître un homme à la tête de fouine. Celui-ci la vit aussitôt, son visage exprimant une certaine surprise avant de lui adresser un sourire poli.

- Bonjour Mafal...

Mais l'homme ne put finir sa phrase qu'il tomba en avant, droit vers Hermione qui fut obligée de reculer pour ne pas se faire écraser. Ron sortit de sa cachette, un sourire contrit aux lèvres, et tous deux répétèrent le même trajet que précédemment. Ils posèrent l'homme, Reg Cattermole d'après ses papiers d'identités, employé à la maintenance magique, près de sa collègue. Pendant que Ron se transformait et revêtait la tenue de travail de l'homme, Hermione ligota magiquement les deux sorciers pour plus de précaution.

- Bien, je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller, lâcha Hermione d'une voix mal assurée.

Les deux Gryffondor n'eurent aucun problème à pénétrer dans le Ministère en utilisant les toilettes publiques qui permettaient d'y accéder. La jeune fille aurait même pu s'amuser du petit toboggan qui la propulsa dans l'atrium, mais elle était bien trop angoissée pour cela. Rapidement, elle se déplaça pour ne pas gêner le passage et balaya les environs du regard. L'atrium grouillait de sorciers qui entraient, sortaient, discutaient avec leurs collègues. Bizarrement, l'ambiance n'était pas celle qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle s'attendait au même climat de peur et d'insécurité qu'à l'extérieur, mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Sans être totalement serein, les employés n'avaient pas l'air non plus d'être sous le joug d'un mage noir...

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers l'immense sculpture qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, une nausée soudaine la prit et elle relativisa son impression précédente. La sculpture avait changé depuis la dernière fois où elle s'était rendue au Ministère, à la fin de sa cinquième année. A l'époque, qui lui semblait tellement lointaine maintenant, il s'agissait de la fontaine de la Fraternité Magique. Une fontaine dotée de statues en or représentant un sorcier avec sa baguette pointée vers le ciel, une sorcière, un centaure, un gobelin et un elfe de maison. De l'eau jaillissait des baguettes magiques des deux sorciers, ainsi que de la flèche du centaure, du chapeau pointu du gobelin et des deux oreilles de l'elfe de maison, pour retomber dans le bassin circulaire central. C'était l'image de l'entente entre les peuples, même si la réalité était loin d'être ainsi, même avant la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, la représentation de l'entente entre les peuples avait disparu au profit d'une sculpture bien plus sombre. Ce n'était pas la représentation des deux sorciers assis sur des trônes ouvragés, bien qu'affichant une expression peu amène, qui la rendait malade. Mais plutôt les centaines de femmes, hommes et enfants, totalement nus, qui soutenaient les deux sorciers et qui semblaient crouler sous leur poids. Des moldus, bien entendu.

Une main lui effleura le bras, lui insufflant un certain réconfort. Elle tourna son regard vers le visage méconnaissable de Ron et lui offrit un pâle sourire. Puis, d'un accord tacite, ils suivirent le flot d'employés du Ministère jusqu'à de grandes portes en or et entrèrent dans une salle plus petite qui leur permirent de rejoindre l'un des ascenseurs. Profitant de ces quelques dizaines de secondes en tête-à-tête dans la cabine, Hermione chuchota:

- On va directement à l'étage du bureau d'Ombrage.

_« Niveau 7, Département des Jeux et Sports Magiques, Siège des ligues britanniques et irlandaises de Quidditch, Club officiel de Bavboules, Bureau des Brevets saugrenus. »_

Par précaution, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler, mais personne n'entra dans l'ascenseur qui se remit en mouvement. Hermione cacha ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de sa robe, sa main tenant avec force sa baguette.

_« Niveau 6, Département des Transports Magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Office des Portoloins. »_

Les grilles dorées s'écartèrent brusquement révélant une sorcière trapue bien familière, ses doigts courts et boudinés tenant un bloc-note contre sa poitrine. Hermione du retenir un hoquet de surprise. A côté d'elle, elle sentait que Ron s'était soudainement tendu à cette apparition imprévue.

- Mafalda ! Justement, je vous cherchais. J'ai besoin de vous pour consigner les interrogatoires, aujourd'hui, clama Ombrage d'une voix enjouée en s'engouffrant dans l'ascenseur.

Hermione se contenta d'acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête, peu sur de pouvoir contrôler sa voix face à cette horrible femme. Ombrage posa ensuite son regard sur Ron qui sembla de tendre encore plus, à la grande joie de son ex-professeur.

- Cattermole... Cracha-t-elle avec une pointe de dégoût alors que les grilles de la cabine se refermaient et que l'ascenseur se remettait en branle.

Un sourire malsain se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle continua d'une voix suave:

- Il me semble que votre femme fait partie des personnes interrogées. Je pense qu'elle aura besoin de votre soutien.

_« Niveau 5, Département de la Coopération Magique Internationale, Organisation internationale du commerce magique, Bureau international des lois magiques, Confédération internationale des sorciers, section britannique. »_

Hermione se retint d'intervenir et se força à garder un visage impassible. Elle n'était pas censée haïr Ombrage et elle devait se contrôler pour ne pas faire de faux pas.

Deux sorcières entrèrent alors dans l'ascenseur et Ombrage se désintéressa soudainement de Ron et d'elle. Hermione en profita pour détailler l'horrible femme qui n'avait absolument pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La même face de crapaud, le même style vestimentaire à vomir, les mêmes breloques...

Elle allait détourner le regard quand un reflet au niveau de la poitrine d'Ombrage attira son attention. Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand elle reconnue l'objet qu'elle portait autour du cou, à moitié dissimulé par sa veste rose bonbon. Le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard, là, juste devant elle.

_« Niveau 4, Département de contrôle et de régulation des Créatures Magiques, Sections des animaux, êtres et esprits, Bureau de Liaison des Gobelins, Agence de conseil contre les nuisibles, Commission d'Examen des Créatures dangereuses. »_

Les deux sorcières sortirent de l'ascenseur, laissant de nouveau les deux Gryffondor seuls avec Ombrage. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, et sans penser aux conséquences d'un acte aussi insensé, Hermione fit glisser la baguette de sa manche jusqu'à sa main. Ombrage dut capter le mouvement, car elle posa ses yeux sur elle, puis sur sa main. Les yeux de son ex-professeur s'élargirent mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir, et lui lança un sortilège de stupéfixion qui la frappa en pleine poitrine.

- Mais... ! T'es folle ou quoi? S'écria Ron en regardant tour à tour sa meilleure amie et son ex-professeur allongée sur le sol.

- Probablement, marmonna-t-elle en arrachant le médaillon du cou du crapaud géant avant de le glisser dans la poche de son pantalon.

- On va se faire prendre dès qu'on sortira de l'ascenseur... Gémit Ron.

Mais Hermione, bien que totalement paniquée par ce qu'elle venait de faire, avait toujours le cerveau en plein ébullition. Elle traîna le corps d'Ombrage au fond de la cage d'ascenseur et se plaça devant. Si d'autres personnes rentraient dans l'ascenseur, elles auraient risqué de trébucher sur le corps, et ils seraient fichus pour de bon. Ensuite, elle jeta rapidement un sortilège de désillusion sur Ombrage qui se fondit aussitôt dans le décor.

- Vite, on redescend dans le hall.

Ron, dont l'étonnement était toujours inscrit sur son visage, réagit aussitôt et l'ascenseur se mit à descendre. Hermione, les mains tremblantes cachées dans ses poches, avait l'impression que le voyage durait des heures et que l'ascenseur s'arrêtait à chaque étage, ce qui était vrai, en l'occurrence. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent le hall, Hermione fit signe à son ami de laisser sortir tout le monde avant de sortir eux-mêmes.

La tension à son comble, ils traversèrent quasiment en courant le petit hall avant de pénétrer dans l'atrium. Au moment même où ils franchirent le seuil, un cri s'éleva derrière eux. Machinalement, Hermione jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle et vit les sorciers et sorcières présents se diriger vers la source de cette agitation. La main de Ron se referma alors sur son bras et la tira pour lui indiquer de marcher plus vite. Les deux Gryffondor s'engouffrèrent dans la première cheminée venue. Elle sentit son corps pivoter sur lui-même avant d'être recraché dans l'une des cabines des toilettes publiques. Elle inspira profondément pour se calmer puis sortit comme si de rien était, vite rejoint par Ron. Rapidement, ils rejoignirent la ruelle dans laquelle ils avaient transplané.

- On s'en va Hermione, maintenant !

Mais elle avait les yeux fixé sur la porte où se trouvaient leurs doubles.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Mais on a pas le temps.

- Ils risquent gros, Ron. On a bousillé leur vie en à peine une demie heure. S'ils vont au Ministère...

D'un geste ferme, il la fit pivoter pour plonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Nous sommes en guerre, Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment.

Mais la jeune femme n'était pas de cet avis. Elle sortit un parchemin et une plume de son sac et rédigea rapidement un mot. Puis, elle tapota le parchemin de sa baguette qui prit la forme d'un oiseau en origami qu'elle envoya vers la porte. Puis, elle se tourna vers son ami qui la regardait, mi-amusé, mi-consterné.

- Tu es incorrig...

Elle lui adressa un sourire tremblant et transplana vers Grimmauld Place en l'emmenant dans son sillage. Rien que la vue familière du heurtoir en forme de serpent lui permit de respirer un peu plus normalement. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de se laisser aller dans les bras de Ron dès qu'ils furent en sécurité dans la maison et de se laisser bercer par les paroles rassurantes de son ami.

La réussite de leur mission fut fêtée brièvement par les deux Gryffondor, peu enclins à se féliciter alors que leur meilleur ami avait disparu et que l'atmosphère dans le monde magique était aussi oppressante. Ils passèrent donc à la phase suivante, à savoir, trouver un moyen de détruire l'objet.

Comme à son habitude, Hermione avait aussitôt fait appel à ses bouquins et Ron avait maugréé avant de la suivre.

Ils étaient à cet instant assis à même le sol, entourés d'une dizaine d'ouvrages traitant des Horcruxes. Il s'agissait des livres, comme Hermione l'avait expliqué cet été à ses deux meilleurs amis, qu'elle avait réussi à récupérer dans le bureau de Dumbledore grâce à un sortilège d'attraction, peu de temps après son enterrement. En effet, l'ex-directeur d'Hogwarts les avait retiré de la bibliothèque des dizaines d'années auparavant, probablement de peur qu'un étudiant comme Tom Jedusor ne s'intéresse aux Horcruxes d'un peu trop près.

Hermione tira sur ses genoux un gros volume à la reliure de cuir noir usée qui s'intitulait « Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal. »

- Ce livre évoque les moyens de détruire un Horcruxe. Je l'ai lu en entier et... C'est vraiment abominable. J'ai vraiment dû m'accrocher pour ne pas le refermer et le brûler.

- A ce point ? Demanda Ron avec crainte.

- Il explique en détail ce qui arrive à l'âme du sorcier qui crée un Horcruxe. Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment quelqu'un peut envisager un tel acte.

Un long frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale. Ron s'empressa de changer de sujet en voyant l'état de son amie.

- Alors, que dit-il concernant la façon de les détruire ?

Hermione se ressaisit et feuilleta machinalement le vieux livre tout en répondant à la question :

- D'après ce qu'il dit, la façon dont Harry a détruit le journal intime de Jedusor en deuxième année est l'un des rares moyens de se débarrasser définitivement d'un Horcruxe. Il dit également qu'il faut prendre un maximum de précaution, car ils ne se laissent pas détruire facilement.

- Tu parles du crochet de Basilic ? Tu en as un sous la main toi ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton clairement ironique.

- Pas forcément un crochet, répliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au plafond, mais n'importe quel objet enduit de venin de Basilic.

Ron lui lança un regard en biais.

- Ce que nous ne possédons pas non plus, admit-elle avec réluctance.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens ?

- Explicite, non. Il dit simplement qu'il faut l'endommager de façon à ce qu'aucune magie ne puisse le réparer.

- Ce qui ne nous avance pas vraiment... Le reste de tes bouquins ne donnent pas d'autres solutions ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Non. Ils évoquent les Horcruxes de façon plus ou moins détaillée, mais ils ne mentionnent pas la façon de les détruire.

Ron laissa échapper un soupir.

- C'est normal. C'est de la magie noire très avancée.

- Il doit en exister d'autres, supposa Hermione. Mais c'est le genre de livres anciens et rares qu'on ne trouve pas à tous les coins de rue.

- Dans certaines librairies spécialisées, je suppose, mais je n'en connais aucune.

- Dans la bibliothèque de certaines familles de sang-pur, probablement, lâcha Hermione d'un ton qui se voulait neutre.

- Comme les Black?

Hermione vit une lumière s'allumer dans les prunelles de Ron.

- Mione, tu as déjà mis les pieds dans la bibliothèque? Ou même entendu une mention de celle-ci?

La jeune fille fouilla dans sa mémoire sans trouver une trace d'un tel souvenir. Quand elle se concentra de nouveau sur son ami, ce fut pour tomber sur un sourire narquois.

- Quoi?

- Hermione, tu es venue ici des dizaines de fois, et toi, tu n'as même jamais pensé à la bibliothèque. Dans une vieille et importante famille de sang-pur. Genre, une mine d'or pour quelqu'un comme toi.

- J'avais d'autres choses en tête, Ron, répondit-elle, agacée, et j'étais occupée... Mais tu as raison, il y a forcément une bibliothèque.

- Demandons à Kreattur, proposa Ron en se levant. Kreattur, viens là s'il te plaît.

L'Elfe apparu aussitôt dans un craquement. Après leur dernière discussion avec Kreattur et sa réaction face à Hermione, ils avaient décidé que ce serait Ron qui se chargerait de lui parler ou de lui demander une faveur ou une explication. Même si son comportement s'était amélioré, il restait assez désagréable envers Hermione.

- Nous voulons détruire le médaillon, expliqua Ron en désignant l'objet posé près de lui, comme le souhaitait ton maître. Mais nous ignorons comment. On se demandait s'il y avait une bibliothèque ici ? Nous espérons y trouver un livre qui nous aiderait dans cette tâche.

Kreattur se tritura les mains tout en regardant ses pieds.

- Il existe bien une bibliothèque. Mais il s'agit d'une pièce qui ne s'ouvre que devant un Black. La porte elle-même est invisible pour quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à la famille de mes maîtres. Kreattur ne peut pas y pénétrer non plus.

Ron fit la moue.

- Merci quand même, Kreattur.

L'Elfe s'inclina avant de disparaître.

- On n'est pas plus avancé, soupira Ron en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. On peut toujours tenter les sorts que l'on connaît, même s'il y a peu de chance qu'on y parvienne.

- Cela ne marchera pas, Ron. En plus, je pense que Kreattur a raison quand il a dit cet été qu'il est nécessaire de le détruire de l'intérieur. On doit l'ouvrir dans un premier temps.

- On ignore comment l'ouvrir également, Hermione. On ne sait ni comment l'ouvrir, ni comment le détruire, soupira Ron.

- C'est vrai. Alors, essayons de faire ce que tu as dis, consentit Hermione sans grande conviction. Bombardons-le de sortilège, on aura peut-être de la chance.

Hermione était à court d'idée et suivit donc Ron dans la pièce où se trouvait la tapisserie de la famille Black, sachant parfaitement qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Spacieuse, et relativement vide, la pièce leur offrait un endroit où lancer des sortilèges en toute précaution. Ron déposa le médaillon sur le sol et chacun sortit sa baguette qu'ils pointèrent sur l'Horcruxe.

- A toi l'honneur, Mione.

- Incendio !

Le médaillon s'enflamma un instant, mais les flammes ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, comme si un charme de protection faisait barrage.

- Diffindo ! Tenta à son tour Ron.

L'Horcruxe, touché de plein fouet, fut projeté deux mètres plus loin. Mais quand les deux jeunes Gryffondor s'approchèrent, ils remarquèrent que le médaillon n'avait pas une égratignure. Ron émit un grognement mécontent.

- Ça aurait été trop facile, hein ? Pesta-t-il d'un ton amer.

Mais Hermione n'était pas prête à laisser tomber. Maintenant qu'ils avaient commencé, elle avait bien l'intention de lancer tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait.

- Evanesco ! Destructum !

Mais les sorts rebondissaient sur l'Horcruxe ou le frappait sans faire de dégâts.

- Confringo ! Reducto !

Toujours aucun résultat. Ils essayèrent d'autres sorts, en vain. De dépit, Ron donna un bon coup de pieds dans le médaillon qui percuta bruyamment le mur.

- Lacornum Inflamaré, murmura Hermione sans conviction.

Les flammes léchèrent l'Horcruxe, mais comme avec l'Incendio, elles n'atteignirent pas l'objet.

Un peu abattus par leur manque de résultats, les deux Gryffondor redescendirent dans la cuisine où Kreattur s'affairait aux fourneaux. Hermione s'effondra sur une chaise et attrapa la Gazette du jour que l'Elfe avait dû ramener. Son visage se décomposa lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la Une.

- Merlin...

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

Avec une expression de profond dégoût, elle poussa le journal vers son ami, où un Lucius Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur les toisait depuis la première page.

- Lucius Malfoy a été élu Ministre de la Magie... Bah tiens, à qui vont-ils faire croire que les gens ont élu ce Mangemort. Ils ont dû truquer les élections anticipées.

- Qu'il ait été nommé avec ou sans trucage, cela revient au même. Il contrôlait déjà Hogwarts grâce à Snape et maintenant, le Ministère grâce à Malfoy. Les choses ne sont pas prêtes de s'arranger.

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, seulement brisé par les bruits que faisait Kreattur en préparant le dîner.

- Attends, écoute ça, dit Ron qui parcourait rapidement le reste du journal en quête d'une information concernant leur ami.

« _Lors de sa première élocution, notre nouveau Ministre de la Magie a confirmé qu'il __poursuivrait__ la nouvelle politique mise en place par notre dernier Ministre intérimaire. Il a affirmé que le Département des Mystères aurait toute latitude pour continuer ses recherches sur les nés-Moldu et mettre en lumière les manœuvres frauduleuses utilisées par eux pour acquérir leurs pouvoirs.[Voir « Rapport préliminaire de ces recherches » page 3] »_

- Bah tiens, ça m'aurait étonné... Cracha Hermione.

_« En attendant des réponses à nos interrogations, j'annonce dès maintenant qu'une série de mesures sera prise pour empêcher les Nés-Moldu de nuire à notre communauté. La première mesure consistera en l'organisation d'un recensement destiné à dresser une liste des Nés-Moldus. Des employés du Ministère se rendront chez les personnes concernées, qui auront reçu un avis par hibou préalablement. Toute absence injustifiée sera punie avec sévérité._

_J'invite la population à prévenir le Ministère s'ils détiennent des informations concernant des Nés-Moldu qui tenteraient d'échapper à ces mesures. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un devoir civique pour chacun d'entre nous de traquer ceux qui essaieraient de se soustraire à l'autorité du Ministère. Je ne peux que vous mettre en garde contre ces usurpateurs de la puissance magique qui sont un danger pour notre société actuelle. »_

- Un gouvernement qui prône la délation... La communauté magique est tombée bien bas...

- Avec Lucius Malfoy au pouvoir, rien d'étonnant, marmonna Ron en parcourant le reste de l'article. Ce n'est que le début.

L'intervention de Kreattur qui dressa la table mit fin à la conversation. Ron balança la Gazette sur un meuble avec les autres éditions précédentes et remercia l'Elfe lorsqu'il glissa une assiette devant lui. Le repas se fit en silence, chacun étant plongé dans ses pensées. Lorsque le repas fut expédié, Hermione relança le sujet des Horcruxes.

- Bon, récapitulons. Nous savons qu'il existe six Horcruxes: le journal de Jedusor et la bague d'Elvis Gaunt ne posent plus de problème. Le premier a été détruit lors de notre deuxième année à Hogwarts, dans la Chambre des Secrets, par Harry et Dumbledore s'est chargé de la seconde deux années plus tôt.

- Nous avons le médaillon de Serpentard bien que nous ne puissions pas le détruire pour le moment. Et nous ignorons où se trouve la Coupe de Poufsouffle, enchaîna Ron.

- Nous savons que Dumbledore était convaincu que Nagini, le serpent géant de Tu-Sais-Qui, était un Horcruxe. Mais il est intouchable pour le moment. Ce sera probablement le dernier que nous devrons détruire.

- Ce qui nous laisse l'unique Horcruxe dont nous ignorons tout, conclu Ron.

- Mais Dumbledore était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, étant donné qu'il avait déjà ceux ayant appartenu aux fondateurs de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard. Cela nous donne quand même une base pour nos recherches.

Ron approuva de la tête, sans grande conviction cependant. Hermione ne pouvait pas le blâmer. C'était peut-être une base, mais cela restait très mince comme point de départ. Le monde était vaste, surtout lorsque l'on cherche un objet sans savoir à quoi il ressemble.

- Reprenons, enchaîna Hermione. Dumbledore pensait qu'Il avait laissé les Horcruxes dans des endroits importants pour lui.

D'un coup de baguette, elle conjura un parchemin et une plume pour établir la liste des endroits susceptibles de cacher un Horcruxe.

- L'endroit où il a vécu pendant son enfance, c'est-à-dire, l'orphelinat, commença Ron.

Hermione inscrivit le lieu.

- Hogwarts, où il a fait ses études, dit-elle à son tour en l'écrivant.

- D'après ce que nous a dit Harry, il a travaillé chez Barjow et Beurk après sa scolarité.

- Je doute qu'il ait pris le risque de cacher un Horcruxe auprès d'un expert en Magie Noire, mais je le note quand même.

- Enfin, il y a l'Albanie où il a été exilé pendant un certain temps. Mais il avait déjà crée ses Horcruxes à ce moment-là, donc on peut faire une croix sur nos vacances là-bas, plaisanta Ron.

Hermine observa la feuille.

- Cela nous laisse Hogwarts et l'orphelinat. On sait qu'Il est revenu à Hogwarts pour demander le poste de professeur de DCFM et que Dumbledore pensait que c'était une excuse pour transformer un objet en Horcruxe.

- Ça fait beaucoup de suppositions. En plus, il n'a pas eu le poste, donc il n'a pas pu récupérer un objet. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait débarquer comme ça à Hogwarts pour fouiller les lieux. Surtout que...

Il avala sa salive.

- On a plus la Cape... finit-il dans un murmure.

- Oublions Hogwarts, alors, dit rapidement Hermione. Et concentrons-nous sur l'orphelinat.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3: La Résistance 1 sur 2

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur**: On entre enfin dans le vif du sujet avec ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 3 : La Résistance 1/2**

La piste de l'orphelinat où avait vécu Voldemort durant son enfance ne donna rien. Après plusieurs jours à fouiller dans des registres pour en trouver l'adresse, Hermione et Ron s'étaient rendus sur les lieux. Mais quand ils arrivèrent sur place, ce fut pour découvrir que l'orphelinat avait été détruit dix années auparavant et transformé en immeubles de bureaux. Déçus, mais pas réellement surpris de ne pas avoir trouvé d'Horcruxes en ce lieu, ils rentrèrent à Grimmauld Place le moral un peu plombé malgré tout.

A partir de ce moment, une routine s'installa entre les deux Gryffondor durant les semaines qui suivirent. Chaque jour, ils lisaient la Gazette apportée par Kreattur et notaient les nouvelles mesures prises contre les sorciers d'ascendance moldue ou les sorciers soupçonnés de trahison envers le Ministère ou de subversion. Et chaque jour, ils finissaient en colère à cause de l'horrible politique du Ministère et de la position pro-Ministère du journal.

Hermione continuait à se creuser la tête à propos des Horcruxes en analysant ce qu'ils savaient grâce à Dumbledore et Harry. Mais son travail restait vain, et cela, elle le supportait plutôt mal. Sans paraître arrogante, elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'une tâche lui résiste. Ron, qui de son côté, se sentait inutile, supportait également mal cette situation. Il tournait en rond, s'énervait, se disputait avec son amie, boudait puis s'excusait.

Ils allaient atteindre le point de non-retour dans leur relation lorsqu'un jour, en fin d'après midi, un Patronus, sous la forme d'un lynx, apparu au beau milieu de la salle à manger. L'animal se mit alors à parler avec la voix de Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_Les choses bougent. Je vous rejoins dans les minutes qui viennent pour vous parler. Ne bougez pas en attendant. _

Les deux Gryffondor se dévisagèrent, confus.

- Piège? Demanda Ron d'une voix hésitante.

- Impossible, chaque Patronus est unique. Celui-ci appartient bien à Shacklebolt , il n'y a aucun doute. C'est exactement le même qu'au mariage de ton frère.

Tous deux levèrent les yeux vers l'escalier, guettant le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes plus tard, le grincement de la porte leur apprit que quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la maison. Par prudence, Hermione tira sa baguette de sa poche, vite imité par Ron. Malgré la distance, les deux Gryffondor purent entendre la voix désincarnée raisonner dans le hall.

- Severus Snape ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui vous ai tué.

Reconnaissant la voix lente et profonde de l'Auror, Hermione se leva, sa baguette toujours à la main. Elle tendit l'oreille et entendit les escaliers grincer sous les pieds de Shacklebolt qui descendait les marches. Elle pointa sa baguette sur l'homme dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce et ne lui laissa même pas le temps de parler :

- Que m'est-il arrivé au moment où nous sommes arrivés au Terrier, après avoir extrait Harry de Privet Drive ?

- Les effets du Polynectar se sont estompés et vous avez trébuché sur le bas du jean que vous portiez, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire quasiment imperceptible. Vous avez chuté sur le sol.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, rapidement imité par Ron qui tentait vainement de ne pas rire. Elle le gratifia d'un regard noir.

- Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley, les salua Shacklebolt. Bons réflexes.

- Monsieur, le salua Hermione à son tour. Souhaitez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Je ne dirais pas non à un thé bien fort.

Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine pendant que Ron et Shacklebolt s'asseyaient autour de la table.

- Molly m'a prévenu de la capture de Potter.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Nous avons eu des informations qui confirment votre version. Des Aurors l'ont bien capturé près du Ministère, mais il n'a jamais pénétré à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il a aussitôt été emmené au Manoir Malfoy.

- Je comprends pourquoi Lucius Malfoy est revenu dans les bonnes grâces de son Maître, lâcha Hermione d'une voix amère.

Shacklebolt inclina la tête.

- Tu as vu juste. Malfoy était loin d'être dans les petits papiers de Vous-Savez-Qui depuis le fiasco du Ministère il y a deux ans. Nous supposons qu'il s'est approprié la capture de Potter et est ainsi considérablement remonté dans « l'estime » de son Maître.

- Au point de le nommer Ministre de la Magie, dit Hermione en posant une tasse fumante devant l'ex-Auror.

- Parmi Ses partisans, Malfoy était le plus à même de tenir ce poste. Il a toujours été très doué en politique.

Ron semblait se moquer de la carrière politique de Lucius Malfoy, car il recentra la conversation sur le sort de son meilleur ami.

- Savez-vous où Harry se trouve ?

- Nous ignorons s'il est même toujours en vie, avoua Shacklebolt.

Hermione se laissa lourdement tombée sur sa chaise. Elle avait tant espéré que quelqu'un sache au moins si Harry avait survécu... Elle n'en pouvait plus de cette incertitude, elle voulait savoir ce qu'était advenu de son meilleur ami.

- Mais le silence de Vous-Savez-Qui sur ce sujet nous laisse supposer que c'est le cas, s'empressa de poursuivre Shacklebolt. Nous sommes déjà à sa recherche, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je suis là pour une autre raison.

Un bruit à l'étage supérieur se fit entendre et Hermione sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds, sa baguette de nouveau à la main.

- N'ayez pas d'inquiétude, les rassura l'ex-Auror en se levant à son tour. C'est le professeur McGonagall, je lui ai demandé de venir.

En effet, une minute plus tard, la haute silhouette familière de leur ex professeur de Métamorphose se dessina sur le pas de la porte. Malgré ses propos, Shacklebolt s'était levé et pointait sa baguette sur McGonagall.

- Quelle est la dernière phrase que je vous ai dite aujourd'hui ?

La sorcière sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répondre.

- Ne laissez pas les membres de votre groupe jouer aux Gryffondor.

Shacklebolt rangea sa baguette dans sa manche et tous deux s'assirent.

- Excusez mon retard, je devais attendre le retour de votre frère Charlie avant de vous rejoindre, dit-elle en direction de Ron.

- Vous avez vu mon frère ? S'exclama-t-il avec étonnement.

- Oui. Il fait partie de mon groupe.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension des deux Gryffondor, Shacklebolt échangea un regard avec McGonagall avant de les fixer tour à tour.

- C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. Nous avons besoin de vous expliquer certaines choses.

Il sembla rassembler un moment ses idées avant de poursuivre :

- Nos adversaires ont prit quelques coups d'avance ces derniers mois. En prenant le contrôle du Ministère de la Magie, Il a mis main basse sur les moyens de communication, les transports, la presse et les médias en général...

- Pour les sorciers qualifiés d'opposants au Ministère, et activement recherchés par celui-ci, il est devenu difficile de se déplacer librement sans risquer de se faire arrêter, continua McGonagall. Le Ministère a donné au bureau des Aurors des moyens supplémentaires pour traquer les personnes recherchées.

- Autrement dit, l'étau se resserrent autour de nous, reprit Shacklebolt. La plupart d'entre nous sommes recherchés par le Ministère et notre liberté d'action se réduit de plus en plus au fil des jours. Bientôt, il sera trop dangereux de ne faire ne serait-ce qu'un seul pas dans la rue.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous recherchés? S'enquit Ron.

- Trop proches de Dumbledore et de l'Ordre du Phoenix je suppose. Ils ne peuvent se permettre de nous laisser en liberté. Ils se doutent que nous ne resterons pas sans rien faire alors qu'ils mettent la main sur la communauté sorcière. Ils préfèrent ne pas risquer une rébellion et se débarrasser de tout opposant potentiel.

Hermione but une gorgée de son thé avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue depuis l'arrivée de son ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- Professeur McGonagall, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas à Hogwarts?

Le visage de son professeur se ferma à cette question et elle répondit d'une voix froide que les deux Gryffondor n'avaient que peu entendu venant de sa part:

- J'ai été chassée d'Hogwarts à cause de ma loyauté envers Albus Dumbledore, il y a un mois.

- Peu après la nomination de Lucius Malfoy à la tête du Ministère, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Hermione pour confirmer ses soupçons.

- Oui, je pense également qu'il est derrière tout cela, même si la seule personne apte à licencier un professeur d'Hogwarts est Severus.

Un grognement sortit de la gorge de Ron.

- J'étais mortifiée à l'idée d'abandonner mes élèves dans une école remplie de partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, continua McGonagall. J'ai eu à peine le temps de donner quelques conseils aux élèves de Gryffondor – en sachant pertinemment que peu d'entre eux les suivraient – avant de quitter Hogwarts et de disparaître dans la nature.

- Les autres professeurs ont également été... invités à s'en aller?

- Seulement ceux qui appartenaient à l'Ordre, répondit McGonagall.

- Snape... Grogna de nouveau Ron.

- C'est probablement lui qui a fournit les noms, convint-elle.

Hermione nota que c'était bien la première fois qu'elle ne le reprenait pas en disant « le professeur Snape ». Un silence s'installa autour de la table et chacun porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, plus pour se donner une contenance que pour se désaltérer. Mais Hermione le brisa rapidement, curieuse de connaître la véritable raison de leur venue.

- Que comptez-vous faire ? Je veux dire, pour contrer les plans de Vous-Savez-Qui. Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

Shacklebolt posa sa tasse et regarda tour à tour les deux adolescents.

- Comme vous le savez, le climat est très mauvais à l'extérieur. La population est divisée entre ceux qui approuvent le Ministère, par choix ou par peur, et ceux qui luttent contre lui. Les premiers font comme si de rien était, comme s'Il ne dirigeait pas le pays à travers ses partisans. Ils ne reculent devant rien pour assurer leur sécurité et ceux de leurs proches, quitte à commettre des actes immoraux.

- La délation, compléta Hermione. Nous avons lu le petit discours de Malfoy dans la Gazette, le jour de sa nomination.

- C'est devenu le sport national, lâcha McGonagall avec dégoût. Arnold Bondupois en a fait les frais. Il était recherché pour suspicion de trahison envers le Ministère, de fausses accusations, en fait. Alors qu'il rentrait chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires avant de disparaître, son voisin a contacté le Ministère pour le dénoncer. Trois Aurors sont arrivés et l'ont arrêté. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle depuis. C'était il y a 15 jours

- La majorité des sorciers qui ne comptent pas se soumettre au Ministère sont désormais obligés de se cacher, de vivre dans l'ombre, continua Shacklebolt, s'ils ne veulent pas subir le même sort qu**'**Arnold Bondupois.

- Le problème est que la plupart d'entre eux se sont éparpillés au moment de la chute du Ministère et que chacun se préoccupe pour le moment de sa propre sécurité et de celle de ses proches. A ce rythme là, et avec les nouveaux Aurors qui les traquent, ils ne tiendront pas longtemps, continua McGonagall.

Hermione regarda Ron qui observait les adultes avec confusion, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre où ils voulaient en venir. Mais elle savait parfaitement de quoi ils parlaient. Contrairement à Ron, cela faisait partie de son histoire. Cette situation lui rappelait des événements qu'elle avait appris à l'école, avant de savoir qu'elle était une sorcière.

- Vous souhaitez les rassembler et les organiser. Vous voulez créer une Résistance, affirma-t-elle d'un ton dénué de doute.

Un sourire éclaira les lèvres des deux adultes.

- Toujours aussi perspicace, Miss Granger, la félicita McGonagall.

- En réalité, c'est déjà fait, précisa Shacklebolt. Nous avons réussi à réunir les anciens membres de l'Ordre, quelques anciens Aurors, des sorciers d'ascendance moldue qui sont persécutés par le Ministère et des volontaires qui désapprouvent la nouvelle politique. Nous continuons à recruter pour grossir nos rangs.

- Quel rapport avec nous? Demanda soudainement Ron.

- Vous êtes tous les deux impliqués dans cette guerre et vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire cavaliers seuls, assena l'ex-Auror d'une voix ferme.

Shacklebolt sembla peser ses mots avant de continuer.

- La mission que Dumbledore a confié à Potter, et par extension, à vous, concerne un moyen de détruire Vous-Savez-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit prudemment Hermione.

- Je regrette de dire cela, mais Dumbledore a eu tort de vous confier cette tâche, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous êtes trop jeune pour cela.

Ron se releva d'un bond et frappa la table avec son poing.

- Je vous interdis de dire cela, rugit-il.

Hermione lui attrapa la manche et le tira vers le bas pour qu'il se rasseye.

- Calme-toi, Ron.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas et se détacha d'une violente secousse.

- Dumbledore avait ses raisons de lui confier cette mission. C'est facile de critiquer ses choix maintenant qu'il est mort.

- Mr Weasley, le prévint son ancien professeur.

- Nous avons avancé dans notre quête, nous avons obtenu des résultats, se justifia-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire cavalier seul, peu importe la tâche que vous a confié Dumbledore, affirma Shacklebolt sans s'énerver. Cela a déjà coûté la liberté de votre ami, je vous le rappelle.

Ron se renfrogna et croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il est temps d'accepter de l'aide, dit doucement McGonagall. Je sais que nous n'avons pas toujours été présents dans le passé lorsque vous en aviez besoin et que vous avez souvent dû vous débrouiller seuls. Ce qui explique en partie vos réticences à accepter de l'aide. Mais le contexte a changé. Vous n'êtes plus entre les murs bienveillants d'Hogwarts. La réalité est bien plus sombre.

- Vous avez raison... Lâcha soudainement la jeune fille.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ron en se tournant brusquement vers elle.

- Nous sommes bloqués Ron, et tu le sais. Nous avons besoin de plus de moyens. Tous les deux, nous n'y arriverons jamais.

- Dumbledore a insisté pour ne parler de cela à personne. Il devait avoir ses raisons, même si nous ne les connaissons pas. Nous devons respecter son souhait ! C'était également l'avis d'Harry je te signale.

- Dumbledore ignorait que cela tournerait aussi mal, Ron ! Il ignorait qu'Harry disparaîtrait ! Je doute qu'Harry nous en veuille d'avoir eu besoin de soutien en son absence !

Les yeux de son ami la fusillèrent avant qu'il ne détourne le regard, mais pas assez rapidement pour cacher à son amie la lueur de trahison qui les traversa. Hermione encaissa sans mot dire car elle savait qu'à cet instant, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

Elle reporta son attention sur les deux adultes qui la regardaient avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est une longue histoire... Les prévint-elle.

- Il vaut mieux rentrer au QG, dans ce cas. La présence des Mangemorts devant la porte, malgré la protection du sortilège de Fidelitas, ne me dit rien qui vaille, dit McGonagall en direction de l'ex-Auror. Sans compter que Severus peut parfaitement débarquer ici à tout moment.

Shacklebolt approuva aussitôt et se tourna vers les deux Gryffondor.

- Je préférerais que nous continuions cette conversation ailleurs. Rassemblez vos affaires, j'ignore si vous reviendrez ici.

Sans un mot, Ron se leva et disparu dans les escaliers. Hermione offrit un sourire d'excuse aux deux adultes avant de grimper les escaliers quatre à quatre à la suite de son ami. Quand elle arriva au premier étage, il était déjà dans sa chambre et sa porte était fermée. Avec un soupir, elle rentra dans sa propre chambre d'un pas vif. Grâce aux sortilèges d'attraction et de lévitation, il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour faire son sac. Rapidement, elle rejoignit Shacklebolt et son ancien professeur dans le hall.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Dans un endroit sûr, se contenta de répondre Shacklebolt.

Ron dévala les escaliers à ce moment d'un air morne.

- C'est bon.

- Nous allons vous faire transplaner. Miss Granger, accrochez-vous à mon bras.

Docile, elle posa sa main sur le bras de McGonagall. Hermione, qui testait pour la première fois le transplanage d'escorte dans ce sens, trouva cela bien moins agréable que lorsqu'elle le dirigeait. Ses pieds rentèrent durement en contact avec le sol et elle dut se concentrer quelques secondes pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

Lorsqu'elle se fut remise du voyage, Hermione détailla l'endroit où ils avaient atterri. Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne, aux murs nus et au sol recouvert d'un carrelage clair. Une cheminée éteinte était encastrée dans l'un des murs avec trois fauteuils en arc de cercle devant elle. A l'opposé se trouvait un bureau en bois brut où s'étalaient de façon désordonnée des dizaines de documents.

Lorsque tout le monde fut présent, Shacklebolt invoqua un quatrième fauteuil et ils s'installèrent devant la cheminée. Ron, qui semblait toujours faire la gueule, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, son regard fixé sur la cheminée vide. Hermione détacha son regard de lui pour tomber sur deux visages attentifs.

- Vous avez quelques heures devant vous? Parce que l'on a pas mal de choses à vous dire.

Il fallut plus de deux heures à Hermione pour raconter aux deux adultes tout ce qu'ils savaient à propos de Horcruxes et pour répondre à leurs questions. Quand ils terminèrent la conversation, le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon. Quant aux deux adultes, ils semblaient abasourdis.

- C'est... Inimaginable, lâcha McGonagall, l'air livide.

- Mais peu surprenant de Sa part. Il a toujours été en quête de l'immortalité. En créant les Horcruxes, il s'est rapproché de son but ultime. Dans un sens, c'est encourageant pour nous.

- Encourageant? S'étrangla McGonagall.

- Il s'agit d'une immortalité factice. Si on détruit les Horcruxes, on a une chance de le tuer, affirma tranquillement Shacklebolt.

- Je vous rappelle que cette tâche incombe à Potter. Et nous avons perdu sa trace. Je ne vois rien d'encourageant là dedans Kingsley, bien au contraire.

Ron semblait partager l'opinion de son ancien professeur.

- Dans tous les cas, je pense que vous avez besoin d'aide dans votre mission. Si nous retrouvons Potter, il devra être en mesure de vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui. Il est donc nécessaire que tous les Horcruxes soient détruits le plus rapidement possible.

- Vous pourriez arrêter de parler de lui comme une simple arme, s'écria Ron. C'est de mon meilleur ami que vous êtes en train de parler, là.

Hermione posa sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le calmer.

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire, Ron. Continuez, dit-elle.

- Il a été décidé d'organiser la Résistance en plusieurs groupes, chacun d'eux ayant une mission propre. Minerva, ici présente, par exemple, est à la tête de celui ayant pour but de chercher des informations concernant Potter. C'est son groupe qui a réussi à confirmer la capture de Potter et son transfert au Manoir Malfoy.

- Donc, le nôtre sera en charge des Horcruxes, supposa Hermione.

- Oui. Je vais vous assigner un chef de groupe qui vous aidera et sera chargé de me transmettre vos progrès. Une fois que vous serez opérationnels, nous devrons limiter les contacts par sécurité. Seuls les chefs de groupe sauront où me trouver et pourront me rejoindre.

- Quel moyen de communication avez-vous envisagé?

- Nous travaillons encore là-dessus, avoua Shacklebolt. Le réseau de cheminette est totalement contrôlé par le Ministère. Les hiboux peuvent être interceptés tout comme les Patronus parlant. Créer un portoloin alerterait le Ministère. Bref, nos moyens sont extrêmement limités, mais nous réfléchissons à la meilleure solution possible.

Une étrange idée germa dans l'esprit Hermione, mais elle hésita à la dévoiler.

- Allez-y, Miss Granger, l'encouragea McGonagall qui devait reconnaître l'expression peinte sur le visage de son ancienne élève. Toute idée est la bienvenue.

- Je pense qu'il faut penser autrement et oublier les moyens de communication sorciers. Utiliser une technique moldue.

Shacklebolt se redressa sur son siège, clairement intéressé.

- A quoi penses-tu?

- Le téléphone portable.

Le silence fut bref avant que McGonagall poussa une exclamation.

- C'est une excellente idée.

- Aucun de Ses partisans ne doit savoir à quoi ressemble un téléphone ni même sa fonction ou son utilisation. Il y a peu de chances qu'ils y comprennent quoi que ce soit, si par malheur, l'un des nôtres se faisait prendre avec cet objet.

- Cela va demander une formation, réfléchit Shacklebolt. Mais avec le nombre de sorciers nés-Moldu qui se joignent à nous, je pense qu'il n'y aura aucun problème pour apprendre aux chefs de groupe l'utilisation d'un téléphone portable.

- Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus d'une heure pour en expliquer le fonctionnement, affirma Hermione. C'est assez simple d'utilisation.

- Cela pourrait nous faire gagner du temps, fit remarquer McGonagall.

Lancée, Hermione continua:

- On peut créer un système de code par SMS pour chaque situation. Même s'ils interceptaient le message, ils ne pourraient pas le décoder.

Shacklebolt leva soudainement les mains.

- Du calme, je n'ai pas compris la moitié des choses que tu as dites.

Hermione afficha un sourire contrit en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était un peu emballée et se laissa aller contre le dossier de son siège.

- Il est tard, je propose de manger puis de prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil. Nous reparlerons demain de tout cela.

- Je vais rejoindre mon groupe, ils doivent m'attendre.

McGonagall se leva, mais Ron l'interpella:

- Vous avez des nouvelles du reste de ma famille?

- Ils vont bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vais rejoindre votre frère Charlie, je lui passerais le bonjour si vous le souhaitez.

- Merci professeur.

Avec un dernier salut de la tête, elle disparue dans un pop discret. Les trois sorciers restant expédièrent un rapide dîné.

- Il y a une chambre à côté, les informa Shacklebolt en désignant une porte derrière le bureau. Vous devrez la partager.

Les deux Gryffondor acquiescèrent et rejoignirent la chambre désignée. Elle était aussi épurée que le reste de la maison, contenant seulement un lit double et une armoire. Hermione prit le nécessaire dans son sac et pénétra dans la salle de bain attenante. De taille modeste, elle contenait cependant le nécessaire. Elle prit une rapide douche, se brossa les dents et se regarda un moment dans le miroir. Sa vie ces derniers mois avait fait des ravages sur ses traits. La peau pale, des cernes s'étaient peu à peu dessinées sous ses yeux comme si elle ne dormait pas assez. Ce qui était le cas, depuis la disparition d'Harry. Elle faisait des insomnies régulières et quand elle arrivait à dormir, c'était pour faire des cauchemars la réveillant en sueur et apeurée.

La jeune femme soupira puis se décida à laisser la place à Ron. Se glissant sous les couvertures, elle ferma les yeux en se laissant bercer par le bruit régulier de la douche que prenait son ami. Elle était pourtant bien réveillée quand elle le sentit se glisser dans le lit à son tour. Elle pouvait capter sa respiration malgré le fait qu'il lui tournait le dos et savait qu'il ne dormait pas. Le froissement des draps lui apprit qu'il se rapprochait d'elle et elle pensa un moment à protester. Mais quand elle sentit une main caresser son dos, elle ne trouva pas la force de la repousser. Elle chercha même le contact, et prenant cela comme un signe d'encouragement, Ron l'entoura de ses bras puissants. Elle se pelotonna contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti un tel bien-être. Elle se sentait en sécurité et protégée et elle ne mit pas longtemps à tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 4: La Résistance 2 sur 2

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Voici le quatrième chapitre, l'un des plus longs de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture !**

**Chapitre 4 : La Résistance 2/2**

Quand elle émergea le lendemain, Hermione se demanda un instant ce qui pesait sur son dos, à qui appartenait les bras que l'enlaçaient et le souffle chaud qu'elle sentait sur sa nuque. Les événements de la veillent émergèrent peu à peu de son cerveau endormi et un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Elle s'autorisa même à fermer les yeux un instant et savourer le confort que lui offrait son ami. C'était loin d'être une position désagréable.

Au bout d'un moment, elle se dégagea doucement de ses bras et descendit du lit en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortait habillée de la salle de bain et se rendait dans la pièce principale. Seul Shacklebolt était présent à cet instant, assis derrière le bureau, l'air concentré sur les documents posés devant lui. Ne voulant pas le déranger, elle se servit une tasse de café et s'assit dans l'un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée. La conversation de la veille se répétait en boucle dans sa tête et des dizaines de questions s'entassaient dans son esprit.

- Oh, Bonjour Miss.

Elle se retourna vers Shacklebolt.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Appelles moi Kingsley, s'il te plaît.

- Alors appelez-moi Hermione.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de l'ex-Auror.

- Très bien Hermione. J'aimerais que vous restiez quelques jours pour que l'on mette en place le système de communication que tu as proposé hier soir.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, m... Kingsley. Puis-je vous poser quelques questions?

- Je t'en prie.

- Vous avez évoqué les nouveaux Aurors, hier soir. Que vouliez-vous dire?

L'homme posa sa plume et s'assit plus confortablement, croisant les bras.

- Quand Malfoy est arrivé au pouvoir, il a chassé les Aurors qui n'avaient pas encore déserté leur poste. En réalité, cela concerne peu d'entre nous, car beaucoup avait déjà démissionné, comme ce fut mon cas ou celui de Tonks. Il était inimaginable pour nous de travailler pour Lucius Malfoy et de perpétrer cette mascarade qu'était devenu le gouvernement.

Hermione se cala dans son fauteuil, son attention entière tournée vers Kingsley.

- Nous avons été catalogués comme opposants au Ministère dès le moment où nous avons donné notre démission. Depuis, nous faisons l'objet d'une chasse aux sorcières, de façon bien plus virulente que pour les autres opposants. Certains de nos anciens collègues ont été emprisonnés ou tués, d'autres sont parvenus à s'enfuir et ont traversé la frontière du pays. Mais beaucoup d'entre nous sont restés en Grande-Bretagne, décidés à s'opposer à la nouvelle politique du Ministère et nous ont rejoints.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- La plupart des nouveaux « Aurors » sont des Mangemorts ou des Serpentard fraîchement diplômés. Ils ont le pouvoir d'exécuter des sortilèges brutaux et autrefois illégaux, sans craindre une quelconque sanction disciplinaire.

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux, assimilant ces informations.

- Hier, vous avez dit que nous avions besoin d'aide et que vous alliez nous adjoindre un chef de groupe. Qui comptez-vous nous assigner?

- Je n'ai pas encore pris de décision définitive à ce sujet, admit Kingsley. Mais cela sera je pense un ancien Auror, quelqu'un capable de vous défendre efficacement contre nos ennemis. J'ai une personne en tête que vous ne connaissez pas. Elle est calée en magie noire, ce qui pourrait se révéler utile pour les Horcruxes.

Hermione s'agita soudainement dans son fauteuil. L'idée de devoir remettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas ne lui plaisait pas trop. D'autant plus si la personne en question était une personne familière avec la magie noire. Kingsley dut décrypter son comportement, car il ajouta:

- Crois-moi, Hermione. Si je vous assigne quelqu'un, c'est que je suis certain de sa loyauté. Jamais je ne mettrais ainsi vos vies en danger. La personne dont je parle, sur le papier, n'a pas l'air du candidat idéal, je te l'accorde. Mais je l'ai moi-même formé et j'ai travaillé avec elle pendant plusieurs années. Je lui confierais ma vie sans aucune hésitation. Je l'ai déjà fait d'ailleurs et comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours vivant.

Après un débat intérieur, Hermione hocha la tête. Elle faisait confiance à l'ex-Auror et le croyait sur parole.

- D'accord. Peu importe qui vous désignerez, je n'emmétrais pas d'objections.

* Ron s'en chargera bien assez * Pensa-t-elle en réprimant un sourire.

- Je te remercie. Maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses. Où pourrons-nous trouver des téléphones portables en grandes quantités?

Tout en parlant, il se leva de sa chaise pour la rejoindre près de la cheminée.

- Combien en faudrait-il?

- Je tablerais sur une centaine, répondit-il avec désinvolture.

La mâchoire d'Hermione se décrocha sous le choc. Combien de résistants avait-il sous le coude pour faire une telle estimation? Dans l'hypothèse où chaque groupe aurait un téléphone, cela ferait cent groupes. Même avec un minimum de deux personnes par groupe, cela ferait deux cents résistants. Avait-il réussi à réunir autant de personnes en si peu de temps ? Cela semblait peu probable. Non, il devait simplement avoir prévu un stock plus large, pour remplacer les pertes ou les destructions éventuelles.

- Euh... Je vous préviens que cela va coûter une fortune. En termes de portables, mais aussi de recharges...

- Recharges? Répéta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le tout n'est pas de posséder un portable, expliqua Hermione. Il faut également un abonnement ou une recharge permettant d'appeler. Cela donne un certain nombre d'heures de communication à utiliser. Une fois le nombre d'heures permises écoulées, il devient impossible de téléphoner. Il faut utiliser alors une autre recharge.

Kingsley sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Il est peut-être possible de poser des enchantements sur un portable pour nous permettre de communiquer à volonté.

- Je l'ignore. Mais cela paraît probable. Essayez de demander à Mr Weasley, c'est lui le pro de l'enchantement d'objets moldus.

L'homme approuva avec un sourire.

- De toute façon, même s'il est impossible de les ensorceler, on pourra probablement se débrouiller avec les recharges, reprit-elle. Une recharge peut tenir un mois si on fait attention en ne restant pas longtemps en communication ou en envoyant exclusivement des SMS.

Voyant l'air d'incompréhension de l'ex-Auror, elle lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'était un SMS. Elle dut répondre à pas mal de questions, car il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal avec la technologie moldue.

- Combien nous coûterais un téléphone portable?

- En prenant un téléphone basique, environ dix-huit livres. Si on multiplie ça par cent, cela commence à faire cher. Et c'est sans compter les éventuelles recharges.

- L'argent n'est pas un problème, je t'assure. Les Gobelins sont restés neutre dans cette guerre et le Ministère n'a aucun contrôle sur Gringotts. Bien qu'il nous soit difficile d'accéder à la banque, nos coffres sont toujours à notre disposition. Beaucoup d'entre nous ont déjà demandé le transfert du contenu de leur coffre dans une filiale étrangère. Il suffira de leur demander de convertir l'argent en livres.

Hermione fut étrangement rassurée à cette simple idée que Gringotts était resté neutre dans ce conflit. Cela faisait du bien de savoir que le monde entier n'était pas leur ennemi.

- Il y a des chances que nous obtenions une remise pour en acheter autant. Nous contacterons un fournisseur en gros.

- Pour le moment, procurons-nous seulement deux téléphones pour faire des tests dessus.

- J'ai de quoi les acheter sur moi. Où est le village moldu le plus proche?

- A environ trois kilomètres à l'ouest de cette maison. Prends Ron avec toi, cela sera plus sûr. Le village est isolé et n'a pas beaucoup de visiteurs. Une jeune femme seule, inconnue, cela risque de pousser au commérage. Et je préfère qu'on ignore notre présence, même si nous risquons de changer de lieu bientôt

Hermione ne put qu'approuver, bien qu'elle n'ait pas encore l'habitude de penser comme... Qu'était-elle désormais? Un soldat? Une résistante? Un fuyard? Non, elle ne se sentait dans la peau d'aucun d'entre eux. Pourtant, elle était plongée jusqu'au cou dans cette guerre. En tant qu'amie du survivant, en tant que née-Moldu. Elle allait devoir apprendre vite ces réflexes de survie et elle fut soudainement heureuse de côtoyer des Aurors.

- Je vais réveiller Ron, et nous partirons au village.

Elle retourna dans la chambre pour trouver un lit vide et défait. Des bruits étouffés se faisaient entendre depuis la salle de bain, signe de la présence de Ron à l'intérieur. Elle farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son porte-monnaie et enfila un manteau chaud. La température devait frôler le zéro en ce mois de novembre particulièrement froid.

- Eh, où tu vas comme ça? Demanda un Ron à la chevelure flamboyante encore humide.

- Enfile une veste, on sort, l'informa-t-elle. On doit se rendre dans le village moldu voisin pour acheter des téléphones portables.

Il fallut quelques secondes au cerveau de Ron pour assimiler les informations et les mettre en relation avec ses souvenirs d'hier soir.

- Ah ! Shacklebolt a approuvé ton idée.

- Si tout se passe bien, oui. Allez, habilles toi, je t'expliquerais en chemin.

- On ne prend même pas de petit-déjeuner?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami avait tendance à penser avec son estomac, mais elle le connaissait assez bien pour avoir anticipé à la question.

- On te trouvera à manger là-bas.

Cela fut suffisant, car il s'habilla en vitesse. Dix minutes plus tard, ils marchaient en bravant le vent le long d'une route étroite, entourée de champs désertiques. Hermione finissait de raconter sa conversation avec Kingsley. A la mention de son père, le jeune homme sembla soulagé et impatient et cela mit du baume au cœur de la Gryffondor. Elle comprenait que Ron, bien qu'adulte, ressente le besoin de voir l'un de ses parents, surtout après ses longues dernières semaines. Elle-même aurait donné cher pour entrer en contact avec les siens et oublier pendant quelques minutes le fardeau qui pesait sur ses épaules. Mais c'était un vœu irréalisable. Ses parents se trouvaient en ce moment en Australie et étaient convaincus de s'appeler Wendell et Monica Wilkins, un couple sans enfant. Son sortilège d'amnésie était très efficace.

- J'espère que mon père trouvera un moyen. Même si moi, personnellement, le téléphone...

Hermione rit en se rappelant la fois où il avait tenté de contacté Harry par téléphone et avait presque rendu sourd Vernon Dursley.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous n'en aurons pas, et de toute façon, je pense qu'ils communiqueront plus par SMS.

Ron afficha un air de totale incompréhension. Cela ressemblait à du déjà-vu. Elle reprit mot pour mot l'explication qu'elle avait utilisé pour Kingsley, mais avec un peu d'agacement à se répéter. Quand elle eut terminé son cours d'Études des Moldus, le village qu'ils cherchaient se profilait devant eux.

- Tâchons d'avoir l'air de personnes moldues, OK?

Ils pénétrèrent dans le village, plutôt calme en ce début de matinée. Quelques boutiques étaient ouvertes comme la boulangerie, le restau-bar ou encore la boucherie. Hermione salua une dame âgée poussant son cabas qui lui rendit la politesse.

- On cherche quoi?

- Un magasin d'électronique, au mieux, mais j'ai peu d'espoir dans un village aussi petit. Une supérette, peut-être.

Ils traversèrent le village avant de trouver leur cible. Un petit supermarché qui ne semblait pas fréquenté sur le moment, étant donné le nombre de places disponibles sur le parking. Mais peut-être certains habitants venaient faire leurs courses à pied.

- Laisse-moi faire.

Ron grogna.

- C'est bon, je ne suis pas non plus un gosse. Je sais me tenir et me faire passer pour un moldu.

Hermione lui jeta un regard éloquent.

- Employer ce terme ici démontre que j'ai raison. Alors, garde la bouche fermée.

Elle regretta ses paroles au moment même où ils sortirent de sa bouche. Le visage de Ron se ferma et il glissa les mains dans ses poches en regardant ailleurs.

Hermione soupira, mais ne tenta rien envers lui. Elle était là pour une chose et elle devait accomplir la tâche assignée avant de penser aux états d'âme et à la fierté de son ami. Elle franchit les portes coulissantes, Ron sur les talons, et emprunta l'allée centrale en regardant des deux côtés. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour dénicher le bon et passa devant les appareils photo, caméras, GPS... Et les téléphones portables. Elle choisit un modèle pas trop compliqué à un prix raisonnable, appela l'un des vendeurs... Et le regretta aussitôt. Le jeune homme, qui devait être à peine plus âgé qu'elle, tenta de la convaincre qu'une jeune femme comme elle devait posséder un portable plus moderne, avec plus de fonctionnalités. Elle lui expliqua calmement qu'elle n'en avait besoin que pour téléphoner, mais il n'abandonna pas.

Ce fut finalement le retour de Ron, une boite de croissants dans la main, et son franc parlé qui convainquit le vendeur de cesser son speech et de lui donner les téléphones qu'elle demandait.

- Merci, je n'arrivais pas à m'en débarrasser.

- Normal.

Ce n'était pas chaleureux, mais au moins, il répondait. Elle lui sourit, attrapa son futur petit-déjeuner et se dirigea vers les caisses. Elle s'en tira pour trente-huit livres, ce qui entama à peine ses économies. Elle aussi avait pris ses précautions, ne sachant pas combien de temps durerait leur fuite.

Le chemin du retour commença dans un silence pesant qu'Hermione, qui culpabilisait un peu, brisa d'une voix hésitante.

- Je suis désolée, Ron, j'ai été autoritaire. Je n'avais pas à te traiter comme un enfant. Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passe, je suis devenue un peu paranoïaque. Et encore plus après avoir entendu les projets de Kingsley. Si on attire l'attention et que les Aurors nous trouvent, on est mort et on détruit tout ce qu'il a pu mettre en place.

Son petit discours ne sembla pas le convaincre, car il s'obstinait à mâcher ses croissants en silence.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse cependant pour te parler comme ça. Je le sais. Je suis désolée, Ron. Tu me pardonnes?

Le rouquin se tourna enfin vers elle, scruta ses yeux puis haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ça va. Y'a pas mort d'homme ne non plus... Tu es pardonnée.

Le reste du chemin fut beaucoup plus gai et quand la planque de QG de Kingsley fut visible, ce fut comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais disputés. Quand ils entrèrent dans la maisonnette, Mr Weasley était déjà là et se précipita vers son fils pour l'enlacer avec force.

- Ron, mon grand. Tu as l'air en forme.

Les mains sur les épaules de son fils, il le repoussa un moment pour mieux l'observer.

- Je vais bien, papa. Comment vont les autres? Ginny?

Pendant qu'il recevait les dernières nouvelles de sa famille, Hermione alla montrer le téléphone à Kingsley. Elle lui montra rapidement comment l'utiliser, après avoir enregistré les deux numéros dans chacun des téléphones. Ils discutèrent un moment avant que les deux Weasley ne les rejoignent. Sans surprise, Mr Weasley s'extasia pendant de longues minutes avant de se concentrer sur le principal objectif, à savoir, se passer de recharges.

- Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Des gens avec de solides connaissances en sortilèges et enchantements.

- Je peux contacter Filius Flitwick. Il ne faisait pas partie de l'Ordre, mais c'était un proche d'Albus et il a été chassé d'Hogwarts en même temps que Minerva. Je doute qu'il refuse de nous aider.

- Ce ne sera pas superflu, approuva Mr Weasley.

- Et l'une de mes anciens Aurors. Celle que j'ai évoqué hier, précisa-t-il à l'attention d'Hermione. Elle est douée en sortilèges, plus pour les briser que les créer, mais son aide sera la bienvenue je pense.

Une heure plus tard, le QG de Kingsley accueillit deux autres personnes. L'ancien professeur de Sortilèges et enchantements d'Hogwarts, Filius Flitwick, avait aussitôt répondu à l'appel, enthousiaste à la perspective d'apporter sa contribution au projet de l'ancien Auror. Bien que peu connaisseur du monde moldu, il était arrivé avec déjà plusieurs idées en tête et désireux de les tester. Peu après, une jeune femme brune, que Kingsley présenta comme Kara Wilkes, avait fait son apparition et Hermione put enfin rencontrer celle qui allait probablement devenir leur chef de groupe. Plus jeune qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé - elle ne lui donnait pas plus de 25 ans - elle dégageait l'assurance tranquille de ceux qui débordaient de confiance en eux.

Ce petit monde se mit aussitôt au travail. Chacun apportait ses propres connaissances et ils échangèrent des idées pendant plusieurs heures. Hermione, qui devait avouer être légèrement dépassée par la complexité du sujet, s'en tenait au rôle de conseiller technique en téléphonie tout en les regardant travailler avec sa curiosité habituelle.

L'idée n'était pas d'utiliser le réseau téléphonique moldu et de le « pirater » magiquement, mais de créer leur propre réseau qui ne pourrait être utilisé que par des portables modifiés magiquement. Le réseau serait ainsi totalement indétectable, ce qui était un avantage considérable dans leur situation. Mr Weasley travaillait principalement sur la façon d'adapter le sortilège à la technologie moldue, c'est-à-dire de la liaison entre le sortilège et le téléphone portable. Flitwick se chargeait de mettre en place le réseau que la Résistance utilisera et Wilkes travaillait sur la création du sortilège qui sera apposé sur le téléphone. A la fin de la journée, ils avaient une idée précise des sortilèges à poser, et, grâce à Mr Weasley, de la façon de l'adapter au téléphone.

- On se retrouve demain matin, avait annoncé Kingsley à la fin de la journée.

Mr Weasley avait salué tout le monde avant de transplaner, vite imité par Flitwick. En revanche, Kingsley avait demandé à Wilkes de rester dîner. Hermione se doutait de la raison et elle échangea un regard avec Ron. Les quatre sorciers s'installèrent autour de la table sur laquelle Kingsley avait préalablement posé le repas. Ils entamaient l'entrée quand le Chef de la Résistance s'adressa à Wilkes.

- Comment se déroule ta mission ?

- Aussi bien que possible. J'ai réussi à contacter 80% des anciens Aurors. Ils ont tous accepté de rejoindre la Résistance.

- Excellent. Et les 20% restants ?

- Introuvables. Cela fait plus d'une semaine que j'essaie de les localiser, sans succès. Soit ils ont fuit le pays, soit ils se cachent, soit ils sont morts. C'est le cas de Gawain Robards et Savage.

Kingsley mâcha pensivement sa salade avant de continuer :

- Les autres sont prêts ?

- Ils attendent vos ordres, chef.

- Ils auront mes instructions bientôt. Mais ce n'est pas toi qui se chargeras de les transmettre.

Les sourcils de la jeune femme se froncèrent.

- J'ai besoin de toi pour prendre la tête d'un groupe de résistants.

D'un geste du menton, il désigna les deux jeunes Gryffondor. Wilkes observa Hermione, puis Ron, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Quel est l'objectif du groupe?

Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne tournait pas autour du chaudron.

- Sais-tu ce qu'est un Horcruxe, gamine?

- J'ai lu le terme quelque part... Répondit-elle sans s'offusquer du terme employé.

Elle semblait chercher dans sa mémoire puis fronça les sourcils.

- C'est de la Magie Noire, du genre très noire. Pourquoi cette question, chef?

Voyant qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse pour le moment, elle continua:

- D'après ce dont je me souviens, c'est un objet dans lequel un sorcier a planqué une partie de son âme. Une manière de rester en vie même si son corps est détruit.

Hermione, passée la surprise, afficha une moue déconcertée. Très peu de sorciers savaient ce qu'était un Horcruxe. Wilkes lui adressa un sourire amusé.

- Elle a fait ses études à Durmstrang où le programme inclut des cours de Magie Noire, expliqua Kingsley.

- Vous avez appris ça, en cours? Demanda Ron, médusé.

- Non. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard en faisant des recherches à bibliothèque. Ça m'a intrigué alors j'ai approfondi le sujet.

Ron jeta un regard en biais vers Hermione:

- Ça ressemble à un truc que tu aurais pu dire.

La jeune femme lui balança un coup de pied discret sous la table.

- Pour être honnête, reprit Kingsley, c'est en partie pour cela que je t'ai choisi, pour tes connaissances dans les arts sombres.

- Vous nous collez dans les pattes d'un adepte de la Magie Noire, lâcha Ron en posant bruyamment ses couverts sur la table.

Hermione préféra garder le silence. L'exclamation de Ron était légitime, mais elle avait assuré à Kingsley qu'elle ne s'opposerait pas à son choix.

- On peut voir ça comme ça.

La jeune Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à Wilkes, s'attendant à la voir exaspérée, mais elle continuait à manger, l'air hautement amusée. La tension qui envahissait la pièce peu à peu ne semblait pas l'affecter outre mesure.

- Vous nous jetez dans la gueule du loup en nous assignant un Mangemort en puissance comme chef.

- Je ne suis pas un Mangemort. Surveille tes paroles, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

Ah, finalement, Ron avait réussi à l'agacer. Kingsley leva les mains pour calmer le jeu.

- Ron, je connais Kara depuis plusieurs années, et ce n'est ni un Mangemort, ni un de Ses partisans, ni un Mage Noir. C'était l'un des meilleurs Aurors avec qui j'ai travaillé, justement grâce à ses connaissances en Magie Noire. Pour combattre un ennemi, il faut le connaître. C'est un avantage considérable.

Wilkes avait finalement arrêté de manger et regardait Kingsley, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

- Si tu l'ouvres, gamine, je te jette un sort.

Elle leva simplement les mains et reprit sa fourchette, en souriant toujours avec amusement. Ron, bien que n'ayant pas l'air véritablement convaincu, laissa tomber les armes et imita Wilkes. Hermione laissa échapper un sourire, et après un coup d'œil vers Kingsley, recentra le sujet de conversation.

- Il s'avère qu'Il a crée des Horcruxes dans sa quête vers l'immortalité.

La fourchette de Wilkes se figea dans les airs.

- Il en existe six.

L'ex-Auror avait reprit ses esprits et son attention était désormais totalement tournée vers Hermione.

- Deux ont déjà été détruit, l'un par Albus Dumbledore, l'autre par Harry. Le troisième est actuellement en notre possession, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de le détruire. Nous savons quel est le quatrième, mais il n'est pas accessible pour le moment. Nous connaissons aussi le cinquième, mais nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Quant au dernier, nous ignorons à quoi il ressemble ainsi que l'endroit où il se trouve.

Dis comme cela, Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils avaient un travail considérable pour réussir leur mission. Elle ne regrettait donc pas d'avoir mis Kingsley dans la confidence qui allait leur fournir plus de moyens.

- C'est pour cela que je souhaite créer un groupe qui se chargera de trouver et détruire les derniers Horcruxes, intervint Kingsley. Détruire tous les morceaux de son âme pourrait nous faire gagner cette guerre. Une fois redevenu mortel, Potter pourra Le combattre.

- Ça marche chef, lâcha Kara avec désinvolture. La chasse aux Horcruxes, ça me plaît.

Kingsley sourit.

- Bien. Nous en reparlerons plus tard. Mangeons.

Le reste du dîner se fit sans faire référence aux Horcruxes. Les deux ex-Aurors parlèrent de la sécurité des résistants, convenant qu'un sortilège de Fidelitas serait le plus efficace. Hermione glana quelques autres informations, comme le fait que plusieurs groupes avaient déjà été crées, dont un en charge de faire passer la Manche à certains fuyards pour trouver asile en France. Elle apprit également que pour des raisons de sécurité, aucun groupe ne pouvait contenir plus d'un membre d'une même famille.

Alors qu'elle mangeait son dessert, elle se rendit compte que Ron avait été très silencieux tout au long du repas. Il semblait totalement ailleurs. Elle essaya de lui arracher quelques mots, mais il se contenta de lui faire comprendre qu'ils en parleraient plus tard. Résignée, elle reporta son attention sur la conversation de Kingsley et Wilkes.

Wilkes les quitta après le café et Kingsley se remit au travail aussitôt. Elle suivit donc Ron jusqu'à leur chambre où ils s'installèrent sur le lit.

- Tu comptes enfin me dire ce qu'il t'arrive? C'est Wilkes?

- Non. Enfin, pas vraiment... C'est Ginny.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et changea sa position pour se mettre en tailleur sur l'édredon.

- Papa m'a dit que cela ne se passait pas bien là-bas. Tu connais Ginny, elle n'a évidemment pas suivi les conseils de McGonagall.

- La connaissant, elle a dû créer sa propre résistance.

- Elle pourrie la vie de Snape et des Carrow avec Neville et Luna, dit-il avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix. Mais, c'est un cran au-dessus d'Ombrage comme ennemi. Ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser des Impardonnables sur des élèves.

Elle le vit frissonner à cette idée et se rapprocha de lui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura-t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Ginny est peut-être téméraire et impulsive, mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle n'ira jamais assez loin pour s'attirer de vrais ennuis.

Ron lui lança un regard sceptique.

- Elle ne fera rien qui puisse véritablement mettre ses amis en danger, reformula-t-elle.

Il sembla déjà plus touché par cet argument.

- Et puis, si Ginny était vraiment en danger de mort, école obligatoire ou non, ton père l'aurait tiré de là. Tu ne penses pas?

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le dos et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête.

- Si, tu as probablement raison.

- Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. J'ai toujours raison.

Il fallut une semaine à Mr Weasley, Flitwick et Wilkes pour ensorceler les deux téléphones portables. Pendant ce temps, Kingsley avait mis les deux Gryffondor à contribution pour l'aider à créer un système de codes, par SMS, au cas où leurs ennemis découvriraient leur mode de communication. Ils passèrent en revue toutes les situations possibles et imaginables où les chefs de groupe auraient besoin de contacter le chef de la Résistance. Cela comprenait notamment l'hypothèse où la planque d'un groupe serait découverte, où l'un des membres auraient besoin d'une assistance médicale urgente, où l'un des groupes auraient besoin de faire passer la frontière à un individu ou encore de passer une information importante à Kingsley. Ce dernier créa également un code qui lui permettrait de convoquer un membre du groupe en particulier.

Le test final qui suivit la pose des sortilèges sur les téléphones mobiles, pendant lequel M. Weasley appela Kingsley avant de gueuler à travers le micro, faisant partir Ron et Hermione dans un fou rire, fut concluant et salué par quelques exclamations de joie. Il était désormais possible d'utiliser les téléphones portables sans avoir à payer quoi que ce soit, grâce au réseau mis en place par Flitwick. Par ailleurs, sous les conseils d'Hermione, un autre sortilège avait été crée pour ne pas avoir à recharger électriquement les téléphones, qui disposaient désormais d'une batterie illimitée. Ils ouvrirent une bouteille de Fire Whisky pour fêter la mise en place de leur moyen de communication.

Le lendemain, Hermione contacta un fournisseur et commanda la centaine de portables qui permettrait aux chefs de groupe de rester en contact avec Kingsley. De son côté, l'ancien Auror avait contacté une filiale de Gringotts en France et demanda la conversion en livres de la somme nécessaire pour se procurer les portables. Le compte ponctionné se révéla être celui de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

- Les téléphones seront livrés dans deux jours à l'adresse que vous m'avez suggéré, expliqua Hermione quand elle eut raccrochée.

Kingsley se tourna vers Wilkes.

- Tu iras les réceptionner.

Deux jours plus tard, la jeune ex-Auror revint au QG et agrandit le colis sur lequel elle avait posé un sortilège de rétrécissement pour faciliter le transport. Une fois les morceaux de polystyrènes enlevés, ils purent observer la masse de téléphones portables.

- Rien que l'idée d'ensorceler tout ça me file la migraine, grogna Wilkes.

- Ce n'est pas un problème, j'ai un stock de potions contre le mal de crâne, répliqua Kingsley.

Un second grognement fit rire Hermione.

- Arthur et Filius ne vont pas tarder, les informa le chef naturel de la Résistance en vidant le carton sur la table.

Dans un timing parfait, deux pops se firent entendre et les deux sorciers précités apparurent dans la maison. Flitwick posa les yeux sur la table et se frotta les mains.

- Au travail.

Les tâches furent réparties afin que tout le monde soit mis à profit. Alors que les trois préposés aux sortilèges ensorcelaient les téléphones, Hermione et Ron entraient dans chacun d'entre eux le numéro du portable que conserverait Kingsley. Il avait été convenu que les portables des chefs de groupe ne contiendraient que ce seul et unique numéro. Kinglsey, en bout de chaîne, se chargeait, à l'abri des regards, d'attribuer un portable à chaque chef de groupe et d'entrer dans son propre téléphone chacun des numéros de ses lieutenants.

Trois heures plus tard, cinq sorciers éreintés acceptèrent de bonne grâce le thé que Kingsley avait préparé.

- Du très bon travail. Je vais pouvoir commencer à les distribuer.

Il en prit un et le lança à Wilkes. Il lui tendit ensuite un parchemin sur lequel Hermione avait retranscrit les codes.

- Mémorises les, puis détruit le parchemin.

Wilkes s'exécuta en allant s'isoler un peu plus loin puis enflamma le parchemin d'un coup de baguette. Kingsley la rejoignit juste après et discuta à voix basse avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, il fit apparaître une bouteille de champagne et six verres à pied qu'il remplit allègrement.

Quand chacun eut sa coupe à la main, il leva la sienne pour porter un toast.

- A la Résistance, puisse-t-elle nous permettre de gagner la guerre.

- A la Résistance, répéta chacun d'entre eux en levant à leur tour leur verre.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapitre 5: Godric's Hallow

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 5: Godric's Hallow**

- Merlin, on va devoir faire un sacré ménage, s'exclama Ron en regardant autour de lui.

Hermione ne pouvait qu'approuver les paroles de son ami. La planque que leur avait attribué Kingsley, une maison abandonnée dans un quartier pauvre de Liverpool, semblait ne pas avoir été habitée depuis un siècle. Les quelques meubles présents étaient en piteux états et reliés entre eux par de longues toiles d'araignées. A côté d'elle, Hermione pu sentir Ron être parcouru d'un frisson. Visiblement, la taille des toiles ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Elle-même, qui n'était pas spécialement arachnophobe, n'aurait pas aimé rencontrer les bestioles qui avaient tissé cela.

- Et tu n'as pas vu le reste de la baraque, renchérit la voix de Wilkes qui était parti explorer le reste de la maison.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans le salon où elle se trouvait avec Ron, faisant craquer le parquet abîmé sous ses pieds.

- Ça aurait pu être pire, lâcha Ron en balayant la pièce du regard.

- Je suis certaine que quelques sortilèges suffiront à rendre la maison plus confortable, répondit-elle d'une voix absente.

Son cerveau tournait déjà à plein régime pour rassembler tous les sortilèges et enchantements qui leurs seraient utiles. Wilkes les rejoignit dans le salon au moment où elle reprenait contact avec la réalité.

- Alors ?

- Deux chambres, mais une seule salle de bain. La cuisine va devoir être aménagée car elle ne contient que des équipements moldus.

- Comment allons-nous faire le partage des chambres ? Demanda innocemment Hermione.

Wilkes les regarda tour à tour.

- Nous pouvons dormir toutes les deux dans la même chambre et laisser la seconde à Ron. Ou vous pouvez en partager une et me laisser l'autre.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron. Elle n'avait rien contre sa chef de groupe, mais elle préférait mille fois rester avec son ami. C'était le seul élément stable dans sa vie actuelle et elle avait besoin de lui, de se raccrocher à lui pour tenir le coup. Ce qu'elle, bien entendu, ne lui avouerait jamais.

- Je pars du principe que nous sommes entre adultes et que je n'ai pas à gérer les hormones incontrôlables d'adolescents. Ai-je tort? Demanda-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

Hermione se sentit piquer un fard et elle connaissait assez bien Ron pour savoir que ses oreilles devaient prendre à ce moment une belle teinte rouge écarlate. Elle l'entendit se racler la gorge et parler d'une voix aussi ferme que possible avec une pointe d'indignation.

- On sait se tenir, Wilkes.

Hermione approuva simplement d'un hochement de tête.

- Bien, c'est réglé, donc.

Hermione observa le visage de sa chef de groupe et se rendit compte qu'elle semblait plus soulagée à l'idée d'obtenir une chambre pour elle toute seule que par la promesse de Ron de rester sage. Quand elle la vit afficher un sourire satisfait, sans être gênée le moins du monde, ses soupçons se confirmèrent. L'ex-Auror souhaitait être tranquille. Hermione voulait rester avec Ron. Tout le monde avait ce qu'il voulait.

- Passons à la suite, alors. Il faut nettoyer la maison avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Choisissez une pièce et mettez vous au boulot. Je m'occupe du salon.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle pointa sa baguette sur la table branlante entreposée au milieu de la pièce:

- Réparo ! Recurvite !

Hermione se tourna vers son ami qui ne semblait pas déborder d'enthousiasme, les mains enfoncées profondément dans les poches de son jean.

- Je m'occupe de la pièce là-bas.

Elle montra du doigt la porte entrouverte de l'autre côté de la pièce, qu'elle supposa être une chambre.

- OK, je me charge de la cuisine alors, marmonna-t-il avant de s'éloigner en traînant les pieds.

Hermione esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête avant de partir vers la pièce du fond. Il s'agissait bien d'une chambre, de taille moyenne, dotée d'un lit double et de quelques meubles branlants. L'épaisse couche de poussières la fit éternuer à plusieurs reprises, ce qui l'obligea à se couvrir le bas du visage avec son pull.

- Au boulot, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle passa vingt minutes à se débarrasser des toiles d'araignées (et des araignées qui allaient avec) et de la poussière à grands renforts de sortilèges. Puis, lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de l'état de la chambre, elle passa à ce qu'elle trouvait le plus sympa dans ce ménage.

D'un coup de baguette, elle divisa le lit en deux lits identiques qu'elle écarta pour les placer contre deux murs opposés. Les tables de chevet firent le même trajet et elle répara le pied de l'armoire, qui se redressa aussitôt. Elle transforma ensuite les draps à l'aspect miteux en deux couettes bien moelleuses qu'elle hésita à personnaliser. Mais cela risquait de prendre du temps, et il restait d'autre pièce à nettoyer. Elle quitta donc la chambre et entra dans la porte au fond du couloir. La salle de bain ne prit pas beaucoup de temps car seul un décrassage fut nécessaire.

Ils travaillèrent pendant une heure et demie chacun de leur côté avant de se rejoindre dans le salon où Wilkes avait préparé du thé. Hermione s'installa à la table et engloba ses mains autour de la tasse.

- Au fait, comment la Résistance se débrouille pour obtenir ses planques ? Demanda Ron avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Il existe un groupe spécialisé dans la recherche de lieux habitables et qui se chargent également de poser les sortilèges nécessaires pour les protéger, expliqua l'ex-Auror en s'asseyant à son tour.

- Logique, murmura-t-il.

- Bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit Wilkes. Briefez-moi sur les Horcruxes.

Sans se faire prier, Hermione lui expliqua plus en détails ce qu'ils savaient sur les Horcruxes et lui montra les parchemins retraçant leurs recherches. Elle lui expliqua également leur théorie sur l'endroit où Voldemort avait pu cacher les Horcruxes restants, c'est-à-dire en des lieux importants pour lui.

- Nous avons déjà exclu l'orphelinat qui a disparu depuis. De toute façon, nous doutons que ce soit un endroit où il était assez heureux pour penser y dissimuler une partie de son âme. Nous avons également exclu l'Albanie, car chronologiquement, cela ne colle pas.

- Il avait déjà crée tous ses Horcruxes au moment où il est allé se planquer là-bas, compléta Wilkes en hochant la tête. Il faut donc se concentrer sur l'après orphelinat et l'avant Albanie.

- Ce qui nous donne en premier lieu, Hogwarts, commença à énumérer Hermione.

- C'est plutôt tendu d'y aller en ce moment, dit Kara. On se fera capturer avant même de sortir de Pré-au-Lard.

- Godric's Hallow, lâcha soudainement Ron.

Deux regards étonnés se tournèrent vers lui.

- C'est un endroit important pour lui. Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y ai crée son dernier Horcruxe. Nous savons que cela nécessite un meurtre, et il y en a eu deux. Il se peut aussi qu'il ait simplement voulu en planquer un là-bas. Après tout, il pensait y gagner une victoire en tuant le sujet de la prophétie. Il n'a pas dû douter une seconde de sa réussite.

- C'est une option intéressante. Et bien plus faisable que de pénétrer à Hogwarts, dit Hermione avec une lueur dans le regard.

Wilkes les observa tour à tour, puis trancha:

- Il faut bien commencer quelque part.

* * *

><p>Hermione n'avait pas spécialement passé une bonne nuit. Non seulement elle stressait à cause de leur « virée » dans la ville natale de Godric Gryffondor, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à leur chef de groupe. Remettre sa vie entre les mains d'une inconnue, familière des arts sombres, et lui faire confiance, c'était beaucoup demandé, même de la part de Kingsley. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait promis de ne pas discuter son choix, mais c'était différent maintenant qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer aux choses sérieuses.<p>

C'est donc passablement troublée qu'elle se leva le lendemain matin alors que Ron ronflait toujours dans le lit voisin. La jeune Gryffondor trouva Wilkes dans le salon, assise en tailleur dans un fauteuil, en train de manipuler un étrange objet. Il s'agissait visiblement d'un coffret ouvragé, serti d'une émeraude de la taille d'une bille. Mais le plus étrange était les fils multicolores, à défaut d'un meilleur terme, qui s'entrelaçaient tout autour du bijou. Wilkes les fixait d'un air concentré, touchant de temps en temps l'un des fils avec sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

Wilkes ne leva pas les yeux vers la jeune Gryffondor lorsqu'elle répondit :

- Je brise les sortilèges apposés sur ce coffret.

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Ça m'occupe, ajouta-t-elle en réponse à la question muette de la jeune fille. Et je compte mettre le Médaillon de Serpentard dedans après avoir mis d'autres sortilèges. Je n'ai pas trop confiance en ce truc.

- Où as-tu appris cela, à Durmstrang ?

- Non. C'est mon père que m'a initié quand j'étais gamine.

Hermione hocha la tête bien que sa chef de groupe ne puisse la voir.

- Au fait, pourquoi Durmstrang ? Je veux dire, tu es anglaise, non ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allée à Hogwarts ?

Wilkes sembla surprise par cette question et Hermione crut qu'elle n'allait pas avoir de réponse.

- J'ai passé une partie de mon enfance en Russie, expliqua-t-elle finalement. Le jour de mes 11 ans, j'ai reçu une lettre d'admission de Durmstrang et pas d'Hogwarts. C'est aussi simple que cela.

Hermione sentait qu'elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son passé, et même de parler tout court. En fait, elle commençait à cerner la personnalité de l'ex-Auror. Ce n'était pas une bavarde et la sociabilité n'était pas l'un de ses points forts. Mais la jeune fille avait besoin de réponses. Avoir une adepte de la magie noire comme chef de groupe, cela ne lui plaisait pas. Malgré la confiance qu'elle avait envers Kingsley, elle voulait se rendre compte elle-même qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance.

- Comment est-ce, Durmstrang ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils vides.

Wilkes posa le coffret sur ses genoux et leva les yeux vers Hermione.

- Sois directe, Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Autant pour sa tentative d'être subtile… Sa chef de groupe l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres visiblement. Autre trait de sa personnalité à se rappeler : elle semblait préférer la franchise. Soit, elle allait lui en donner.

- J'ai besoin de garanties. A ton propos.

- Tu veux voir mon avant-bras ? Demanda Wilkes d'une voix moqueuse.

- Non, je sais que tu n'as pas la marque. J'ai vérifié.

Wilkes haussa un sourcil et Hermione se sentit rougir.

- Quand on bossait sur les portables. Tu as relevé tes manches, expliqua Hermione pour se justifier.

- Observatrice... Alors si le problème ne vient pas de là, qu'est ce qui t'embête exactement ?

- Tu pratiques la magie noire.

Wilkes laissa échapper un soupir en dépliant ses jambes.

- Ça m'arrive, oui. Shacklebolt me fait confiance, cela ne te suffit pas ?

- Non, j'ai besoin de TE faire confiance.

- En quoi le fait de connaître les arts sombres me rend indigne de confiance ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler puis la referma avant de balbutier :

- Parce que... C'est... mal !

Wilkes se mit à rire de bon cœur, son inopiné qu'Hermione n'avait jamais entendu jusqu'à maintenant, ce qui la déstabilisa quelques secondes.

- En quoi est-ce mal ? S'enquit Wilkes après s'être calmée.

- La magie noire est malfaisante. Elle corrompt les sorciers qui l'utilisent et pousse ses amateurs dans les bras de psychopathe comme Tu-sais-Qui.

- C'est une vision un peu simpliste des choses, Granger. Tu penses vraiment que tous les sorciers qui utilisent la magie noire sont des partisans de Tu-sais-Qui ou autre mage noir mégalomane ?

Hermione la laissa continuer, sachant reconnaître une question rhétorique quand elle en entendait une.

- Tous les élèves de Durmstrang la pratique, cela fait partie du programme. Tu penses qu'une fois leur diplôme en poche, ils rejoignent tous Tu-sais-Qui ou un autre psychopathe dans le genre ? Encore heureux que non. Sinon, on serait vraiment dans la bouse de dragon car son armée de Mangemorts serait bien plus importante qu'elle ne l'est actuellement.

Hermione ne pouvait pas la contredire sur ce point et n'essaya donc pas de répliquer.

- Par ailleurs, il existe des maléfices considérés par certains comme relevant de la magie noire qui ne sont fait, ni pour tuer, ni pour blesser. Il suffit de regarder certains sortilèges de protection que l'on classe parmi les sortilèges de magie noire alors qu'ils sont totalement inoffensifs. Comme il existe des sortilèges dit de magie blanche qui peuvent tuer ou faire souffrir. Le sortilège de Stupéfixion peut être mortel s'il est lancé par plusieurs personnes à la fois.

- Il existe quand même plus de sortilèges malfaisants en magie noire qu'en magie blanche, insista Hermione.

- Je te l'accorde, Granger. Mais dans l'absolu, tout dépend de la façon dont tu utilises la magie. Je pratique les arts sombres depuis plus de quinze ans. Pourtant, je peux t'assurer que je n'ai ni tué, ni torturé qui que ce soit.

Hermione se laissa aller contre son siège pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Il y avait des paroles sensées dans le discours de sa chef de groupe, même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec elle sur certains points.

- Tu as commencé la magie noire avant ton entrée à Durmstrang ? Tilta enfin la jeune Gryffondor.

- Oui, répondit-il en conjurant deux tasses de café. Il faut que tu saches que je viens d'une vieille famille de Sang-Pur. Mes parents étaient des partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui car ils croyaient en Ses idées. Tu penses bien qu'ils m'ont initié à la magie noire dès que j'ai été en âge de tenir une baguette et que mon destin était tout tracé.

Hermione ne l'interrompit pas. L'ex-Auror lui dévoilait une partie de son passé – se dévoilait même tout court - et elle savait que ce genre de moment n'était pas prêt de se reproduire. Elle préférait donc se taire et la laisser parler autant que possible.

Wilkes bu une gorgée de son café noir avant de poursuivre.

- Heureusement pour moi, ils sont morts à la fin de la première guerre et j'ai été confié au frère de mon père. Il était aussi conservateur que mes parents mais il désapprouvait les méthodes de Tu-Sais-Qui et il était bien trop fier pour lui prêter allégeance. Cela ne l'a pas rendu spécialement populaire, d'ailleurs, c'est pourquoi il s'est exilé en Europe de l'Est pendant la guerre.

Hermione était assez surprise par le détachement dont elle faisait preuve en parlant de son passé.

- Bref, il a continué à m'enseigner la magie noire en plus de la magie blanche. Ce qui explique pourquoi je possède certaines affinités avec cette branche de la magie.

- Tu-Sais-Qui n'a pas essayé de te recruter ? S'étonna Hermione. Je veux dire... Tu as tout ce qu'il recherche : sang pur, maîtrise de la magie noire...

- Il a en effet envoyé un Mangemort prendre contact avec moi après ma sortie de Durmstrang. Je l'ai renvoyé, je n'étais pas intéressée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Déjà, le jour où je m'agenouillerais devant quelqu'un et que je l'appellerais Maître, n'est pas arrivé et n'arrivera jamais, ricana Wilkes.

Hermione laissa échapper un sourire. C'était une vision de choses qu'elle pouvait comprendre.

- Et puis, il n'a rien à m'offrir. Le pouvoir, l'argent, la gloire... Toutes ses choses qu'il promet à ses fidèles, cela ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux simplement être libre de faire mumuse avec n'importe quelle sorte de magie sans que l'on vienne me casser les pieds.

Hermione commençait à comprendre le point de vue de sa chef de groupe, mais elle n'était pas certaine d'être totalement rassurée. Cependant, cette conversation avait fait disparaître une partie de ses inquiétudes.

- Cela te suffit ?

- Pour le moment, oui, approuva Hermione en se levant du fauteuil. Assez pour te suivre à Godric's Hallow.

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà couché quand les trois résistants transplanèrent dans une ruelle sombre de Godric's Hallow. Emmitouflée dans son manteau, Hermione souffla dans ses mains en observant la fumée qui s'échappait de sa bouche. Le mois de novembre était particulièrement froid cette année et elle regrettait déjà le confort, bien que précaire, de leur planque de Liverpool.<p>

- Commençons par la maison des Potter, proposa Wilkes.

Les trois sorciers quittèrent la ruelle pour rejoindre la rue principale, déserte à cette heure de la nuit. Quelques minces filets de lumières filtraient à travers les volets de certaines maisons, seuls signes de vie. Ils évitèrent les lampadaires pour ne pas attirer l'attention et s'arrêtèrent devant un portail à moitié détruit.

La main de Ron se glissa dans celle d'Hermione et elle lui en fut reconnaissante. Bien qu'Harry n'ait jamais quitté ses pensées depuis sa disparition, le fait d'avoir été occupé ces dernières semaines l'avait empêché de trop y penser. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait devant la maison de ses parents, dont l'aspect rappelait cruellement ce qu'il s'était passé 17 ans auparavant, elle avait une sensation désagréable dans la poitrine. Harry aurait dû être avec eux, ici. Visiter Godric Hallow sans lui, lui donnait l'impression de le trahir. Il aurait dû être là.

Le bruit que fit le portail en s'ouvrant, poussé par Wilkes la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui emboîta le pas dans l'allée bordée d'une haie laissée à l'état sauvage, sûrement depuis cette fatidique nuit où la famille Potter avait été attaquée. L'herbe, qui était assez haute pour lui arriver jusqu'à la taille, envahissait l'allée menant jusqu'au perron du cottage. Celui-ci était presque intact, bien que l'aile droite du dernier étage se soit écroulée, éparpillant des blocs de gravas dans le jardin sauvage. Les trois sorciers s'arrêtèrent devant la porte dans un silence presque solennel, tous imaginant la scène qui avait changé le monde sorcier à jamais.

Wilkes posa doucement sa main sur la poignée rouillée de la porte d'entrer et l'actionna. Au même moment, un écriteau s'éleva soudainement comme s'il sortait du sol. Une inscription avait été gravée en lettres couleur or:

_En ce lieu, dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981_

_Lily et James Potter perdirent la vie._

_Leur fils, Harry, demeure le seul sorcier_

_Qui ait jamais survécu au sortilège de la mort._

_Cette maison, invisible aux moldus, a été laissée_

_Dans son état de ruines comme un monument_

_A la mémoire des Potter_

_Et pour rappeler la violence_

_Qui a déchiré cette famille._

Autour de cette inscription, d'autres semblaient avoir été ajoutées au fil des années: de simples noms ou initiales, ou des mots d'encouragements qui semblaient récents, souhaitant globalement bonne chance à Harry, où qu'il soit.

Hermione observa le panneau en se mordant la lèvre pour empêcher ses émotions de l'envahir et serra si fort la main de Ron qu'elle du lui faire mal. Elle s'empressa de faire signe à Wilkes d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci s'exécuta sans un mot. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sonore et Hermione espéra que le bruit n'était pas parvenu jusqu'aux oreilles des habitants des maisons voisines. Ils pénétrèrent tour à tour dans la maison des Potter et observèrent les lieux. Le rez-de-chaussée était étrangement intact, comme si les habitants avaient simplement quitté les lieux. Les meubles étaient à leur place bien que 17 ans de poussières accumulées et de non entretien leur avaient donné un air méconnaissable.

- Cherchez un objet incongru, quelque chose qui détonne avec le reste de la maison. Si vos suppositions sont exactes et que les deux Horcruxes restants ont appartenu à des fondateurs d'Hogwarts, ils devraient être facilement reconnaissables, expliqua Wilkes à voix basse.

Hermione laissa sa chef de groupe explorer le rez-de-chaussée et monta l'escalier grinçant et poussiéreux jusqu'au premier étage. La première pièce qu'elle trouva fut la chambre des parents de son meilleur ami. Aucune trace de lutte dans cette pièce, elle supposa donc que le combat n'avait pas eu lieu ici. Balayant les lieux de regard, elle ne trouva rien d'inhabituel. A contrecœur – elle avait l'impression de violer l'intimité des anciens habitants des lieux – elle ouvrit la commode, l'armoire et le reste des meubles où Voldemort aurait pu cacher un Horcruxe. Aucun objet suspect, rien qui dégageait une aura particulièrement noire comme le médaillon, ne lui sauta aux yeux.

Après une heure de recherche, elle se résigna et retourna dans le couloir. La maison était d'un silence oppressant et l'impression tenace qu'elle n'aurait pas dû se trouver ici ne cessait de grandir en elle. Mais sa mission était vitale et elle passa outre son malaise pour fouiller les autres pièces. La salle de bain ne recelait rien d'autre que les objets et produits ordinaires et elle n'y passa pas plus de cinq minutes.

La pièce qu'elle visita ensuite était un bureau qui lui donna plus de travail. De nombreux objets magiques et bizarres, probablement des vestiges de la carrière d'Auror des Potter, étaient entreposés un peu partout. Elle n'en reconnaissait d'ailleurs pas la moitié, à part des scrutoscopes et autres objets de protection qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir. Elle s'approcha du bureau encombré de paperasse et ses yeux se posèrent sur un balai-jouet. Un sourire s'empara de ses lèvres en se disant qu'un Harry pas plus haut que deux citrouilles avait dû faire ses premiers vols dessus.

- Tu as trouvé quelques choses?

La voix venant de derrière la fit sursauter et elle se retourna en une fraction de secondes.

- Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, s'excusa Wilkes en regardant avec curiosité les lieux.

- Ce n'est rien. Je n'ai rien trouvé pour le moment. Et toi?

- La même. Les pièces du bas sont clean, on a fouillé partout avec Ron.

Elle effleura du doigt un scrutoscope qu'elle observait tout en continuant à parler.

- De toute manière, dans une maison comme celle des Potter, un objet de magie noire se sentirait autant qu'une véracrasse dans un champ de lavandes.

Elle tourna la tête vers la jeune Gryffondor en laissant retomber son bras le long de son corps.

- Je pense que je sentirais sa présence rien qu'en entrant dans la pièce ou il se trouve.

C'était logique. Sa chef baignait dans les arts sombres depuis son enfance. Elle devait être capable de ressentir un Horcruxe qui dégageait une aura aussi puissante que malfaisante, bien plus qu'elle-même. A bien y réfléchir, c'était aussi un peu effrayant en plus d'être logique.

- Continue l'étage. Je me charge du bureau.

Hermione obéit sans commenter. Après tout, un ex-Auror se retrouverait mieux dans le bureau d'un autre ex-Auror qu'elle. Mais pourtant, après deux pas dans le couloir, elle regretta de n'être pas restée avec Wilkes. A l'inverse du reste de la maison, cette partie du couloir était en ruines. Des pans entiers de murs et de toitures s'étaient effondrés dans un immense tas de gravas. Hermione pouvait distinguer le ciel en levant simplement les yeux. Elle progressa doucement en testant chaque morceau de sol avec son pied tout en évitant de regarder à sa gauche où le mur s'était totalement effondré et où elle pouvait apercevoir la ville.

Priant pour que son poids n'emporte pas le sol qui restait, elle arriva dans ce qu'elle devina être la chambre d'Harry. Il ne restait plus grand-chose de reconnaissable. En réalité, elle ne pouvait identifier ce qui jonchait le sol. Après un frisson qui n'était pas totalement dû au vent glacial qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce, elle sortit de sa contemplation pour se concentrer sur l'essentiel.

Mais plus elle passait de temps dans cette maison, moins elle était convaincue de la présence d'un Horcruxe. Après tout, Voldemort avait prit l'habitude de cacher ses Horcruxes dans des endroits peu fréquentés quand il ne les confiait pas à l'un de ses Mangemorts. Ainsi, le faux médaillon était planqué au fond d'une grotte et la bague dans une maison en ruine au fin fond d'un trou paumé et appartenant à une famille que l'on évitait comme la peste. Or, Voldemort devait savoir qu'un bon nombre d'individus se serait rendu chez les Potter après leur mort… Dont les membres de l'Ordre. Un éventuel Horcruxe aurait pu être découvert à n'importe quel moment.

Sa réflexion fut soudainement interrompue par une alarme sonore. Son cerveau identifia aussi le sortilège de Cave Inimicum que Wilkes avait dû poser pour avertir si quelqu'un s'approchait trop du cottage. Derrière elle, elle entendit un juron distinct appartenant à sa chef de groupe. Elle se retourna aussitôt, juste à temps pour apercevoir un sortilège venir droit vers elle. Sortilège qui avait été lancé depuis le jardin en contrebas.

- Protego !

Le sortilège s'écrasa sur son bouclier et elle partit aussitôt en courant vers le couloir. Sa chef de groupe sortit au même moment du bureau et elles dévalèrent les escaliers pour se rendre en bas. Dans le salon, Ron était déjà en prise avec deux sorciers portant l'uniforme réglementaire des Aurors.

- On ne peut pas transplaner ! Leur lança Ron entre deux sortilèges.

Hermione s'arrêta un instant pour évaluer la situation. Ils allaient devoir se débarrasser des Aurors pour sortir hors de la propriété. Wilkes sembla arriver à la même conclusion car elle s'attaqua à l'un des deux sorciers. Aussitôt, Hermione se joignit au combat. Ils réussirent à assommer l'un des Aurors, mais deux autres entrèrent à ce moment dans la maison. A un contre un, cela devint plus ardu pour la jeune fille. Heureusement, son adversaire n'était pas bien plus âgé ou expérimenté qu'elle et elle réussissait à le tenir à distance. Cependant, elle réalisa au moment où elle s'écrasait contre l'un des murs qu'il avait un avantage non négligeable. Les sortilèges de l'Auror lui laissaient plus de traces physiques que les siens.

Assommée, elle eut à peine le temps de se jeter derrière un fauteuil pour éviter le sortilège cuisant qui venait droit sur elle. Se décalant sur la droite, elle jeta un Stupefix sur son adversaire qui atteint son but et l'immobilisa. Alors qu'elle appelait d'un Accio la baguette de l'homme pour éviter les mauvaises surprises, elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir comment Ron et Wilkes se débrouillaient.

De nouveaux Aurors étaient apparus entre temps. Wilkes étaient en prise avec deux d'entre eux mais Ron n'était nulle part en vue. L'un des deux adversaires de l'ex-Auror s'encastra dans le buffet à vaisselle et elle lui fit signe en direction du jardin. Saisissant le message, Hermione s'élança vers la porte d'entrée et dévala les marches du perron. Elle repéra aussitôt Ron qui utilisait un énorme tronc d'arbre comme bouclier tout en jetant des sortilèges vers les deux sorciers qui le bombardaient. Voyant qu'un troisième menaçait de le prendre à revers, elle murmura:

- Expelliarmus !

Le sortilège de désarmement frappa l'Auror de plein fouet en l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin. Tous les combattants se retournèrent vers elle et elle avala difficilement sa salive. Le plus âgé des Aurors, qui lui semblait familier, fit un pas vers elle.

- Ne serait-ce pas une sang-de-bourbe qui nous rejoint, susurra-t-il avec sarcasme.

Il s'approcha encore et elle le reconnue soudainement. C'était le père de Théodore Nott. Un Mangemort qui portait désormais l'uniforme officiel des Aurors. Elle en aurait vomi s'il ne braquait pas sur elle sa baguette.

- Le terme officiel est née-Moldue, monsieur Nott, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix mordante.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et l'attaqua aussitôt. Il para au dernier moment son sortilège et contre-attaqua avec rage:

- Endoloris!

Hermione se jeta hors du chemin de l'Impardonnable, en plein dans les hautes herbes. D'un bond, elle se remit sur ses pieds et hurla dans la direction de Nott:

- Bombarda !

Nott écarquilla les yeux et eut juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse à quelques pas de lui. Son bouclier le protégea des flammes mais pas du souffle qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Hermione vit Ron profiter de la distraction pour la rejoindre avec un demi-sourire.

- Joli coup.

- Merci.

Ils échangèrent un sourire avant de se tourner vers les deux Aurors qui s'étaient également regroupés. Le premier sortilège fusa et le duel repris. Le simple fait d'avoir Ron à ses côtés lui insuffla de la confiance et elle redoubla d'efforts pour se débarrasser de Nott senior. Mais contrairement à son dernier adversaire, il était beaucoup plus expérimenté qu'elle et se servait de tout ce qu'il avait apprit en tant que Mangemort pour l'atteindre.

Des cris lui vinrent à côté d'elle et elle tourna la tête pour voir Ron se tordre de douleur sur le sol sous l'effet de l'Endoloris. Cette distraction lui coûta cher, car un sortilège particulièrement vicieux la cueillit à l'estomac et le fit rejoindre son ami sur le sol. Les mains plaquées sur son ventre, elle sentit un liquide chaud couler entre ses doigts. Tournant la tête, son regard rencontra à travers les hautes herbes celui empli de douleur de Ron.

Puis tout s'enchaîna très vite. Un éclair vert mortel provenant du perron du cottage percuta l'Auror, rompant le Doloris qui s'acharnait sur le jeune Gryffondor. Wilkes dévala les marches du perron mais elle fut stoppée dans sa lancée. Le troisième Auror qu'Hermione avait désarmé en sortant de la maison avait récupéré sa baguette dans le chaos ambiant, bien décidé à venger son collègue.

- La plaisanterie a assez duré, lâcha Nott en pointant sa baguette vers la jeune Gryffondor qui s'était péniblement relevée. Avada Ka...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Ron s'était jeté sur lui pour le plaquer au sol. Hermione vit la lumière de la lune réfléchir sur un objet en métal que tenait Nott dans la main et elle cria pour prévenir Ron. Mais il était trop tard, dans leur combat au corps à corps, la lame s'enfonça dans le ventre du jeune homme qui laissa échapper un long gémissement de douleur et s'effondra sur l'herbe, inerte.

Hermione ressentit une bouffée de haine la saisir quand elle entendit le rire de Nott senior qui se relevait. Le visage figé dans une grimace de douleur, elle se releva, laissa toute sa haine et sa rage l'envahir et pointa sa baguette sur l'Auror.

- Avada Kedavra.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6: Les passeurs

Résumé: Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

Disclaimer: Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

Note de l'auteur:

Je recherche toujours un/une beta-reader qui accepterait de jeter un coup d'œil à ma fiction pour me pointer les incohérences et/ou fautes que je n'ai pas détecté.

Je tiens à remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé un 'tite review. Je m'excuse de ne pouvoir vous répondre, mais apparemment, il est devenu interdit de répondre aux reviews dans un chapitre...

**Chapitre 6 : Les passeurs**

- Avada Kedavra.

Hermione entendit un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent et un éclair vert jaillit de sa baguette pour foncer sur Nott. L'homme tenta vainement de se dresser un bouclier, mais aucun bouclier magique ne pouvait protéger de cet Impardonnable. Le sortilège le frappa au ventre et le projeta plusieurs mètres en arrière. Le corps de l'Auror s'effondra sans un bruit dans l'herbe, une expression de choc peinte sur le visage.

Dans un état second, Hermione ne s'attarda pas sur ce qu'elle venait de faire, à peine consciente d'avoir jeté un sortilège Impardonnable, et pas le moindre, et se jeta sur le sol près de Ron. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la blessure et elle retint un haut-le-cœur. Le couteau de Nott s'était enfoncé profondément juste en dessous de son estomac et la blessure ne cessait de saigner. Une flaque sombre qui s'agrandissait au fil des secondes imbibait le sol.

- Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer, répéta-t-elle en serrant la main de son ami qui sembla reprendre difficilement conscience.

- M... Mal... Herm... Mione... Mal...

- Je sais, sanglota-t-elle. Episkey ! Episkey !

Mais ses sortilèges de soin basiques ne servaient pas à grand-chose face à la gravité de la blessure occasionnée par le couteau. Elle abaissa sa baguette et tenta vainement de se calmer pour retrouver ses capacités de réflexions. Mais celles-ci étaient bien trop enfouies sous la vague de panique qui l'envahissait et l'empêchait de se servir correctement de son cerveau.

Une idée réussit toutefois à émerger et elle blâma pour ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. La jeune fille déchira une longue partie de sa cape qu'elle pressa sur la plaie en s'excusant comme une litanie auprès de son ami. Ron laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement au moment où le tissu entra en contact avec sa peau blessée.

- Désolée, désolée. Je dois arrêter le sang de couler. Désolée...

Hermione était incapable de dire combien de temps ils étaient tous les deux restés ainsi, affalés dans l'herbe souillée de sang, jusqu'à ce que Wilkes les rejoigne. Son cerveau se reconnecta un instant le temps d'enregistrer ce que lui disait l'ex-Auror. Le message était de toute manière bref et parfaitement compréhensible. Ils avaient neutralisé tous les Aurors présents, et il était temps de foutre le camp avant que des renforts n'arrivent. Elle sentit sa chef de groupe s'agenouiller à ses côtés plus qu'elle ne la vit car ses yeux restaient fixés sur Ron.

- Tu peux transplaner seule jusqu'à la planque?

Hermione n'entendit ses paroles qu'à travers un épais brouillard et ne répondit pas. Elle perçut cependant la pression qu'exerça Wilkes sur son épaule et la secousse qu'elle lui donna pour obtenir une réaction.

- Peux-tu transplaner seule jusqu'à chez nous ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort.

- Je pense, oui, répondit-elle mécaniquement.

Wilkes la fixa plusieurs secondes comme si elle tentait de savoir s'il s'agissait ou non de la vérité. Elle sembla la croire car elle hocha alors la tête.

- Alors, vas-y. Je prends Ron avec moi.

L'ex-Auror lança sur Ron quelques sortilèges, qu'Hermione ne reconnut pas pour la plupart, puis le fit flotter à côté d'elle. Deux secondes plus tard, elle disparaissait dans un pop discret avec Ron. Hermione transplana sans attendre et sans un dernier regard autour d'elle.

* * *

><p>Dès qu'ils arrivèrent à la planque, elles allongèrent Ron sur son lit. Pendant que Wilkes s'occupait de prévenir Kingsley et de recevoir ses instructions, Hermione fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour stabiliser l'état de son ami. Elle lui fit boire plusieurs potions pour apaiser la douleur et pour régénérer le sang qu'il avait perdu et s'attela à désinfecter la plaie à la manière moldue. Elle s'était rendu compte un peu plus tôt que l'essence de dictame qu'elle avait apporté à Godric's Hallow avait été détruite pendant l'attaque. Malheureusement, il s'agissait de l'unique fiole de cette substance que le groupe possédait.<p>

Elle devait donc s'en tenir à la méthode moldue, à coup de désinfectants car c'était la seule méthode qu'elle connaissait. Et encore, connaître était un grand mot. Cela ne guérirait sûrement pas Ron, mais cela leur permettra de gagner du temps, le temps de trouver quelqu'un de compétent pour prendre le relais.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit Wilkes revenir. Quand Hermione leva la tête pour la regarder, elle s'aperçut que sa chef de groupe avait pris le temps de se changer et d'enfiler un treillis noir et un pull de la même couleur.

- J'ai contacté Shacklebolt. Il souhaite que l'on confie Ron à une équipe de passeurs qui se chargeront de l'emmener dans notre centre de soin.

- En France ? Mais il ne tiendra peut-être pas jusque là !

- Nous n'avons aucun médicomage à notre disposition en Angleterre, Hermione. Et il est bien trop dangereux de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste. N'importe qui pourrait nous dénoncer au Ministère. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque.

Hermione reporta son attention sur Ron qui essayait de se redresser en s'aidant de ses coudes. Mais le peu d'énergie qui lui restait ne lui permettait pas un tel geste et il retomba avec un sifflement de douleur sur le matelas. La gorge serrée, Hermione passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se mettre en position assise, puis à sortir du lit.

- OK, doucement, dit-elle en resserrant sa poigne, le temps qu'il trouve son équilibre.

- Je m'en charge, dit Wilkes en soutenant Ron à son tour. Habille-toi en moldu, et prend quelques potions antidouleurs pour la route.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et enfila aussitôt des vêtements moldus sombres, alors que Kara guidait Ron vers le salon. Puis, elle courue vers l'armoire contenant leur stock de potions et l'ouvrit brusquement. Elle glissa quelques fioles contenant un analgésique puissant dans la poche de sa cape avant de claquer la porte de l'armoire. Quand elle revint dans le salon, la chef de groupe leur expliqua le plan.

- Tu as tout ? OK. On va commencer par transplaner à Bristol, à l'entrée du Queen Square. On y est allé il y a quelques jours, on connaît l'endroit, donc on peut transplaner là-bas sans risquer de se désartibuler.

Hermione acquiesça après avoir recherché dans sa mémoire les images de l'endroit, qui étaient assez claires dans son esprit. Les trois résistants s'étaient rendus là-bas quelques jours plus tôt pour régler les détails du ravitaillement de leur planque en nourriture avec le groupe préposé à l'approvisionnement.

- Nous devons nous rendre à Weymouth, à l'extrême sud du pays. C'est là que nous attendent les passeurs.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête. C'était un endroit assez loin de Londres, sur la côte sud, et c'est sûrement pour cela que Wilkes ne les faisait pas transplaner plus près du point de rendez-vous. Transplaner directement à Weymouth, sans avoir une idée précise de l'endroit où atterrir, leur ferait utiliser trop d'énergie et ce n'était pas dit que Ron supporterait le voyage, même en tant que passager. Bristol était une bonne alternative et surtout, l'endroit le plus au sud où les deux femmes avaient déjà mis les pieds.

La chef de groupe, dont le bras entourait toujours solidement les épaules de Ron, lequel affichait une pâleur inquiétante, se tourna vers lui. Elle le dévisagea un instant avec une pointe d'inquiétude avant de continuer à exposer son plan.

- Tu transplanes avec moi. Une voiture nous attend à Bristol, Shacklebolt s'en est assuré. Nous conduirons jusqu'au point de rencontre pour passer inaperçu. Tout le monde est prêt? Alors, on décolle.

Resserrant sa prise autour des épaules de Ron, elle fit signe à Hermione de vérifier que la voie était libre. La Gryffondor s'approcha de la fenêtre et scruta un instant les environs. La fenêtre était enchantée magiquement, de sorte qu'une personne extérieure qui essaierait de regarder au travers ne verrait qu'une bâtisse abandonnée, sans aucune trace de vie. Par contre, de l'intérieur de la maison, il était possible de surveiller l'extérieur et ainsi, apercevoir quiconque s'approcherait un peu trop près de leur planque.

- Personne en vue.

Sans attendre, Hermione ouvrit la porte et passa la première. Elle disparut dans un pop dès qu'elle eut franchit la zone anti-transplanage posée sur leur planque, en visualisant l'endroit où elle était sensée atterrir. Aussitôt, elle eut l'impression de tourbillonner à une vitesse folle, mais cette désagréable sensation s'estompa au bout d'une seconde alors que ses pieds touchaient de nouveau le sol. Un pop résonna quelques mètres à sa droite, lui indiquant que Ron et Kara étaient arrivés à destination également. La chef de groupe leur indiqua du doigt une voiture de type berline, à la peinture sombre, garée sur le trottoir d'en face.

Silencieusement, les trois résistants traversèrent la route en observant autour d'eux, à la recherche du moindre petit détail anormal. Mais les environs étaient calmes et déserts. Hermione se glissa au volant - elle était la seule à avoir déjà conduit - alors que Wilkes aidait Ron à monter à l'arrière. Quand Kara s'assit aux côtés du jeune Gryffondor, Hermione tourna la clé de contact qu'elle avait trouvé dans le pare-soleil et le moteur se mit aussitôt à vrombir.

- Prends tout droit, on doit sortir de la ville.

La conductrice s'exécuta un peu maladroitement en pestant contre les boites manuelles alors que le chef de groupe déroulait sur ses genoux une carte des environs. Elle l'étudia un moment en silence, concentrée, les sourcils froncés, et Hermione supposa qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude des cartes moldues. Cependant, elle sembla avoir compris le principe au moment où ils quittèrent la ville car elle releva soudainement la tête.

- On a 95 kilomètres à parcourir. Suis toujours la direction de Salisbury pour le moment.

Le début du trajet se déroula en silence. Hermione était absorbée par sa conduite et essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas provoquer un accident. Kara semblait à mille lieux de là alors qu'elle fixait la route par la vitre et Ron s'était assoupi, la tête contre la portière. Lorsqu'ils prirent l'autoroute et que le trafic se fit plus dense, Hermione se rappela les jeux qu'elle faisait avec ses parents quand ils partaient en vacances.

- ADC, dit-elle en lisant la plaque de la décapotable bleue qui les dépassa à une vitesse élevée, bien au-dessus de la limitation autorisée.

Kara tourna brusquement la tête vers elle et afficha une expression d'incompréhension totale. Forcément, si elle avait été élevée dans une famille de sang-pur, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse connaître un jeu moldu. Hermione lui adressa un sourire contrit et commença à lui expliquer le principe. Wilkes ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre et, au grand étonnement d'Hermione, décida de se prêter au jeu.

- Abruti de chauffard. LRV, lança l'ex-Auror alors qu'Hermione dépassait une familiale qui se traînait sur la voix de droite.

- La Résistance vaincra! PES?

- Plumes en sucre, répondit Kara avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça sent le vécu, fit remarquer Hermione, pince-sans-rire.

La jeune femme prit un air faussement outragé.

- Pas du tout mon genre, dit-elle avec ironie. SBG.

- Sale bâtard graisseux.

Cette fois, ce fut la voix fatiguée de Ron qui répondit à l'arrière du véhicule. Il fallut environ une demi-seconde à Hermione pour établir un lien et partir dans un véritable fou rire. La voiture elle-même fit une embardée, car elle avait lâché involontairement le volant en s'esclaffant.

Sur le siège passager, une chef de groupe hautement perplexe se demandait si les deux gamins qu'elle encadrait n'avaient pas perdu la raison. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, alors que l'ex-Auror avait abandonné l'idée de comprendre quoi que ce soit, les deux Gryffondor se calmèrent et le silence reprit peu à peu ses droits dans l'habitacle. La voix amusée, bien que faible, de Ron relança le jeu.

- UMD.

- Union des Mangemorts Décérébrés, lança Kara

Un nouvel éclat de rire empli la voiture. Ils passèrent ainsi Bath, puis Avebury où ils durent quitter l'autoroute. Les voitures se faisant plus rares, les rires diminuèrent. Ils continuaient à jouer quand ils croisaient une voiture, mais l'arrivée prochaine à Weymouth diminuait grandement leur entrain. Les derniers kilomètres se firent sans un bruit.

Finalement, ils pénétrèrent dans la ville et Kara guida Hermione vers le sud. Ils abandonnèrent la voiture sur un parking et une odeur d'iode s'infiltra aussitôt dans leurs narines. Hermione prit une longue inspiration avant de se tourner vers Kara.

- Le point de rendez-vous est un ponton, par là, annonça-t-elle en pointant une direction au sud du parking.

Hermione fit avaler à Ron une potion antidouleurs malgré les protestations de celui-ci. Il avait beau prétendre qu'il allait bien, les tremblements qui le parcouraient et son visage contracté affirmaient le contraire.

- Je peux marcher seul, râla-t-il.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua Kara avec sarcasme en aidant Hermione à le soutenir. Mais tu vas me faire plaisir et te laisser faire sans râler.

Quelques protestations et un sermon plus tard, le groupe quitta le parking pour se diriger vers la côte. Au bout de cinq minutes, un ponton sombre se dessina devant eux et Kara leur fit signe de s'arrêter. Elle sortit sa baguette de sa ceinture et l'agita, faisant jaillir quelques étincelles rouges. Aussitôt, les mêmes étincelles jaillirent d'un endroit situé un peu plus loin. Plusieurs silhouettes sortirent alors de l'ombre et l'une d'elle se mit à marcher dans leur direction. La lune, presque pleine, éclaira le visage de l'homme qui venait vers eux et c'est avec surprise qu'Hermione reconnu Remus Lupin.

Celui-ci esquissa un sourire quand il la reconnue et s'avança vers elle:

- Hermione, je suis contente de te voir en pleine forme. Même si j'espérais de meilleures circonstances.

- Moi aussi, prof...

- Je crois que le professeur n'est plus de mise, coupa-t-il gentiment. Remus suffira.

Hermione hocha la tête, puis se tourna vers les membres de son groupe. Le regard de Remus suivit le sien et s'arrêta sur Ron. La marche semblait l'avoir épuisé et seule la présence des deux filles le maintenaient debout.

- Amos, appela Remus par-dessus son épaule.

Un homme portant une barbe brune en broussaille s'empressa de les rejoindre. La lumière de la lune l'éclaira un bref instant avant de disparaître derrière les nuages, et Hermione le reconnu aussitôt. Même si lors de leur dernière rencontre, il était plus en chair et que son visage était moins marqué, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il s'agissait du père de Cedric Diggory qu'elle avait rencontré l'été de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Elle eut juste le temps d'embrasser Ron sur la joue et de lui murmurer quelques paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille avant qu'Amos Diggory ne l'entraîne avec précaution vers le ponton. Hermione reporta son attention vers Remus et Kara qui se dévisageaient. Visiblement, ils ne s'étaient jamais rencontrés auparavant.

- J'en ai encore besoin. Tachez de le garder en vie.

Dans la bouche de n'importe qui d'autre, cette phrase aurait sonné totalement déplacé. Mais dans celle de Kara, Hermione savait que le message était différent. Le peu de temps passé en sa compagnie lui avait permis de décrypter un minimum sa chef de groupe et d'apprendre à lire entre les lignes. Elle savait donc que cette phrase était une marque de son inquiétude. Cela signifiait grosso modo "Il a besoin de soin immédiat et vous avez intérêt à faire ce qu'il faut".

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Remus qui avait capté le sens général. Dans à peine une heure, il sera dans un centre de soin, en sécurité et entre les mains de médicomages compétents. Il vous reviendra vite.

Il se tourna vers Hermione:

- J'aurais aimé discuter plus mais...

Hermione le coupa d'un signe de la main.

- Je comprends, Remus. Vous devriez y aller, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter. Il doit recevoir des soins au plus vite. Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plaît.

Le lycanthrope posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et la pressa légèrement. Hermione lui sourit en retour.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de laisser mourir mes anciens élèves. Tout se passera bien.

Remus ôta sa main de l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Prenez garde à vous, dit-il avant de courir vers le ponton.

Quelques secondes plus tard, un bateau qu'Hermione n'avait pas remarqué s'approcha du ponton et chaque passeur grimpa à l'intérieur.

- Rentrons, dit Kara en faisant volte-face. Inutile de prendre la voiture, transplanons directement à la planque si tu t'en sens capable.

N'ayant aucune envie de conduire encore 95 kilomètres, Hermione lui assura qu'elle pouvait le faire et transplana directement dans leur planque.

* * *

><p>Après le fiasco de Godric's Hallow, il fallut du temps aux deux jeunes femmes pour digérer les événements. En plus d'avoir sérieusement blessé un membre du groupe, cette mission n'avait servi à rien, à part éliminer également cet endroit de la liste des endroits susceptibles d'abriter l'un des objets dissimulant une partie de l'âme de Voldemort.<p>

Hermione n'avait cessé de penser à Ron et de s'inquiéter pour lui depuis son retour de Weymouth ce soir-là. Le premier texto de Kingsley était arrivé quelques heures après avoir laissé Ron aux mains de Remus et des autres passeurs. Il les informait que le jeune Gryffondor avait bien atteint le centre de soin et qu'il avait été aussitôt pris en charge par un médicomage.

Puis, ce fut le silence complet pendant un long moment, ce qui plongea Hermione dans l'angoisse. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au pire. Elle pensait constamment à Ron et avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur autre chose. Autant dire qu'elle n'était pas d'une compagnie très agréable et que l'ambiance s'en retentissait.

Alors qu'elle-même tanguait entre apathie et crise d'hyperactivité, Wilkes subissait également les conséquences de leur visite à Godric's Hallow. Outre sa première cicatrice en tant que Résistante, cadeau de l'un des Aurors qui lui avait laissé une longue estafilade dans le bas du dos, la jeune femme s'était refermée sur elle-même et ne montrait que le strict nécessaire en termes de sociabilité, au grand damne d'Hermione qui aurait préféré un peu de compagnie. Mais la jeune fille comprenait parfaitement le comportement de Kara. Il ne fallait pas être psychomage pour se rendre compte que sa chef de groupe culpabilisait de ce qui était arrivé. Elle était en charge du groupe ce soir là et donc responsable du bien-être des membres le composant. Le fait de ne pas avoir pu protéger Ron devait lui peser.

Ce fut le second texto, reçu quelques jours avant Noël qui soulagea les deux résistantes. Kingsley les informait que Ron était hors de danger et qu'il allait bientôt pouvoir quitter le centre de soin. Revigorées par la nouvelle, elles replongèrent dans leurs recherches des Horcruxes. Mais elles avaient beau creuser, relire les notes de la jeune Gryffondor et reprendre son analyse depuis le début, aucune piste ne se détachait en dehors d'Hogwarts. Elles envisagèrent donc l'option de Barjow et Beurk malgré le peu de chances de trouver un Horcruxe dans cette boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

- Inutile d'attirer l'attention, j'irais seule, l'informa Wilkes d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucun commentaire.

Hermione l'observa utiliser plusieurs fois le sortilège Changing Corporis qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire reconnaître. Sous l'effet des sortilèges combinés, ses cheveux brus se raccourcirent dans une coupe très courte et se teintèrent dans un blond vénitien qui fit pouffer de rire Hermione. Ses yeux bleus devinrent verts et la forme de son visage se modifia, lui donnant une bonne dizaine d'années en plus.

- A quoi je ressemble ?

- Pas du tout à ton vrai toi, répondit Hermione qui n'osa pas donner le fond de sa pensée.

- C'est le but, donc ça ira.

Wilkes confia son téléphone portable à Hermione et transplana hors de leur planque. Hermione fixa l'endroit précis du salon où sa chef venait de disparaître pendant quelques minutes avant de se replonger dans ses notes. Mais elle abandonna rapidement, lassée de les lire encore et encore. D'un geste brusque, elle les repoussa vers le centre de la table et étira ses bras au-dessus de sa tête pour désengourdir ses membres.

Avisant la Gazette du Sorcier que Wilkes avait dû ramener plus tôt, elle se pencha pour le récupérer, à la fois curieuse et craintive de connaître les nouvelles. La une du journal était consacrée à la soirée du Nouvel An au Ministère de la Magie. L'article était illustré d'une photographie représentant une poignée de hauts fonctionnaires en tenues de soirées. Bien entendu, Lucius Malfoy se trouvait au premier plan, une coupe de champagne à la main. Hermione grimaça et tourna rageusement la page sans prendre la peine de lire l'article. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que ces enfoirés faisaient la fête pendant qu'une bonne partie de la population était obligée de vivre cachés et/ou dans la misère.

A part la une, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans les premières pages, à part la propagande habituelle et les avis de recherche, avec récompenses à la clé. Elle émit un bref rire en voyant sa propre photographie, loin d'être flatteuse d'ailleurs, qui avait pourtant disparu depuis plusieurs semaines, réapparaître dans la catégorie des Indésirables avec une prime plus conséquente que la dernière fois. 500 galions, ce n'était pas mal pour une simple Née-Moldue.

La jeune fille parcourut le reste de la page et s'arrêta sur un article de nature juridique rédigé par Rita Skeeter. C'était assez incongru pour qu'elle soit curieuse du contenu. Apparemment, elle y retranscrivait plusieurs articles de loi qui venaient d'être promulgués et qui visaient exclusivement les Nés-Moldus.

_Loi du 5 janvier 1998 relative au statut des Nés-Moldus._

_Article 1_

_« Nul individu ne peut exercer les fonctions d'enseignant ou de journaliste s'il n'est pas reconnu comme étant né d'au moins un parent, lui-même reconnu sorcier. »_

_Article 2_

_« Le statut de fonctionnaire du Ministère de la Magie est soumis aux mêmes conditions de l'article 1. »_

_Article 3_

_« Tout manquement à ces dispositions sera puni d'une peine d'emprisonnement. »_

Hermione jeta le journal, dégoûtée. Pourtant, la jeune Gryffondor savait que cela n'était que le début. Les lois allaient s'enchaîner et se durcir au fur et à mesure, supprimant peu à peu les droits des sorciers d'ascendance moldue. Au final, ils ne seront plus en mesure de vivre dans le monde sorcier.

Était-ce le but du Ministère de la Magie? Renvoyer les sorciers d'ascendance moldue dans le monde de leurs parents ? Ou les plans de Voldemort seraient-ils pires ? Dans tous les cas, il était hors de question pour Hermione de les laisser faire sans réagir. Les Nés-Moldus étaient des sorciers, quoi qu'en dise le Ministère, et ils avaient le même droit que les autres de vivre au sein de la communauté magique. Jamais elle n'abandonnerait le monde sorcier, pas de son vivant en tout cas, il s'agissait d'une certitude.

Hermione rumina jusqu'au retour de sa chef de groupe quelques heures plus tard. Celle-ci entra dans la planque en secouant ses cheveux nouvellement blonds où s'était déposée une fine pellicule de neige. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Wilkes la devança :

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'épée de Gryffondor?

Hermione se figea un instant avant qu'une lueur d'intérêt ne s'allume dans ses prunelles. Où voulait en venir Kara ?

- Oui, je la connais. Harry l'a utilisé pour combattre un Basilic pendant notre seconde année à Hogwarts. Et si je me souviens bien de ce qu'il m'a dit, Dumbledore a également détruit la bague de Gaunt avec. Le directeur l'avait légué à Harry mais Scrimgeour a estimé que ce legs n'avait aucune valeur juridique car elle n'appartenait pas à Dumbledore. Dans tous les cas, elle pourrait nous être bien utile.

Elle prit le temps d'inspirer de l'air avant de demander :

- Pourquoi cette question?

- J'ai capté une discussion entre Bellatrix Lestrange et la sœur Carrow tout à l'heure, dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Visiblement, certains élèves récalcitrants ont essayé de la voler dans le bureau de Severus Snape. Ils ont cependant échoué, et se sont fait attraper.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine d'Hermione en pensant aux conséquences d'un tel acte sous le régime de Snape.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, Tu-Sais-Qui aurait ordonné à Lestrange d'entreposer l'épée dans son coffre à Gringotts. Il doit craindre que quelqu'un parvienne vraiment à la subtiliser.

Hermione afficha une expression horrifiée à l'idée que l'épée de Gryffondor se retrouve entre les mains de Mangemorts.

- Il faut absolument la récupérer, dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Wilkes laissa échapper un sourire ironique.

- Rien de plus facile, en effet.

- C'est notre meilleur atout pour détruire les Horcruxes ! Nous savons que l'épée est capable de les détruire.

- Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir. Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir, Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner, De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer. Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain, D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien, Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,  
>Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse, récita l'ex-Auror. Ça te rappelle quelque chose?<p>

Hermione émit un claquement de langue agacé qui lui valut un regard noir. Elle se reprit aussitôt et répondit :

- Oui, je connais l'avertissement. Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois. I ans, Quirinius Quirell y est entré par effraction. Il a réussi à ressortir sans encombre bien qu'il n'ait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. S'il l'a fait, seul en plus, c'est que c'est possible. On peut le faire également.

Elle préféra passer sous silence, que contrairement à ce qu'elle venait de dire, Quirell n'était pas à proprement dire seul quand il avait entrepris son vol à Gringotts. Il avait Voldemort greffé à l'arrière du crâne. Mais c'était un détail qui allait contre son argumentaire, donc elle jugea préférable de le taire.

- Il va nous falloir un sacré plan, dit Wilkes en se frottant la lèvre avec son doigt, signe qu'elle réfléchissait.

Malgré ses apparentes réticences, Hermione voyait clairement que le défi plaisait à sa chef de groupe, cela se lisait aisément dans ses yeux. Et elle s'était rendu compte ces derniers mois que c'était à cela que Wilkes fonctionnait, au défi. Et pénétrer dans la banque des sorciers, édifice réputé inviolable, en constituait un énorme. Trop énorme pour ne pas être tenté. Si elle avait vu juste, l'ex-Auror ne laisserait pas passer une telle occasion.

La jeune Gryffondor haussa un sourcil en la fixant dans les yeux avec un sourire espiègle. Les lèvres de Wilkes s'étirèrent également.

- Je vais nous trouver des renforts, conclu Wilkes en se redressant.

* Gagné! * Songea Hermione dans un cri muet de victoire.

A suivre...

Oui, oui... Je sais, le chapitre est spécial. Parfois, je me tape des trips toute seule lol

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire ! Les critiques (constructives) sont toujours les bienvenues et très utiles pour s'améliorer. Puis, cela fait plaisir car cela démontre que j'ai des lecteurs lol


	7. Chapitre 7: Gringotts

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:**

Je suis toujours à la recherche d'un ou d'une beta-reader pour cette fiction.

**Chapitre 7 : Gringotts**

Hermione en avait entrepris des aventures risquées depuis son entrée dans le monde sorcier. Tout au long de sa scolarité à Hogwarts, par exemple, elle avait même arrêté de les compter à un moment. Et à peine quelques mois plus tôt, elle s'était introduite au sein du Ministère de la Magie et avait attaqué un haut fonctionnaire. Pourtant, jamais elle n'avait autant appréhendé. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir un plan, pourtant. Wilkes et elle y avaient passé deux semaines pour être certaine de ne pas aller se faire tuer et elles en étaient toutes les deux satisfaites.

Mais il s'agissait de Gringotts et par extension, des gobelins. Et dès que l'or était concerné, ils devenaient redoutablement dangereux. Ils avaient une réputation qui n'était plus à faire quant aux sorts des voleurs. Il n'était donc pas étonnant que la jeune fille soit un peu paniquée à l'idée de les voler. Elle avait presque l'impression d'être une hérétique en tentant de s'introduire frauduleusement à Gringotts et de forcer un des coffres. Surtout en sachant ce qui protégeait les coffres situés au dernier sous-sol, ceux des riches et anciennes familles, dont faisait partie celui des Lestrange.

- Tout va bien se passer, Hermione. Respire, suis-moi et ne parle que si c'est nécessaire.

A côté d'elle, une Bellatrix Lestrange aussi ressemblante que l'originale la regardait avec cette expression de dédain qui la caractérisait. Sa chef de groupe était déjà entrée dans la peau du personnage et balayait les environs d'un regard calculateur. Les deux jeunes femmes faisaient face à la devanture discrète du Chaudron Baveur, s'attirant quelques regards curieux de moldus bien que la majorité d'entre eux passaient à côté d'eux sans même leur jeter un coup d'œil.

Hermione passa une main hésitante dans ses cheveux devenus blonds foncés pour l'occasion et emboîta le pas de Wilkes. Elles n'eurent quelques secondes après leur l'entrée avant que leur présence ne soit remarquée. Les conversations baissèrent clairement d'un ton et la plupart des sorciers évitèrent de regarder dans leur direction. Visiblement, Bellatrix Lestrange mettait toujours mal à l'aise – voire faisait carrément peur – à la plupart des sorciers.

Le patron du pub, Tom, qui se trouvait malheureusement sur leur chemin, se mit à bredouiller quand elles arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

- Bonjour Madame Lestrange...

Wilkes lui lança un regard hautain et dégoûté sans prendre la peine de répondre et continua sa route vers l'arrière du bar. Arrivée dans l'arrière cour, Hermione aperçu l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres de Bellatrix. Sa chef de groupe s'amusait apparemment comme une folle dans la peau de cette psychopathe. Étrangement, cela rassura un peu la cadette qui redressa les épaules et franchit le mur séparant le Chaudron Baveur du Chemin de Traverse.

- Merlin, murmura Hermione.

Cela faisait un bout de temps que la jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas mis les pieds ici et elle eut l'impression de s'être trompée d'endroit. Il n'y avait plus ce brouhaha incessant des sorciers qui arpentaient les rues, cette explosion de sons et de couleurs, ces cris des enfants et ces voix fortes appartenant aux marchands ambulants. En réalité, Hermione n'avait jamais connu le Chemin de Traverses aussi calme et aussi vide. La plupart des sorciers présents n'élevaient pas la voix et marchaient d'un pas vif comme s'ils ne voulaient pas s'éterniser. Seuls quelques-uns se déplaçaient avec l'assurance de ceux qui savent qu'ils n'ont rien à craindre.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus la jeune fille, ce fut les sorciers aux vêtements élimés et troués, serrés les uns contre les autres sous le porche des bâtiments. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres amorphes. Ceux qui pouvaient marcher mendiaient auprès des passants. Hermione sentit sa gorge se nouer et elle accéléra le pas.

Beaucoup de magasins avaient fermé leurs portes, de lourds panneaux en bois obstruant les vitres. D'autres avaient été remplacés, comme l'animalerie magique qui avait fait place à une boutique de magie noire. A travers la vitrine, on pouvait observer des objets étranges à l'aspect repoussant, un peu comme ce qu'elle avait vu dans l'Allée des Embrumes, chez Barjow et Beurk.

Sur les murs des bâtiments, de nombreux avis de recherches avaient été placardés. Certains sorciers étaient recherchés pour avoir violé les nouvelles lois sur le statut des Nés-Moldus. D'autres étaient recherchés pour trahison, ce qui devait signifier, grosso-modo, qu'ils agissaient pour le compte de la Résistance. D'ailleurs, sa propre tête figurait sur l'une des affiches, ressemblant à tous point à l'affiche qu'elle avait vu dans la Gazette des Sorciers il y a peu de temps. Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait en être fière ou se mettre à flipper.

Les deux jeunes femmes passaient devant l'apothicaire, l'un des rares boutiques encore ouvertes, quand une voix les interpella:

- Bellatrix !

Wilkes pivota sur ses talons, imitée par Hermione. Un homme dont le visage lui était familier, portant l'uniforme des Aurors, s'avança vers elles. Bien que le visage de Bellatrix soit figé dans une expression d'impassibilité, elle était presque certaine d'avoir vu brièvement son visage se crisper. Cela lui arrivait souvent quand elle croisait un des nouveaux Aurors et c'était compréhensible. Les criminels qu'elle avait pourchassé en tant qu'Auror se pavanaient dans cet uniforme pendant qu'elle-même ne pouvait plus sortir à visage découvert.

- Avery, la salua-t-elle froidement.

Wilkes jouait son rôle à la perfection et Hermione se rendit compte qu'elle avait dû croiser un certain nombre de fois la Mangemort pour arriver à un tel niveau d'adaptation. Que ce soient ses gestes, ses expressions ou encore l'intonation de sa voix, elle aurait pu convaincre n'importe qui, à quelques exceptions près.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il.

Il désigna Hermione d'un mouvement sec du menton.

- Natalia Czeslawa, répondit Wilkes d'un air ennuyé. Elle vient d'Europe de l'Est et appartient à un groupuscule militant pour la pureté du sang.

- Et elle n'a pas de langue ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

- Je suis venue observer ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a accompli ici, répliqua Hermione d'un ton mordant.

Avery se contenta de hocher la tête avant de reporter son attention sur celle qu'il croyait être Bellatrix Lestrange. Visiblement, il se moquait royalement d'Hermione et elle éprouva pour la première fois de la gratitude envers un Mangemort. Ses talents d'actrices étaient plus que limités et elle utilisait déjà toute sa concentration pour ne pas se mettre à trembler.

- Devines donc qui j'ai croisé ce matin.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse, ce qui semblait plutôt perspicace de sa part selon Hermione.

- Ta nièce.

- Je n'ai pas de nièce, cracha Wilkes sous son déguisement.

- Bien sûr, lâcha Avery avec un rictus entendu. Pour ton information, malgré tout, cette saleté de Métamorphage nous a semé. Oh, et elle est enceinte...

Hermione comprit enfin de quoi Avery parlait. Il s'agissait de Tonks.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir par cette petite gourde, ricana la voix de Bellatrix. Une petite gourde enceinte, par-dessus le marché ?

Une lueur de colère traversa les yeux sombres de l'Auror qui serra les mâchoires.

- Ils sont bien organisés, ces rats, dit-il comme pour se justifier. A cette heure là, elle a probablement traversé la manche. Traître à son sang et lâche.

Hermione se contint pour ne pas ensorceler Avery. Elle n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont il parlait de Tonks. La jeune Métamorphage ne manquait certainement pas de courage, elle devait simplement être très enceinte. Si elle comptait bien, elle était déjà à six mois de grossesse, et donc, plus du tout en état de combattre.

- Nous la rattraperons tôt ou tard, lâcha soudainement Wilkes.

- Certainement. Bon, je vais vous laisser à vos affaires.

Il adressa un salut de la tête aux deux femmes avant de partir en direction du Chaudron Baveur. Wilkes et Hermione échangèrent un regard avant de se remettre en route en silence. Hermione sentait les battements de cœur se calmer, soulagée par la tournure de leur rencontre avec Avery. Elle avait bien cru qu'il n'allait jamais les laisser tranquille.

Bientôt, la silhouette imposante de Gringotts apparu devant elles. Elles grimpèrent sans hâte l'escalier de marbre menant à l'impressionnant portail de bronze qui gardait l'entrée de la banque des sorciers. Au niveau du portail, deux gardes étaient postés à chaque extrémité chacun tenant une sonde de sincérité, sorte de longue et fine canne en or. Wilkes lui avait expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un moyen de détecter les sortilèges de dissimulation et les objets magiques dissimulés volontairement.

Le garde en face de Wilkes hésita un instant et celle-ci en profita, le détaillant de haut en bas comme s'il était une véracrasse.

- Qu'attendez-vous, aboya-t-elle. Une invitation ?

Le garde sursauta et se reprit. Celui en face d'Hermione, qui avait regardé la scène, s'avança en même temps que son collègue. Dans une synchronisation parfaite, au moment où les cannes s'approchèrent des corps des deux jeunes femmes, elles lancèrent chacune un sortilège de confusion sur le garde en face d'elle. Hermione vit le sien tressaillir et fit un pas en avant, en affichant une expression agacée.

- C'est bon nous pouvons passer maintenant ? Demanda sèchement Hermione

L'homme baissa les yeux vers la canne toujours en l'air et hocha la tête, l'air confus. Soulagée, la jeune Gryffondor franchit le portail et passa devant les deux gobelins qui gardaient la porte intérieure forgée en argent. Le majestueux hall de marbre apparu devant les deux jeunes résistantes et Hermione déglutit difficilement. Quelle idée à la con… Mais sa chef de groupe ne semblait pas vraiment ébranlée par l'avertissement car elle se dirigeait d'une démarche assurée vers le long comptoir derrière lequel plusieurs gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets. Elle s'arrêta face à un vieux gobelin qui examinait une bague à l'aide d'une grosse loupe. Celui-ci ne se pressait visiblement pas pour les servir.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Bellatrix Lestrange qui laissa tomber sa main d'un coup sec sur le comptoir, faisant lever les yeux du gobelin mécontent d'être interrompu.

- J'aimerais avoir accès à mon compte, susurra-t-elle d'un ton faussement poli.

- Votre clé, s'il vous plaît, Mme Lestrange.

C'était le moment de vérité. D'un geste, Wilkes décrocha la clé de son coffre, accrochée autour de son cou et la tendit au gobelin. Celui-ci sembla flairer l'arnaque car ses sourcils se froncèrent. Mais la baguette de Wilkes - qui ressemblait trait pour trait à celle de Bellatrix grâce à une illusion juste au cas où - glissa dans sa main. Hermione n'entendit pas la formule du sortilège impardonnable, mais elle vit les manifestations physiques caractéristiques de l'Imperium sur le gobelin. Son regard s'était ternit et il affichait un air absent. Il se leva lentement et se tourna vers un jeune gobelin derrière lui :

- Bengram, j'ai besoin des Tintamars.

Le subordonné s'exécuta aussitôt pour lui rapporter un sac de cuir émettant un tintement métallique agaçant et le plus vieux leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils marchèrent vers une porte au fond du hall qui menait à un couloir fait en pierre brute, éclairé par une série de torches enflammées. Hermione se permit de souffler un peu. Elles avaient passé une étape cruciale en convainquant le gobelin de les emmener jusqu'au coffre de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Arrivés sur la plate-forme de départ, le gobelin siffla pour appeler le wagonnet qui les rejoignit dans un bruit de ferraille. Les deux sorcières et leur guide grimpèrent à l'intérieur et quelques secondes plus tard, une violente secousse fit vaciller Hermione alors que le wagonnet démarrait. Elle s'accrocha au bord de celui-ci, les mains crispées de peur de tomber alors que leur moyen de transport tournait et virait dans le labyrinthe des tunnels. La jeune Gryffondor avait l'impression de se trouver dans un manège particulièrement remuant, le vacarme des roues métalliques sur les rails en plus. Alors qu'ils zigzaguaient entre les stalactites, entraînés par la pente des rails, Hermione se fit la réflexion qu'elle n'était jamais descendue si bas.

Un virage en épingle la prit par surprise et elle s'écrasa sans ménagement contre une des parois du wagonnet. Elle se releva juste à temps pour apercevoir une sorte de cascade asséchée qui l'intrigua. Une chute d'eau dans le sous-sol de Gringotts, quel intérêt ? Elle aurait voulu demander une explication au gobelin ou à Wilkes, mais le bruit provoqué par le wagonnet les empêchait totalement de communiquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, celui-ci s'arrêta brusquement et elle du se tenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Elle ne réprima pas un soupir de soulagement à l'idée de quitter enfin ce véhicule infernal.

- Terminus. C'est le dernier sous-sol, lâcha Wilkes d'une voix sérieuse.

Sa chef de groupe regardait droit devant elle avec une certaine appréhension sur le visage, ce qui était assez rare pour qu'Hermione sente ses battements de cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait ce qui les attendait. Doucement, elle se retourna et ne pu s'empêcher de hoqueter de surprise, bien qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qui gardait les coffres de ce sous-sol. Mais savoir et expérimenter, il s'agissait de deux choses différentes. Par réflexe, elle fit un pas en arrière, ses jambes butant contre le métal froid de la paroi du wagonnet.

Un énorme dragon leur faisait face. Hermione mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que la bête ne les avait pas encore remarqué. Avec précaution, elle suivit Wilkes hors du wagonnet sans lâcher le dragon des yeux. De là où elle était, elle pouvait désormais le détailler à loisir. Il ne semblait pas particulièrement en forme. Ses écailles étaient pâles et semblaient friables à certains endroits. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient repliées contre son corps, ses jambes solidement attachées au sol par d'épaisses chaînes en métal. Ses yeux laiteux de couleur rose pâle fixaient le sol d'un air morne, tout du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque leur présence. Aussitôt, il poussa un rugissement mécontent et cracha une langue de feu dans leur direction. Heureusement, elles étaient assez loin pour échapper aux flammes.

- Débarrassez-vous de lui, ordonna Wilkes au gobelin sous Imperium.

Sous le regard intrigué d'Hermione, le gobelin sortît d'un geste presque mécanique du sac en cuir de petits instruments en métal.

- Ce sont des Tintamars, expliqua sa chef de groupe. Les gobelins les utilisent sur le dragon pour pouvoir accéder aux coffres.

Hermione ne comprit pas tout de suite. Puis, leur guide agita les instruments provoquant un vacarme épouvantable qui se répercuta contre les parois rocheuses. Par réflexe, la jeune femme se couvrit les oreilles avec ses mains pour se protéger du bruit quasiment insupportable. Le dragon recula le plus loin possible et s'enroula sur lui-même comme pour se protéger. Mais Hermione avait eu le temps de voir les cicatrices présentes sur le museau de la créature et comprit le rôle des Tintamars. Il avait été dressé à craindre des armes tranchantes lorsqu'il entendait le bruit des instruments de métal.

- Ouvres la porte du coffre, gobelin.

Le susnommé s'exécuta de nouveau. Il marcha vers l'un des coffres à l'air ancien et appuya sa main sur la porte. A ce contact, celle-ci se mit à fondre avant de disparaître totalement. Wilkes siffla en voyant l'intérieur du coffre. Celui-ci était si vaste qu'on aurait pu y caser la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts. Mais cela ressemblait plus à une grotte emplie de pièces brillantes et d'objets divers et variés tout aussi précieux.

- Ça paye d'être Mangemorts, marmonna Hermione en pénétrant dans le coffre des Lestrange après un rapide Lumos Maxima.

Wilkes ricana.

- Je doute que les Lestrange aient beaucoup rempli ce coffre. Bellatrix n'a jamais bossé de sa vie d'après mes souvenirs. Quant à son mari, il a dû à peine travailler quelques années au Ministère avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Sans même s'accorder, elles partirent dans une direction différente pour trouver l'épée de Gryffondor.

- Mais les Lestrange sont tout deux issus d'une vieille famille de Sang Pur, bien garnies de gallions. Ils peuvent se permettre de vivre sur les économies familiales, surtout qu'ils ont passé une grande partie de leur vie d'adulte à Azkaban, continua Wilkes.

L'allée dans laquelle se trouvait Hermione était bordée de tables sur lesquelles étaient entreposées toutes sortes d'objets précieux.

- Je pensais que les Mangemorts n'hésitaient pas à piller quand ils faisaient des raids.

Sur sa droite, une vieille table en bois poussiéreuse soutenait toutes sortes de bijoux et de coffrets sertit de pierres précieuses qui étincelaient sous la lumière provenant de sa baguette. Sur sa gauche, à même le sol, des pièces en or, en argent et en bronze formaient des piles lui arrivant presque au niveau des épaules.

- Certains, oui. Mais les Lestrange se moquent de l'argent. Ils suivent Tu-Sais-Qui pour ses idées et pour les occasions de mettre en œuvre toute leur perversité.

- Charmant, murmura Hermione pour elle-même.

La jeune Gryffondor s'avança de plus en plus dans l'allée et les tables laissèrent place à de très hautes étagères, l'obligeant à pointer sa baguette vers le plafond pour éclairer les objets déposés en haut. Elle reconnue certains objets mais il lui était impossible d'identifier la plupart. Un effet de lumière attira son attention et elle s'approcha de sa source. Un mince sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnue l'artefact.

Sur une haute étagère, parmi en enchevêtrement de chaînes en or reposait l'épée de Gryffondor. La lumière sortant de sa baguette réfléchissait les rubis incrustés dans la garde. Hermione se mit sur la pointe des pieds et tendit les bras pour attraper la garde argentée de l'épée. Mais dès que ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec l'épée, elle sentit une vive brûlure sur sa peau.

- Aïe ! S'exclama-t-elle en laissant tomber l'épée.

Celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit métallique, et sous les yeux ébahis de la jeune femme, se répliqua en neuf autres épées.

- STOP ! Cria Wilkes dans son dos alors qu'elle la rejoignait. Ne touche plus à rien. Tu te rappelles de l'original ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et lui désigna l'original du doigt. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'elle avait heurté le sol.

- Sortilèges de Flagrance et de Gemino, je présume. Tous les objets du coffre sont protégés. Comme tu as pu l'expérimenter, dès qu'un sorcier mal intentionné touche quelque chose, l'objet devient incandescent et se multiplie. Les voleurs les plus tenaces se retrouvent submerger d'objet brûlants et regrettent rapidement leur tentative.

Hermione grimaça en observant ses doigts rougis et cloqués.

- C'est efficace, je confirme. Comment va-t-on faire pour ramener l'épée sans qu'on puisse la toucher ?

Wilkes dégrafa sa cape de ses épaules, en enroula une partie autour de sa main, et l'approcha de la garde de l'épée.

- Gardes les yeux sur la véritable épée, au cas où mon hypothèse ne serait pas bonne.

Puis, elle agrippa la garde de l'épée. Une légère fumée commença à sortir de sous le tissu et une demi-douzaine de réplique apparurent alors que l'ex-Auror retirait sa main. Kara laissa échapper un juron sonore.

- Il faut briser les deux sortilèges.

Wilkes se tourna vers le gobelin qui les attendait à quelques mètres, raide comme une statue.

- Aidez-moi à briser les sortilèges de protection.

Comme un automate, le gobelin s'approcha des deux sorcières. Hermione, qu'une idée taraudait depuis qu'elle était entrée, décida de ne pas rester à rien faire.

- Je ne risque pas d'être utile, donc, j'aimerais fouiller un peu.

- OK, répondit distraitement Wilkes sans lever les yeux vers elle.

Hermione retourna vers l'entrée du coffre en réfléchissant. Après tout, Voldemort avait déjà confié un Horcruxe à l'un de ses fidèles. Lucius Malfoy avait détenu le journal intime de Tom Jedusor avant de le glisser dans les affaires de Ginny. Or, les Lestrange étaient considérés comme deux de Ses plus fidèles partisans avant sa chute. Il n'était donc pas si difficile d'imaginer qu'eux aussi auraient pu se voir confier un Horcruxe même s'il en ignorait la nature véritable. Hermione voulait donc se mettre en quête de la Coupe de Poufsouffle ou d'un objet sur lequel serait gravé un aigle représentant l'emblème des Serdaigle.

Elle décida de visiter la partie du coffre qu'aucune des deux voleuses n'avaient exploré et s'engouffra dans une allée qui lui donna aussitôt la chair de poule. Partout où elle posait les yeux, elle tombait sur des armes en tout genre : épées, lances, masses, dagues... dont certaines gardaient des traces foncées qu'il n'était pas difficile d'identifier. A côté des armes, elle pouvait également voir toutes sortes d'armures, de boucliers et de casques. En un mot, flippant. Vraiment flippant. A l'image de leurs propriétaires.

Elle examinait une étagère qui montait jusqu'au plafond quand un objet attira son attention. Située à plus de deux mètres cinquante du sol, une coupe reposait sur l'une des étagères, coincées entre un bouclier gravé de runes et une armure en métal brillant.

- Merde !

Le juron de sa chef de groupe la fit faire volte face.

- C'est une putain de copie !

- Je t'ai désigné la mauvaise ? Demanda Hermione.

- Non, c'est bien celle que tu as attrapé. Mais elle est fausse. Le gobelin me l'a confirmé. Selon lui, la vraie épée de Gryffondor a été forgée par les gobelins, celle-ci, non.

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage. Une copie ? Où pouvait donc bien se trouver l'original ? Était-elle toujours à Hogwarts ?

- On est venu ici pour rien, pesta Wilkes en amorçant un coup de pied avant de se rappeler l'existence des sortilèges de protection.

- Peut-être pas, lâcha Hermione en éclairant l'étagère de sa baguette.

L'ex-Auror s'approcha et observa l'endroit indiqué par sa jeune camarade. Ses yeux s'élargirent un court instant sur l'effet de la surprise.

- Cela ressemble à la description que tu m'as faite.

- Tu peux me faire léviter ?

Wilkes lui tendit la fausse épée.

- Prends la coupe par une anse avec ça.

Hermione la glissa à sa ceinture le temps de monter pour avoir les mains libres. Wilkes se plaça en face d'elle, murmura une formule et Hermione sentit ses pieds décoller du sol.

- Pas de geste brusque. Garde les bras le long du corps et les jambes jointes. Tu ne dois rien toucher. Je vais essayer de te léviter le plus doucement possible.

La sensation de flottement aurait pu l'amuser dans un autre contexte. Mais le fait de voler l'un des coffres de Gringotts tout en s'efforçant d'éviter les centaines de milliers d'objets incandescents qui l'entouraient ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier la situation à sa juste valeur. Les bras collés le long du corps, la jeune femme lévitait doucement au-dessus des richesses de la famille Lestrange.

Tout se passait parfaitement jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente tanguer. Un peu effrayée, elle se concentra pour rester la plus droite possible, pour retrouver le contrôle de son corps mais cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment. Pire, son corps pivota à 90 degré et son pied droit heurta involontairement une étagère. Un casque en or vacilla avant de tomber de l'étagère et de se transformer en une dizaine d'obus brûlants. Kara, concentrée sur le sortilège, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver et prit l'un des lourds casques sur l'épaule gauche. Un grognement de douleur franchit ses lèvres mais elle garda le contrôle de la lévitation, évitant à sa camarade une douloureuse chute.

- Désolée ! S'exclama Hermione d'en haut.

La jeune fille s'éleva encore d'un mètre avant de faire signe à Wilkes de s'arrêter. Elle décrocha la fausse épée de sa ceinture et l'avança vers l'étagère ou se trouvait la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Avec dextérité, elle passa la lame à travers une anse et souleva délicatement l'objet. Elle l'approcha de ses yeux pour l'observer de plus près et laissa échapper un cri de victoire. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible. Il s'agissait d'une petite coupe en or, dotée de deux anses et surtout, de l'emblème de la maison des Poufsouffle, le blaireau, était gravé dessus.

- S'en est un, précisa-t-elle à Wilkes, soulagée de ne pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien.

La descente fut bien plus calme et la jeune Gryffondor fut heureuse de retrouver le plancher des vaches. Elle leva l'épée pour montrer l'Horcruxe à sa chef de groupe qui hocha la tête avec un sourire. Celle-ci commença à briser les sortilèges de protection pendant qu'Hermione surveillait le gobelin, de peur qu'il ne se réveille de l'Impérium.

Dix minutes plus tard, Wilkes reprenait un coup de Polynectar et relançait le sortilège de l'Impérium sur leur guide. La Coupe de Poufsouffle planquée dans l'une de ses poches, Hermione emboîta le pas de sa chef de groupe hors du coffre des Lestrange. Le dragon ne posa aucun problème et ils purent atteindre le wagonnet. Ils refirent le chemin en sens inverse et repassèrent devant la cascade asséchée.

* Pas si asséchée que cela, finalement * Pensa Hermione en entendant un vrombissement derrière eux.

A quelques secondes près, ils auraient été trempés, et probablement éjectées étant donné la puissance du jet d'eau. Elle leva les yeux vers Wilkes qui lui fit signe de sortir sa baguette. Comprenant qu'ils venaient de se faire repérer, elle s'exécuta, la boule au ventre. Les gobelins devaient les attendre en haut. Elles allaient devoir réagir vite. Wilkes érigea un bouclier et Hermione l'imita.

En effet, plusieurs gobelins les attendaient sur la plate-forme de départ. Les deux jeunes femmes attaquèrent en même temps, sans laisser le temps à leurs adversaires d'agir. Deux d'entre eux tombèrent, stupéfixés. Les autres lancèrent à leur tour quelques sortilèges, mais l'arrêt brusque du wagonnet déstabilisa Hermione qui chuta, esquivant involontairement un sortilège qui filait droit vers elle. Wilkes se laissa également tomber pour se cacher derrière les parois métalliques.

- Ça aurait été trop facile, glissa l'ex-Auror avant de se redresser brusquement pour lancer un sortilège.

- La facilité ne me dérange pas, répondit Hermione en l'imitant.

L'échange de sortilège tourna en leur faveur et elles sautèrent sur la plate-forme dès que l'occasion se présenta. Mais à ce moment, les deux sorciers qui gardaient l'entrée se joignirent au combat, jetant des sorts à tout va. Hermione esquiva tant bien que mal en se planquant derrière une statue et balança un Expelliarmus qui heurta l'un des sorciers en pleine poitrine. L'homme se retrouva projeté en arrière sous la puissance du sort, dégommant deux gobelins sur son chemin, qui tombèrent comme des quilles.

Le second garde tomba sous la baguette de Wilkes. Mais les gobelins étaient plus résistants et disposaient d'une magie différente de celle des sorciers qui les rendaient dangereux et imprévisibles. Hermione se retrouva privée de sa baguette et immobilisée sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle tenta de bouger mais chaque centimètre de son corps était figé, même ses yeux, qu'elle n'arrivait pas bouger. Obligée de regarder droit devant elle, elle vit un gobelin s'approcher d'elle, le regard flamboyant, et la jeune femme avala difficilement sa salive. Il leva une main menaçante, mais il se figea soudainement dans son geste avant de basculer en avant, révélant un sorcier d'une quarantaine d'année aux cheveux couleur paille. Libérée du sortilège, Hermione pu récupérer sa baguette.

- Vous tombez à pic !

A trois, ils purent se défaire des gobelins présents avant que les renforts ne pointent le bout de leur nez. Ils coururent vers le hall et Hermione balança de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée et quelques leurres explosifs, des petits objets dotés de pattes remuantes et d'un corps en forme de trompette avec une poire à caoutchouc, pour couvrir leur fuite. Profitant de la panique et de l'incompréhension de leurs adversaires, ils prirent la fuite. Hermione franchit la porte intérieure, puis la grille et dévala les escaliers comme si elle avait Voldemort aux fesses. Dès qu'elle sortit de la zone anti-transplanage de Gringotts, elle transplana loin du Chemin de Traverse.

_A suivre..._

_Si vous avez des commentaires, vous pouvez me contacter:)_


	8. Chapitre 8: Le retour

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui m'ont laissé une review, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

Ensuite... Voici le nouveau chapitre, un peu plus long que les autres. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 8: Le retour**

Le mois de janvier s'acheva sans progrès notable concernant la mission des deux résistantes. Hermione, au début grisée par la récupération de la Coupe de Poufsouffle et remplie d'une frénésie nouvelle, avait fini par voir son enthousiasme descendre en flèche par le manque de résultats et par leur inaction. Et cela, elle avait beaucoup de mal à gérer. Cela tapait sur les nerfs d'Hermione qui avait besoin de s'activer, de se sentir utile. Au lieu de cela, elle tournait en rond dans leur planque, sans trouver le moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

Pourtant, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, la recherche des Horcruxes se trouvait actuellement au point mort. L'Horcruxe inconnu et introuvable était toujours inconnu et introuvable et elles n'avaient trouvé aucun moyen de détruire les Horcruxes déjà en leur possession. L'Épée de Gryffondor trouvée dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges étant une copie, elle ne leur était d'aucune utilité. C'était vraiment dommage car, comme elle l'avait expliqué à Kara, la véritable épée était imprégnée de venin de Basilic et donc, tout à fait susceptible de détruire un Horcruxe.

En revanche, la situation ne semblait pas affecter plus que cela sa chef de groupe qui restait d'un calme olympien la plupart du temps. Kara avait visiblement accepté l'idée qu'elles ne détenaient aucune piste sérieuse, et en attendant de trouver une idée lumineuse ou d'avoir un gros coup de chance, elle passait son temps à faire des allers-retours vers Kingsley, et lorsqu'elle était à la planque, à s'amuser à bidouiller des objets magiques en leur ôtant leurs sortilèges. En gros, elle s'occupait pour passer le temps.

Ce qu'Hermione avait du mal à faire, en revanche. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les occupations étaient réduites étant donné leur mode de vie. La jeune Gryffondor avait eu le temps de lire deux fois chacun des ouvrages qu'elle avait emmené avec elle et se retrouvait sans lecture, ce qui lui donnait quasiment des crises d'angoisse. C'était une situation inédite pour elle et très désagréable qu'elle espérait bien pouvoir solutionner au plus vite et ne plus jamais vivre. Elle avait également refait leur stock de potions, elles en avaient désormais bien plus que nécessaire, et fait le ménage dans toute la maison... Des dizaines de fois.

Elle se voyait donc obliger de rester dans la planque 24h/24 sans rien avoir à faire. Au moins, Wilkes sortait de temps en temps pour rejoindre Kingsley. Encore une chose qui mettait les nerfs d'Hermione à rudes épreuves. Elle n'aimait pas être mise à l'écart par rapport aux événements. Kingsley, par sécurité, faisait en sorte que les informations restent extrêmement compartimentées au sein de la Résistance et Wilkes ne donnait à sa camarade que les renseignements qui concernaient leur groupe. Elle aurait pourtant tant voulu savoir ce que devenait ses amis, qui avait rejoint la Résistance ou encore, où la recherche d'Harry en était.

Les seules nouvelles de l'extérieur venaient de la Gazette, contrôlée par le Ministère, et donc absolument pas fiable. Malgré tout, et sachant que cela la mettait en rogne à chaque fois, Hermione continuait de lire le journal pour suivre l'évolution de la politique anti-nés-moldus et, accessoirement, attiser sa colère contre ses ennemis. Ainsi, au début du mois de février, de nouvelles lois furent adoptées par le Ministère à l'encontre de ceux-ci. Elles prévoyaient l'interdiction pour les sorciers d'ascendance moldue de devenir propriétaire de biens immobiliers et l'autorisation ministérielle en cas de location.

Leur seconde source d'information, bien plus fiable que la Gazette, venait de la radio que Kara avait rapporté un soir. Un sourcil levé, Hermione avait attendu que sa chef de groupe lui explique pourquoi elle se trimbalait avec un tel objet.

- Ça, Hermione, avait dit sa chef en tapotant la vieille radio, c'est le nouveau concept de la Résistance. Les téléphones portables donnant entière satisfaction, Kingsley s'est dit qu'on devait continuer à piocher nos idées dans l'histoire moldue.

Pour une fois, la jeune Gryffondor ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi une radio pourrait aider la Résistance. Elle afficha une moue penaude.

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je ne comprends pas là.

- « Les sanglots long des violons, blablabla » cita Kara avec un sourire.

Et soudain, la lumière fut !

- Ah ! Un nouveau moyen de communication ?

L'ex-Auror posa la radio sur la table, juste devant Hermione.

- Depuis quelques jours, Kingsley et d'autres résistants animent, chaque soir, une émission destinée à communiquer à la population les événements qui sont passés sous silence par la Gazette

La jeune femme fit une pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix plus mesurée.

- Ils l'ont nommé Potterveille.

Hermione émit un son ironique qui sonna faux à ses propres oreilles.

- Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ? Demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

En réalité, elle voyait même plusieurs failles à ce moyen de communication. La plus importante étant le risque que les informations parviennent jusqu'à des oreilles indiscrètes.

- Des mesures de sécurité ont été prises, bien entendu. Les animateurs changent régulièrement d'endroit de diffusion, ils utilisent des pseudonymes pour ne pas être reconnus et un système de mot de passe a été mis en place pour pouvoir écouter l'émission... Et encore, je ne connais que la moitié des précautions qui ont été prises.

La jeune Gryffondor se sentit rougir face à sa stupidité. Il était évident que Kingsley n'avait autorisé la diffusion de cette émission que s'il estimait qu'elle ne représentait pas un danger pour les résistants, et plus généralement, pour la communauté sorcière. Tout de moins, ceux qui étaient de leur côté.

- Comment fait-on pour commettre le mot de passe ?

- A chaque fin d'émission, le mot de passe pour le lendemain est annoncé. Cependant, par sécurité, il n'est pas donné clairement. Chacun doit le deviner grâce aux indices. C'est devenu le nouveau jeu pour les résistants qui s'ennuient, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- C'est intelligent... Elle est diffusée à quelle heure ?

- A 21h00, répondit Kara en regardant sa montre. Soit, dans deux minutes.

Hermione, intriguée, repoussa le parchemin avec lequel elle faisait de l'origami depuis plusieurs heures et porta son attention sur la radio.

- Pour pouvoir l'écouter, tu dois tapoter la radio en prononçant le mot de passe, expliqua-t-elle en s'exécutant aussitôt.

Elle donna deux légers coups avec sa baguette magique et prononça distinctement :

- Fumseck.

Des grésillements irréguliers émanèrent soudainement des hauts-parleurs, bien que l'on puisse percevoir une voix étouffée derrière les bruits parasites. Kara fit tourner le cadran des longueurs d'ondes jusqu'à ce que les grésillements disparaissent. La voix grave et lente de Kingsley s'échappa alors de la radio :

- … à tous ! Aujourd'hui, j'ai le plaisir d'animer l'émission avec l'un de mes collaborateurs les plus réguliers : River...

- Salut !

- Lee, souffla Hermione, heureuse que son camarade soit vivant et en bonne santé.

- … et Romulus !

Avant même que la voix de Remus salue à son tour les auditeurs, Hermione avait su qui se cachait derrière ce pseudo.

- Avant tout, je dois vous informer que l'émission de ce soir sera plus courte que d'habitude, annonça Kingsley. Le Ministère semble très excité aujourd'hui...

- Et cela ne peut être que très mauvais pour nous, termina Lee.

- Tout à fait, mon cher River. Comme chaque soir, continua Kingsley d'une voix grave, nous allons commencer l'émission par vous faire part des morts que le Ministère n'a pas pris la peine d'annoncer à la population. Malheureusement, la journée a été particulièrement sombre aujourd'hui. C'est avec tristesse que je vous annonce la mort de Dirk Cresswell, tombé ce jour de la baguette de Walden Macnair alors qu'il œuvrait pour la Résistance. Toutes nos pensées vont vers sa femme et ses deux enfants qui ont pu être aussitôt mis l'abri.

Hermione ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Par ailleurs, nous avons appris l'exécution clandestine par les nouveaux Aurors d'un groupe de sorciers accusés de trahison envers le Ministère. Six personnes sont ainsi décédées ce matin, à l'aube : Elphias Doge, Elfrida Doyle, Susan Bones, Owen Harding, Terrence Sanford et Gawain Robards.

Hermione vit la mâchoire de sa chef de groupe se contracter à la mention du sixième mort. Elle se rappelait que l'ex-Auror avait cité ce nom lors de leur première rencontre. L'homme était l'un des anciens Aurors que Kingsley lui avait demandé de retrouver. La jeune Gryffondor lui lança un regard compatissant mais Kara reporta aussitôt son regard sur la radio.

- La population moldue a également eu son lot de pertes aujourd'hui, ajouta doucement Remus. De nombreuses attaques ont eu lieu dans la banlieue sud de Londres. Tout un quartier a été rasé, ne laissant aucun survivant. Les autorités moldues ont annoncé dans leurs médias que vingt-six personnes ont trouvé la mort dans cet acte de barbarie.

Kara, qui était restée debout jusque là, se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise. La voix de Kingsley résonna de nouveau dans la pièce :

- J'invite chacun d'entre vous à respecter une minute de silence à la mémoire de tous les gens tombés aujourd'hui pour avoir oser défier le Ministère.

Le silence s'abattit aussitôt dans le salon, chacune fixant la radio sans vraiment la voir. Même si Potterveille était censée donner de l'espoir et du soutien aux gens, pour le moment, Hermione trouvait cela surtout triste et déprimant.

- Passons maintenant à de meilleures nouvelles, reprit la voix de Lee. Sachez que la solidarité n'est pas morte, malgré le climat actuel. Il est parvenu à nos oreilles que certains sorciers et sorcières bravaient l'autorité du Ministère pour venir en aide à la population moldue. Nous ne pouvons que les applaudir pour ces actes désintéressés.

- C'est en effet une attitude admirable, renchérit Kingsley. C'est pourquoi j'invite nos auditeurs à prendre exemple sur ces courageux sorciers et à protéger du mieux qu'ils peuvent leurs voisins moldus. Des mesures très simples peuvent être mis en œuvre pour veiller à leur sécurité, comme, par exemple, jeter sur leur maison des sortilèges de protection simples, mais qui pourraient faire la différence en cas d'attaque.

- J'entends déjà certains marmonner qu'ils ont assez à faire à se protéger eux-mêmes sans avoir à prendre la responsabilité d'autres personnes, des moldus qui plus est, intervint Remus. Ou qu'ils n'ont aucune envie de risquer leur vie pour eux.

- Personnellement, je répondrais à ces personnes que de telles idées ont conduit certains à se faire faire un tatouage très moche sur l'avant bras par un psychopathe dopé à la magie noire, répondit Lee.

Hermione laissa échapper un bref rire. Guerre ou pas guerre, Lee restait le même que lorsqu'il était à Hogwarts.

- C'est originalement tourné, dit Kingsley d'une voix amusée, mais tout à fait pertinent. Les sorciers comme les moldus, sont plongés dans cette guerre et nos deux peuples ont autant à perdre l'un que l'autre. Les moldus ne méritent pas plus que nous de mourir pour les folies de Vous-Savez-Qui.

Chacun sembla méditer sur ses paroles car personne ne parla jusqu'à ce que Kingsley continue :

- D'habitude, je laisserais la parole à Romulus pour sa rubrique, « Les Copains de Potter » mais avec son accord, j'animerais moi-même cette rubrique ce soir. On m'a rapporté aujourd'hui que l'un de nos informateurs a affirmé qu'Harry Potter, comme n'a pas cessé de l'affirmer Romulus, est toujours vivant.

Un silence s'abattit soudainement sur le salon. Hermione, bouche bée, se tourna vers Kara qui semblait particulièrement confuse.

- C'est génial, s'exclama brusquement Lee. Vous savez où il est, Royal ?

- Malheureusement, nous ignorons toujours où il se trouve, répondit Kingsley avec regret.

- Le principal est qu'il soit vivant, fit remarquer Remus.

- Vous avez raison, Romulus. Nous devons continuer notre lutte jusqu'à ce qu'Harry Potter finisse sa quête et nous rejoigne pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Vous-Savez-Qui. Avez-vous un dernier mot Romulus ?

- Oui. Si jamais il nous écoute, j'aimerais lui dire que nous sommes tous avec lui. Et que je crois en lui.

Hermione s'était reprise face à sa surprise et affichait désormais la même expression de confusion que sa chef de groupe. De quel informateur parlait Kingsley ? Et pourquoi Kingsley avait-il menti ? Harry ne menait pas sa propre quête, il était prisonnier de Voldemort... Il le savait. Ou s'était-il enfuit ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avait-il pas ré-apparu ? Des milliers de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle perdit le fil de l'émission pendant plusieurs minutes.

- … espoir et soutenez-vous les uns les autres. Bonne soirée à tous.

La radio s'éteignit toute seule alors que les deux jeunes femmes se fixaient.

- C'était quoi, cette mascarade ?

Kara se redressa sur sa chaise et la regarda d'un air soigneusement redevenu neutre.

- Kingsley a décidé de ne pas ébruiter ce qui est arrivé à Potter. A part les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix, personne ne sait qu'il s'est fait capturé par Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hermione... Potter est devenu le symbole de la Lumière depuis la mort de Dumbledore. Si la population avait su qu'Harry avait été capturé au début de la guerre, elle aurait aussitôt perdu espoir et ne se serait pas battue. Kingsley a estimé qu'il était préférable de garder le silence.

- Je comprends, souffla la jeune Gryffondor qui savait reconnaître un bon argument. Mais cette histoire d'informateur, c'est vrai ? Harry serait toujours vivant ?

- Je pense que oui. Même s'il avait voulu redonner espoir à ceux qui écoutent, il s'y aurait pris autrement.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et enfuit son visage dans ses mains.

- Je demanderais confirmation à Kingsley s'il daigne me dire la vérité, promis Kara.

Kingsley confirma simplement auprès de son ancienne collègue ce qu'il avait dit à la radio, à l'exception du mensonge sur sa quête. Cela rassura Hermione qui s'autorisa enfin à apprécier cette nouvelle. Mais une petite voix, rabat-joie, ne cessa de lui souffler l'idée que bien que vivant, il était toujours dans les griffes de Voldemort. Et la jeune Gryffondor essayait de ne pas imaginer ce que pouvait vivre son meilleur ami depuis près de six mois.

L'isolement des deux résistantes prit finalement fin une fraîche matinée de février. Wilkes revint d'une réunion avec Kingsley accompagnée d'une silhouette familière qui se jeta dans ses bras si tôt le seuil franchit. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux pour savourer ce petit moment de bonheur tout en s'accrochant à Ron comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- Il est opérationnel, donc il ré-intègre le groupe, annonça simplement Kara en se débarrassant de sa cape.

- Quel enthousiasme, j'en suis tout ému, répliqua Ron avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione se détacha de son ami.

- T'en a mis du temps, faignant !

Le regard du jeune Weasley se voila quelques secondes et Hermione sut qu'une chose clochait. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Ron la devança.

- Longue histoire, Mione. Je... Plus tard, OK ? Si vous me racontiez ce que j'ai manqué ?

Personne ne commenta le brusque changement de sujet, respectant le souhait muet de Ron. Les deux jeunes femmes lui racontèrent la façon dont elles avaient appris que l'Épée de Gryffondor se trouvait dans le coffre de Bellatrix Lestranges et comment elles avaient finalement ramené de Gringotts un Horcruxe, la Coupe de Poufsouffle, en plus de l'Épée qui se trouvait finalement être une copie.

Un sourire illumina les traits de Ron qui eut l'air sincèrement impressionné.

- Je suis déçu de ne pas avoir été là. Alors il y a vraiment des dragons à Gringotts ? Je croyais que c'était une légende pour dissuader les voleurs.

- Certains voleurs, fit remarquer Kara avec un sourire.

Hermione rit.

- C'est génial, en tout cas, continua Ron d'un ton plus sérieux. Il nous manque plus qu'un Horcruxe à trouver !

- Oui. Mais on ignore toujours ce que c'est, fit remarquer Kara

- Notre but est donc désormais de chercher à Hogwarts un objet, sans savoir à quoi il ressemble, résuma-t-il.

- Bonne synthèse, lâcha Wilkes. Tout en sachant qu'il est hors de question de faire ses recherches nous-mêmes.

Un silence s'installa alors que chacun réfléchissait à un moyen de fouiller Hogwarts sans y mettre les pieds. Soudainement, Ron releva la tête, l'air d'avoir soudain eu une idée brillante, et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Attendez. Je sais. Hermione, comment n'as-tu pas pu penser à cela ?

La susnommée la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Dobby ! Il ferait n'importe quoi pour Harry.

Hermione se claqua le front. L'Elfe de maison pouvait arpenter l'école sans éveiller les soupçons. Ils pouvaient communiquer avec les fantômes qui hantaient le château depuis assez longtemps pour en connaître tous les secrets. Il serait en mesure de fouiller Hogwarts en ayant simplement l'air de faire son travail.

- Ron, tu es génial.

- Pourquoi tu as toujours l'air étonnée quand tu me dis ça ?

Hermione se racla la gorge et se tourna vers Kara pour avoir un peu d'aide.

- OK, lâcha Wilkes d'une voix traînante. Qui est Dobby, exactement ?

Ron expliqua à sa chef de groupe qui était Dobby et son histoire avec Harry, sans toutefois mentionner le nom des anciens maîtres de l'Elfe, et sa loyauté sans faille envers leur ami. Wilkes ne sembla pas spécialement convaincue, mais le fait de n'avoir aucune autre idée la poussa à donner son feu vert.

Hermione attendit le début de la soirée pour appeler Dobby. Grâce à son obsession pour les droits des Elfes de Maison et la gestion de la S.A.L.E, la jeune Gryffondor savait à quel moment contacter Dobby pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à l'Elfe pour apparaître au milieu du salon dans un « crack » sonore. Il n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois, mais son accoutrement était différent. Son corps décharné était recouvert d'une épaisse de couche de vêtements et il arborait fièrement à ses pieds une paire de basket de taille enfant.

Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour l'accueillir avec un grand sourire.

- Je te remercie d'être venu, Dobby. On a vraiment besoin de ton aide, dit Hermione.

- Dobby est toujours ravi d'aider les amis de Harry Potter, dit-il avec enthousiasme, faisant bouger par la même ses longues oreilles pendantes. Où est Harry Potter ? Il n'est pas là ? Il ne veut pas voir Dobby ?

- Non, Dobby. Harry n'est pas ici. Nous ignorons où il se trouve, répondit Ron.

- Harry Potter a disparu ? Couina-t-il alors que grands yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis s'emplissaient de larmes. Mais il faut absolument le retrouver ! Dobby va le faire! Dobby va retrouver Harry Potter.

Hermione le stoppa dans son élan en lui attrapant le bras.

- De nombreuses personnes sont actuellement à sa recherche, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais tu peux l'aider d'une autre façon.

L'Elfe sembla se calmer.

- Dobby fera ce qu'il faut pour aider Harry Potter.

Hermione s'accroupit pour être à hauteur de l'Elfe de Maison, qui lui arrivait à peine au niveau du nombril lorsqu'elle se tenait debout, et pesa soigneusement ses mots avant de les prononcer. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'en dire trop à Dobby, malgré sa loyauté indéfectible envers Harry. La tâche qu'elle comptait était dangereuse et elle ne savait pas si l'Elfe serait capable de tenir sa langue en cas de capture. Les Mangemorts présents à Hogwarts n'hésiteraient pas à utiliser tous les moyens possibles pour le faire parler. Elle jugea donc plus prudent de donner le moins de détails possibles à Dobby.

- Pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui, Harry a besoin d'un objet. Nous pensons que cet objet se trouve à Hogwarts.

Dobby pencha la tête sur le côté.

- Quel est cet objet ? Demanda Dobby avec curiosité.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- C'est bien là le problème. Nous ignorons à quoi ressemble cet objet. Nous savons par contre qu'il a appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, l'un des quatre fondateurs d'Hogwarts. Il est donc très probable qu'un aigle soit gravé dessus.

Dobby hocha sa tête avec frénésie.

- Dobby va le trouver, Miss. Dobby va enquêter et le trouver. Comme ça, Harry Potter pourra vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui.

- Surtout Dobby, tu dois êtres très prudent. Personne ne doit savoir ce que tu cherches ou qui t'a demandé de faire des recherches dans le château, l'avertit Ron d'un ton sérieux. C'est une mission dangereuse que l'on te confie.

Dobby acquiesça de façon solennelle.

- Vous pouvez compter sur Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby ne dira rien et sera discret.

Hermione prit la main de l'Elfe dans la sienne et la serra.

- Merci beaucoup, Dobby. C'est vraiment très important pour nous tous.

Dobby fit un grand sourire.

- Dobby est très content d'aider. Dobby regrette l'Hogwarts d'avant.

L'Elfe se figea un instant, l'oreille tendue.

- Dobby doit partir. Quelqu'un l'appelle.

- Tiens moi au courant.

A peine Hermione eut le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait disparu. Elle se releva et échangea un regard avec Ron.

- Espérons qu'il va trouver quelque chose.

Wilkes, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là, eut l'air dubitative mais ne commenta pas. Quant à Ron, il se frotta le ventre en grimaçant.

- On peut manger maintenant ?

Après le dîner, Hermione rejoignit Ron dans la chambre qui contemplait le plafond, allongé à même les couvertures sur son lit. La jeune fille s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur au pied du lit sans un mot. Ron ne sembla pas l'avoir remarqué, ou tout du moins faisait-il semblant de ne pas la remarquer, pendant plusieurs minutes. Puis, il parla enfin :

- Tu ne me laisseras pas, hein ?

- Non. Pas tant que tu m'auras pas parlé, approuva Hermione avec un sourire en coin. Tu devrais me connaître depuis le temps, je suis bornée.

Elle croisa les bras pour montrer qu'elle ne plaisantait pas et qu'elle était prête à attendre le temps qu'il faudrait. Avec un soupir, Ron se redressa en position assise et glissa du lit pour la rejoindre par terre.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose...

Hermione le laissa continuer sans intervenir.

- Papa...

Les mots semblaient coincés dans sa gorge et Hermione avança sa main vers celle de son ami, anticipant une affreuse nouvelle.

- Mon père... Il est mort, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Hermione resta sous le choc un moment, assommée par la terrible révélation. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Incapable de prononcer un mot, elle attendit que Ron prenne la parole.

- La situation a empiré pour Ginny à Hogwarts. Elle était réellement en danger. Alors elle s'est enfuie d'Hogwarts et a contacté papa pour qu'il vienne la chercher. Elle n'a pas encore son permis de transplanage et elle ne pouvait pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette. Papa l'a rejoint mais avant qu'ils aient pu s'éloigner, les Carrow les ont retrouvé. Un duel s'est engagé entre eux... Papa a réussi à la ramener à l'abri en transplanant, mais il n'a pas survécu au voyage, raconta-t-il, les sanglots clairement audible dans sa voix.

Hermione l'étreignit avec force et lui murmura quelques paroles de réconfort, sa propre voix cassée sous l'effet de la tristesse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi avant que Ron n'amorce un mouvement pour se dégager. Il s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et se redressa, l'air un peu gêné. Hermione s'essuya à son tour le visage et avec tact, prit la parole.

- Tu as pu voir Ginny ?

- Oui. On a pu passer quelques jours ensemble avant d'être tout deux envoyés dans nos groupes respectifs. Je pense que cela nous a permis de surmonter la mort de papa de pouvoir se raccrocher l'un à l'autre. A vrai dire, elle s'en sort mieux que moi, avoua-t-il avec ironie. Elle a toujours été forte.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

- J'ai pu récupérer quelques infos, annonça-t-il avec un brusque enthousiaste. Le reste de ma famille va bien. Ils sont tous intégrés à la Résistance et s'en sortent plutôt bien. Charlie fait partie du groupe qui nous fournit les planques. Maman, elle, est chargée de l'approvisionnement en nourriture.

- C'est pour ça qu'on reçoit autant de pâtisseries, rit Hermione. Elle sait que tu adores cela... Et les autres ?

- Ginny a rejoint le groupe de passeurs, pour remplacer Justin qui a été grièvement blessé. Sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais il est hors-course pour un moment. On était pas loin, l'un de l'autre au centre de soin. Fred est sur le terrain, il est le plus exposé. Il recherche les Nés-moldu en fuite pour les mettre à l'abri ou les convaincre de rejoindre la Résistance. Seamus est avec lui.

- Ces deux là ensemble, ça doit pas être de tout repos...

- Tant qu'on leur colle pas des explosifs entre les mains, plaisanta le jeune homme. Mais le groupe marche bien, ils ont même pu retrouvé Dean. George fabrique les potions pour le centre de soin et pour les Résistants et Bill est dans le groupe des relations internationales et tente de trouver des alliés. Quant à Percy est toujours au Ministère, je crois que Kingsley l'a laissé pour qu'il puisse obtenir des informations. Rémus aussi est en bonne santé, il a fait passé Tonks en France. Elle est très proche du terme de sa grossesse maintenant. Kingsley lui a carrément ordonné de se mettre à l'abri il y a quelques mois, car elle ne voulait pas quitter la Résistance.

- Oui, j'ai appris ça. Kara et moi avons croisé Avery sur le Chemin de Traverse, en se rendant à Gringotts. Il nous a raconté que lui et quelques autres Aurors étaient à deux doigts de l'attraper mais qu'elle a quand même réussi à fuir le pays.

- Ouais. En fait, c'était Charlie qui était chargé de l'escorter jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec les passeurs. Ils ont fait une halte à Londres et ont aussitôt repéré en apparaissant. Ils étaient deux fois moins nombreux, mais ils les ont limite humilié.

- Bien fait, lâcha Hermione avec un sourire.

Ron se redressa assez pour aller s'affaler sur le lit et Hermione le rejoignit, un peu courbaturé par sa position peu confortable.

- Quoi d'autres ? Demanda-t-elle avec un bâillement en s'allongeant à ses côtés.

- Luna et Neville sont toujours à Hogwarts. Ginny m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment la vie facile là-bas. Ils étaient un peu les têtes de turcs des Carrow tous les trois avec ma sœur. Mais ils ont pas mal d'alliés selon elle, qui leur ont sauvé la mise un certain nombre des fois. Alors, ils sont soutenus et cela rend les choses plus simples.

L'alarme stridente qui retentit soudainement dans la pièce empêcha Ron de continuer et ils échangèrent aussitôt un regard paniqué. D'un bond, Hermione sauta du lit et se rua dans la salle principale, Ron sur ses talons.

- Comment nous ont-ils trouvé ? Lança-t-elle en direction de Wilkes.

- Je l'ignore ! Mais, le sortilège de Fidelitas n'est pas tombé, sinon, ils seraient déjà entrés. On verra ça plus tard. Va vérifier s'il y en a également derrière la maison.

Hermione s'exécuta immédiatement alors que l'ex Auror plongeait sa main dans sa poche et en ressortait son téléphone portable.

- On est encerclé ! Cria Hermione du fond de la maison. J'en compte quatre derrière. Ce sont des Aurors.

- Pareil devant, souffla Ron qui s'était posté devant la fenêtre.

- OK. Nous sommes toujours protégés donc nous avons du temps devant nous. Nous allons suivre la procédure dans ce genre de situation. Récupérez tout ce qui nous est nécessaire et détruisez tout le reste, ordonna Kara à ses protégés.

Tous deux s'exécutèrent sur le champs en se répartissant les tâches. La procédure dans cette situation était, en l'occurrence, très simple. Ne pas laisser de traces derrière eux, sortir à grands coups de sortilèges pour s'éloigner de la protection anti-transplanage posée sur leur planque et dégager rapidement les lieux. Même si le Sortilège de Fidelitas tenait toujours, il était trop dangereux de rester dans une planque compromise.

Quand leurs affaires furent prêtes et le superflu détruit, les trois résistants se rapprochèrent de la porte d'entrée, leur baguette à la main. Après une longue inspiration, Kara leva sa baguette et chuchota:

- Reducto !

Et la porte d'entrée explosa... Envoyant des débris enflammés vers leurs assaillants qui perdirent quelques secondes à se protéger des projectiles. Ces quelques précieuses secondes permirent au groupe de résistants de jaillir de la maison, pressés de mettre autant de distance possible entre eux et la maison. Et a raison car une demie-seconde plus tard, une forte explosion retentit dans la maison, signe que le piège posé sur la porte de derrière avait fonctionné. Hermione eut juste le temps de se remettre de l'onde de choc qu'une silhouette familière lui barra le passage. Un éclair de rage traversa les yeux de son assaillant et la jeune femme déglutit péniblement.

- Nott...

Mais le jeune Serpentard ne semblait pas d'humeur et l'attaqua brutalement par ce qu'elle reconnue comme étant un sortilège de magie noire. Elle l'esquiva avec difficulté et répliqua avec hargne.

- Expelliarmus !

Le sort s'échoua sur le bouclier de l'Auror et un rictus se dessina ses lèvres. Un rictus qui la projeta quelques mois en arrière. Elle chassa de son cerveau l'image de Nott senior, tombant sous le coup de son propre Avada Kedavra. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Trouver la faille pour en finir rapidement. Heureusement, son adversaire était clairement hors de ses gongs et se contentait de frapper fort, en se protégeant un minimum. La Gryffondor, bien plus lucide, exploitait chacune de ses erreurs.

- IMPEDIMENTA !

Le sort d'Hermione atteint son but, ralentissant considérablement son adversaire. Profitant de l'occasion, elle récupéra sa baguette d'un Expelliarmus et la balança dans la maison qui brûlait derrière elle. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'un bras s'enroula autour de son cou et elle se démena pour échapper à la poigne de son agresseur. Mais celui-ci était plus musclé qu'elle. Ce n'est cependant pas cette force qui la figea, mais la voix qui chuchota à son oreille. Une voix horriblement familière. Une voix qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis plus de six mois. Une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre milles. Une voix qui lui arracha un frisson.

- Bonsoir Granger.

Hermione ferma les yeux.

- Malfoy...

_A suivre..._

_Un de mes moments préférés de l'histoire, et ce n'est pas du tout parce que Draco se pointe :) _


	9. Bonus 1

**Bonus n°1**

**Cadre temporel : **Cette scène se déroule pendant le chapitre précédent. Cela explique un peu la scène de Potterveille et l'annonce concernant Harry.

**Personnages : **Kingsley et McGonagall

- Je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, Kingsley.

Assis derrière un bureau, Kingsley Shacklebolt vida son verre de Whisky Pur Feu d'une traite sous l'œil désapprobateur de Minerva McGonagall, assise en face de lui.

- Nous avons épuisé tous les autres moyens envisageables. En une année, nous n'avons pas obtenu la moindre information. Nous ne savons toujours pas si Potter est toujours en vie.

Et pourtant, ils l'espéraient, contre toute logique. Malgré le fait qu'ils sachent que la disparition d'Harry était due à des Aurors. Malgré le fait qu'ils sachent qu'il avait été aussitôt conduit au Manoir Malfoy. Malgré le fait que cela signifiait que le Voldemort le détenait. Et malgré le fait que depuis, personne n'avait jamais plus entendu parler du Survivant.

- S'il s'avère que Potter a été maintenu en vie, Il veut visiblement garder l'information secrète, même parmi ses Mangemorts, continua-t-il avec un tic léger de l'œil.

Ce tic apparaissait chaque fois qu'il évitait le nom de Voldemort sur lequel était désormais placé un maléfice de « Tabou ». Visiblement, cela lui coûtait toujours autant de ne pas appeler leur ennemi par son nom.

- Ceux que nous avons pu interroger ne savent rien, confirma McGonagall avec lassitude.

Elle était bien placée pour le savoir, car c'est elle qui dirigeait le groupe chargé de retrouver la trace du Survivant et avait donc participé – et souvent dirigé - ces interrogatoires. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas ce dont elle était la plus fière. Les résistants avaient essayé toutes les techniques, même les plus cruelles. Ils s'étaient abaissés au niveau de leur ennemi, avait capturé et interrogé violemment des partisans du Seigneur de Ténèbres pour obtenir des informations. Même si la technique les répugnait, ils étaient en guerre. Leur naïveté lors du début de la guerre leur avait coûté la victoire. Ils avaient appris de leurs erreurs et avait accepté l'évidence. Pour obtenir la liberté, ils allaient devoir utiliser les mêmes bassesses que l'autre camp.

- Il est donc inutile de continuer dans cette voie, conclut Shacklebolt d'une voix posée.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose à contrecœur. Mais tu veux que je rencontre Snape? Même s'il détenait les informations que nous cherchons, crois-tu vraiment qu'il consentirait à nous le dire?

- Après Lucius Malfoy, il est Son plus fidèle lieutenant. Il lui fait assez confiance pour le laisser diriger Hogwarts. Et s'Il a mis quelqu'un dans la confidence, je pense qu'il s'agit de ces deux-là. Aucun des deux n'est connu pour leur attachement au garçon, bien au contraire. Il ne prend pas trop de risques...

McGonagall ne pouvait qu'approuver. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus Snape ne pouvait pas supporter Harry. Quant à Lucius Malfoy, il devait moquer du bien-être d'Harry comme de son premier balai.

- Mais libre à toi d'aller rencontrer Malfoy si tu le souhaites, Minerva.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ce n'était pas une option, il le savait parfaitement. Elle serait à Azkaban ou morte avant d'avoir pu approcher assez le Ministre pour lui soutirer des informations. Sans aucun doute, aurait-elle plus de chance avec son ancien collègue, même si l'idée ne l'enchantait guère. Elle avait déjà dû le côtoyer pendant quelques semaines après le meurtre d'Albus alors qu'il dirigeait l'école et elle avait du maintes fois se retenir de le tuer sur le champ. Même si à sa grande surprise, l'homme ne s'était pas montré si désagréable avec elle pendant cette période. Mais au point où ils en étaient, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Et Minerva était, elle devait l'avouer, curieuse de ce que donnerait leur entretien.

- Très bien, j'irais le voir, concéda McGonagall.

**Bonus n°2**

**Cadre temporel : **Cette scène suit la précédente.

**Personnages :** Minerva McGonagall et Severus Snape

Hogwarts avait toujours été un endroit protégé par une multitude de sortilèges, qui le rendait quasiment inébranlable. C'était tout du moins l'opinion générale avant que des Mangemorts ne pénètrent dans le château dans le but d'assassiner Albus Dumbledore, ce qui avait démontré les failles de ces protections. A l'époque, il était facile d'y pénétrer quand on était ni un Mangemort, ni Voldemort. Désormais, c'était l'inverse. A moins d'être Voldemort, un de ses partisans ou un élève autorisé à y être éduqué, il était mission impossible d'y pénétrer. Aucun résistant n'avait prit le risque jusqu'ici de s'y aventurer et Minerva ne comptait pas déroger à la règle. Téméraire, mais sûrement pas suicidaire. Elle serait immédiatement repérée, si ce n'est par les Détraqueurs qui protégeaient l'entrée, par le corps enseignant ou quelques élèves destinés à grossir les rangs des fidèles du Mage Noir.

C'est pourquoi n'importe qui aurait décidé de se planter à Pré-au-Lard pour observer les allers et venues et trouver un moyen d'approcher le directeur. Une entreprise qui pourrait se révéler difficile et dangereuse, car des Mangemorts patrouillaient dans les environs. Mais Minerva disposait d'un avantage sur les autres. Elle connaissait Severus Snape depuis des dizaines d'années. Elle l'avait côtoyé pendant plus de quinze ans en tant que collègue. Minerva savait parfaitement quand elle pourrait approcher le nouveau directeur. Heureusement pour elle, son ex-collègue aimait sa routine. Elle savait donc que tous les premiers dimanches du mois, il se rendait au bureau de poste pour réceptionner les ingrédients nécessaires à ses précieuses potions. Et même s'il n'enseignait plus cette matière, elle connaissait bien trop l'homme pour croire qu'il avait abandonné sa passion.

C'est donc avec un sourire satisfait, autant qu'un chat, même Animagus, puisse sourire, surtout avec un objet dans la gueule, que son regard perçant se posa sur une silhouette sombre et familière franchissant le portail de l'école et se dirigeant vers Pré-au-Lard. Le chat sauta souplement de l'endroit où il s'était dissimulé et rasa les murs pour atteindre la ruelle où se trouvait l'entrée du bureau de poste. Heureusement, les rues étaient quasiment désertes à cette heure matinale ce qui lui assurait une certaine discrétion pour agir.

Le félin se dissimula derrière une poubelle et dès que l'homme passa à sa portée, il lui sauta dessus sans ménagement, atterrissant sur son épaule. Profitant de l'état d'étonnement du directeur qui n'allait pas durer longtemps, Minerva activa le portoloin avec sa patte et tout deux disparurent de la ruelle.

Après que la sensation du portoloin se fut estompée, elle reçut un coup brutal qui l'envoya directement sur le sol. Sa baguette pointée sur elle, l'expression impassible de son collègue vacilla une demi-seconde en la sous sa forme d'Animagust.

- Où sommes-nous? Demanda-t-il avec un agacement non dissimulé.

L'Animagus retrouva sa forme réelle, sous le regard méfiant du directeur d'Hogwarts. Son instinct de Gryffondor la poussait à sortir sa baguette, mais la partie réfléchie de son esprit la poussa à ne pas esquisser un geste menaçant... Ou un geste tout court, en fait.

- Quelque part au Pays de Galles, répondit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait désinvolte.

Avec un reniflement de dédain, et sans abaisser sa baguette, Snape cracha:

- C'était stupide, Minerva.

- Plus qu'essayer de te convaincre de me suivre?

Mais l'homme ne semblait pas d'humeur pour ses joutes verbales habituelles. Il était tendu, elle pouvait le voir à sa façon de se tenir. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Elle était désarmée, totalement à sa merci. Il contrôlait la situation. Quelle était la cause de cette tension, elle l'ignorait. Mais cela réveilla sa curiosité de Gryffondor.

- Je devrais te tuer sur le champ. Et tu le sais.

- Tu ne le feras pas, affirma-t-elle avec plus de conviction qu'elle n'en avait.

Dans une expression bien personnelle, l'homme haussa un sourcil. Il n'était pas dupe et le lui faisait clairement comprendre.

- Et pourquoi cela?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et répondit calmement.

- Si c'était le cas, je serais déjà morte.

Elle était pourtant intacte, ce qui lui laissait croire que Shacklebolt avait eu raison de prendre le risque de contacter l'ancien espion. Celui-ci la dévisageait, son expression aussi impassible qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle savait cependant qu'elle avait marqué un point, car il ne commenta pas.

- Je suis surpris que vous ayez prit le risque de me contacter. Etes-vous si désespérés que cela? Demanda-t-il d'une voix moqueuse.

Minerva réprima un claquement agacé de langue en se répétant qu'elle avait besoin d'informations. Et pour cela, elle devait rester courtoise et ne pas répondre aux piques de l'homme.

- Les risques, nous les prenons tous les jours depuis le début de la guerre.

* Pendant que tu te prélasses dans le bureau directorial d'Hogwarts * Ajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

Cependant, quand elle vit la mâchoire de Snape se contracter, elle sut qu'il avait saisi le sous-entendu. Elle leva les bras en signe d'excuse.

- Je ne suis pas venu me disputer, Severus, dit-elle dans un soupir. J'ai... Nous avons besoin de ton aide.

L'impassibilité de son collègue sembla vaciller un instant, mais il fut si bref que Minerva douta de l'avoir vu. L'homme sembla hésiter un instant avant de répondre d'une voix ou toute hostilité avait disparu.

- Je suis surpris, Minerva. De tous...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais c'était inutile. Minerva savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et cela la troubla, car son ancien collègue n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre des gants. Aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvenait, il assumait chacun de ses actes et de ses paroles. Mais à cet instant, il se comportait comme s'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même camp, comme lorsqu'il espionnait pour l'Ordre. Il avait réagi quand elle avait sous-entendu qu'il se planquait, comme si c'était effectivement le cas. Mais, en tant que Mangemort, il aurait dû s'en moquer. En fait, il aurait dû la tuer à l'instant même où il l'avait reconnu. Poussée par une inspiration subite, elle souffla d'une voix plus douce:

- Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Severus.

Elle sut qu'elle avait vu, car, cette fois, elle fut certaine que l'impassibilité de son ancien collègue avait vacillé brièvement. Elle n'était pas certaine de comprendre ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux, mais cela la chamboulait clairement. Elle aurait voulu comprendre le comportement de Snape, mais elle décida cependant de se taire. Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Severus sembla en arriva à la même conclusion, car il soupira et parla d'un ton sec:

- Que veux-tu, Minerva?

- Des informations.

Face à son silence, elle posa prudemment sa question:

- Sais-tu si Potter est toujours en vie?

Snape ne montra aucune réaction et Minerva supposa que l'homme avait anticipé sa question. Il s'était probablement attendu à être contacté par un membre de l'Ordre un jour ou l'autre. Ce que l'Ordre s'était bien gardé de faire jusqu'à maintenant. La mort de Dumbledore, tué de sa main, était dans les mémoires de tout le monde. Sans compter le fait que depuis, l'homme s'était bien gardé de les contacter. Pour les membres de l'Ordre, cela n'avait fait que consolider leur opinion à propos de l'homme. Snape avait retourné sa veste, peu importe le moment où cela était arrivé... S'il avait été un jour de leur côté, ajoutaient certains.

Minerva était du même avis jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais cette étrange conversation et l'attitude de Snape lui collait un doute, bien qu'elle n'écartait pas l'hypothèse d'un piège.

Le silence dura cependant si longtemps qu'elle crut que Severus ne lui répondrait pas.

- A cet instant, il serait préférable que votre Golden Boy soit mort, répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Une vague de soulagement menaça de l'envahir, mais elle la repoussa à contrecœur. Elle avait envie d'y croire, de croire qu'Harry était toujours en vie, même aux mains de Voldemort. Elle avait envie de croire que Severus lui disait la vérité, qu'il lui transmettait volontairement des informations pour les aider. Mais la guerre l'avait rendu paranoïaque et elle ne pouvait se permettre de prendre les paroles de l'espion pour argent comptant.

- Sais-tu pourquoi il l'a gardé en vie?

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape.

- Contrairement à ce que tu sembles penser, Il ne me fait pas part de Ses plans.

- Mais tu sais qu'il est vivant, contra l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

- Il s'avère qu'il a eu besoin de mes services pour remettre Potter en état après son enlèvement. Les Aurors qui l'ont capturé ont été un peu... zélés. Sans cela, je l'aurais supposé mort.

Minerva scruta son regard pour tenter d'évaluer la sincérité de son ancien collègue. Mais rien ne transparaissait dans les yeux du directeur d'Hogwarts.

- Où est-il gardé?

- Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois après sa capture. Et depuis, le Seigneur des Ténèbres a changé d'endroit.

Malgré sa volonté, McGonagall ne put réprimer sa déception. Elle aurait voulu plus. Mais son ancien collègue n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir davantage. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne lui en dirait pas plus, cela se voyait. Elle aurait voulu continuer l'entrevue, mais elle avait déjà duré trop longtemps. Pour lui, comme pour elle, il était dangereux de rester ici. Avec une sincérité non feinte, elle lâcha:

- Merci, Severus.

Elle reculait déjà d'un pas pour transplaner loin d'ici, peu désireuse de faire traîner l'entretien, mais la voix de l'ancien espion la stoppa.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

L'Animagus se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Pour localiser Potter, acheva-t-il avec agacement.

Elle inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux fixés sur la baguette que Snape pointait toujours sur elle, et transplana.


	10. Chapitre 9: L'épuration

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur : **On revient à un chapitre normal. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 9 : L'épuration**

- Espèce de sale petit...

Mais un violent coup dans le dos fit taire Hermione et elle dut lutter pendant de longues secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous l'effet de la douleur, mais elle cligna furieusement des paupières pour les faire disparaître. Elle n'offrirait jamais la satisfaction de son ennemi d'enfance de la voir pleurer.

- Soit poli, Sang-de-Bourbe.

Hermione sentit une vague de colère l'envahir, mais elle se força à rester calme. Elle savait que Malfoy profiterait du moindre prétexte pour la frapper. Il était en position de force et dans un cadre légal si cela avait encore un sens aujourd'hui. Et elle avait besoin de rester aussi lucide que possible pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Elle préféra donc serrer les dents et ne pas répliquer à ses provocations.

- Si tu savais à quel point je voulais être celui qui te trouverait... Chuchota le jeune Serpentard à son oreille.

Une impression de déjà-vu, ou plutôt, de déjà entendu, la frappa brusquement. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'y penser d'avantage. D'un mouvement brusque, Draco la fit pivoter pour qu'elle lui fasse face, attrapa la baguette de la Gryffondor et lui emprisonna les mains pour qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger.

- Hermione Granger... Résistante, amie du Golden Boy et sang-de-bourbe de son état. Jackpot, jubila-t-il, les yeux brillants.

Sans hésiter et avec une impulsivité que ne lui ressemblait pas, Hermione lui cracha au visage avec toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Et sans hésiter non plus, l'héritier des Malfoy lui colla une violente gifle du dos de la main, l'envoyant durement sur le sol. Un filet de sang s'échappa de sa lèvre fendue et coula sur son menton. Elle l'essuya avec sa manche, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le visage de l'Auror.

- Tellement... Gryffondor... Ricana-t-il. Et si peu original.

Malfoy s'accroupit sur le sol et la regarda avec un sourire qui glaça aussitôt le sang de la jeune femme. A cet instant, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à son père à son goût.

- Tu as passé toute ta misérable vie à essayer de copier ton père. Qu'est-ce que tu connais à l'originalité ? Répliqua Hermione d'un ton mordant qu'elle regretta aussitôt en voyant l'expression sadique qui se dessina sur les traits de son ennemi.

- Je pense que l'on va passer pas mal de temps ensemble dans les prochains jours, Granger. Je suis certaine que tu as des tas d'informations intéressantes pour moi. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te les arracher une à une.

Hermione avala péniblement sa salive. Oh, non... Malfoy du lire la panique dans ses yeux, car son sourire s'accentua.

- Je vais laisser les autres s'occuper de tes petits copains. Toi et moi, on va faire un petit tour au Ministère. Une jolie cellule t'attend.

Hermione jeta des regards paniqués autour d'elle, espérant que quelqu'un avait remarqué sa situation et viendrait à son secours. Mais Ron et Kara étaient trop occupés à se débarrasser de leurs assaillants.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton pouilleux de copain. La belette te rejoindra bientôt.

Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, une lueur étrange dans le regard.

- Si tu es gentille, dit lentement en retraçant les contours du visage d'Hermione avec sa baguette, je vous mettrais dans la même cellule.

Toute couleur disparue du visage de la jeune fille qui se recula par réflexe.

- Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.

Ses yeux brillèrent dangereusement et il pointa baguette sur entre les deux yeux de la jeune fille. Mais un cri perçant soudain détourna l'attention de son adversaire et Hermione profita aussitôt de l'ouverture sans même chercher à savoir à qui appartenait ce cri. Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix, donc, elle ne s'en souciait pas. La jeune Gryffondor ramena l'une de ses jambes contre sa poitrine et la détendit brusquement vers l'un des genoux de son adversaire en essayant d'y mettre tout son poids. Sa basket atteignit sa cible et percuta avec force la rotule du jeune Serpentard.

Un crac révélateur que l'os s'était brisé fit grimacer Hermione. L'Auror laissa échapper un long hurlement de douleur qui avait probablement du s'entendre à dix kilomètres à la ronde. Il s'effondra sans douceur sur le sol, les mains crispées sur son genou et les dents serrées. Sans attendre, Hermione récupéra sa baguette et se releva d'un bond. Le Serpentard gémissait toujours de douleur et sans hésiter, elle colla un bon coup de pied au visage pour faire bonne mesure, l'envoyant aux pays des rêves.

La jeune Gryffondor fut prise d'une soudaine envie de prendre le temps pour lui rendre chaque coup et insulte qu'il avait pu proférer à son encontre depuis leur première rencontre, mais elle n'en eut pas l'occasion.

- Transplane, maintenant !

La voix de sa chef de groupe lui fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet et elle détacha aussitôt les yeux de la silhouette inconsciente de l'Auror à ses pieds. De toute façon, elle n'aurait jamais frappé un homme inconscient. Si un jour, elle devait lui rendre la pareille, elle comptait bien sur le fait qu'il soit conscient et alerte.

Peu désireuse d'attendre que les Aurors se réveillent, elle courut sur les derniers mètres qui la séparaient encore de la barrière anti-transplanage. Après un dernier coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'elle ne laissait personne derrière elle, la jeune résistante transplana loin de Liverpool, en se focalisant sur leur lieu de repli.

* * *

><p>- Je vais tuer ce connard ! Hurla Ron alors que Kara soignait la lèvre fendue d'Hermione.<p>

- Calme toi, Ron. Crois-moi, il a payé, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait en se rappelant des deux coups de pieds qu'elle avait infligé à Malfoy.

- Je m'en fous. Si je lui mets la main dessus, il pourra dire au revoir à sa face de fouine.

Hermione sourit tendrement à la réaction de Ron. Elle connaissait trop bien Ron pour l'empêcher de se défouler. Cela lui rappelait la façon dont il la protégeait à Hogwarts contre les insultes du Serpentard. C'était une sensation étrange de voir leurs conflits d'écoliers se transposer à la vie réelle, étrange et flippante. Parce qu'elle avait pu voir que le Malfoy d'Hogwarts était différent du Malfoy Auror. Visiblement, l'uniforme et probablement la position de son père lui avait insufflé une confiance nouvelle.

- Sérieusement ! Comment ce crétin peut-il être devenu Auror ?

- Merci Papa, lâcha Hermione avec un sourire.

- Tu m'étonnes, murmura Ron.

Hermione retrouva son sérieux et se tourna vers Kara, décidant qu'elle avait déjà assez repoussé la discussion qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Comment ont-ils trouvé notre planque ?

La chef de groupe releva brièvement les yeux.

- Je l'ignore.

Elle murmura une formule et Hermione sentit sa lèvre se refermer.

- C'est bon, tu es de nouveau intacte, lui dit Kara en rangeant sa baguette.

Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- Le sortilège de Fidelitas n'est pas en cause, on le sait. Alors comment ?

- Peut-être que quelqu'un nous a reconnu quand on sortait ou quand on entrait dans la maison, je ne sais pas.

La réponse était sèche et Hermione comprit qu'il était inutile de poursuivre la conversation.

- Ça pue toujours autant, fit remarquer Ron, en reniflant autour de lui.

Hermione reconnue une tentative maladroite de changer de sujet.

- Si tu penses pouvoir faire mieux, je t'en prie, asséna l'ex-Auror d'un ton cassant.

Ron grommela quelques mots dans sa barbe, comme « inventaire » et « nourriture », avant d'aller vers la cuisine de l'entrepôt. Hermione lança un regard en biais à sa chef de groupe qui l'ignora superbement. La jeune fille soupira et se leva de sa chaise, observant pour la première fois avec attention leur nouvelle planque.

Suite à l'attaque de leur maison de Liverpool, Kingsley n'avait mis qu'une heure à attribuer au groupe une nouvelle planque. Et il ne leur avait fallu que quelques secondes pour regretter leur bonne vieille maison délabrée. Leur nouveau « chez eux » était un ancien entrepôt situé à une vingtaine de kilomètre au nord de Stirling, en Écosse, autrement dit, au beau milieu de nulle part.

La forte odeur d'essence qui emplissait l'air et les traces noires incrustées dans le sol avaient permis à Hermione de déduire que l'entrepôt devait servir autrefois à entreposer des engins agricoles. Autrefois car il était évident que personne n'avait collé les pieds ici depuis des années. La jeune femme était certaine qu'il allait leur falloir deux fois plus de temps qu'avec leur planque de Liverpool pour assainir l'endroit.

- Autant s'y mettre maintenant, lâcha soudainement Kara. On a du boulot pour aménager cet endroit.

* * *

><p>Les trois résistants passèrent le mois suivant à s'habituer à leur nouvel environnement, sans vraiment faire quoi que ce soit de constructif pour leur mission. Kara passait beaucoup de temps avec Kingsley, soucieux de déterminer comment leur planque avait pu être découverte. Mais aucune réponse satisfaisante ne se dessina.<p>

Dobby leur fit son premier rapport sur sa recherche de l'Horcruxe ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle vers la mi-avril. Hermione était en pleine bataille explosive avec Ron quand un « crack » sonore avait retentit dans l'entrepôt, le bruit résonnant sur les parois métalliques en s'amplifiant de façon considérable. La jeune fille sursauta avant de poser les yeux sur Dobby et de mettre une main sur son cœur.

- Merlin, tu m'as fait peur, Dobby.

- Dobby est désolé, Miss.

- Ce n'est rien, le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Dobby va bien, Miss. Dobby a de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

- Tu as du nouveau sur l'objet ? S'enquit Ron.

- Dobby a enquêté Miss. Dobby a découvert quelque chose. Et il a parlé avec Helena Serdaigle, la fille de Rowena Serdaigle.

Hermione resta bouche bée.

- Comment as-tu pu lui parler ? Balbutia-t-elle.

Dobby afficha un large sourire.

- La Dame Grise, Miss. Le fantôme des Serdaigle. La Dame Grise est Helena Serdaigle.

- Naaannnnn, souffla Ron. Par le caleçon de Merlin, comment peut-on ignorer cela après six ans à Hogwarts ?

Hermione ne trouva rien à répondre, stupéfaite elle aussi. Ce n'était même pas mentionné dans l'Histoire d'Hogwarts et cela, la jeune Gryffondor le vécu presque comme une trahison.

Dobby haussa simplement les épaules.

- Dobby l'ignore, Monsieur. Mais Dobby est certain que peu de gens sont au courant.

Probablement alertée par le bruit, Kara apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'appuya contre le chambranle. Elle observa Dobby qui la regarda également, mais l'ex-Auror n'intervint pas et fit signe à Hermione de poursuivre.

- Continue Dobby, l'encouragea Hermione après s'être reprise.

- Dobby lui a dit qu'il cherchait un objet ayant appartenu à Rowena Serdaigle, un objet où elle aurait gravé l'emblème de sa maison. Dobby a sentit que la Dame Grise était mal à l'aise alors il a insisté. Elle a fini par avouer à Dobby qu'il s'agissait d'un diadème qu'elle avait volé à sa mère et qu'elle avait révélé un jour à Vous-Savez-Qui sa cachette, en Albanie.

Dobby, l'air extrêmement fier de lui, rayonnait d'avoir obtenu ces informations. Hermione échangea un regard avec Kara alors que Ron félicitait l'Elfe à grands coups de tapes dans le dos. Hermione afficha un large sourire en direction de sa chef de groupe. Ils venaient de faire un grand pas dans leur quête en identifiant le dernier Horcruxe.

- Le diadème de Serdaigle... On sait ce que l'on cherche, au moins, maintenant, dit Ron avec un large sourire.

- Dobby va le trouver Monsieur, affirma l'Elfe avec conviction en hochant la tête avec enthousiasme. Dobby sait ce qu'il doit chercher maintenant. Et il va fouiller le château jusqu'à ce qu'il le trouve.

- Merci Dobby, encore une fois. Pour tout. Tu fais un superbe travail, le remercia sincèrement Hermione.

Avec un dernier sourire, l'Elfe transplana.

* * *

><p>La nuit était fraîche en cette fin de mois d'avril et la légère brise suffisait à faire frissonner Hermione. La jeune fille regardait vivement autour d'elle, observant le parking lugubre, encadré par quatre bâtiments abandonnés, au milieu duquel elle se trouvait. Kara, Ron et elle venaient d'apparaître dans cette zone industrielle désaffectée située dans la banlieue sud de Londres. A cet instant, la zone était déserte et aucun bruit ne venait troubler le silence. Cela devait faire bien longtemps qu'aucune activité, légale tout du moins, n'avait animé le quartier. C'était probablement pour cela que les Aurors avaient choisi cet endroit. Il s'agissait d'un endroit à l'écart qui permettait à leurs ennemis de commettre leurs crimes en toute impunité et hors de vue de tous.<p>

Au début de l'après-guerre, alors que la résistance se formait, elle se souvenait avoir raconté à ses compagnons sorciers la seconde guerre mondiale moldue et la ressemblance entre les résistants de l'époque et eux. Elle leur avait dit que l'histoire ne faisait que se répéter. Les nés-moldus avaient pris la place des juifs, Hitler avait cédé la place à Voldemort. Mais plus tôt dans la journée, lorsque leur chef de groupe leur avait appris ce que les Aurors projetaient de faire, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point sa comparaison était juste. Car, comme les SS cinquante ans plus tôt, les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres passaient sous silence certains de leurs actes ignobles, de peur de perdre le contrôle de la population sorcière.

Hermione capta soudainement un mouvement sur sa gauche et vit une silhouette sortir de l'ombre d'un bâtiment et s'approcher silencieusement d'eux en observant autour d'elle. Lorsque la lune éclaira brièvement son visage, Hermione reconnue Hestia Jones, un membre de l'Ordre qu'elle avait rencontré durant l'été précédant sa cinquième année à Hogwarts. Les traits tirés, une expression sombre sur le visage, elle les salua d'un simple signe de la tête. Pour cette mission particulière, Kingsley avait jugé préférable de leur envoyer du renfort vu le nombre de membres restreint de leur groupe.

La jeune fille se tourna vers Kara, attendant ses instructions autant qu'elle les appréhendait. Il ne s'agissait pas aujourd'hui de collecter des informations, mais de se battre. De frapper, fort et rapidement.

- Dissimulez-vous tout autour de la place. Lorsque je donnerais le signal, attaquez le sorcier le plus proche de votre position.

Les trois sorciers acquiescèrent et chacun partit se placer en frôlant les murs. Hermione se dirigea vers le bâtiment le plus au nord et grimpa quelques marches de l'escalier de secours. Elle s'accroupit sur le premier palier et passa une cape d'invisibilité – de bien moins bonne qualité que celle de son meilleur ami - sur ses épaules. D'ici, elle avait une vue imprenable sur la place où aurait lieu l'exécution. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine à cette pensée et elle resserra la cape autour d'elle. Car c'est ce qui allait se dérouler dans une dizaine de minutes, s'ils échouaient dans leur mission.

En effet, les nouveaux Aurors du Ministère allaient mettre à mort un groupe de sorciers composés d'opposants au Seigneur des Ténèbres et de sorciers d'ascendance moldue ayant tenté de se soustraire aux nouvelles mesures imposées par le Ministère. Malgré les dispositions légales prévoyant une peine de prison à Azkaban, Lucius Malfoy estimait visiblement que certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas assez important pour les garder en vie. L'épuration, comme ils disaient depuis peu. Une abomination que Kingsley voulait empêcher chaque fois qu'il le pourrait. Heureusement, il avait été mis au courant des projets des Aurors pour ce soir. Un contact au sein du Ministère avait obtenu l'information et Kingsley les avait chargés d'intervenir pour neutraliser les Aurors et récupérer les prisonniers. Hermione avait été surprise que son groupe se voit confier cette mission. Après tout, ce n'était pas vraiment leur attribution, leur boulot à eux était la recherche et la destruction des Horcruxes. Mais les groupes de résistants « spécialisés » dans ce type de sauvetage étaient, d'après les dires de Kara, débordés et en sous-effectifs. Et eux n'étaient pas spécialement débordés étant donné que leurs recherches de l'Horcruxe stagnaient.

Hermione sentait son angoisse monter au fil des minutes. Malgré les mois qui venaient de s'écouler, elle ne se faisait toujours à ce genre de situation. Elle tentait de garder son sang-froid autant que possible, mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la boule qui se formait dans son estomac ni les légers tremblements qui la parcouraient. Mais elle savait d'expérience que tous ces signes d'anxiété disparaîtraient au moment de passer à l'action. Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur sa respiration pour ne pas paniquer et attendre.

Des pops résonnèrent finalement dans le silence de la nuit alors que huit Mangemorts apparaissaient au milieu de la place, encadrant une demi-douzaine de personnes à l'air effrayé, voire carrément paniqué pour certaines. Ceux qui savaient parfaitement ce qui allait se passer. Bien qu'elle ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils disaient, Hermione pouvait voir certains prisonniers parler, affichant un air suppliant. Inutile, pensa-t-elle. Ils n'auraient aucune pitié. D'ailleurs, elle pouvait entendre les rires moqueurs et cruels des hommes aux longues capes noires, alors qu'ils alignaient les six personnes et les faisaient s'agenouiller. La gorge de la Gryffondor se noua sous l'effet de l'appréhension alors qu'elle attendait le signal de sa chef de groupe.

Soudain, un éclair vert venant du bâtiment opposé au sien heurta l'un des Mangemorts en pleine poitrine, qui s'effondra sur le sol. Voilà le signe qu'elle attendait. Aussitôt, Hermione pointa sa baguette vers l'un des partisans du Mage Noir, en faisait appel à toute sa haine, et murmura:

- Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon mortel s'échappa de sa baguette en même temps que deux autres sortilèges fusaient vers le milieu du parking. Incapable d'esquiver sous l'effet de la surprise, trois Mangemorts tombèrent sur le sol simultanément. Cela laissa du temps, cependant, aux cinq restants de réagir. Un sortilège impardonnable fila droit vers Hermione, et elle eut juste le temps de sauter par-dessus la rambarde pour l'éviter. Elle atterrit durement sur le sol bétonné, et par ce mouvement, perdit la cape d'invisibilité, se dévoilant par la même occasion. Mais, elle ne comptait pas laisser à son adversaire le temps d'attaquer à nouveau et lança un sortilège cuisant qu'il parvint à éviter en roulant sur le côté.

* Merde ! *

La jeune sorcière se releva et partit se mettre à couvert derrière l'escalier alors qu'un nouveau sort passa si près de son visage qu'elle put en sentir la chaleur sur sa joue. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle eut juste le temps de voir ses amis combattre les deux Mangemorts et les prisonniers courir pour se mettre à l'abri. Mais surtout, elle remarqua les trois autres silhouettes encapuchonnées qui étaient apparues en pleine zone de combat. Les résistants étaient désormais en infériorité numérique, ce qui allait clairement compliquer les choses. Elle sortit de sa cachette pour attaquer, mais son adversaire fut plus rapide.

- Endoloris !

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ériger son bouclier. Le sortilège impardonnable la frappa de plein fouet et elle s'effondra sur le sol en criant, lâchant sa baguette qui roula sur le sol, loin d'elle. Chaque parcelle de son corps sembla s'enflammer, lui causant une douleur insupportable. Elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir, son cerveau s'était mis en veille alors qu'elle convulsait sous l'effet du sortilège. Ce dernier pris fin rapidement, à son grand étonnement, et elle releva péniblement la tête, prête à recevoir un autre sort. Mais elle vit alors l'un des prisonniers, un jeune homme familier aux yeux d'Hermione, en plein corps à corps avec son adversaire et compris que celui-ci n'avait pas levé volontairement son sort. Réagissant au quart de tour, elle leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le Mangemort, trop occupé pour se soucier d'elle. Le jeune homme, lui, comprit ce qui allait suivre et s'éloigna brusquement alors qu'Hermione lança:

- Expelliarmus !

La baguette de son adversaire vola jusqu'à elle alors qu'il se retrouva propulsé de plusieurs mètres en arrière. Sans hésiter, elle lança la baguette à celui qui venait de l'aider et resta un moment surpris en le reconnaissant. Puis, se reprenant et abandonnant les retrouvailles pour plus tard, elle se rua ensuite vers le Mangemort et lui envoya avec rage son pied en plein visage, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Puis, elle observa autour d'elle pour se rendre compte de la situation. Hestia et Ron, dos à dos, combattaient chacun un Mangemort. Quant à Kara, elle semblait s'amuser face aux deux Mangemorts qu'elle combattait, à la grande incompréhension de la Gryffondor. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'essayait plus de comprendre sa chef.

Bientôt, la situation tourna à leur avantage, car les prisonniers, imitant leur camarade d'infortune, récupéraient les baguettes auprès des cadavres et se joignaient au combat. Le silence reprit rapidement ses droits sur la place alors que les duels prenaient fin. Des corps jonchaient le sol, pour la plupart des Mangemorts à l'exception d'un des prisonniers, mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. C'était tellement habituel désormais qu'elle ne ressentait plus rien. Elle se rappelait que dans les films, ils appelaient cela des dommages collatéraux. Et elle se souvenait qu'elle détestait ce mot à l'époque. Aujourd'hui, elle acceptait cet état de fait sans rechigner. Cinq personnes sauvées sur six, c'était une bonne moyenne. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle l'avait tué elle-même. Comme quoi, une bonne guerre pouvait changer bien des choses. Cela aurait du l'horrifier, de s'habituer à cela, mais en réalité, cela l'indifférait.

Les survivants se rassemblèrent au milieu du parking, sauf d'Hermione qui marcha vers le Mangemort qu'elle avait assommé quelques minutes plus tôt. Celui-ci commençait à bouger, mais elle plaça son pied sur sa poitrine et pointa sa baguette sur lui. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de près, son visage lui semblait vaguement familier. Il était jeune, à peine plus âgé qu'elle, et elle se douta qu'elle avait dû le croiser dans les couloirs d'Hogwarts. Le Mangemort la fixait avec haine, mais cela n'atteint pas Hermione.

- Vous mourrez tous pour cet affront, cracha-t-il.

- Toi d'abord.

- Va en enfer !

- Garde moi une place... chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour lui.

Deux mots mortels et le jeune homme s'arrêta de bouger, ses yeux sans vie continuant de la fixer. La mâchoire de la jeune fille se contracta, mais elle ne détourna pas les yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'elle lancerait des impardonnables, elle lui aurait ri au nez. Mais la situation et son état d'esprit avaient changé. Fini le monde en noir et blanc, le Bien et le Mal, cette vision manichéenne de la vie qui avait si longtemps occupé l'esprit d'Hermione. La guerre l'avait changé, forgé, endurci. Elle voyait maintenant les nuances de gris et s'en servaient sans vergogne. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent. Voilà qui était sa nouvelle philosophie. Pour une chose, la liberté. Pour une personne, Harry.

Par ailleurs, elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Les résistants ne pouvaient pas se permettre de laisser un survivant qui irait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Malfoy ou à Voldemort. Ils avaient, pour la plupart, des familles qui pourraient être prises pour cible. Même si la sienne était en ce moment en Australie et que ses parents étaient convaincus de s'appeler Wendell et Monica Wilkins, couple sans enfant, elle ne préférait pas prendre de risques. Jamais elle ne se le pardonnerait s'il leur arrivait quelque chose à cause d'elle. Il n'était pas question que leurs familles payent pour ce qu'ils accomplissaient jour après jour.

Sans s'attarder, elle alla récupérer la cape d'invisibilité et rejoignit les autres. Elle adressa un sourire au Serdaigle.

« Je suis contente de te revoir, Boot.

- De même, Granger », répliqua Terry Boot en lui rendant son sourire.

- Allez, on se tire d'ici, ordonna Wilkes.

* * *

><p>Quelques heures plus tard, les deux Gryffondor, Terry et Kara se retrouvèrent dans leur vieil entrepôt. Les survivants de l'exécution, en dehors du jeune Serdaigle, avaient été pris en charge par un autre groupe de résistants qui organiseraient le départ de ceux qui le souhaitaient, pendant que d'autres choisiraient de grossir leurs rangs. Hermione espérait que la plupart déciderait de se joindre à la Résistance pour les aider dans leur lutte. Malheureusement, les résistants étaient moins nombreux que les partisans de Voldemort et avaient une espérance de vie moins longue que celle de leurs adversaires. Les pertes dans leur camp au fil des mois, des attaques et des dénonciations étaient plus élevées que le nombre de personnes les rejoignant. Tous les volontaires étaient donc les bienvenus. Mais Hermione avait convaincu sa chef de groupe de retenir Terry une journée, car elle pensait qu'il pouvait leur être utile dans la recherche du dernier Horcruxe. Kara avait donné son accord, faisant confiance à la jeune Gryffondor.<p>

Hermione se laissa tomber sur une chaise, épuisée et endolorie. Elle avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais elle ne pensait pas être capable de répéter ce genre de mission tous les jours. La jeune fille en tremblait encore, bien qu'elle sache que cela était certainement dû au Doloris reçu. Pour une part, tout du moins... Elle savait reconnaître un état de choc quand elle en voyait et encore plus lorsqu'elle en ressentait un.

- Bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux.

Elle obéit sans poser de questions à Kara et avala d'une traite la potion qu'elle lui tendait. Elle sentit le liquide au goût infâme descendre le long de son œsophage puis dans son estomac et la douleur diffuse qui persistait depuis l'attaque disparue, remplacée par une sensation de douce chaleur. Elle ferme un instant les yeux, prenant un peu de temps pour savourer cet instant.

- Tu as raison, ça va mieux. Merci Kara.

L'ex-Auror lui adressa un regard perçant et alla rejoindre Ron, affalé sur une chaise, le bras gauche en sang replié contre sa poitrine. La chef de groupe avait du boulot pour remettre tout le monde sur pied, mais elle s'en sortait bien. Personne n'avait de blessures graves, rien qu'une potion et une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puissent dissiper. Terry était d'ailleurs déjà parti au pays des rêves, récupérant probablement des événements qu'il avait dû vivre.

Psychologiquement parlant, c'était une autre histoire. Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce, chacun ressassant les événements du jour. Maintenant que l'adrénaline se dissipait dans leurs veines, il ne restait que la triste constatation de ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir. Même s'ils s'étaient habitués à la guerre et que chacun tentait de faire bonne figure, ils étaient tous secoués. Certes, elle avait déjà tué, à Godric's Hallow, mais c'était dans le feu de l'action, après que Ron ait été gravement blessé. C'était différent de cette nuit où elle avait délibérément lancé un impardonnable. Elle avait tué de sang froid. Deux fois.

- Vous avez sauvé la vie de cinq personnes ce soir, dit Kara en brisant le silence.

Hermione, le regard fixé sur le mur, sentait le regard inquisiteur de l'ex-Auror sur elle. Mais à cet instant, elle n'avait pas le courage de la regarder en face. C'est vrai, cinq personnes avaient échappé à la mort grâce à eux, et huit autres étaient morts, à cause d'eux aussi. Certes, il s'agissait de Mangemorts. Ils le méritaient, sans aucun doute. Elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'eux n'auraient pas hésité à les tuer s'il en avait eu l'occasion. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir mal. Ce qui la rassurait, d'un côté. Que cette guerre, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dû accomplir et subir au nom de celle-ci, ne l'avait pas transformé en une machine dépourvue de sentiments.

- Vous pouvez être fiers de vous. Je sais que c'est le dernier sentiment que vous devez ressentir, mais vous avez accompli quelque chose d'important ce soir. Vous avez pris vos responsabilités dans cette guerre, et de façon admirable.

Hermione trouva enfin le courage de détourner les yeux du mur et de regarder la jeune femme à qui elle avait appris à faire confiance au fil du temps. D'un simple signe de tête, elle la remercia pour ses paroles. Kara plaça sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Je dois aller faire mon rapport, dit-elle avec réticence. Soyez prudent en mon absence.

- Vigilance constante, lança Ron en tentant de prendre la voix bourrue de Maugrey, ce qui arracha un sourire à l'ex Auror.


	11. Bonus 2

**Note de l'auteur : **voici une nouvelle série de bonus. Bonne lecture !

**Bonus n°1**

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène se déroule quelques jours après l'attaque de la planque d'Hermione et compagnie.

**Personnages: **Severus Snape et Lucius Malfoy

- Comment se porte Draco? Demanda Snape en tendant une tasse de thé au Ministre de la Magie.

Lucius prit la tasse avec un mouvement de la tête pour remercier son ami et la porta à ses lèvres. Depuis la nomination de Severus au poste de directeur, il passait régulièrement à Hogwarts pour lui rendre visite à et s'assurer que l'école fonctionnait correctement.

- Son genou sera vite guéri. Par contre, la potion a du mal à passer.

Un sourire ironique se dessina sur les lèvres de Snape.

- Se faire avoir par une Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger de surcroît... Je comprends son malaise.

Lucius lui jeta un regard noir qui n'impressionnait plus Severus depuis longtemps.

- Elle n'était pas seule, je te le rappelle.

Son ami s'abstint de commentaire et reprit d'une voix neutre.

- Comment avez-vous réussit à les débusquer?

Un sourire cruel et satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres fines de l'aristocrate.

- Les avis de recherches.

Cela paraissait une idée simpliste, et Lucius ne pariait pas vraiment dessus à l'époque, mais elle s'était avérée très efficace. Même si la plupart des résistants étaient inconnus, certains ne faisaient aucun doute comme les membres de l'Ordre ou les proches de Potter. Le Ministère avait donc fait une liste de ces résistants connus et avait placardé des avis de recherches dans tous le pays.

- Un voisin a reconnu la Sang-de-Bourbe à plusieurs reprises. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'elle se planquait aux alentours. A force, les Aurors ont pu localiser la maison qui leur servait d'abris et ont pu entourer. Ils comptaient sur le fait qu'ils ne prendraient pas le risque d'y rester longtemps, malgré le Fidelitas, et qu'ils seraient obligés de sortir pour s'enfuir.

- Ce qui n'a pas loupé...

- Même si cela n'a pas tourné comme l'on voulait, on peut retenir des résultats positifs de cet débâcle.

- Ont-ils laissé des indices derrière eux?

- Ils ont tout fait explosé avant de partir, grogna Lucius. En tuant deux Aurors dans l'explosion. Ils sont prudents, trop. On ignore toujours comment ils communiquent entre eux. Cependant, nous avons pu identifier deux autres membres du groupe.

Snape lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Outre Granger, Yaxley a identifié Ronald Weasley et Kara Wilkes, qui doit être en charge de les encadrer.

- Des gamins, claqua le directeur. Même Wilkes, si ma mémoire est exacte.

Bien qu'elle n'ait pas fait ses études à Hogwarts, il en avait déjà entendu parler lors qu'une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il avait été question, sous les conseils de Shacklebolt, de la recruter. C'était une sorcière élevée à la dure et éduquée par les bons soins de Durmstrang, qui avait entamé sa formation d'Auror dès ses ASPIC en poche. Formation qu'elle avait survolée comme peu de recrues avant elle. A l'époque, Kingsley était persuadé qu'elle prendrait rapidement sa place en haut de la hiérarchie. Mais certains n'étaient pas très chauds à l'idée d'intégrer la jeune femme dans l'Ordre, n'étant pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait qualifier de sorcière blanche. Elle avait de fortes affinités avec les arts sombres. Mais étant donné sa famille et son éducation dans l'école de Karkaroff, ce n'était pas surprenant.

Lucius balaya l'air d'un revers de la main.

- Bref. L'identification du jeune Weasley nous offre un avantage. Cette famille de traitre est tellement grande que l'on pourra facilement faire pression sur eux en capturant l'un des leurs.

Mais avant que Snape ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, Amycus Carrow fit irruption dans la pièce, un air ennuyé sur le visage. L'envie prit le directeur de le coller à la porte pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières mais il se contrôla:

- Que veux-tu Amycus? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Je viens de prendre un Gryffondor en train de brasser du Polynectar. Il refuse de me donner des explications.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir. Ils n'apprendront jamais, ces Gryffondor. Tant pis pour eux, ils en subiront les conséquences. Ils ne pouvaient pas les protéger malgré eux.

- Fais-en ce que tu veux.

Un sourire sadique s'empara des lèvres du nouveau professeur de l'Art de la Magie noire. Il était inutile de lui dire deux fois. Le gamin allait regretter sa rébellion.

**Bonus n°2**

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène se déroule quelques heures après la mission de sauvetage durant laquelle les résistants ont empêché l'exécution des opposants au nouveau régime.

**Personnages: **Lucius Malfoy et Draco Malfoy

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé sur la capitale anglaise alors que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, Lucius Malfoy, contresignait à tour de baguette la montagne de directives, décrets, lois et autres circulaires qui s'amoncelaient sur son bureau. Cette partie de ses responsabilités l'agaçait profondément. Heureusement, cela ne lui demandant pas trop d'attention et il en profitait donc pour énumérer mentalement toutes les façons possibles de tuer, dans d'atroces souffrances de préférence, les juristes qui pondaient tous ces documents.

Encore une nuit que Lucius Malfoy avait passé au bureau à travailler. Pas que cela le dérangeait outre mesure ni que cela lui changeait ses habitudes. Il avait été autant occupé avant la guerre en gérant ses affaires et en gardant sa place au Ministère. Encore à l'époque avait-il une famille à rejoindre. Mais Draco était désormais adulte et avait quitté le Manoir Malfoy après avoir obtenu ses A.S.P.I.C. Quant à Narcissa... Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait toujours fait: jongler entre ses réunions mondaines et autres associations aristocrates maintenant le prestige de leur nom.

Le nouveau Ministre replaçait une mèche de cheveux blonds derrière son oreille lorsque que deux coups secs lui firent relever la tête.

- Entrez, ordonna d'une voix forte et sèche.

Une silhouette familière portant l'insigne des nouveaux Aurors sur sa cape pénétra dans la pièce d'une démarche légèrement boitante et s'arrêta à quelques mètres du bureau.

- Qui a-t-il?

Vaguement mal à l'aise, mais faisant son mieux pour le dissimuler, Draco décida d'aller droit au but. D'un ton apparemment détaché, il expliqua d'une voix traînante:

- L'opération d'épuration de cette nuit a mal tourné. Je n'avais pas de nouvelles d'Avery, donc je me suis rendu sur place. Tous nos hommes sont morts. Les prisonniers ont disparu.

La mâchoire de Lucius se contracta sous l'effet de la colère et son fils pria pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas au messager. Avery était un ami de la famille depuis longtemps, et même si son père ne l'admettrait pour rien au monde, le jeune Serpentard savait qu'il était ébranlé.

- Foutu résistants, siffla le Ministre. Tu vas me les trouver, Draco. Je veux les responsables. Et vite.

La menace sous-jacente dans la voix de son père suffit pour que le jeune homme prenne ses ordres au sérieux. Il ne savait que trop ce que son paternel était capable de faire lorsqu'il était en colère. Ou pire. Lorsqu'il mettait son Maître en colère.

- Et envoie quelqu'un informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de cet... échec.

Le soulagement s'empara de Draco et la boule qui s'était formée dans son estomac disparue. Il savait que quelqu'un devait annoncer cette nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Généralement, la tâche était confiée au fautif, ce n'était que justice, après tout. Mais là, les fautifs n'étaient plus là pour subir la colère de leur Maître. Heureusement, son père n'était pas assez en rogne pour lui ordonner de le faire lui-même. Pas que lui, Draco, ait quelque chose à voir avec cette affaire. Mais la mauvaise foi de son père rivalisait parfois avec celle de son parrain... Ce qui n'était pas peu dire.

- Bien père.

Il s'inclina légèrement et tourna rapidement les talons, sous le regard encore colérique de son père. Avec un sourire de prédateur, Draco rejoignit le bureau des Aurors. Il savait parfaitement à qui il allait confier cette tâche. Une petite vengeance personnelle qui allait rendre cette journée moins déprimante. Pour lui, bien entendu.

**Bonus n°3**

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène correspond aux conséquences de la précédente. Ou comment Draco paie les frais de sa vengeance.

**Personnages: **Draco Malfoy et Théodore Nott

Il aurait dû se douter que son camarade d'enfance se vengerait. Il lui avait fait un sale coup en l'envoyant annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. En réalité, ce n'était pas le premier. Cela avait toujours été l'amour vache entre eux, une sorte de rivalité; sauf quand ils s'associaient pour se liguer contre quelqu'un d'autre. D'autres diraient que des amis ne se traitaient pas ainsi... Mais Théodore n'était pas son ami et eux n'étaient pas des Serpentard pour sortir une telle ânerie. Autrefois, il s'agissait des vengeances mutuelles plus soft. Cela menait à des retenues, à de graves coups pour leur fierté... Depuis leur sortie d'Hogwarts et leur entrée au Ministère, ils avaient abandonné leur jeux d'adolescents. Jusqu'à maintenant. Draco aurait dû savoir qu'il était allé bien plus loin et aurait dû se douter que son collègue n'en resterait pas là.

Mais la journée avait été harassante et il n'avait qu'une envie, se vautrer sur le sofa en sirotant un verre de whisky. Alors, il ne vit rien venir. Dès qu'il eut franchit la porte de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Théodore, il se retrouva collé au mur du salon, incapable de bouger le petit doigt. Sa mâchoire se contracta sous la colère et ses yeux fusillèrent son colocataire qui le fixait avec un air mauvais.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, il n'était pas très content de l'échec d'Avery et de la fuite des prisonniers.

* Sans blague... * pensa Draco alors que son regard se posait sur une fiole de potion vide posé sur la table basse. Probablement un anti Doloris.

- Me prendre un Doloris, à cause de toi... Cela m'a mit en rogne, Draco.

L'éclat sadique de ses prunelles aurait fait déglutir le jeune Serpentard s'il l'avait pu.

- Tout cela, juste par vengeance, à cause de Greengass. OK, c'est une bombe, j'avoue. Mais c'est mesquin, même venant de ta part. Tu n'as pas digéré le fait que je l'ai sauté et pas toi. Comme au bon vieux temps. Pourtant, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. Je suis bien plus attirant que toi, mec. Faut t'y faire.

Le jeune Mangemort s'approcha de son camarade, sa baguette tournoyant entre ses doigts.

- A l'origine, je voulais te faire payer cette bassesse en te faisant subir la même chose. Œil pour œil, dent pour dent, comme on dit. Mais après réflexion, j'ai abandonné l'idée. Trop peu original.

* Abrège, que je puisse me saouler comme prévu * pensa le blond.

Avec sa baguette, Nott retraça les courbes du visage de Draco. Avec satisfaction, il vit un bref éclat de peur traverser les yeux de son colocataire. Il fit durer le suspens quelques minutes, s'amusant des réactions de Draco avant de faire quelques pas en arrière et prononcer un Finite Incantatum.

Surpris, Draco manqua de se vautrer sur le parquet. Avec méfiance, il fixa Théodore, retenant son envie de sortir sa baguette.

- A quoi tu joues?

- La vengeance physique, c'est ton truc, pas le mien. La douleur physique en éphémère. Cela manquait terriblement de classe, à mon goût.

Un sourire mauvais et énigmatique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares, Nott?

Celui-ci ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta de s'affaler sur le canapé et de se servir un verre. Draco sentit la colère remonter à la surface, mais il la réprima. Son colocataire ne répondrait pas, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Il avait toujours préféré la torture psychologique et c'était efficace, il devait bien l'avouer. Draco allait se demander continuellement ce qu'il allait lui tomber sur le coin de la tronche. L'attente était toujours bien plus stressante que la douleur elle-même. Cela, il l'avait apprit dès son plus jeune âge. C'était l'un des jeux favoris de son paternel. Le laisser mariner après une bêtise en se demandant quand son père allait enfin le punir. Cela prenait parfois des jours pendant lesquels il angoissait tout le temps. Paradoxalement, il s'était surpris parfois à espérer que Lucius lui colle une raclée rapidement pour mettre fin à son anxiété. La douleur, il pouvait la gérer. L'attente, l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de sa tête, c'était autre chose.

Avec un soupir résigné, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se servit un verre à son tour.

- Enfoiré... Marmonna-t-il dans son verre. Je te hais.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Draco.

Merlin qu'il voulait effacer le sourire satisfait de son colocataire.

_A suivre..._

_Merci à Nerv pour sa review, ca m'a fait plaisir de te lire:)_

_Nana Egedan, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop la tête dans le seau ce matin ^^ Ça m'est arrivé plein de fois et généralement, on le paie le lendemain:)_


	12. Chapitre 10: L'épée de Gryffondor

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur: **Un nouveau chapitre, un nouveau personnage... J'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez à me faire part de votre avis. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 10 : L'épée de Gryffondor**

Hermione s'était décidée à se reposer quelques heures en attendant le retour de sa chef de groupe, suivant la suggestion de Ron. Malgré son état de fatigue et les émotions de la soirée, la jeune Gryffondor sombra dans un sommeil court et agité par des cauchemars. Elle se réveilla même plusieurs fois en sueur, le cœur battant à tout rompre, avant de lutter pour se rendormir.

Il n'était que neuf heures du matin quand elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé. Bien au chaud sous les couvertures, elle décida, contrairement à ses habitudes, de traîner un peu dans son lit le temps de se réveiller. Mais bercée par les ronflements discrets des deux garçons, elle ne rendit pas compte qu'elle glissait de nouveau vers le sommeil.

Elle se réveilla une heure plus tard, un peu plus en forme que lors de son précédent réveil. Elle grimaça alors qu'elle se redressait sur son lit, les blessures de la nuit se rappelant douloureusement à son bon souvenir. Elle frissonna quand ses pieds entrèrent en contact avec le béton froid et se dépêcha de mettre des chaussures. Après une douche rapide dans la salle de bain attenante, elle enfila ses vêtements et rejoignit la pièce principale. Sa chef de groupe était finalement revenue et prenait son petit déjeuner.

Hermione se servit une tasse de café, qui préparée par l'ex-Auror, allait sûrement lui mettre l'estomac en vrac, et s'assit à la table en face de Kara. Il lui fallut quelques gorgées pour remettre ses idées en place et se décida à expliquer pourquoi elle avait tenue à ce que Terry reste avec eux au lieu de suivre les autres survivants de l'exécution.

- J'aimerais mettre Terry au courant, à propos du diadème, dit Hermione en guise bonjour tout en portant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

Kara leva son regard du médaillon sur lequel elle s'amusait tout en grignotant un toast et lui accorda sa pleine attention.

- C'est un Serdaigle, il a peut-être des informations que nous ignorons, se justifia la Gryffondor. Sur l'endroit où le diadème pourrait bien se trouver, par exemple.

- Cela ne me pose pas de problème. On lui fera un topo à son réveil. Mais sert lui une version sans trop de détails.

- Je comprends.

- En attendant...

Kara tira une fiole remplie d'un liquide clair de sa poche et la fit rouler doucement sur la table jusqu'à elle. Hermione lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Bois cela. Cela devrait faire disparaître les dernières douleurs que tu as.

Hermione lui envoya un sourire reconnaissant et vida la fiole d'une traite. Aussitôt, les douleurs s'apaisèrent et elle put étirer ses membres avec bonheur. Il était agréable de pouvoir bouger sans ressentir de gêne. Bien plus enjouée, elle attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table et la parcourut de la première à la dernière page. Cependant, il n'y avait rien d'important et elle s'en désintéressa rapidement.

- Par contre, on va devoir refaire nos stocks de potions, elles ont été bien entamées ces derniers temps, l'informa Kara en désignant la potion vide.

- Je vais m'en occuper. J'ai du temps à tuer, se proposa aussitôt Hermione.

Kara lui fit signe qu'elle n'y voyait pas d'inconvénients et Hermione termina rapidement son petit-déjeuner pour se mettre au travail au plus vite. Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête en ce moment, et se concentrer sur une potion l'aiderait probablement à déconnecter quelques temps, à faire le vide dans son esprit. Par ailleurs, cela lui manquait de préparer des potions, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à Ron, qui les associait toujours à Snape.

Elle vérifia d'abord l'armoire dans laquelle le groupe entreposait leur stock de potions et nota rapidement ce qu'il manquait. Il s'agissait principalement des potions antidouleurs, des potions de régénération sanguine et des philtres calmants. Bref, les breuvages indispensables pour remettre quelqu'un sur pied après un combat.

Choisissant de commencer par la potion de régénération sanguine, qui était la plus simple, elle se baissa pour prendre les ingrédients nécessaires et se dirigea vers leur « laboratoire de potions » qui se résumait à une table équipée sur laquelle trônait un vieux chaudron en étain. Elle prit tout de même le soin d'aller chercher l'un de ses livres de potions pour avoir la procédure à suivre sous les yeux. Il était difficile de se procurer des ingrédients en ce moment et elle ne voulait pas en gâcher bêtement.

Sans attendre, la jeune sorcière alluma le feu sous le chaudron et enfila ses gants. Elle prit le couteau posé à côté d'elle et commença à couper des limaces en fines tranches qu'elle laissa ensuite tomber dans le chaudron. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'elle n'avait pas fait une potion et elle fut rassurée de voir que les gestes revenaient facilement. Elle s'attaqua ensuite à une corne de bicorne qu'elle plaça dans son mortier et qu'elle entreprit de réduire en poudre avec son pilon. Elle versa une poignée de poudre dans le chaudron et tourna la mixture deux fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre avec d'ajouter une autre pincée et de tourner la potion de nouveau.

Elle monta légèrement la puissance du feu et attendit quelques minutes avant d'ajouter cinq gouttes de jus de grenade.

- Salut 'Mione !

La jeune fille se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Ron qui se passait une main dans ses cheveux en pétard.

- Bonjour Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il dans un bâillement des plus classes qui permit à Hermione de découvrir le fond de la gorge de son ami.

- Je renouvelle les stocks de potion, répondit-elle. Il a sacrément baissé ces derniers temps. Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix incrédule.

- Oui, Ron, je plaisante, répondit-elle avec un soupir résigné.

- Je vais plutôt me faire un bon petit déjeuner, dit-il en tournant les talons, une main sur son estomac.

Avec un sourire amusé, Hermione secoua la tête en et revint à sa potion de régénération sanguine. Elle versait le dernier ingrédient juste au moment où Terry émergeait à son tour de la chambre. Elle attendit quelques minutes que la potion vire au rouge et éteint le feu, satisfaite. Elle mit la potion en fioles, les rangea dans l'armoire et nettoya d'un coup de baguette la table avant de rejoindre tout le monde autour de la table. Terry et Ron étaient toujours en train de se goinfrer sous l'œil blasé de Kara.

- Vas-y Hermione, l'invita Kara.

Hermione se chargea donc de briefer le jeune Serdaigle, comme convenu. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa voix prit ce ton particulier, doctoral, qu'elle avait à Hogwarts quand elle tentait d'expliquer un point de cours à Harry ou à Ron. Cela arracha un sourire nostalgique à Ron qui ne pu s'empêcher de se moquer, ce qui lui valut un bon coup sur l'épaule de la part d'Hermione qui souriait cependant.

Hermione se contenta de donner le minimum d'information à Terry, selon les consignes qu'elle avait reçu de Kara. La chef de groupe ne voulait pas que le Serdaigle en sache trop au cas où il lui arrivait quelque chose. Les Horcruxes étaient un sujet trop important pour prendre des risques et les conséquences seraient trop lourdes si leur quête arrivait aux oreilles des mauvaises personnes.

Hermione servit donc à Terry une version similaire à celle qu'elle avait raconté à Dobby. Quand elle eut terminée, elle lui demanda sans détour:

- Sais-tu ce qu'il est advenu du diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle?

Terry cligna des yeux, clairement perplexe.

- Il a été perdu, énonça-t-il en appuyant sur le dernier mot pour pointer l'évidence. T'es sûr que tu vas bien ?

Hermione laissa échapper un grognement en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ron, d'humeur plus diplomate, prit le relais.

- Nous le savons, Terry. Mais nous espérions qu'en tant que Serdaigle, tu saurais peut-être une chose que nous ignorons. Tu ne sais pas où il a été vu pour la dernière fois ? Même si c'était il y a très longtemps, cela nous donnerait un point de départ.

Terry pencha un instant la tête sur le côté, signe qu'il réfléchissait. Après quelques secondes de silence, il finit par secouer la tête.

- Je suis désolée. Mais j'ignore totalement ce qu'il a pu advenir. En réalité, je ne connais même pas l'histoire de cet objet. Mais je vois duquel tu veux parler, Hermione. Nous avons une statue de Rowena Serdaigle entreposée dans notre salle commune. Elle est représentée avec un diadème sur la tête.

Tout agacement disparu du visage d'Hermione qui se redressa vivement.

- Tu pourrais nous le décrire ?

- Mieux, je peux vous le dessiner. Je l'ai eu sous les yeux pendant six ans.

Hermione agita sa baguette et appela un parchemin et une plume. Sous le regard attentif du groupe, Terry commença à dessiner le diadème. Il était évident qu'il possédait un certain talent en dessin, bien qu'aucun d'entre eux ne le savaient. Mais après tout, à part lors des réunions de l'AD, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu l'occasion de côtoyer le jeune Serdaigle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il releva la tête et fit glisser le parchemin sur la table. Le silence qui régnait jusqu'à présent fut rompu par la voix enthousiaste de Ron.

- La classe Terry, t'es doué ! Où as-tu appris à dessiner comme ça ?

- Ma mère. Elle était artiste peintre. C'était une moldue, précisa-t-il.

Hermione se tourna vers Kara.

- On va pouvoir donner ça à Dobby, il saura au moins à quoi ressemble l'objet qu'il recherche.

Hermione souriait. C'était une nouvelle avancée dans la recherche de cet Horcruxe. Ils savaient désormais à quoi ressemblait le diadème de Serdaigle. Cela semblait minime, mais Hermione savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus du dernier Horcruxe qui leur avait échappé jusqu'à maintenant. Elle laissa les autres discuter et entreprit de préparer le reste des potions.

* * *

><p>Terry avait finalement quitté le groupe au cours du mois de mai pour intégrer un autre groupe de résistants, laissant le groupe originel à nouveau seul. La routine avait reprit ses droits et les résistants s'étaient résignés à cette longue attente, ponctuée seulement de quelques missions rapides, et s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient. Mais un nouveau venu vint briser leurs habitudes au début de l'été.<p>

Lorsqu'Hermione ouvrit les yeux en cette première semaine de juillet, elle crut toujours être en train de rêver. Un visage familier et pourtant bien plus marqué que la dernière fois où elle l'avait vu, la regardait avec un sourire sincère qui lui réchauffait le cœur. Elle se frotta un moment les yeux, pour être certaine d'être bien réveillée, mais le visage était toujours là.

Sans réfléchir, elle se redressa et se jeta sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras avec un cri de joie. Emportés par le poids de la jeune fille, ils s'écrasèrent tous les deux sur le sol bétonné. Hermione se retrouva affalée contre le jeune homme, le maintenant involontairement au sol. Un rire profond s'échappa de la gorge du Gryffondor qui ne fit pas mine de se dégager.

- Salut Hermione.

- Salut Neville ! Ce que je suis contente de te voir.

- J'ai cru remarquer, dit-il d'un ton amusé.

Hermione roula sur le côté pour le laisser se dégager et se releva. En baissant les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours en pyjama et elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Neville, gentleman jusqu'au bout, pivota légèrement sur lui-même pour ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise et fixait la porte devant lui. La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son ami avait pris dix bons centimètres depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'il était bien plus carré au niveau des épaules.

- Je vais te laisser t'habiller. On t'attend pour prendre le petit déjeuner, dit-il en sortant rapidement de la pièce.

La jeune fille se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller pour aller rejoindre les autres dans la salle principale. Elle avait hâte de savoir ce que son ami faisait là et qu'il lui raconte ce qu'il avait pu vivre à Hogwarts cette année. Dès qu'elle mit un pied dans la salle, une délicieuse odeur de bacon lui chatouilla les narines.

L'arrivée de Neville avait visiblement motivé Kara à préparer un vrai petit déjeuner, bien plus appétissant que d'habitude. Sans non plus ressembler aux tables de la Grande Salle, la leur était bien garnie ce matin. Elle lança un bonjour enthousiaste avant de s'asseoir en face de Neville et de se servir une tasse de thé et un large assortiment de ce que sa chef de groupe avait préparé.

Neville semblait également apprécier la nourriture car il s'empiffrait autant que Ron.

- Mhhh, c'est super bon ! T'es douée comme cuistot, lança-t-il à Kara.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ron et chacun explosa de rire. Neville les regarda tour à tour, perplexe. N'ayant pas d'explications de leur part, il se tourna vers la chef de groupe en quête de réponses.

- Disons que tu arrives au bon moment. Ils ont dû frôler l'intoxication alimentaire plusieurs fois avec ce que je préparais au début, avoua-t-elle sans complexe.

Les deux Gryffondor approuvèrent avec des hochements de tête exagérés, s'attirant un regard mi-agacé, mi-amusé de Kara.

- On a cru qu'elle œuvrait pour l'autre camp et qu'elle tentait de nous empoisonner, lâcha Ron en riant.

- Ne me tente pas... Gronda Kara, bien que son expression contredisait ses paroles.

Hermione se calma pour reporter son attention sur Neville dont elle ignorait toujours la raison de sa présence.

- Alors, raconte Nev' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune Gryffondor leva les yeux de ses tartines et lui sourit.

- J'ai quitté il y a quelques jours Hogwarts après avoir passé mes ASPIC.

Il fit une pause avant d'ajouter, mal à l'aise :

- Je sais que pour vous, cela doit faire bizarre qu'Hogwarts continue de sortir des diplômés alors que vous, vous êtes coincés ici à vous cacher.

Hermione désigna du doigt les marques présentes sur le visage de son ami, qu'elle n'avait pas osé commenter jusqu'à maintenant.

- Cela n'a pas du non plus être une partie de plaisir.

Neville haussa simplement les épaules.

- Crois-moi, ce n'est pas pire que lorsque j'ai croisé McGonagall cette nuit. Elle m'a passé un sacré savon pour ne pas avoir écouté ses conseils. Quoi que je la soupçonne de s'être mise en rogne, non pour m'être rebellé contre le nouveau staff, mais parce que j'ai été assez imprudent pour me faire prendre.

Hermione rit en même temps que Ron.

- Cela lui ressemble bien, rit le jeune Weasley.

- Je suis rentré chez ma grand-mère après mon départ d'Hogwarts, enchaîna Neville. J'étais au courant à propos de la Résistance, les rumeurs vont vite à l'école, vous le savez. Je lui ai demandé un peu plus de précisions sur vos activités, puis de me mettre en contact avec la Résistance. Et me voilà.

- Tu es au courant de l'objectif du groupe ? Demanda Hermione en grignotant un muffin avec gourmandise.

- Oui, Kara m'a tout expliqué avant de venir, à propos des Horcruxes. D'ailleurs, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.

Il se pencha pour attraper le sac à dos posé à ses pieds et plongea sa main dedans. Après avoir farfouillé un peu, il en ressortit un objet de petite taille et tapota avec sa baguette ce qui ressemblait à une petite dague. Aussitôt, l'objet reprit sa taille originelle et Hermione poussa une exclamation de surprise. Ron recracha une partie de son café sur la table alors que Kara posait sa propre tasse sur la table, un peu brusquement.

- J'hallucine... Où t'as eu ça ? Balbutia Ron.

- Sur mon lit.

Voyant l'incompréhension se peindre sur les visages des autres, il explicita :

- Après la cérémonie des diplômes, je suis remonté dans la Tour des Gryffondor pour être un peu tranquille. Je me suis affalé sur mon lit et j'ai senti quelque chose me rentrer dans le dos. Heureusement, c'était la garde et pas la lame, sinon, je l'aurais senti passer. Apparemment, quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le dortoir et a déposé cette épée sous mes couvertures après avoir jeté un charme de camouflage.

- Tu sais qui l'a déposé? Demanda Kara.

- Aucune idée.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Kara.

- Tu penses que c'est la véritable épée?

Mais ce fut Neville qui répondit.

- Comment cela la véritable?

Kara se leva pour aller récupérer la copie l'épée de Gryffondor qui était rangée dans une armoire métallique rouillée.

- Nous avons trouvé celle-ci dans le coffre des Lestrange en même temps que la Coupe, expliqua-t-elle en la montrant à Neville.

Neville regarda l'épée qu'il avait dans la main, puis celle que Kara tenait. Ses yeux s'élargirent alors qu'il passait de l'une à l'autre.

- Elles sont identiques... Murmura-t-il, ébahis.

- Pas tout à fait, intervint Hermione. Celle que nous avons trouvée planquée à Gringotts est une copie. Une très bonne copie, assez pour tromper Bellatrix Lestrange et Snape, mais une copie quand même.

- Qu'est ce qu'une copie de l'épée de Gryffondor faisait dans le coffre de cette folle ? Cela n'a aucun sens.

- Nous l'ignorons. Nous savons simplement que Tu-Sais-Qui a ordonné qu'elle soit mise à l'abri, mais il ignorait qu'elle était fausse.

Neville laissa échapper un gémissement alors qu'il tentait de démêler cette histoire. Mais il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Attendez. Tu m'as dit que tu avais surpris une conversation entre Lestrange et Carrow dans l'Allée des Embrumes, dit-il en s'adressant à Kara. Et que Carrow avait parlé du vol de l'Epée dans le bureau de Snape.

Kara acquiesça simplement.

- C'était nous les élèves en question. Ginny, Luna et moi. On ne voulait pas laisser l'épée dans le bureau de Snape. Il ne devrait même pas être autorisé à la toucher. C'est un Serpentard, un enfoiré et un Mangemort, dit Neville avec hargne.

- Pléonasme, murmura Wilkes.

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- Donc on s'est introduit dans son bureau pour la récupérer. Mais on a été naïf. Une alarme a dû l'avertir car il est arrivé juste au moment où on s'enfuyait de son bureau. Il nous a passé un sermon interminable, a essayé de nous faire peur avec quelques menaces avant de nous donner simplement une retenue.

Hermione pâlit, s'imaginant déjà le genre de retenue avait cours à Hogwarts désormais, sous la direction d'un Mangemort. Elle pensait déjà au Doloris et autres sortilèges de tortures, à des tâches humiliantes et dégradantes.

- Non, même pas, rit Neville, la rassurant aussitôt. Nous aussi, on s'attendait à une punition mémorable. En fait, il nous a juste envoyé avec Hagrid dans la Forêt Interdite. Une balade de santé, tu penses bien.

Mais il s'assombrit quelques secondes plus tard.

- Par contre, les Carrow ont été beaucoup moins indulgent envers nous à partir de ce moment-là. Visiblement, ils pensaient que la punition de Snape était trop douce pour un tel acte. Et comme ils ne pouvaient pas nous punir officiellement une seconde fois pour la même action, ils nous ont pourris la vie.

Il ne donna pas de détails et Hermione comprit qu'il n'était pas prêt à en parler. D'ailleurs, tout le monde sembla le comprendre car personne ne lui posa de questions. Ron se massa les tempes en grimaçant.

- Çà me donne la migraine, se plaignit Ron. Vous avez tenté de voler la vrai ou la fausse ? La fausse, non ?

Personne ne su répondre.

- Dans l'absolu, on s'en moque, rétorqua Kara. Cela importe peu. La seule question qui importe est : celle que Neville a reçu est-elle la véritable Épée de Gryffondor ? Et il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir.

Hermione suivit le raisonnement de sa chef de groupe et se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher la Coupe de Poufsouffle. Quand elle revint, la pièce avait été dégagée de tous ses meubles et Wilkes lançait quelques sortilèges de protection.

- Je crois que l'honneur te revient, dit Neville en tendant l'épée à Hermione.

Celle-ci secoua la tête.

- Non, c'est à toi de le faire. C'est à toi que l'on a confié cette épée.

Pour appuyer ses paroles, elle posa la coupe sur le sol. Neville lui adressa un sourire quand elle se releva. Mais il ne semblait pas trop à l'aise à l'idée de détruire l'objet. Hermione ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Sous son aspect banal, la Coupe de Poufsouffle cachait tout de même une partie de l'âme de Voldemort. Et aucun d'entre eux ne savait ce qu'il se passerait exactement quand ils tenteraient de détruire un Horcruxe.

- Reculez-tous, ordonna Kara en lançant un sortilège sur Neville qui fut entouré d'un léger halo bleu.

* Probablement un bouclier * Songea Hermione alors que Neville levait l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, une expression déterminée peinte sur le visage.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler dans la salle. Hermione ne savait pas pour les autres, mais elle avait commencé à retenir son souffle, priant pour que l'épée soit la bonne. Lui épargnant une asphyxie, Neville abattit rapidement l'épée, qui siffla dans les airs, sur la coupe qui se fendit en deux. Un long cri perçant, qui déclencha un frisson général chez les personnes présentes, s'en échappa puis diminua progressivement avant de s'éteindre totalement.

Le silence s'imposa de nouveau jusqu'à ce que tout le monde réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- On l'a notre réponse, claironna Ron avec un sourire joyeux.

Neville contemplait l'Horcruxe brisé en deux en silence, l'épée toujours dans la main, pointée vers le sol.

- Nev', ça va ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Ouais. Je digère le fait d'avoir détruit un morceau de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui. C'est... Chouette, vraiment.

- La Résistance 1, Tu-Sais-Qui, 0, s'exclama Ron.

Wilkes s'approcha d'Hermione qui observait également la coupe brisée sur le sol, réalisant péniblement qu'ils avaient enfin trouvé un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Après tous ces mois de recherches et de déception, l'information avait du mal à atteindre son cerveau.

- Tu penses que Tu-Sais-Qui a ressenti la perte de son Horcruxe ?

Hermione, sortie de ses pensées, secoua la tête.

- Je ne pense pas. Dumbledore pensait qu'il était allé bien trop loin dans son immersion dans le mal pour qu'il sente la destruction d'une des parties de son âme. Il n'aurait plus assez de sensibilité pour cela

- Je préfère ça, avoua Kara. Cela aurait compliqué les choses s'IL savait ce que l'on est en train de faire.

Hermione approuva d'un signe de la tête. Voldemort n'aurait pas apprécié et aurait probablement demandé des comptes à Harry.

- On devrait tester avec le médaillon de Serpentard, proposa l'ex-Auror. Je sais que tu penses qu'il est nécessaire de l'ouvrir d'abord pour pouvoir le détruire, mais j'aimerais vérifier ta théorie. Juste pour être certaine.

- Tu as raison.

Wilkes alla récupérer le médaillon dans le coffret qu'elle avait elle-même ensorcelé pendant qu'Hermione transformait un vieux pneu en piédestal qu'elle posa sur le sol. Neville lui tendit l'épée et Hermione hésita un bref moment, jetant un coup d'œil à Ron. Celui-ci lui envoya un clin d'œil, lui faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord, et elle enroula finalement sa main autour de la garde de l'épée. Elle lui sembla lourde au début, mais étrangement, elle sembla s'adapter à elle et s'allégea pour atteindre le poids parfait.

- Fais attention, Hermione, la prévint Kara en posant le médaillon sur le piédestal fraîchement crée. En plus d'abriter un bout de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui, c'était un objet qui a appartenu à Salazar Serpentard.

- OK.

Une seconde fois, les résistants reculèrent vers le fond de la salle pour lui laisser le champ libre. Hermione leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête et frappa de toutes ses forces le médaillon qui fut projeté contre l'armoire sous l'impact. Pas de cri perçant cependant. Elle sut aussitôt que la tentative avait échoué.

Déçue mais pas vraiment surprise, elle s'approcha du médaillon, intact, et le ramassa pour le montrer aux autres.

- Un sur deux, c'est déjà pas mal, fit remarquer Neville.

- Bon, il nous faut un Fourchelangue alors, lâcha Kara.

- Facile, marmonna Ron. Tu préfères demander à Harry qui a disparu ou à Tu-Sais-Qui qui va nous accueillir à bras ouverts ?


	13. Chapitre 11: Hogwarts

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer****:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 11 : Hogwarts**

L'été fut mouvementé pour les trois jeunes Gryffondor. Kingsley avait décidé de les éloigner du terrain pendant quelques temps. Mais son idée n'était pas de leur offrir des vacances, loin de là. Une semaine après l'arrivée de Neville, le chef de la Résistance les avait envoyé tous les trois dans l'un des centres d'entraînement de la Résistance durant les deux mois d'été.

Ces centres avaient été crées pour entraîner les résistants au combat et ainsi tenter de limiter les pertes parmi eux. Des instructeurs, pour la plupart des sorciers expérimentés, les formaient non seulement aux actions éclairs comme Hermione avait pu faire au Ministère ou à Gringotts, mais aussi aux assauts de plus grande envergure. Neville avait fait remarquer avec perspicacité que le centre les préparait à la fin de la guerre, quand ils devront se heurter de front aux partisans de Voldemort.

Des vacances comme celles-ci, Hermione s'en serait bien passée pour être honnête. Deux mois à s'entraîner sans relâche, deux mois de duels, d'exercices physiques et de cours en tout genre. Ils avaient appris une bonne quinzaine de nouveaux sortilèges, d'attaques principalement, dont certains qu'elle ne comptait pas utiliser, même contre des ennemis. Il s'agissait d'armes extrêmes, plus destinées à faire mal qu'à neutraliser. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à en arriver là.

Bien qu'elle pestait à propos du sadisme de ses instructeurs, elle ne pouvait nier que la méthode était efficace. La jeune fille ne s'était jamais sentie aussi en forme. Mais elle n'avait jamais souffert autant de toute sa vie non plus, si on excluait les Doloris.

C'est donc avec bonheur qu'Hermione avait retrouvé son vieil entrepôt et leur chef de groupe qui avait échappé au « camp d'été ». Pendant quelques semaines, ils abandonnèrent la chasse aux Horcruxes pour donner un coup de main aux groupes chargés d'arrêter l'épuration. La politique du Ministère s'était considérablement durcies pendant les derniers mois – de nouvelles mesures d'interdiction de quitter le territoire pour les nés-Moldus avait été mises en place, ce qui avait bien entendu poussé ceux-ci à fuir le pays - et la Résistance se retrouvait débordée. Heureusement, ils réussirent à stopper la plupart des exécutions et beaucoup d'opposants au Ministère furent sauvés et intégrèrent la Résistance. Face à ces échecs, les Aurors semblèrent se calmer car ils ne furent pas alertés pendant le reste du mois. Le groupe d'Hermione revint donc à leur activité habituelle, c'est-à-dire, attendre et ne rien faire en attendant le prochain rapport de Dobby.

- J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, annonça Kara un jour en rentrant dans l'entrepôt trempée, l'air de s'être trouvée sous une bonne averse.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt sur son siège et abandonna le vieux livre poussiéreux qu'elle était en train de lire. Ron et Neville, qui s'entraînaient ensemble à l'autre bout de la salle, cessèrent leur duel pour écouter Kara.

- Commence par la bonne, lâcha Hermione.

Elle entendit les pas des garçons se rapprocher et vit Ron s'arrêter à côté de son fauteuil.

- L'informateur qui nous avait révélé que Potter était toujours en vie a informé la Résistance de la localisation de Vous-Savez-Qui, et par extension, de celle de votre ami, annonça-t-elle sans préambule.

La main de Ron empoigna le bras d'Hermione en le serrant de toutes ses forces, mais la jeune fille se moquait éperdument de la douleur. Elle savait, tout comme son ami, ce que cela signifiait. La localisation de Voldemort était la dernière information qui leur manquait pour aller sortir Harry des griffes de Voldemort.

- Donc... C'est bon. On va pouvoir le sortir de là ? Demanda Ron avec espoir.

- Le chef souhaite confirmer la présence de Vous-Savez-Qui avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, répondit Kara avec une expression d'excuse.

- Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas confiance en cet informateur ? S'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Nous sommes en train de parler d'un assaut massif contre le QG de Vous-Savez-Qui. Il s'agit d'une opération trop délicate et dangereuse pour croire n'importe qui sur parole.

Les sourires des trois jeunes Gryffondor se fanèrent un peu. Mais l'espoir était là et c'est tout ce dont les trois jeunes gens avaient besoin.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, continua la chef de groupe pour les rassurer. Le groupe de McGonagall travaille déjà à confirmer l'information.

Neville, qui s'était tenu en retrait jusque là, s'avança pour intervenir.

- Et la mauvaise nouvelle?

- Dobby a été découvert et tué, lâcha Wilkes comme une bombe.

Cette fois, les sourires s'éteignirent complètement. Ron ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement et se laisser tomber sur une chaise, la tête entre les mains. Hermione qui partageait sa peine, mais aussi sa culpabilité, posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami et la pressa légèrement, sans lâcher Kara des yeux.

- Comment ? S'enquit Neville d'une voix blanche.

- L'informateur n'était pas au courant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il s'est fait repéré et en a payé le prix.

Hermione sentait que sa chef de groupe passait sur les détails, probablement pour ne pas les accabler davantage. Et pour être honnête, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir les connaître, ces détails. Dobby était mort et leurs espoirs de retrouver le Diadème de Serdaigle avec. Sept mois de travail avaient été réduit à néant... Cela signifiait qu'ils allaient devoir trouver un autre plan pour localiser et récupérer l'Horcruxe. Hermione se sentit honteuse d'avoir une telle pensée et elle relégua aussitôt ces pensées dans un coin de son esprit.

- Donc, la Résistance a quelqu'un à l'intérieur de l'école, devina Hermione avec pertinence.

- Oui. Mais j'ignore son identité, répondit Kara pour anticiper la prochaine question. Shacklebolt veut la garder secrète, par précaution. Cela peut être un atout considérable d'avoir quelqu'un à l'intérieur et il est primordial que Vous-Savez-Qui n'apprenne pas son existence.

- C'est une source fiable?

- Shacklebolt et McGonagall estiment que oui.

Un silence pensif accueillit la réponse. Kara balaya l'air de sa main, comme pour chasser les dernières traces de cette conversation.

- Laissons ce genre de problème à Shacklebolt, c'est son boulot. Nous devons nous consacrer à notre tâche et trouver ce foutu diadème.

Mais comme personne n'avait la moindre idée, chacun se replongea dans ses occupations. Neville et Ron reprirent leur duel et Kara se mit à bidouiller un vieux scrutoscope, les pieds sur la table, et la chaise en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrières.

Hermione la regarda faire pendant un moment avant qu'une idée farfelue ne traverse son esprit fatigué. Sans un mot, elle se leva et alla prendre la Carte des Maraudeurs dans son sac, avant de retourner auprès de sa chef de groupe.

- Kara ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose, dit-elle d'une voix forte pour la tirer de sa concentration.

La chef de groupe leva la tête et Hermione posa délicatement la carte de son meilleur ami sur la table. Elle pointa ensuite sa baguette sur le parchemin et prononça d'une voix presque révérencieuse.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Kara laissa échapper un sifflement appréciateur alors que le parchemin vierge laissait apparaître les plans d'Hogwarts.

- Respect à ces messieurs.

Hermione sourit. Elle savait à l'avance que sa chef de groupe admirerait le travail des Maraudeurs en matière de sortilèges. Dès les premiers jours de leur cohabitation, elle avait vu la jeune femme « bidouiller », selon ses propres termes, certains objets magiques. Fascinée, elle l'avait observé pendant des heures ôter un à un les sortilèges recouvrant ces objets, qui allait du médaillon au coffret ouvragé en passant par des artefacts qu'elle aurait été bien incapable d'identifier. Ce n'était pas le genre de choses que l'on apprenait à Hogwarts, ni le genre de talent donné à n'importe qui. Mais elle n'avait jamais osé lui poser de question à ce propos, la jeune femme n'était pas vraiment du genre à se confier.

- Je me doutais que tu apprécierais.

La conversation avait du titiller la curiosité de Ron car elle n'entendait plus les bruits du combat amical derrière elles. Elle se retourna un instant et croisa le regard de son ami.

- Je t'expliquerais plus tard, mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres.

Ron du comprendre le sens général car il détourna les yeux pour reprendre son duel. Elle reporta à son tour son attention sur Kara qui observait toujours la carte.

- Cette carte a été crée par des élèves d'Hogwarts, expliqua Hermione.

- Les Maraudeurs, la coupa Kara. J'avais deviné.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Elle représente l'école dans sa quasi intégralité. Et surtout, elle indique chaque personne présente dans le château.

- J'aurais apprécié avoir une telle carte de Durmstrang, avoua sa chef de groupe. Cela m'aurait évité pas mal de retenues.

Hermione pensa au nombre de fois où Harry, Ron et elle l'avait utilisé pour échapper à Rusard ou aux professeurs et elle sourit d'un air entendu.

- Je me suis dit... Commença Hermione sans trop savoir comment le formuler. Que cela te donnerait peut-être une idée.

Kara l'observait maintenant d'un air indéchiffrable. Mal à l'aise, Hermione gigota sur sa chaise.

- Au point où on en est, je peux bien essayer, fit remarquer l'ex-Auror et Hermione sut que le message était passé.

* * *

><p>Hermione observa les traits fatigués de sa chef de groupe alors qu'elle sortait de sa chambre. La Gryffondor savait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi beaucoup ces derniers jours, trop occupée à travailler sur la Carte des Maraudeurs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'elle s'isolait dans ce but et elle ne se joignait à eux que pour manger. Et même à ces occasions, elle semblait avoir l'esprit ailleurs.<p>

Au fil des jours, elle avait vu les cernes de sa chef s'agrandir et son humeur se détériorer. Au bout du troisième jour, plus aucun d'entre eux ne prenait le risque de lui parler ou de la contrarier. Et c'est avec un certain soulagement que le reste du groupe était parti en mission la veille, laissant Hermione seule en compagnie de Kara.

Mais aujourd'hui, une lueur nouvelle éclairait les yeux de la jeune femme et Hermione sentit une étrange sensation lui chatouiller l'estomac. C'est seulement lorsque Kara prit place à ses côtés qu'elle remarqua qu'elle avait retenu son souffle. L'ex-Auror, pour une fois, ne joua pas sur le suspense.

- J'ai eu le temps d'analyser les enchantements que les Maraudeurs ont posé sur la carte. Je dois dire que je suis impressionnée, c'est de l'excellent boulot pour des étudiants. Bref, je t'épargne les détails, mais j'ai pu superposé mes sortilèges aux sortilèges originaux.

La jeune femme posa la Carte sur la table et prononça la formule habituelle. La carte s'anima et le plan d'Hogwarts se dessina sans qu'Hermione ne puisse voir de changements. Elle observa les points représentant chaque personne, notant distraitement les noms familiers.

- Les sortilèges ne sont pas parfaits, avoua Kara avec une certaine réticence. Je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'accomplir ce que j'avais en tête. Donc, je me suis concentrée sur la localisation d'un seul objet.

Et d'après ce qu'Hermione pouvait voir, sa chef semblait le regretter sincèrement. Probablement était-elle ennuyée de ne pas pouvoir profiter pleinement des avantages qu'elle pouvait tirer de la Carte.

- Le but était de faire apparaître, non le nom des sorciers présents à l'intérieur d'Hogwarts, mais les objets magiques. Il est évident que cela ne peut fonctionner avec des objets lambda. Il est nécessaire que l'objet dégage une magie assez puissante. Ce qui tombe bien, puisque l'on recherche un Horcruxe.

Kara baissa un instant les yeux vers la Carte puis remonta son regard sur Hermione. Celle-ci déglutit et hocha la tête avec appréhension. C'était le moment de vérité. Ils abattaient leur dernière carte.

- Montre-moi le diadème perdu de Serdaigle! Ordonna la chef de groupe d'une voix ferme.

Les deux résistantes retinrent le souffle en cherchant des yeux une modification sur la carte ou un signe que les sortilèges de Kara fonctionnaient. Alors qu'elles échangeaient un regard défaitiste, la carte émit une légère lumière bleue et une tâche rouge se mit à clignoter sur la carte. Hermione s'agita sur sa chaise en reconnaissant l'endroit.

- C'est le septième étage, dit-elle d'une voix excitée.

- C'est étrange. Il n'y a rien à cet endroit.

Kara examina la carte en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione devina que le fait que la tâche ne soit pas apparue dans l'une des salles représentées devait la rendre perplexe. En effet, la tâche représentant l'Horcruxe était apparue en plein milieu du vide. Sa chef de groupe avait l'air de penser qu'elle avait échoué. Mais Hermione savait que ce n'était pas le cas.

Hermione releva vers l'ex-Auror un regard flamboyant.

- C'est normal. Il s'agit de la Salle sur Demande.

La jeune Gryffondor se frappa durement le front. C'était totalement logique. Elle aurait dû y penser bien avant! Quel autre endroit pour cacher un objet à Hogwarts... Voyant le regard d'incompréhension mêlé d'agacement de sa chef, elle expliqua:

- C'est une sorte de salle cachée et probablement l'un des secrets les mieux gardés d'Hogwarts. On ne peut y accéder que si on en a vraiment besoin, pour un besoin précis. Il a dû y faire appel quand il cherchait un endroit pour cacher le diadème.

Kara sourit, soulagée et visiblement très fière d'elle-même, et se renversa en arrière sur sa chaise. Hermione, quant à elle, pensait déjà à la suite des événements.

- Y'a plus qu'à trouver comment le récupérer.

* * *

><p>Le soleil brillait encore quand une silhouette furtive, car invisible, longea les murs des bâtiments de Pré-au-Lard. Si Hermione avait eu le choix, elle aurait attendu la nuit pour s'y rendre. Mais le couvre-feu instauré par le Ministère aurait fait hurler les alarmes et aurait alerté ses ennemis de sa présence. C'est pourquoi il avait été décidé qu'elle transplanerait une dizaine de minutes avant le couvre-feu pour atteindre Hogwarts avant qu'il ne se déclenche. L'inconvénient était qu'elle risquerait de croiser plus de monde, même si elle devait avouer que les rues étaient quasiment désertes. Couvre-feu ou non, il était clair que les habitants de Pré-au-Lard, pour ce qu'il en restait, ne sortaient pas beaucoup.<p>

Lorsque la jeune femme atteint son but, à savoir, la porte de service de Honeydukes, la fameuse confiserie, une partie de la tension qui pesait sur ses épaules disparut. Elle murmura un sortilège d'une voix quasiment inaudible et poussa doucement la porte désormais déverrouillée. Quand il fut clair qu'elle était seule, c'est-à-dire, quand elle eut le courage de lancer un « Hominum revelio », elle avança avec détermination vers l'escalier menant à la cave. Celle-ci abritait le passage secret qu'elle avait maintes fois pris avec Harry et Ron depuis leur troisième année.

Une vague de nostalgie envers une période d'insouciance désormais révolue la submergea mais elle la repoussa aussitôt dans un coin de son cerveau. Garder les idées claires, rester lucide et alerte, c'était les conseils que Kara lui avait donné avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, elle relevait sans aucun doute le plus grand défi de sa courte vie. Pénétrer à Hogwarts sous le (gros) nez de son directeur et des autres résidents. Le plus grand, mais surtout, le plus dangereux. Un frisson la parcourut alors qu'elle descendait avec prudence les deux-cent marches inégales qui se perdaient dans l'obscurité en contrebas.

Alors qu'elle progressait sur le sol défoncé du passage secret, Hermione plongea la main dans la poche de sa robe et ses doigts effleurèrent le parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Étrangement, ce simple contact avec le dernier objet la reliant à son meilleur ami la rassura. La Carte des Maraudeurs, si symbolique, la raccrochaient à Harry. Elle leur avait sauvé la peau un certain nombre de fois, et aujourd'hui, elle comptait dessus pour atteindre l'Horcruxe.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, la fin du tunnel se profila devant ses yeux. La jeune femme se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité que leur avait dégoté Kingsley, et s'assit en tailleur contre la paroi inégale du passage. Il était trop tôt pour pénétrer dans l'école, les couloirs devaient encore grouiller d'élèves. Elle devait attendre qu'ils soient dans leurs dortoirs pour qu'elle puisse circuler tranquillement. Pour patienter, elle sortit la Carte des Maraudeurs:

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

Hermione esquissa un sourire. Et comment !

Avec attention, elle chercha dans yeux la Grande Salle où tout le monde devait être en train de déjeuner. La plupart des professeurs semblaient présents mais beaucoup de noms lui étaient inconnus. A part Snape, Chourave, Bibine et à sa plus grande surprise, Hagrid, le reste du staff avait été remplacé.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour se reposer. Bien que sa position inconfortable ne lui permettait pas de dormir véritablement, elle glissa dans un état de demi-sommeil sans s'en rendre compte. Quand elle émergea, elle regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait 22h30.

Hermione se remit sur ses jambes en grimaçant et fit quelques mouvements avec ses membres pour les détendre. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la carte abandonnée sur le sol. Snape se trouvait désormais dans le bureau directorial, Alecto Carrow était retranchée dans les cachots, probablement dans ses quartiers, et son frère Amycus se déplaçait actuellement au quatrième étage. Certains noms qui se baladaient dans les couloirs lui étaient vaguement familiers et elle supposa qu'il s'agissait des préfets et Préfets-en-Chef. Elles allaient devoir se méfier d'eux aussi. L'ambiance d'Hogwarts avait changé cette année. D'après les rumeurs, la délation était également à la mode à l'école, que ce soit pour obtenir des faveurs ou pour éviter des représailles. Or, son statut actuel faisait d'elle une cible de choix.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, elle s'assura une dernière fois que le couloir du troisième étage était vide et actionna le mécanisme de la statue de la sorcière borgne. Puis, avec une grande inspiration pour calmer ses battements de cœur, elle passa de l'autre côté. Figée au milieu du couloir obscur, tout à coup très consciente de la témérité d'une telle entreprise, elle regretta d'avoir convaincu Kara et Ron de la laisser y aller.

* Merlin, qu'est-ce que je fais là... * Gémit-elle dans sa tête.

Des tremblements parcoururent ses membres, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à même le sol pour se calmer, heureuse que le sortilège de fixation posé sur la cape lui laisse les mains libres. Contrôlant sa respiration, elle se répéta dans sa tête comme un leitmotiv:

* L'Horcruxe, tu es là pour l'Horcruxe.*

Avec toute la volonté dont elle était capable, chassant le sentiment de solitude et de crainte qu'elle éprouvait actuellement, elle se leva, mit un pas devant l'autre et progressa lentement dans le couloir. Elle avait beau être invisible, elle savait que la cape n'était pas infaillible. Après tout, Dumbledore et Maugrey pouvait voir à travers celle de son meilleur ami, et celle qu'elle utilisait à présent était de moindre qualité. Il était donc probable que d'autres sorciers, moins bien intentionnés, en soient également capable. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'elle ignorait si de nouveaux sortilèges de protection ou d'alarmes avaient été installés. Elle s'attendait donc à se faire attraper à tout moment et cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment à se calmer. A ce moment, elle avait beau être invisible, elle était presque certaine que si elle croisait quelqu'un, elle serait trahie par le claquement bruyant de ses dents.

Hermione avait facilement rejoint le Grand Escalier sans avoir croisé qui que ce soit. Elle n'en croyait d'ailleurs pas sa chance, cela s'annonçait plus facile que prévu. Revigorée, elle grimpa deux à deux les marches jusqu'à atteindre le palier du 4ème étage, le dépassa et s'arrêta net. Sur le palier supérieur, une silhouette imposante se dressait, lui bloquant le passage. Un coup d'œil rapide à la carte lui apprit qu'il s'agissait d'Amycus Carrow. Dans son empressement, elle avait négligé de vérifier les positions de chacun. Heureusement pour elle, Alecto Carrow n'avait pas bougé et les autres patrouilleurs étaient soient dans leurs dortoirs, soient à l'autre bout du château. Par contre, pas de traces de Snape. Et cela, ce n'était pas bon signe.

* Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Les difficultés commencent... *

La jeune femme décida de s'attaquer au problème le plus proche. Elle réfléchit rapidement mais aucune solution ne lui vint à l'esprit. Aucun autre chemin ne menait au septième étage à sa connaissance, elle devait forcément utiliser ce palier pour continuer à grimper. La bonne nouvelle était que malgré la qualité moyenne de la cape, le Mangemort n'était pas en mesure de détecter sa présence. Si cela avait été le cas, il l'aurait déjà attaqué.

* Pas le choix... *

Aussi légèrement que possible, elle monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient d'Amycus Carrow, s'arrêtant à un bon mètre de lui. Comme elle s'en doutait, la carrure imposante de l'homme ne lui permettait même pas de le contourner. Si elle tentait de passer, elle le frôlerait surement et se ferait pincer. Ce qui n'était pas une option.

Résignée, elle fit quelques pas sur le côté pour avoir une visibilité sur les escaliers en contrebas et attendit. Un œil sur Carrow, elle faisait également attention que personne ne viendrait d'en haut. Priant pour que quelqu'un ou quelque chose intervienne, elle prit son mal en patience.

Sentant soudainement un regard sur elle, qui n'était pas celui de Carrow, elle observa discrètement les environs. Mais elle ne vit aucune trace d'un quelconque être humain et elle mit son impression sur le compte de l'angoisse.

- Mhh. Professeur?

La voix, bien que peu forte, la fit sursauter, mais la cape d'invisibilité ne glissa pas, à son grand soulagement. Elle en chercha l'origine, tout comme semblait le faire Carrow, et ses yeux se posèrent sur un le tableau d'un vieux sorcier accroché à côté de la porte devant laquelle le Mangemort se trouvait.

- Quoi?

La voix était dure et sèche, mais l'homme représenté sur le tableau ne semblait pas froissé. Il se contenta de répondre.

- Je suis passé dans le tableau de Violette tout à l'heure. Vous savez, la commère du premier étage, près de l'infirmerie. Elle m'a rapporté des allers et venues suspects.

Soudainement intéressé, Carrow se rapprocha du tableau pour mieux entendre le vieillard. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise mais elle ne mit pas longtemps à se ressaisir. Saisissant sa chance, elle monta les dernières marches en se collant à la rambarde, le plus loin possible du Mangemort. Le gardant dans son champ de vision, elle passa à côté de lui en retenant son souffle et franchit le palier.

Alors qu'elle jetait un denier coup d'œil reconnaissant au tableau, elle crut voir le vieux sorcier lui faire un clin d'œil discret. Mais le signe fut si rapide qu'elle douta un instant de l'avoir réellement vu.

Mais alors qu'elle grimpait les escaliers restants, elle se dit que le tableau lui avait probablement offert une diversion. Une étrange chaleur se propagea dans son corps, lui donnant la force de gravir les dernières marches qui la menaient au septième étage. Parce que si Hogwarts l'aidait, par le biais des tableaux ou autres - et Hermione connaissait suffisamment l'Histoire d'Hogwarts pour savoir que le château avait une conscience propre - elle avait une chance de sortir d'ici vivante, avec le diadème.

Hermione arriva sans encombre dans le couloir du septième étage où se trouvait la Salle sur Demande. Un flot de souvenirs datant de sa 5ème année l'assaillit alors qu'elle passait trois fois devant le fameux pan de murs.

* J'ai besoin de l'endroit où tout est caché. *

La porte se dessina alors devant elle et elle pénétra aussitôt dans la salle. La pièce devait être vaste, pourtant, elle donnait l'impression d'être minuscule tellement elle était encombrée. En effet, les objets entreposés pêle-mêle aux fils des années par les élèves formaient un bazar monstre qui ne laissait que peu de places aux déplacements. La jeune Gryffondor balaya la pièce du regard, s'arrêtant sur certains objets. Chacun d'entre eux devait avoir sa propre histoire et les circonstances auraient été différentes, elle aurait fouillé à sa guise, comme si elle parcourait un vide grenier sorcier.

Mais Hermione ne pouvait pas se permettre de lambiner si elle ne voulait pas subir le même sort que Dobby. La jeune fille plongea la main dans sa poche et en sortit un objet ressemblant à une baguette magique en moins long et en plus épais, fait dans un métal brillant. Il s'agissait d'un détecteur de magie noire que Kara lui avait fourni pour repérer l'Horcruxe. Si elle avait dû fouiller la salle, elle y aurait passé la nuit. Et ce n'était pas dans ses projets.

Tenant le Révélateur dans sa main, elle s'avança droit devant elle. L'objet était censé émettre un sifflement lorsqu'il détectait des traces de magie noire. Plus le sifflement était aigu, plus l'objet était imprégné de magie noire. Et plus le sifflement était long, plus elle s'approchait de l'objet en question.

Le Révélateur commença à siffler quelques secondes plus tard et elle suivit le « signal ». Elle ne tomba malheureusement pas sur le diadème de Serdaigle, mais sur un coffret à l'air inoffensif qui devait probablement être ensorcelé. Avec un soupir agacé, elle tourna les talons et reprit ses recherches. Le détecteur siffla encore plusieurs fois à cause d'objets planqués là par des élèves, appartenant probablement à des Serpentard.

Mais lorsque le Révélateur détecta l'Horcruxe, elle le sut aussitôt. Le sifflement était si aigu qu'elle en eut mal aux tympans et se dépêcha de désactiver le détecteur dès qu'elle localisa le diadème. Il était posé sur un placard, sur la tête d'un buste en pierre représentant un vieil homme coiffé d'une perruque. A côté, elle reconnut le livre de potions du Prince de Sang Mêlé qu'elle avait tellement détesté et résista à l'envie de lui lancer un Incendio bien senti.

Avec un sourire et une satisfaction sans égale, elle attrapa le diadème et le planqua dans l'une de ses poches. D'un pas vif, elle se dirigea vers la porte en balançant la cape d'invisibilité sur ses épaules. Par précaution, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la Carte des Maraudeurs et son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle vit un petit point noir dans le couloir. Un point fixe qui indiquait Severus Snape. Elle inspira profondément pour ne pas céder à une crise de panique.

* Réfléchis, réfléchis... *

Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici éternellement et Snape n'était pas réputé pour sa patience. Il ne tarderait pas à trouver une solution pour l'atteindre et en tant que Directeur, il devait pouvoir se servir du château. C'était probablement ainsi qu'il avait su que quelqu'un avait pénétré subrepticement dans l'école. Par ailleurs, la porte était l'unique sortie et le directeur ne manquerait pas son ouverture. La seule donnée positive était qu'il était seul et ne semblait pas avoir l'intention d'appeler des renforts. Peut-être avait-elle une chance de passer.

Elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. A sa gauche, dissimulé derrière une colonne, Severus Snape fixait l'endroit où elle se trouvait dans la voir, sa baguette à la main. Il n'avait pas changé outre mesure depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

- Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

* Sûrement pas * songea Hermione en levant sa baguette.

- Stupéfix, chuchota-t-elle.

Le sortilège heurta cependant un bouclier et se désintégra aussitôt. Snape répliqua avec un sortilège de désarmement et elle eut juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier pour bloquer l'attaque. Elle comprit aussitôt son erreur. Elle avait révélé sa position au moment même où elle lui avait lancé un sortilège. Par réflexe, elle s'éloigna de là où elle se tenait mais l'homme avait anticipé son mouvement. Elle prit le Stupefix de plein fouet et tomba sur le sol, le corps raide.


	14. Bonus 3

**Bonus n°1**

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène se déroule à Hogwarts lors de l'infiltration d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci, on vit la scène du POV de Snape

**Personnages: **Severus Snape et Hermione Granger

Severus Snape releva brusquement la tête quand une alarme silencieuse se déclencha, l'informant qu'un intrus venait de pénétrer dans le château. Il identifia sa provenance comme l'un des passages secrets, celui du troisième étage, et resta un instant surpris. Qui était assez stupide pour s'introduire ainsi à Hogwarts? Une personne qui croyait visiblement pouvoir entrer sans se faire repérer.

- Idiot, marmonna-t-il.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il mit en stase la potion qu'il préparait et sortit à d'un pas vif de son nouveau laboratoire personnel.

….

La porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit de nouveau se referma sans que Severus ne puisse apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Un silence total régnait dans le couloir alors qu'il tentait de percevoir un bruit ou un mouvement lui indiquant la position de l'intrus.

- Montrez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'une voix froide et autoritaire.

Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réponse, donc il ne fut pas surpris d'entendre un léger murmure s'élever qui ressemblait fortement à un sortilège. Il eut juste le temps d'élever un bouclier avant de voir un sortilège fuser droit vers sa poitrine. Le bouclier absorba le sort au moment où il attaquait à son tour, visant l'endroit d'où venait le sortilège.

- Experlliarmus !

Un bouclier s'éleva, dessinant clairement les contours de la silhouette invisible. C'était plus que Severus n'avait espéré et il sauta sur l'occasion:

- Stupéfix !

Le sortilège fit mouche et le bruit sourd d'une personne heurtant le sol. Ce qu'il identifia comme une cape d'invisibilité glissa lentement du corps de son adversaire.


	15. Chapitre 12: L'assaut

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Chapitre 12: L'assaut**

Elle entendait, à défaut de voir – ses yeux étant fixés sur le plafond – les pas de son ancien professeur se rapprocher. Son visage impassible apparut dans son champ de vision alors qu'elle sentait la cape glisser sur sa peau, la révélant aux yeux de Snape. Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent alors qu'une brève expression de stupéfaction traversait ses traits. Visiblement, il ne s'attendait pas à la voir, elle.

Contre toute attente, elle sentit le sortilège qui l'immobilisait prendre fin. Abasourdie, elle verrouilla son regard dans les yeux de son ancien professeur en se relevant doucement. Face à un serpent, la prudence dictait de ne pas faire de mouvement brusque.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous risquez, petite idiote, en venant ici, siffla-t-il soudainement avec colère.

Avec une attitude typiquement Gryffondor, Hermione releva le menton et se redressa, ses yeux le fusillant du regard. Son ancien professeur ricana en réponse à son comportement.

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée, oui, répondit-elle d'une voix calme alors que Snape cessait immédiatement de rire.

Oh oui, elle était parfaitement consciente de ce qu'elle risquait en pénétrant à Hogwarts. Bien que la situation puisse paraître familière, bien des choses avaient changé. Elle risquait bien plus qu'un retrait de points et une retenue. Elle était une résistante, Née-moldu de surcroît et meilleure amie officielle du Survivant. Sa tête était mise à prix. Chaque partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres rêvait de la lui livrer.

Mais Snape ne faisait pas mine de l'attaquer. Il l'observait avec hésitation, comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire d'elle. Cela rendit Hermione perplexe. Se demandait-il à qui il devait la livrer ? Voldemort ou le Ministère ? L'homme sortit de ses réflexions et lui jeta un regard froid.

- Si vous vous faites attraper, je n'interviendrais pas... Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

Il lui lança sa baguette qu'Hermione rattrapa en vol par reflexe. Cela aurait du la soulager, mais elle était bien trop surprise pour cela.

- … Si vous vous faites attraper, vous êtes morte.

Il tourna alors brusquement les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif sans un regard en arrière.

Hermione, figée, mis quelques secondes à se rappeler qu'elle était en territoire ennemi et se s'enveloppa rapidement dans la cape d'invisibilité. Pour une raison ou une autre, Snape avait décidé de l'ignorer.

* Non, il t'a sauvé la peau en te dénonçant pas * rectifia-t-il dans son esprit.

Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'interroger sur le comportement de son ancien professeur. Elle devait déguerpir au plus vite avant de tomber sur quelqu'un qui ne lui ferait pas une telle fleur. Un coup d'œil à la carte lui apprit que Snape était déjà retourné dans son bureau, Merlin sait comment, et que Carrow avait finalement abandonné le palier du cinquième étage pour rejoindre les cachots. Sa sœur n'était nulle part en vue et le chemin vers le troisième étage et la statue de la sorcière borgne semblait dégagée.

Sans perdre de temps, elle dévala les marches, mais dut rapidement freiner son enthousiasme de peur de perdre la cape. Comme prévu, elle atteignit facilement le troisième étage et s'engagea dans le couloir obscur. Essoufflée, le cœur battant la chamade, elle tapota la statue de la sorcière borgne en murmurant « Dissendium » et s'engouffra aussitôt dans le passage secret. Sans prendre le temps de souffler, elle courut à travers la galerie étroite et monta les escaliers au pas de course. Elle ne s'arrêta qu'en haut des marches pour s'assurer que personne ne l'attendait de l'autre côté et poussa la trappe qui la ramenait dans la cave d'Honeydukes. Discrètement, elle quitta le magasin et transplana aussitôt, sans se soucier du couvre-feu et des alarmes qui pourraient alerter ses ennemis. Après tout, elle serait déjà loin quand ils interviendront.

Au moment même où Hermione referma la porte de l'entrepôt, ses jambes se dérobèrent et elle tomba durement sur les fesses. Son corps entier tremblait alors qu'elle s'adossait à la porte et ramenait ses genoux contre sa poitrine. La jeune Gryffondor ferma les yeux alors que toutes les émotions qu'elle avait refoulées à Hogwarts la frappèrent de plein fouet.

Elle entendait à peine les voix inquiètes autour d'elle mais sentit la couverture que l'on posa sur ses épaules. Elle ouvrit docilement la bouche quand quelqu'un pressa une fiole contre ses lèvres et avala le liquide. Aussitôt, son esprit s'éclaircit, les silhouettes devinrent plus nettes, les voix étouffées plus reconnaissables et ses tremblements perdirent une partie de leur intensité. Avec un soupir, elle se concentra sur la personne la plus proche, tombant sur le visage angoissé de Neville.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante.

Ron s'accroupit à ses côtés et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

- Tu faisais une crise de panique. Neville t'a donné une potion calmante.

- Respire profondément, ajouta Kara qui se tenait derrière le jeune Gryffondor. Tu es en sécurité maintenant.

Hermione obéit et batailla pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration pour la rendre plus profonde et plus lente en inspirant lentement par le nez puis en expirant par la bouche. Soulagée, elle offrit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant à ses camarades et tendit une main à Neville qui l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds.

- Ça va aller, les rassura-t-elle une nouvelle fois alors que tous la regardait comme si elle allait de nouveau s'écrouler.

Mal à l'aise, elle coupa court à la situation en plongeant la main dans sa poche pour en sortir le diadème. Des exclamations de joies retentirent dans la pièce et cela aida Hermione au moins autant qu'une potion calmante. Les sourires joyeux de ses camarades firent disparaître les dernières traces de sa crise et seule la fatigue résultant de son éprouvante nuit demeura. Mais elle savait qu'elle allait d'abord devoir se faire débriefer. Il était plus facile de décrire les événements lorsque les souvenirs étaient encore chauds. Elle se résigna donc et se laissa lourdement tomber dans la chaise la plus proche.

Quand tout le monde fut assis autour de la table, elle relata les faits depuis son arrivée à Pré-au-Lard. Elle raconta son périple de façon objective, en laissant de côté de qu'elle avait pu ressentir, se concentrant sur les faits. Son discours bien que détaillé était débité d'une voix monocorde, comme si elle avait été le spectateur extérieur de cette aventure.

A la fin de rapport, elle conclut en direction de Kara qui l'observait, impassible:

- Je crois que j'ai deviné l'identité de ce mystérieux informateur.

Ron s'agita sur sa chaise.

- Je ne comprends plus rien, avoua Neville. De quel côté est Snape finalement?

- Sûrement pas du nôtre ! Il a tué Dumbledore, merde ! Et maintenant, il dirige tranquillement Hogwarts en la transformant en école de magie noire, cria Ron.

- Il m'a laissé partir, Ron, contra Hermione. Il pouvait me livrer à qui il voulait. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Il m'a rendu ma baguette et il est parti.

- Il devait avoir un plan, je ne sais pas, bredouilla Ron.

- Il transmet des informations à la Résistance, fit remarquer Neville.

Ron ricana.

- Les informations qu'il nous a donné n'ont pas encore été confirmées, je te rappelle.

Neville ne put rien répondre.

- Qui était le mieux placé pour accéder à l'épée de Gryffondor ? Et pour en créer une copie ?

- Dumbledore, peut-être ? Répliqua Ron.

- Ca suffit, intervint brusquement Kara. La loyauté de Snape, on s'en fout. Ce n'est pas à nous de nous inquiéter de cela.

Elle se leva et désigna le diadème plus si perdu que cela d'un doigt.

- En revanche, la destruction de ce truc nous concerne directement. J'ai besoin d'un volontaire pour manier l'épée de Gryffondor.

Ron, l'air contrarié, se leva.

- Je m'en charge, dit-il.

Alors que le jeune Gryffondor et Kara se préparaient pour détruire l'Horcruxe, Hermione sentit une pression sur ses épaules.

- Allez, viens t'allonger, lui conseilla Neville d'une voix douce. Tu as besoin de dormir.

Elle se laissa guider vers la chambre, et après un rapide examen de Neville, elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après la « virée » d'Hermione à Hogwarts, Kara informa le groupe que la localisation d'Harry et de Voldemort avait été confirmée, grâce à Charlie Weasley et Nymphadora Tonks, tous deux membres du groupe de McGonagall assigné la recherche du Survivant. Hermione n'avait pas manqué de faire remarquer à Ron que l'information donnée par Snape s'était révélée juste. Mais son ami avait aussitôt répliqué qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un piège et que Voldemort les attendrait avec tous ses partisans. Le ton était monté et Neville fut obligé de jouer les diplomates pour éviter qu'ils n'en viennent à se lancer des sorts.<p>

Ce genre de disputes illustrait bien la nervosité qui régnait dans l'air. Chacun appréhendait les semaines à venir. Le moment où la Résistance irait récupérer Harry, en attaquant Voldemort de front, se rapprochait inexorablement.

Soucieuse que son groupe en revienne vivant, Kara les obligeait à s'entraîner régulièrement pendant tout le mois de novembre. Hermione suspectait sa chef de groupe de les tenir occuper pour qu'ils ne pensent pas trop à l'assaut imminent.

Au grand soulagement de tous, l'attente prit fin le jour d'Halloween. Kara rentra à la planque après une journée d'absence, l'air épuisée, mais l'air plus déterminée que jamais. Les trois Gryffondor arrêtèrent leurs duels pour lui porter attention. Ils devinèrent tous ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur dire avant même qu'elle n'eut ouvert la bouche. Son visage se lisait pour une fois comme un livre ouvert. Hermione voyait dans ses yeux cette lueur particulière, qui apparaissait quand elle s'apprêtait à relever un défi difficile.

- La date a été fixée, annonça-t-elle de but en blanc.

- Quand ? Demanda Neville.

- Dans une semaine. Nous donnerons l'assaut sur le repaire de Vous-Savez-Qui et nous récupérerons Potter.

- Je vous donnerai les détails du plan demain matin. Continuez à vous entraîner, ordonna-t-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Les trois Gryffondor se regardèrent un moment, échangeant un sourire complice bien qu'un peu crispé, et reprirent leur combat en deux contre un.

* * *

><p>C'est une armée de plus de cinquante sorciers encapuchonnés et masqués qui apparurent soudainement dans une plaine de l'Île de Skye et qui se fondirent dans l'obscurité. Les troupes s'approchaient de l'imposant Manoir, à l'apparence abandonnée, qui se dressait en haut d'une colline. Silencieusement, ils s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres à couvert de la végétation. Parmi eux, accroupit derrière un buisson, Hermione serrait sa baguette entre ses doigts assez fort pour que ses jointures blanchissent. Elle vida le contenu d'une fiole contenant un liquide doré dans sa gorge, grimaça au goût et attendit la suite des événements avec appréhension.<p>

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle vit une silhouette sortir de sa cachette, en traînant par le bras une seconde personne, et s'approcher du portail d'un pas décidé. La silhouette imposante braqua sa baguette sur l'otage et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, le mis en joue prononça une formule, leva son bras gauche dans un simulacre de salut et le portail s'ouvrit devant eux. Comme un seul homme, les résistants quittèrent leurs abris et se précipitèrent à l'intérieur de la propriété. Seuls une demi-douzaine de sorciers restèrent en arrière, dissimulés à des points stratégiques pour garder l'entrée.

Le gravier crépitait sous les semelles de ses baskets alors qu'Hermione courrait le long de l'allée, bordée par deux haies entremêlées de ronces. La pensée incongrue que Voldemort n'entretenait pas sa propriété lui traversa l'esprit. Mais cette réflexion ne dura que quelques secondes alors que ses capacités de concentration reprenaient le dessus. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, s'attendant à voir Voldemort surgir devant eux à tout moment, elle vit avec une certaine crainte la porte d'entrée du Manoir se rapprocher.

Un instant, elle pensa que la potion qu'elle avait ingéré était corrompue. Ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant ne ressemblait pas à ce que lui avait décrit le professeur Slughorn ou Harry deux années plus tôt. Elle ne ressentait pas la sensation enivrante qu'un nombre infini de possibilités s'ouvraient à elle, comme si elle pouvait soudain absolument tout faire. Elle était juste nerveuse à l'idée de se confronter à Voldemort. Une petite voix dans sa tête, l'optimiste de service, lui soufflait que la situation était différente. Son meilleur ami cherchait un souvenir, elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans l'antre d'un Mage Noir. Une autre voix lui soufflait que le fabriquant de cette potion ne voulait peut-être pas que leur entreprise réussisse. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'approfondir ses pensées – ce qui n'était probablement pas une mauvaise chose – car le groupe de résistants atteignit la porte du Manoir.

Un ordre fut aboyé et le Mangemort ayant ouvert le portail poussa les lourdes portes et fit quelques pas dans ce qu'Hermione identifia comme un hall d'une dimension impressionnante. Aussitôt, il fut assommé et ligoté et les sorciers pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Ils eurent à peine le temps de parcourir deux mètres que des sortilèges fusèrent vers eux, faisant tomber deux des leurs.

Un rire froid et moqueur s'éleva et se répercuta dans l'immense salle, arrachant un frisson à Hermione et la majorité des résistants.

- Si j'avais su que vous vous jetteriez dans la gueule du loup, je ne me serais pas donné autant de peines à vous chasser.

Voldemort, la bouche étirée dans un sourire mauvais, ses yeux reptiliens brillant d'une lueur malsaine, glissa plus qu'il ne marcha vers le centre de la pièce. Devant elle, Hermione vit les sorciers des premières lignes se mettre en position de défense, prêt à répliquer en cas d'attaque. Elle se tourna vers Remus avec qui elle faisait équipe cette nuit dont les lignes dures de son visage démontraient sa concentration. Elle supposa qu'il faisait appel à tous ses sens, plus développés que la moyenne de part sa nature de loup-garou, pour tenter de localiser Harry.

La voix sifflante de Voldemort la fit sursauter et elle reporta son attention sur lui.

- Je respecte votre... obstination. Mais votre courage s'apparente plus à de la stupidité. Vous avez été fou de croire que votre pathétique armée pourrait prendre d'assaut mon Manoir !

Il jouait négligemment avec sa baguette pendant qu'il parlait.

- Je suis néanmoins curieux de savoir comment vous avez su où me trouver. Ainsi que le but de votre visite. Soyez certain que je le découvrirai avant de vous tuer !

Le Mage Noir leva sa baguette et une langue de feu en jaillit, fonçant en direction des résistants. Par réflexe, Hermione se jeta sur le côté et vit les boucliers combinés de certains de ses camarades absorber une partie du sort. Quelques résistants furent frappés par le sort mais sa faible intensité leur permirent d'être debout rapidement avec l'aide des médicomages présents.

Alors que les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser des deux côtés, Lupin jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur les épaules d'Hermione et se glissa à son tour dessous. Sans hésiter, il la guida vers l'un des couloirs partant du hall au moment même où une trentaine de Mangemorts venant de l'extérieur s'engouffrèrent à leur tour dans le hall. La gorge serrée, elle laissa le champ de bataille derrière elle et s'enfonça aux cotés de son ancien professeur dans le couloir obscur.

Quand ils furent à une distance respectable des combats, ils enlevèrent la Cape et se mirent à courir. Plus vite ils trouveraient Harry, plus vite ils pourraient faire signe aux autres de se replier. Ils traversèrent plusieurs couloirs, sans croiser personne, revenant parfois sur leurs pas. Les craintes de la jeune fille sur la qualité de la potion diminuèrent quand ils tombèrent sur les escaliers menant aux sous-sols et aux cachots. Ils les dévalèrent à toute vitesse, mais Hermione stoppa brusquement en bas des marches alors qu'une épouvantable odeur assaillait ses narines. Elle en suffoqua presque, utilisant futilement sa cape pour protéger son nez du mélange des pires odeurs pouvant exister.

- Je le sens, chuchota Remus. Il est ici.

- Je me demande bien comment vous faites, marmonna Hermione.

Puis, d'une voix plus forte, elle cria:

- Harry ! Harry, si tu m'entends, répond, je t'en supplie !

Ils tendirent l'oreille, mais aucune réponse ne lui vint. Lupin s'avança et Hermione lui emboîta le pas.

- Il y a trop d'odeurs pour que je puisse le pister. Il va falloir faire ça à l'ancienne.

Ils inspectèrent donc chaque cellule, notant avec horreur des cadavres dont la décomposition avancée témoignait de leur long séjour dans les cachots. Hermione fut très proche de vider le contenu de son estomac sur le sol, plusieurs fois, et elle pria pour trouver Harry et remonter le plus rapidement possible.

- Harry ! S'écria soudainement Remus.

Hermione se redressa aussitôt et se précipita vers lui alors qu'il tentait d'ouvrir la porte à coups de sortilèges, mais la porte ne se déverrouilla pas. De rage, il balança son talon dans la porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas au grand étonnement des deux sorciers. Mais aucun des d'eux ne s'appesantit et Hermione s'engouffra en courant dans la cellule, s'arrêtant net quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son meilleur ami. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les refouler et sa vision se troubla alors qu'elle tituba jusqu'à lui.

- Harry? Chuchota-t-elle.

Avec un soulagement énorme, elle le vit ouvrir les yeux et grogner avant de les refermer aussitôt. Derrière elle, Lupin baissa l'intensité de son Lumos et se rapprocha d'eux. Hermione posa délicatement sa main sur la joue sale et meurtrie de son ami.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Harry. Je suis avec le professeur Lupin, on va te sortir de là, dit-elle d'une voix secouée par des sanglots.

- Me sortir d'où? Qu'est-ce que... Tu n'étais pas sensé accompagné Ron à Pré-au-Lard?

Sa voix, plus faible qu'un murmure, et l'incohérence de ses propos frappèrent la jeune femme plus fort qu'un sortilège. Elle sentait les larmes glisser sur ses joues et quand elle tenta de répondre, rien ne franchit ses lèvres.

- Soutiens-le, je vais le libérer, lâcha la voix inquiète de Lupin.

Hermione s'exécuta et passa un bras sous les aisselles de son meilleur ami. Remus murmura une formule et elle sentit le poids d'Harry tirer sur ses muscles. Mais avec une surprise mêlée de peur, elle parvint à supporter, trop facilement, le poids d'Harry.

- Je vais le prendre. Dégage-nous le chemin.

Elle poussa gentiment Harry dans les bras de Lupin qui le souleva comme s'il s'agissait d'un enfant et le maintint fermement contre sa poitrine.

- On va te sortir de là, petit. On va tous sortir de cet enfer.

- Je vais vous couvrir de la Cape. Vous n'avez pas les mains libres et vous serez une cible facile quand on croisera des Mangemorts.

Potion de chance ou pas, ils étaient trop prêts du but pour prendre le moindre risque. Elle les couvrit soigneusement, en évitant de regarder l'aspect horrible de son ami. Puis, empoignant fermement sa baguette, elle ouvrit le chemin vers les escaliers et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre. Elle était gonflée à bloc par l'espoir et la rage – et accessoirement par la chance liquide qu'elle avait avalé au début de l'assaut - et balaya facilement les deux Mangemorts qui la virent remonter des cachots. Elle fit signe à Remus que la voie était libre et ils s'engagèrent dans le couloir. Les bruits des combats se firent de nouveau entendre bien qu'ils soient trop loin pour que cela ressemble à plus que des bruits étouffés.

Progressant lentement, elle se retrouva face à deux nouveaux Mangemorts au détour d'un couloir.

- Endoloris, hurla d'un d'entre eux dans sa direction.

Avec un réflexe dû à la pratique, elle se jeta à couvert derrière le premier objet venu, en l'occurrence, une statue représentant un Basilic et invoqua un bouclier. Sous l'effet du sortilège, elle se brisa, projetant des bouts de pierre dans sa direction, qui s'écrasèrent sans dommage sur sa bulle protectrice.

- Sectumsempra ! Cria-t-elle alors que le sort destructeur filait vers l'un de ses adversaires qui se le prit de plein fouet. Le deuxième s'écroula après d'être pris un sortilège dans le dos, laissant apparaître une Ginny ensanglantée et échevelée, mais à l'air féroce.

- Timing parfait, Ginny, dit-elle avec un sourire.

La jeune Weasley lui rendit son sourire qui se figea quand elle regarda le couloir vide.

- Où est Harry?

- Il est dans mes bras, répondit la voix calme de Remus à quelques centimètres d'eux. Il est vivant.

Une lueur brilla dans les prunelles de la rousse, mais il s'effaça lentement. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans son dos, elle débita rapidement:

- L'arrivée de Mangemorts a compliqué nos plans, mais Shacklebolt avait anticipé la situation. Une deuxième vague de résistants est arrivée et a plus ou moins équilibré les choses. On a subi des pertes, mais on a conservé notre position. La sortie est sécurisée pour le moment, mais on ne tiendra pas encore longtemps. Il faut quitter les lieux avant que d'autres groupes de Mangemorts n'arrivent.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête et se tourna vers l'endroit où elle supposait que Remus et Harry se trouvaient.

- Sortez d'ici, on va vous couvrir.

Un court silence s'imposa avant que la voix de leur ancien professeur ne s'élève.

- Quand j'aurais atteint la zone de transplanage, je donnerais le signal de repli. Ne traînez pas dans les parages. Fuyez. On se retrouve là-bas.

Les deux jeunes sorcières approuvèrent d'un mouvement de la tête.

- Allons-y. Bonne chance.

Hermione échangea un regard avec Ginny et toutes deux s'avancèrent dans le couloir. Il était clair que Voldemort se doutait du but de leur venue, car elles rencontrèrent plusieurs groupes de Mangemorts. Heureusement, elles n'eurent pas trop de problèmes pour s'en débarrasser, avoir Lupin sous la Cape les aidant grandement. Rapidement, ils atteignirent la porte donnant sur le hall et les bruits étouffés de la bataille se transformèrent en une cacophonie sonore.

Hermione s'approcha discrètement de la porte et évalua rapidement la situation. Les résistants avaient toujours sous contrôle la sortie du Manoir, mais les Mangemorts les avaient fait reculer. Et l'endroit où elle se trouvait actuellement se trouvait en territoire ennemi et rejoindre la première ligne des résistants lui paraissait impossible. La seule bonne nouvelle était que Voldemort n'était pas en vue, probablement repoussé dans une autre pièce. Cependant, il restait plus de dix Mangemorts entre eux et leurs camarades. Et si elle bénéficiait d'une protection certaine qui lui évitait les ennuis, ce n'était pas le cas de son amie.

Elle se tourna vers Ginny qui l'avait rejoint pour regarder la position de chacun des camps. Avec un regard entendu, elle sortit quelques fioles de potions de leur étui et lui en colla deux dans la main. Puis, elle se tourna vers Remus qui calait Harry de son mieux pour avoir le plus de liberté de mouvement possible.

- Courrez le long du mur. Il y a une vingtaine de mètres qui nous séparent des autres.

Soudainement, une explosion retentit au loin et le rire de Voldemort s'éleva. Mauvais signe...

- Il est temps d'y aller, pressa Ginny.

A côté d'elle, Hermione entendit la longue inspiration de son ancien professeur et sentit le léger déplacement d'air quand il la frôla.

- On attend le signal? Demanda Ginny.

Hermione ne put que hocher la tête, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix. Elle était bien trop terrifiée pour sortir un son. Et la voix sifflante qui lui parvint derrière son dos n'arrangea pas les choses.

- Où est-il?

Le ton était chargé de fureur et la jeune Gryffondor sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines et elle dû faire appel à toute sa volonté pour se retourner. Avalant difficilement sa salive, elle leva sa baguette vers Voldemort avec détermination.

- Loin d'ici, siffla à son tour Ginny avec témérité.

Une seconde plus tard, le Mage Noir leva à son tour sa baguette et Hermione décida que le signal pouvait bien aller se faire voir. Rapidement, elle empoigna une fiole contenant une potion explosive et la lança de toutes ses forces sur Voldemort. Sans attendre le résultat, elle agrippa le bras de Ginny et se jeta hors du couloir, le corps penché en avant pour se protéger d'un éventuel sortilège. Entre Voldemort et une armée de Mangemorts, elle préférait tenter sa chance avec ces derniers. Un sortilège facilement identifiable par sa couleur verte fusa au-dessus de sa tête et percuta l'un des Mangemorts. Grâce à la confusion qui régnait et deux-trois potions explosives lancées en direction de leurs adversaires, les deux jeunes femmes purent parcourir la moitié du chemin les séparant de leurs camarades.

Mais Voldemort, particulièrement en rogne, n'était pas décidé à les laisser partir aussi facilement. Un Endoloris frappa Ginny dans le dos qui s'écroula en criant de douleur. Sans réfléchir, Hermione fit volte-face et lui balança sa dernière potion offensive. Mais au moment même où elle lança la fiole, elle sut qu'elle n'atteindrait pas sa cible, elle était bien trop loin. Derrière elle, quelqu'un dut se faire la même réflexion, car un sort fit exploser la fiole en plein vol. Ce fut assez pour couper le Doloris, car les cris de Ginny se muèrent en gémissement. Et assez pour engendrer une forte explosion qui fit tomber les Mangemorts les plus proches à cause de l'onde de choc.

Au même moment, des étincelles rouges et ors venant de l'extérieur illuminèrent la pièce. Profitant du moment de flottement parmi les Mangemorts, certains résistants, suivant le plan, se replièrent vers la sortie, pendant que d'autres les couvraient. D'un geste brusque, Hermione tira son amie sur ses pieds en lançant des sortilèges par-dessus son épaule. Alors qu'elle commençait à courir, elle sentit un bouclier inconnu mais puissant les englober et elle accéléra. Protégée efficacement par leurs camarades, elles parvinrent enfin à passer derrière leur ligne.

- Sortez d'ici, fuyez ! Leur parvint la voix tendue de leur ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

Mais Hermione ne comptait pas les abandonner, elle était bien moins vidée que les autres. Avisant Ron qui se repliait, elle lui confia Ginny puis se fondit dans la masse des résistants restants qui mettaient leurs dernières forces dans la bataille. Elle utilisa toute la haine accumulée pour faire tomber le plus d'ennemis possibles et remarqua à peine que la majorité de ses camarades avait quitté le hall.

- Maintenant ! Hurla soudainement la voix de Shacklebolt.

A côté d'elle, une litanie s'éleva et elle vit avec ébahissement un mur de feu se dresser entre eux et les Mangemorts. Elle se tourna vers Kara dont elle avait reconnu la voix, mais sa chef de groupe faisait déjà volte face.

- Cours ! Lui ordonna-t-elle en agrippant sa manche.

Sans demander son reste, Hermione tourna les talons et s'enfuit vers la porte. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà couru aussi vite de sa vie, mais c'était également la première fois qu'elle avait Voldemort aux trousses, littéralement. Elle sut que la barrière de feu s'était écroulée quand elle entendit les cris de ses adversaires se rapprocher et que les premiers sorts fusèrent dans son dos. Elle se retourna pour lancer un Reducto et reprit sa course, sans cesser de balancer des sortilèges derrière elle, à l'aveuglette. Courbée en deux pour se protéger des sorts ennemis et amis qui les couvraient du portail, les muscles tendus à l'extrême, elle sortit enfin de la propriété.

Alors qu'elle se pensait en sécurité, un sortilège l'atteint à l'omoplate et elle trébucha sous la douleur lancinante. Visiblement, sa chance avait des limites. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais elle réussit à rouler sur le dos. Elle se redressa assez pour voir un groupe de Mangemorts et Voldemort se rapprocher dangereusement alors que des « pop » retentissaient derrière elle, lui indiquant que ses compagnons fuyaient. Elle sut alors que c'était fini pour elle quand un sort rouge vif, lancé par le Mage Noir, fila dans sa direction. Elle ferma simplement les yeux et attendit. Mais au lieu d'une douleur, elle sentit quelqu'un agripper ses épaules et ce fut la sensation familière du transplanage qu'elle ressentit. Son cerveau enregistra l'information et elle laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.


	16. Bonus 4

**Note de l'auteur :** voici quelques scènes bonus en attendant le prochain chapitre.

**Bonus n°1**

**Cadre temporel:** Cette scène se déroule à Hogwarts lors de l'infiltration d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci, on vit la scène du POV de Snape.

**Personnages:** Severus Snape et Hermione Granger

Severus, un brin surpris, fixait le corps raidit de Granger sous l'effet de son sortilège. Pendant un court instant, il s'était presque attendu à voir apparaître la tignasse décoiffé de Potter et son regard empli de défiance. Par réflexe, une bonne dizaine d'insultes, de propos blessants et de sanctions humiliantes lui vinrent à l'esprit. Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Mais les choses avaient changé. Elle risquait bien plus qu'un retrait de point et une retenue. Elle était une résistante, Née-moldue de surcroit et meilleure amie officielle du Survivant. Sa tête était mise à prix. Chaque partisan du Seigneur des Ténèbres rêvait de la lui livrer.

D'un geste, il appela la baguette de son ancien élève et mit un terme au sortilège de Stupefixion. La jeune femme se releva prudemment, son regard fixé sur lui.

- Avez-vous une idée de ce que vous risquez, petite idiote, en venant ici, siffla-t-il avec colère.

Avec une attitude typiquement Gryffondor, elle releva le menton et se redressa, ses yeux le fusillant du regard. Il ricana devant cette marque de rébellion ridicule. Mais c'est d'une voix calme qu'elle lui répondit.

- J'en ai une assez bonne idée, oui.

Severus n'en doutait pas. Il pouvait lire la résignation dans les yeux de son ancien élève. Elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle connaissait les risques en venant jusqu'ici et les acceptaient. Tout à coup, il trouva la situation bien moins amusante.

- Si vous vous faites attraper, je n'interviendrais pas...

Il lui lança sa baguette qu'elle rattrapa en vol par réflexe.

- … Si vous vous faites attraper, vous êtes morte.

Il tourna alors brusquement les talons et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Pourquoi exactement venait-il d'épargner Granger?

_« J'ai votre parole que vous ferez tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour protéger les élèves d'Hogwarts? »_

Ah oui, c'était pour ça... Fichue promesse ! Fichu Dumbledore ! Fichue situation !

* Elle n'est plus ton élève * lui rappela une petite voix dans son esprit.

* Fermes là ! *

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus n°2<strong>

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène montre comment la Résistance, après avoir appris que Potter était toujours en vie grâce à Snape, a confirmé la localisation de Voldemort et par extension, d'Harry.

**Personnages: **Nymphadora Tonks et Charlie Weasley

- Eh, tu veux en entendre une bonne? Demanda Charlie Weasley à la jeune femme accroupie à quelques mètres de lui.

Le jeune résistant se frotta les mains pour se réchauffer, dissimulé derrière un énorme rocher, en se maudissant d'avoir oublié ses gants. Heureusement que sa cape avait reçu un bon sort de réchauffement qui le protégeait de la brise marine qui était glaciale à cette heure matinale. Juste derrière lui, il entendait les vagues s'écraser sur les rochers avec fracas.

- Si c'est celle sur la nouvelle loi sur le Quidditch, oui, je la connais. Lee me l'a raconté.

- Non, il ne s'agit pas de celle-là.

Nymphadora Tonks, ex-Auror de 26 ans et membre de l'Ordre du Phœnix, reporta son attention sur l'immense battisse qui se dessinait en contrebas de leur position. Il s'agissait du Manoir, qui, selon l'un de leurs informateurs, renfermait Voldemort et Harry Potter. Leur but aujourd'hui, demain et probablement après demain, consistait à épier les allers et venues, récolter le plus d'informations possibles afin que leurs stratèges soient en mesure de monter un plan qui tienne la route. Mais pour le moment, il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'une cape de Mangemort à l'horizon. Ils avaient cependant pu s'approcher assez, et bien dissimulés, pour examiner rapidement les sorts protégeant la demeure.

- Tu meures d'envie de me la raconter, repris Tonks. Vas-y.

Un sourire contrit apparu sur les lèvres de Charlie et il lança la plaisanterie:

- Tu sais pourquoi les fonctionnaires du Ministère n'attrapent jamais de MST?

Tonks esquissa un sourire en évaluant le degré de maturité de la blague, qui selon elle, devait friser le zéro absolu. Mais c'était les plus drôles, alors elle chercha un moment dans sa tête pour trouver une réponse. Dans un signe de défaite, elle haussa les épaules pour l'inviter à continuer. Le sourire de son camarade s'élargit alors qu'il lâchait la chute de la blague:

- Parce qu'il y a 80 de branleurs et 20% de lèches-cul.

La jeune femme étouffa difficilement un gloussement pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un éventuel, mais peu probable, individu passant par là. Mais le Gryffondor sut alors qu'il avait fait mouche et éprouva une certaine satisfaction. D'une part, parce qu'elle avait apprécié la blague et que c'était toujours sympa de faire rire quelqu'un. Mais surtout, il savait que sa camarade n'était pas au top de sa forme. Son fils, qu'elle avait expédié avec ses parents loin de ce pays, lui manquait et cela se voyait. Elle faisait son travail, comme elle l'avait toujours fait avant la guerre, mais son caractère n'était plus le même. La jeune femme enjouée était devenue plus renfermée.

Charlie comprenait parfaitement que les neuf mois qui s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Ted lui paraissait extrêmement long, et cela l'était. Le gamin était encore bébé et elle ratait les meilleurs moments de sa petite enfance. A sa place, lui aussi vivrait mal cette situation. Sans compter le fait que le père de l'enfant, Remus, appartenait à un autre groupe de résistants. Mesure de sécurité: aucun des groupes n'accueillait plus d'une personne d'une même famille, au sens large. Lui-même avait été séparé de Ginny et du reste de sa famille, et il s'inquiétait pour eux tous les jours. C'est pourquoi sa mission personnelle était de remonter la morale de son amie quand elle en avait besoin.

- Y'a du nouveau, enfin !

La voix de la Métamorphage le tira de ses pensées et il tourna le regard vers le Manoir en contrebas. A ses côtés, Tonks avait déjà tiré ses Multiplettes et les avaient braquées vers la silhouette qui venait de transplaner à quelques dizaines de mètres de l'imposant portail en fer forgé protégeant la demeure. Pour l'espionnage, cet objet se révélait d'une utilité indiscutable. En plus de disposer d'un zoom plus que satisfaisant, il enregistrait les images prises avec. Ainsi, elles pouvaient être visionnées et décryptées à l'infini pour en tirer le plus d'informations possibles.

- C'est l'un des « Aurors » de Lucius, l'informa-t-elle avec une certaine froideur dans la voix.

Était-ce le fait de mentionner son oncle ou la mention des nouveaux «Auror», il l'ignorait. Sûrement les deux, d'ailleurs. Charlie tira à son tour ses Multiplettes et regarda à travers au moment où l'homme s'arrêtait devant le portail.

- C'est le fils Nott, compléta Charlie alors qu'il détaillait son visage.

Un visage jeune, trop jeune. L'absurdité de la situation le frappa une nouvelle fois. Quelques secondes plus tard, les yeux toujours collés aux Multiplettes, Tonks demanda d'une voix amusée:

- Tu le classes dans les 80 ou les 20%?

- Les 80%. C'est un branleur, définitivement un branleur !

La métamorphage esquissa un sourire et se cala plus confortablement, ce qui était difficile aux milieux de rochers plus ou moins coupants et pointus. Un débat s'installa entre les deux résistants pour classer chacun des membres du Ministère dans ses deux groupes jusqu'à ce que le jeune Serpentard traverse le portail en sens inverse.

Reprenant son observation, Charlie fronça les sourcils. Mais quelque chose avait changé avec le jeune Nott. Sa démarche était bien moins assurée et malgré la distance, il pouvait percevoir un léger tremblement secouer le jeune homme. Charlie échangea un regard rapide avec sa partenaire.

- Je crois qu'on vient de confirmer Sa présence...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus n°3<strong>

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène se déroule juste avant l'attaque du QG de Voldy. Cela correspond au « briefing ».

**Personnages: **Trop nombreux pour être listés.

Un profond silence régnait dans la pièce relativement exiguë où Shacklebolt et la majorité des chefs de groupe étaient réunis autour d'une table. Chacun assimilait le plan de bataille mis au point par leurs stratèges et en pesait les conséquences. Maintenant que les Horcruxes, à part Nagini, avait été détruits et que Potter était, en principe, localisé, il n'était plus question de perdre du temps. Assis grand et droit en bout de table, Kingsley tapotait légèrement la table avec ses doigts, attendant la première réaction face au plan qu'il venait d'exposer.

- Cela paraît presque trop facile, lâcha soudainement Remus Lupin.

- C'est sur, Le combattre, ça sera du gâteau, réplique Kara avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais je trouve étrange qu'aucun Mangemort ne soit présent au Manoir, qu'Il prenne le risque de rester seul.

- Ce n'est pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas se défendre, fit remarquer McGonagall, restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant.

Shacklebolt acquiesça et se tourna vers Lupin:

- Il veut probablement garder le secret concernant la présence de Potter. Par ailleurs, il ne se doute pas que nous l'ayons localisé, ni que nous sommes au courant pour Potter et encore moins que nous sommes assez fous pour prendre d'assaut son QG.

- Il est trop confiant, résuma Amos Diggory en se calant dans sa chaise.

- Ou il sait parfaitement que nos chances sont minces, contrebalança Kara.

Un silence pensif envahit la pièce jusqu'à ce que McGonagall ne se racle la gorge.

- En admettant que nous parvenions à sortir Harry de là, qu'allons-nous en faire? Après un an de captivité, il est probable qu'il soit...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, une expression douloureuse sur le visage, cherchant les mots adéquats. Shacklebolt sembla comprendre et vint à son secours.

- Des mesures ont été prises pour éloigner Potter pendant quelques temps. Il sera confié à des personnes de confiance qui l'aideront à se remettre, loin d'ici. Il faut garder en tête qu'il aura besoin de temps pour être de nouveau prêt à se battre. Et la situation deviendra très dangereuse pour tous les membres de la Résistance.

Chacun nota l'absence de détails dans la réponse du chef de la résistance et surent que poser des questions serait inutile. Il voulait garder le secret sur le lieu où se trouverait Potter et le nom de ses gardiens, pour limiter les risques. Et personne ne s'offusqua d'un manque de confiance. « Moins tu en sais, moins tu en diras ». C'était la phrase qui traversa l'esprit des personnes présentes.

- Il sera furieux et nous traquerons avec encore plus, murmura Hestia Jones.

Ce fut cette fois un silence glacial qui s'abattit sur les résistants.

- Dans tous les cas, il est de notre devoir de le sortir de ses griffes, conclu Kingsley. Reposez-vous jusqu'à mardi, ce sera une longue nuit et nous aurons besoin de toute la puissance magique disponible.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus n°4<strong>

**Cadre temporel: **Cette scène se déroule juste avant l'attaque du Manoir. On part du côté de Severus.

**Personnages: **Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore

C'est avec soulagement que Severus grimpait les escaliers menant au bureau directorial, chassant autant que possible de sa tête les cris de douleurs de son élève. Mais son soulagement fut de courte durée. Un morceau de parchemin, qu'il savait ne pas se trouver sur son bureau lorsqu'il avait quitté la pièce, attira son attention. Avec un regard circulaire qui lui apprit que personne ne se cachait dans la pièce, il vérifia que la lettre n'était pas ensorcelée avant de lire le bref message.

_Si vous avez de la chance en stock, nous sommes preneurs._

- Bande d'abrutis, siffla-t-il pour lui-même. Sombres débiles.

Un léger raclement de gorge lui fit lever la tête et son regard noir croisa les yeux bleus de son ancien mentor, qui lui souriait depuis son tableau. Sans se soucier de son écart de langage, il expliqua:

- Ils vont bientôt lancer une attaque sur le Manoir. Et ils ont le culot de me demander un service alors que leur plan a de grandes chances de me coûter la vie.

D'un coup de baguette rageur, il mit le feu au parchemin qui ne fut bientôt plus qu'un petit tas de cendres, qu'il fit disparaître à leur tour. Il s'assit derrière son bureau et ferma un moment les paupières.

- Voyons, Severus. Vous vous doutiez qu'ils utiliseraient vos informations pour récupérer Harry.

Un grognement fut la seule réponse de l'espion.

- Je suis mort... Marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

Un sourire bienveillant étira les lèvres de Dumbledore.

- Vous avez toujours réussi à garder votre couverture dans des situations similaires. Nous allons trouver un moyen de vous dégager de toute responsabilité aux yeux de Tom.

Doucement, il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux pour rencontrer le regard de l'ancien directeur.

- La plupart des Mangemorts connaissent la localisation de Son Manoir. Il est probable qu'il soupçonnera chacun de ses partisans.

- Mais je suis le seul, à ma connaissance, à savoir qu'il détient Potter. Ce qui va sûrement faire de moi le suspect principal.

- Peut-être. Mais comment saurait-il que les résistants savent qu'Harry est toujours en vie ?

Snape haussa un sourcil, mais Dumbledore leva une main pour lui suggérer d'écouter la suite.

- Il a fait en sorte de garder le secret concernant la survie de Harry. Mais il sait que son attitude a pu laisser un espoir aux résistants. Il doit se douter que la Résistance a gardé espoir et qu'ils cherchent à trouver Harry. Or, il est facile de déduire qu'il garde Harry auprès de lui.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Les résistants peuvent attaquer le Manoir en _espérant_ y trouver Potter. Dans leur situation, un acte aussi... désespéré est envisageable.

Dumbledore acquiesça simplement avant de poursuivre.

- Cela ne te disculpera pas totalement à Ses yeux, je te l'accorde. Mais tu seras en mesure de limiter les dégats.

- Tout cela en supposant que la Résistance tiendra sa langue.

- Je doute qu'ils te compromette. Ils ont besoin de toi.

Un bruit ironique s'échappa de la gorge du directeur.

- Te compromette, volontairement, précisa Dumbledore. Ils ont tout de même prit le risque de t'approcher pour avoir des informations, et maintenant, de te faire part de l'attaque. Même s'ils ne te font pas totalement confiance, il semblerait qu'un doute ait germé dans leur esprit.

Dumbledore remarqua bien que Severus n'était pas totalement convaincu.

- Quel service-t-ont ils demandé? Demanda-t-il en se souvenant du début de leur conversation.

- Felix Felicis...

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, étant donné les risques de l'attaque.

- Je vais en préparer. J'en profiterais pour voir Minerva et parler de ma... couverture.

_A la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 13 !_


	17. Chapitre 13: La déception

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:** Un nouveau chapitre bien plus calme que le précédent !

**Chapitre 13: La déception**

Hermione se réveilla un peu désorientée et mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les événements de la nuit. Le brouillard qui encombrait son esprit se dissipa peu à peu et les souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. L'attaque du Manoir de Voldemort, le sauvetage d'Harry et leur fuite... Elle se souvenait des faits, de ce qu'elle avait ressentit, mais elle peinait à se remémorer quoi que se soit après qu'elle eut franchi le portail du Manoir de Voldemort.

Après avoir extrait son bras de sous les couvertures, la jeune Gryffondor jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Les aiguilles lui apprirent qu'il était près de quatre heures de l'après-midi. D'après ses calculs, elle devait dormir depuis au moins onze heures. La jeune Gryffondor bougea ses membres pour évaluer les dégâts mais aucune réelle douleur ne se manifesta. La bataille l'avait relativement épargnée.

* Merci Felix *

Elle se redressa doucement et repoussa les couvertures au bout du lit. La chambre étant vide, elle supposa que les garçons étaient déjà réveillés. Soucieuse de savoir s'ils allaient bien, elle se glissa hors du lit. Après s'être habillée rapidement, elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la salle principale de l'entrepôt. A son grand soulagement, le reste du groupe était présent et aucun ne semblait gravement blessé. Son soulagement se transforma rapidement en surprise quand elle se rendit compte de la tension qui régnait dans la pièce_._ Elle s'arrêta net sur le seuil et observa ses compagnons. Neville, le visage fermé, et Ron, l'air extrêmement contrarié, faisaient front face à Wilkes. Leur chef de groupe se tenait debout face à eux, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Les vestiges des combats étaient toujours présents sur elle et Hermione supposa qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se changer, ou même de dormir. Ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle avait attaché pour l'occasion étaient emmêlés et poisseux et quelques mèches s'étaient détachées, ce qui la rajeunissait de quelques années. Sa cape noire était souillée de sang à plusieurs endroits et déchirée à d'autres. Mais malgré cet état, elle restait droite et les toisait d'un air agacé. Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionnée par sa résistance, mais cela provenait probablement de son entraînement d'Auror.

- Je ne peux rien faire, lâcha Wilkes.

- Ce n'est pas juste ! S'écria vivement Ron.

Le ton était furieux mais il ne provoqua aucune réaction chez leur chef de groupe.

- Shacklebolt a pris une décision et il ne m'appartient pas de la contester. Vous devez l'accepter, c'est tout.

La voix était ferme et ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Ron sembla comprendre que Kara ne céderait pas car il donna un coup de pied rageur dans une chaise avant de tourner vivement les talons. Il passa devant Hermione pour rejoindre leur dortoir sans même lui adresser un regard. En fait, elle n'était pas certaine qu'il ait remarqué sa présence. Neville le suivit sans un mot en haussant simplement les épaules dans sa direction, comme pour s'excuser de la réaction de Ron.

* Qu'est-ce qui peut bien se passer ici ? * Songea-t-elle en les regardant disparaître.

Quand la porte de leur chambre fut refermée derrière les deux garçons, la jeune Gryffondor reporta son regard sur Kara, curieuse de connaître le sujet de la dispute. Sa chef de groupe la fixait d'un air peu commode.

- Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour un second round, Granger. Le premier qui me prend encore la tête, je l'ensorcelle...

Quand elle commençait par l'appeler par son nom de famille, c'était mauvais signe. Cela signifiait que sa patience avait été dangereusement entamée. Hermione jugea préférable de calmer le jeu et leva les mains dans un geste d'apaisement. Elle doutait que sa chef de groupe bluff à propos de ses intentions, ce n'était pas le genre à lancer des paroles en l'air.

- Je n'ai pas encore ouvert la bouche.

Kara se débarrassa de sa cape ensanglantée, dévoilant un bandage sous son pull qui avait dû avoir des jours meilleurs.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Hermione.

Kara suivit le regard de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Rien de grave. Je m'en sors bien.

Hermione se mordit la langue avant de parler :

- La Résistance a subi des pertes lourdes ?

La jeune fille était réaliste. Un tel assaut avait forcément engendré des morts de leur côté, c'était inévitable. Elle espérait simplement que leur nombre n'était pas trop élevé et que les rangs s'étaient également clairsemés dans le camp adverse.

- Lorsque j'ai quitté Kingsley, nous étions à dix-huit morts, répondit Kara d'une voix lasse. Et je ne te parle pas du nombre de blessés qui ont dû être évacués en France. Beaucoup de résistants ont été détachés de leur groupe pour aider les passeurs.

Hermione se massa la nuque d'une main, le regard fixé vers le sol. Dix-huit personnes, dix-huit, morts, cela lui semblait beaucoup. Pourtant, sur le nombre de résistants ayant participé à l'attaque, c'était relativement peu. Depuis quand s'était-elle habituée aux morts, depuis quand cela ne la choquait plus... Elle n'en savait rien. C'était arrivé subrepticement, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Et parfois, cela l'horrifiait.

Elle déglutit péniblement et s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Que s'est-il passé hier ? J'ai un trou noir à partir du moment où j'ai franchi le portail du Manoir pour transplaner à l'abri.

- Tu as prit un mauvais sortilège dans le dos qui t'a fait tomber.

Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que sa mémoire revenait peu à peu grâce à l'indication de Kara. Elle se souvenait d'une vive douleur dans le dos et d'une chute brutale sur le sol. Visiblement, la chance liquide de Felix Felicis avait ses limites.

- J'ai vu arriver un autre sortilège et... Relata-t-elle en grimaçant sous l'effort qu'elle faisait pour se remémorer ce qui lui était arrivée.

- Tu as fermé les yeux, acheva pour elle sa chef de groupe, une expression désapprobatrice sur le visage. Un réflexe dont on reparlera, d'ailleurs. J'ai réussi à nous faire transplaner avant qu'il t'atteigne.

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Merci.

Kara ne commenta pas.

- Je t'ai déposé ici et je t'ai laissé entre les mains de Weasley et Longdubat qui étaient en bonne forme. Je suis allée rejoindre Kingsley juste après.

- Et Harry ? S'enquit Hermione, soucieuse de connaître l'état de son meilleur ami. Comment va-t-il ?

Kara plissa soudainement les yeux et Hermione comprit que l'affrontement précédent concernait son camarade.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu, avoua-t-elle prudemment. Kingsley veut limiter les contacts. Deux médicomages s'occupaient de lui quand je suis arrivée. Ils ne sont sortis de la chambre que vingt minutes plus tard.

Elle s'arrêta un moment.

- Leur rapport n'était pas vraiment optimiste.

Hermione sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et ses paumes devenir moites.

- Il a dégusté physiquement. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant vu la durée de sa captivité. Mais il semblerait malgré tout que Tu-Sais-Qui a voulu le préserver un minimum. Aucun des pensionnaires de Ses cachots n'a survécu aussi longtemps que Potter. Il a eu beaucoup de chance.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ne pensait pas que la chance avait quelque chose avoir avec la relative bonne santé d'Harry. Voldemort avait une raison de le garder en vie et en assez bonne condition physique. Et ignorer cette raison ne lui plaisait pas.

- Il n'a aucune blessure permanente, continua Kara. De ce côté, il s'en remettra après quelques semaines de soins.

Les paroles de sa chef de groupe rassurèrent Hermione mais pas le « de ce côté » qu'elle avait employé. Kara sembla chercher ses mots avant de continuer et Hermione se tendit, attendant la bombe que l'ex-Auror allait probablement lâcher.

- Psychologiquement, il est plus difficile de poser un diagnostique. Il est dans un état de confusion avancée.

Hermione pâlit dangereusement et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Kara se hâta de poursuivre d'une voix rassurante :

- Hermione, il a passé des mois dans un cachot, prisonnier de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce n'est pas surprenant. N'importe qui en sortirait avec des séquelles psychologiques. Cela aurait pu être bien pire si on avait récupéré un légume.

La jeune Gryffondor la fusilla du regard pour son manque de tact, mais sa chef de groupe l'ignora superbement.

- Shacklebolt s'en doutait et avait pris les devants, expliqua Kara.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il avait prévu une telle hypothèse. Potter sera mis à l'abri loin de cette guerre, le temps de récupérer de son emprisonnement. Un médicomage qualifié s'occupera de lui et se chargera de le remettre sur pied.

- Où va-t-il aller ?

- Il sera confié à des gens de confiance qui se chargeront de l'héberger et de l'aider dans sa convalescence.

Et brusquement, Hermione comprit la raison pour laquelle Ron et Neville étaient tellement en colère ce matin.

- On ne le verra pas, affirma-t-elle.

- Non, confirma sa chef de groupe en se mettant sur la défensive. A cette heure-ci, il doit déjà être en train de quitter l'Angleterre. Lupin est chargé de le faire passer en France. Je suis désolée, Hermione, mais je ne peux rien faire.

Hermione inspira profondément pour ne pas hurler sa déception. Elle dut utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas se laisser submerger comme ses amis par la colère. La potion était tout de même difficile à avaler. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Harry, qu'elle continuait de se battre pour lui, qu'elle gardait espoir lors des moments difficiles, pour le jour où elle le reverrait. S'entendre dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, alors qu'il était de nouveau avec eux, était simplement injuste. Ron avait raison.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Kara. Comme la jeune femme l'avait fait remarquer, ce n'était pas elle qui avait pris la décision. C'était Kingsley. Sa chef de groupe n'était que le messager, rien de plus. Hermione se frotta les yeux.

- Tu sais qui sera le médicomage qui s'occupera d'Harry ?

- Pomona Pomfresh.

- C'est une bonne chose, dit-elle simplement.

Il était rassurant pour la jeune Gryffondor de savoir que l'ancienne, ou actuelle, elle ne savait pas vraiment, infirmière d'Hogwarts se trouvait auprès d'Harry. Elle était compétente et connaissait parfaitement Harry, qui avait passé probablement plus de temps à l'infirmerie que n'importe quel autre élève. Et elle pensait que la présence familière de Pomfresh aiderait peut-être Harry à se remettre.

- Kingsley a promis à de nous tenir au courant de son état, ajouta Kara d'une voix douce qu'Hermione n'avait jusque-là que peu entendu.

La jeune Gryffondor se leva pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder et alla se préparer un thé pour se redonner une contenance. Elle se racla la gorge et reprit d'une voix neutre alors que sa main tremblante versait de l'eau dans une tasse.

- Ron et Neville...

- Ont du mal à accepter le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir Potter, compléta Kara avec un soupir. Je comprends qu'après tout cela, ce soit dur à digérer. Mais Shacklebolt a ses raisons de restreindre les contacts avec lui.

- Kingsley ne compte toujours pas annoncer ce qui est arrivé à Harry.

Kara acquiesça simplement.

- Qu'avez-vous dit aux résistants pour les motiver à attaquer le Manoir de Tu-Sais-Qui, si ce n'est récupérer Harry ?

- Nous avons passé du temps à trouver une bonne excuse, avoua Kara avec un sourire amusé. Nous nous sommes finalement mis d'accord sur une version. Il a été décidé de dire que nous attaquions Son Manoir pour récupérer une arme susceptible de le tuer.

- Un peu bancal, non ? Se moqua Hermione.

- Je te l'accorde, admit-elle de bonne foi. Mais il s'agit de l'excuse la plus plausible que l'on a pu trouver. C'était cela ou récupérer une arme qu'il aurait inventé pour asseoir sa domination sur le monde sorcier.

La jeune Gryffondor esquissa un sourire ironique. Que se soit l'une ou l'autre version, elle les trouvait d'une crédibilité douteuse. Elle trouvait cela chanceux que les résistants aient accepté cette excuse sans la remettre en cause.

- Vas-y, trouve-moi une excuse moins « bancale » si tu es si maline, la défia Kara en levant un sourcil.

Hermione se retrouva un peu conne sur le coup car rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Rien qui ne puisse être gobé en tout cas. Elle roula des yeux face à l'expression moqueuse de sa chef de groupe et changea rapidement de sujet.

- Alors. On fait quoi maintenant ?

- Moi, là, maintenant, je vais aller dormir, lâcha-t-elle en étouffant un bâillement et en amorçant un mouvement vers sa chambre.

Mais Hermione ne comptait pas la laisser tranquille avant de savoir. Elle n'éprouvait aucune culpabilité à l'éloigner de son lit malgré les circonstances.

- A plus long terme, je veux dire.

Kara laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré en stoppant son mouvement.

- Pour le moment, on attend que Potter soit en mesure de parler Fourchelangue pour détruire le Médaillon de Serpentard.

- Et en attendant ?

- On se repose jusqu'à ce que Kingsley nous attribue une autre mission. A mon avis, on ne risque pas de s'ennuyer pendant les semaines à venir. Tu-Sais-Qui doit être en rogne de s'être fait voler Potter sous son nez.

- En rogne est un euphémisme, murmura Hermione en réprimant un frisson d'anticipation à l'idée de la vengeance du Mage noir.

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que pour une fois, les intérêts de Tu-Sais-Qui rejoignent les nôtres. Il ne peut pas ébruiter l'évasion de Potter puisqu'il a dissimulé sa captivité, même à ses plus proches Mangemorts.

- Il ne les enverra donc pas à sa recherche ? S'enquit la jeune Gryffondor avec espoir.

- Pas directement, en tout cas. Mais il va lancer des représailles sur la Résistance, c'est certain. Je pense qu'il faut nous préparer car ils ne vont pas nous louper, lâcha gravement l'ex-Auror en se levant. On verra bien, ceci dit.

Elle bailla à nouveau à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Maintenant, tu m'excuseras, mais je vais dormir.

Hermione vida d'une traite sa tasse de thé, froide à présent et partit rejoindre les garçons pour tenter de les calmer.

* * *

><p>La tension perdura cependant pendant plusieurs jours au sein du groupe. Ron faisait clairement la gueule à Kara, en se montrant aussi odieux que possible, Neville soutenait son ami par principe bien qu'il semblait avoir compris la position de leur chef de groupe. Hermione, quant à elle, se retrouvait à faire le tampon entre les deux camps.<p>

Mais l'enchaînement des événements dû à leur assaut contre le Manoir de Voldemort relégua leurs disputes au second plan. La Mage Noir, comme prévu, n'avait pas apprécié leur attaque et avait lancé des représailles contre la Résistance. La chasse aux résistants s'était accrue. L'ordre donné par Lucius Malfoy à ses Aurors était de tirer à vue. Kingsley avait donc jugé plus prudent de demander aux chefs de groupe de limiter les déplacements de leur groupe en dehors des opérations qui leur seraient confiées.

Kara appliquait ces instructions à la lettre et les gardait soigneusement à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Hermione n'avait pas vu la lumière du jour depuis plus de deux semaines et elle enviait les garçons qui étaient partis en mission ce jour-là pour apporter du soutien au groupe de passeurs. Elle était coincée dans leur planque à tourner en rond. Le stock de potions était blindé, elle n'avait rien d'inédit à lire et son dernier duel amical avec Kara lui avait laissé assez de traces pour la dissuader de retenter l'expérience.

Elle s'était donc mise à nettoyer l'entrepôt, bien qu'elle l'ait déjà fait la veille et l'avant-veille. C'est donc avec soulagement qu'elle vit les garçons revenir. Mais l'expression peinte sur leur visage refroidit son enthousiasme.

- Que se passe-t-il? L'opération a mal tournée? Demanda Kara qui sortait du coin cuisine.

D'un regard inquiet, elle détailla chacun des garçons et sembla se détendre quand elle remarqua qu'aucun d'eux ne semblait blessé.

- Non, répondit aussitôt Neville. On a réussi à faire passer les familles en France sans encombre. Nos alliés les ont pris en charge.

L'ex-Auror ne continua pas ses questions, peu désireuse de jouer aux devinettes. Mais Ron fit un pas dans sa direction en sortant un parchemin de sa poche.

- J'ai reçu ça par hibou juste avant qu'on ne transplane, expliqua-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le jeune Weasley tendit le parchemin à Kara alors qu'Hermione s'approchait d'elle pour lire par dessus son épaule. La missive, rédigée d'une écriture familière, était courte et on ne peut plus claire. Elle devina aussitôt qui l'avait écrite en voyant le dernier mot.

_Ne pense pas être le seul concerné par les conséquences de tes actes, Weasel._

Accrochée à la missive, une photo sombre représentait un jeune homme aux cheveux roux dans une cellule crasseuse. Son visage était émacié et sale, ses vêtements en lambeaux mais son identité ne faisait aucun doute.

- Fred, murmura Hermione, partagée entre la joie de le voir vivant et l'horreur de le savoir entre les mains des Aurors.

Ébranlé, Ron se laissa tomber sur une chaise en se prenant la tête dans les mains. Kara, la mâchoire serrée, se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Il est inutile de t'en faire pour le moment, Ron. Ils ont besoin de lui pour faire pression sur ta famille. Ils ne lui feront rien.

Mais cela ne sembla pas calmer Ron qui laissa échapper un long gémissement. Hermione aurait préféré qu'il se mette en colère contre Malfoy, qu'il l'insulte de tous les noms, que le voir aussi triste et abattu.

- Il faut mettre Shacklebolt au courant, intervint Neville. Il saura quoi faire.

- Je vais m'en charger.

Elle s'éloigna pour contacter Kingsley grâce à son portable pendant qu'Hermione, épaulée par Neville, soutenait son ami qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Hermione n'en revenait pas que le sort s'acharnait autant que la famille de son ami. Son père, et maintenant l'un de ses frères. Ils payaient au prix fort leur appartenance à la Résistance.

- Ron, tu viens avec moi. On va voir Kingsley.

Hagard, il la suivit sans discuter et tous deux disparurent dans un pop qui se répercuta contre les murs de l'entrepôt.

Ron ne revint pas pendant plusieurs jours. Kara les informa le lendemain de son départ que sa famille avait été réunie auprès de Kingsley pour discuter de la situation. Il s'avéra que Fred détenait des informations importantes sur la Résistance et qu'il devait être récupéré au plus vite. Ils essayaient donc de trouver un moyen de le sortir des griffes de leurs ennemis. Grâce à un informateur infiltré au sein du Ministère, Kinsgley savait que Fred n'avait pas été envoyé à Azkaban et qu'il était retenu dans une cellule du Ministère.

- Hermione, ta potion déborde.

Avec un sursaut, la jeune femme revint à la réalité et se hâta d'éteindre le feu qui faisait bouillonner son chaudron de façon inquiétante. Il était trop tard pour sauver sa potion, elle venait de la rater misérablement. Dépitée, elle se tourna vers Neville.

- J'étais ailleurs.

Neville lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

- Je serais mal placé pour te faire la morale vu mon niveau en potions.

L'auto-dérision fit mouche et Hermione émit un bref rire.

- Pour être honnête, je doute que tu sois réellement mauvais. Je pense juste que la présence de Snape ne t'aidait pas à travailler dans les meilleures conditions. Dans un contexte moins stressant, je suis persuadée que le résultat te surprendrait.

Neville haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas trop.

- Il y a un moyen de le savoir.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Hermione fit disparaître toute trace de la potion ratée que Kingsley lui avait commandée. En l'occurrence, une potion calmante. Elle ne savait pas bien à quoi pourrait servir une telle potion, mais elle soupçonnait Kara d'avoir demandé au chef de la Résistance de lui trouver une occupation susceptible de la distraire.

- Au boulot, l'invectiva-t-elle.

- Tu es folle ? S'exclama Neville en la regardant comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Pas du tout, viens !

Elle le tira par la manche pour le mettre face au chaudron.

- Je vais te donner la marche à suivre.

- Je vais gâcher des ingrédients.

- Arrête un peu, on a de quoi faire.

Neville abandonna l'idée d'y échapper et attendit les instructions avec la tête d'un homme qui allait provoquer Voldemort en duel. Hermione le guida tout au long de la potion, lui indiquant quels ingrédients utiliser, lui donnant des conseils au fur et à mesure, et bientôt, la potion prit la couleur bleue claire habituelle.

- Bah tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué, s'exclama Hermione.

Le jeune Gryffondor ne semblait pas du même avis, mais une expression satisfaite avait envahi ses traits.

- Avec ton aide, ça va. Mais je doute de pouvoir réussir seul.

- Ce n'est qu'une question d'entraînement, le rassura Hermione alors que la porte d'entrée claquait derrière eux.

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent pour saluer Kara qui se dirigea vers eux aussitôt.

- Tu pars pour la France, annonça soudainement Kara à Hermione. Tu vas rejoindre Potter.

N'en croyant pas ses oreilles, elle se tourna vers Neville qui lui fit un sourire. Hermione reporta son attention sur Kara.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gens à qui Shacklebolt a confié Potter n'arrive pas à grand chose avec lui. Il est toujours confus et établir un contact est difficile. Le chef pense qu'une personne proche de lui aurait plus de résultat.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir, 23h, répondit la chef de groupe. Un groupe de passeurs t'attendra à l'endroit où nous avons déposé Ron il y a deux ans.

- Ron...

- Il ne va pas tarder. Je lui ai dit de revenir pour la soirée. Je te laisse le soin de lui expliquer ton départ.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'idée de laisser son ami alors qu'il était en train de vivre un enfer. Elle aurait tant voulu l'épauler. Mais elle était en même temps si soulagée de pouvoir enfin rejoindre Harry...

- Tu vas y arriver, lui glissa Neville, se méprenant sur son expression. C'est bien que tu ai été choisi, tu es la mieux placée pour l'aider.

- J'espère que tu dis vrai, chuchota-t-elle.

Neville ne répondit pas, mais lui offrit un sourire confiant. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler, elle sentait qu'il lui accordait sa confiance pleine et entière. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle appréciait tant son camarade. Il ne doutait jamais de ses amis, il avait une foi et une loyauté inébranlable en eux. Et cela lui insufflait une confiance en elle bienvenue qui la regonfla à bloc.

- Merci.

Neville sourit et lui donna un coup de main pour remplir des fioles avec la potion calmante que le Gryffondor venait de faire et nettoyer toute trace de leur travail.

_A suivre..._

_On se retrouve dans une semaine pour de nouveaux bonus._


	18. Bonus 5

**Note de l'auteur : **voici une petite scène bonus en attendant le prochain chapitre. Je m'excuse pour le retard dans la publication de ce chapitre, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps à moi ces temps-ci.

**Bonus n°1**

**Cadre temporel:** Cette scène se déroule au QG de la Résistance, juste après l'attaque. Elle se situe entre le chapitre 12 et le chapitre 13.

**Personnages:** Les Résistants

Remus ferma la porte de la chambre où logeait habituellement Kingsley et lança un regard hanté vers les deux personnes qui l'attendaient dans la pièce principale. Il se pinça l'arête du nez et parla d'une voix éteinte sans croiser leur regard.

- Le bilan de Poppy n'est pas bon. Il souffre de malnutrition et de déshydratation sévère, il a une clavicule brisée à plusieurs endroits, des lacérations et des contusions multiples... Mais Il voulait apparemment le préserver un minimum, heureusement. Quelques semaines de convalescence devraient lui suffire pour se remettre, physiquement.

Il relave finalement les yeux vers Kingsley et Minerva qui avaient saisit la nuance dans sa dernière phrase. D'un même mouvement, il se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise et Kingsley invoqua sa bouteille de Fire Whisky. Pour une fois, l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose ne fit aucun commentaire ni regard désapprobateur, ce qui poussa le chef de la Résistance à servir trois verres.

Remus fit tourner le liquide ambré dans son verre avant d'en prendre une longue gorgée. Ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement quand l'alcool glissa le long de sa gorge et le réchauffa intérieurement. Après quelques secondes de silence, il reprit:

- Son état psychologique m'inquiète bien plus. Lorsque nous l'avons trouvé dans sa cellule, il a tenu des propos incohérents. Il n'a pas décroché un mot, ni esquissé un seul geste pendant que nous traversions le Manoir jusqu'à la sortie. Il a simplement perdu conscience lorsque nous avons transplané jusqu'ici.

- Ce n'est guère surprenant, Remus. Il a passé une année dans Ses cachots, à Sa merci. Il est en droit d'être secoué.

- Mais il s'est réveillé il y a quelques minutes, révéla Remus. Il n'a eu aucune réaction. Et ses yeux...Ils étaient ouverts mais ils semblaient...

Le mot eu du mal à franchir ses lèvres.

- Vides. Poppy et moi avons essayé d'établir un contact, mais il n'a pas semblé remarquer notre présence. C'est presque de la catatonie.

Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots et il entreprit de vider le reste de son verre. Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce alors que chacun se plongeaient dans ses pensées. Une deuxième tournée fut servie avant que Shacklebolt ne prenne la parole. S'appesantir sur le sort de Potter n'allait pas les aider à avancer, ni à le guérir. Ils devaient aller de l'avant.

- C'est un coup dur, c'est certain, dit-il d'une voix posée. Mais vous avions envisagé cette possibilité. Nous allons suivre notre plan et sortir Potter du pays quelques temps. Remus, c'est ton groupe qui s'en chargera, vous avez l'habitude. Vous sécuriserez son voyage jusqu'à Brighton.

Remus hocha simplement la tête.

- Il sera pris en charge là-bas par nos passeurs, je te fournirai le lieu de rencontre précis dans les deux prochaines heures. Il sera amené dans un endroit protégé par un sort de Fidelitas. Les gens qui y habitent prendront soin de lui, ils ont mon entière confiance.

Kingsley s'abstint de révéler le lieu et les personnes concernées pour une question évidente de sécurité. Mais aussi parce que Lupin connaissait parfaitement les futurs gardiens du Survivant et serait tenté d'y aller. Or, Kingsley avait besoin d'un Remus lucide, concentré sur ses objectifs.

- Dites à votre groupe de se tenir tranquille ensuite et de limiter leurs déplacements. Notre situation à tous risque de s'aggraver radicalement dans les prochains jours. Restez sur vos gardes, nous ne pouvons qu'attendre Sa réaction.

Remus acquiesça de nouveau et se leva, conscient que la conversation était terminée pour lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre et salua ses deux camarades avant de transplaner vers son groupe. Kingsley se tourna alors vers Minerva:

- Il nous a dit la vérité. Sur Potter et le lieu où il se trouve. Et il nous a fourni une potion opérationnelle.

Minerva n'eut pas besoin de demander de qui parlait l'homme. Severus... L'espion renié de l'Ordre. Et qui poursuivait son rôle sans obligation. Il était du coté des vainqueurs et il aurait pu les abandonner. Mais non, pour une raison ou une autre, son ancien collègue avait rendu l'assaut possible.

- Nous pouvons écarter l'hypothèse du piège. Il ne se doutait pas de notre arrivée, sinon, son armée de Mangemort nous aurait attendue. Et jamais il n'aurait laissé Harry s'échapper. Je pense donc qu'il n'a pas fait passer l'information à son Maître.

Minerva laissa échapper un soupir. Un début de migraine pointait son nez et penser à Severus, et tout ce qu'il représentait, ne l'aidait pas.

- J'aimerais que tu entres de nouveau en contact avec lui. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne s'est pas compromis à cause de notre petit exploit, tout d'abord. Je pense cependant avoir distillé assez d'informations pendant que nous Le combattions pour qu'Il ne le soupçonne pas trop.

Kingsley n'était pas vraiment un fan inconditionnel de l'homme mais il reconnaissait son utilité et sa contribution dans leur victoire. Assez pour ne pas le compromettre auprès de Voldemort. Ils allaient probablement avoir besoin de lui et de ses informations par la suite. Un espion mort ou en disgrâce ne leur servirait à rien.

- Profites-en pour récolter des informations. Il doit être furieux et j'aimerais savoir quelle sera Sa riposte.

- C'est d'accord.

Un pop se fit soudainement entendre dans l'entrée et Kara apparut sur le seuil de la porte. L'ex Auror les salua rapidement d'un signe de tête.

- Je tombe mal?

- Non, la rassura t-il.

Il se leva et Minerva l'imita.

- Même consigne que Remus pur ton groupe. Faites-vous oublier.

Minerva hocha simplement la tête et disparut dans un pop discret après un dernier regard vers la chambre ou reposait son ancien élève.

Kingsley se rassit alors que Kara s'avançait dans la pièce pour se poster face à lui. L'homme réprima un sourire devant cette scène familière et pourtant si différente de l'avant guerre. D'un geste de la main, il l'invita à laisser tomber le protocole et à s'asseoir. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et tomba plus qu'elle ne s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche.

- Comment vont les gamins?

- Choqués, mais relativement intact. Moralement, ils en ont prit un coup.

Elle replaça une mèche rebelle et ensanglanté derrière son oreille et demanda de but en blanc:

- Quelles ont été nos pertes?

Kingsley plongera ses yeux dans les siens, hésitant à partager ce chiffre. Juste après l'assaut, chaque chef de groupe avait envoyé via SMS le nombre de mort parmi leurs hommes. Il avait donc une estimation précise des pertes, mais devait-il l'en accabler. Il aurait voulu la ménager mais la situation ne le permettait pas. Et son ancienne subordonnée aurait d'ailleurs grincé des dents en entendant ses pensées à son égard.

- Assez lourdes. Pour le moment, 18 personnes.

Kara se massa la nuque, le regard fixé vers le sol. Elle déglutit et s'empressa de revenir au sujet précédent.

- Les gamins, en particulier Granger et Weasley, veulent voir Potter. Cela fait un an, chef. Ils ont surmonté cela pour lui.

Kingsley claqua sa langue contre son palais avec agacement.

- J'en suis conscient Wilkes. Mais ce n'est pas envisageable. Il va quitter le pays dans les heures qui suivent, comme prévu. Et le lieu où il se rend doit rester secret.

- Ce n'est pas vous qui devez supporter leurs plaintes et leurs humeurs, grogna-t-elle.

Il l'ignora.

- Par ailleurs, il est préférable que ses amis ne le voient pas dans son état.

Kingsley tourna la tête vers la chambre et Kara suivit son regard.

- Il est dans un état si déplorable?

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse, mais Kara n'en avait pas besoin. Elle travaillait pour lui depuis assez longtemps pour savoir décrypter ses silences.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous fais venir, chef? Souffla-t-elle avec lassitude.

Le ton se sa voix, si différente de son assurance habituelle, lui apprit qu'elle était clairement épuisée, malgré le mal qu'elle se donnait pour le cacher. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il lui avait demandé beaucoup aujourd'hui et il oubliait parfois à quel point elle était jeune. Il s'était déchargé sur elle pour certaines choses, sachant qu'elle serait à la hauteur. Il l'avait poussé à lancer un puissant sortilège de magie noire à la fin de la bataille, après plus d'une heure de combat. Qu'elle tienne encore debout et arrive à aligner des pensées cohérentes étaient déjà bien. Il pensa un instant à la renvoyer directement dans son groupe pour un repos bien mérité, mais il balaya cette option. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

- Pour te donner mes directives pour la suite.

A cet instant, Poppy Pompresh et Marcus Dobbs, un médicomage réputé de Sainte Mangouste avant la guerre, sortirent de la chambre de Potter, l'air clairement ébranlés.

- Mais avant, tu as besoin de soins. Marcus, j'apprécierais que tu la remettes sur pied.

Puis, il fit signe à l'ancienne infirmière d'Hogwarts de le rejoindre et se concentra sur son rapport sur l'état de Potter.

_A dans quelques minutes pour le chapitre suivant._


	19. Chapitre 14: Chez les Tonks

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:** Comme je n'ai pas de bêta, je m'excuse des possibles fautes qui auraient survécu à ma relecture. J'espère que ce chapitre plus calme vous plaira.

**Chapitre 14: Chez les Tonks**

Ron les rejoignit vers 20h00, pile pour l'heure du dîner, ce qui lui attira quelques vannes amicales de la part de ses camarades. Mais son visage fermé et inquiet les poussa à ne pas insister. Pendant que Neville s'affairait aux cuisines, Hermione l'attira vers la chambre pour lui parler.

- Je pars, lui annonça-t-elle sans détour quand elle eut fermé la porte.

- Quoi ?

- Je pars rejoindre Harry, répéta-t-elle. Les gens avec qui il se trouve en ce moment n'arrivent pas à obtenir de réaction. Il n'y a visiblement aucune amélioration de son état depuis qu'on l'a récupéré. Pomfresh pense que le fait d'avoir à ses cotés une personne proche de lui pourrait le l'aider. Donc, je pars ce soir pour la France.

Hermione vit un défilement de sentiments dans les yeux de son ami. Il semblait tirailler entre l'envie d'aller aider son meilleur ami et l'envie de participer à la récupération de son frère. Une longue minute passa alors qu'il se livrait à une lutte intérieure puis il releva des yeux brillants vers elle.

- Je ne peux pas partir.

Hermione, bien qu'effrayée à l'idée de se séparer de Ron, comprenait son point de vue et ne pouvait pas lui demander d'abandonner Fred. Elle lui adressa un mince sourire.

- Je sais, dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Je reste là. Je veux tirer mon frère de leurs griffes.

- Je sais, lui souffla-t-elle à nouveau rapprochant son visage de celui de son ami.

- Fais attention à toi 'Mione.

Elle était si proche de Ron à cet instant qu'elle sentit son souffle chaud sur sa joue.

- Toi aussi. Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, ok?

- Tu me connais, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Justem...

Mais elle ne pu terminer sa phrase car les lèvres de Ron s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Son corps se pressa contre celui du jeune homme et elle répondit avec fougue à son baiser alors que ses yeux se fermaient pour apprécier les sensations qui l'envahissaient. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou alors que les doigts de Ron remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant se mêler à ses cheveux. Instinctivement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent permettant ainsi à leurs deux langues de se découvrir dans une danse lente.

Essoufflée, elle rompit le baiser au bout de quelques minutes et pressa son front contre celui de Ron.

- Sept ans, Ron...

- Je sais, dit-il dans un chuchotement. J'ai toujours été un peu long à la détente.

Un bruit ironique sortit de la gorge d'Hermione qu'il interrompit d'un nouveau baiser. Il se détacha ensuite à contrecœur.

- Allons dîner, dit-il en attrapant sa main et en la tirant vers la porte.

Le repas fut animé, bien que chacun ressentait une certaine gêne, engendrée par la perspective du départ d'Hermione. Les sujets évoqués furent les plus légers possibles et le dîner traîna volontairement en longueur.

Une demi-heure avant l'heure du départ, Hermione se rendit dans sa chambre pour préparer ses affaires, y compris la Carte des Maraudeurs. Pas qu'elle allait en avoir besoin, mais ses camarades non plus. Elle préférait donc le rendre à son véritable propriétaire.

Quand elle revint dans la salle principale avec son sac à dos, sa chef tenait dans une main le coffret contenant le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et dans l'autre l'Épée de Gryffondor, qu'elle avait rétréci pour l'occasion. Hermione empocha les deux objets sans un mot et étreignit Neville qui lui souhaita bonne chance.

- Prends soin d'Harry, lui souffla Ron alors qu'elle l'étreignait aussi.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et se recula d'un pas. Kara se racla la gorge derrière elle et la jeune Gryffondor pivota sur ses talons.

- Allez, dégages ou tu vas être en retard. Et fais attention à toi.

Sachant qu'un au revoir plus chaleureux ne risquait pas d'être bien accueilli de la part de leur chef de groupe, elle se contenta de lui offrir un sourire sincère.

- Vous aussi. On se revoit bientôt, dit-elle avant de sortir de la place pour transplaner.

* * *

><p>La traversée de la Manche en compagnie de Remus et son groupe de passeurs composé d'Amos Diggory, Angelina Johnson, Justin Finch-Fletchley et d'une sorcière d'une trentaine d'année, nommée Cassidy Maxwell, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ne dura qu'une petite heure. Hermione utilisa ce temps pour échanger quelques informations avec eux, mais garda la raison de sa venue pour elle, comme lui avait demandé sa chef de groupe. Revoir ses visages connus lui donna cependant du baume au cœur et elle profita de chaque instant qu'elle passa avec eux.<p>

Quand elle mit pied à terre sur une plage déserte du Nord de la France, on lui confia un portoloin qui la mena dans les terres, en pleine campagne. La maison qui se dressa alors devant elle était typiquement moldue, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'y avait pas cette sorte d'architecture propre aux maisons sorcières, sans angle droit comme au Chemin de Traverse ou biscornue comme le Terrier. Curieuse, elle s'avança prudemment du perron et frappa quelques coups à la porte. N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle pénétra à l'intérieur sans se poser de questions.

La première chose qu'Hermione perçut en entrant dans la demeure fut les pleurs d'un bébé. S'arrêtant dans l'entrée, elle hésita un moment puis se dirigea en direction des cris qui s'étaient finalement tu. La pièce dans laquelle elle pénétra se révéla être la chambre d'un bambin. La jeune femme laissa courir son regard le long des murs ornés d'un papier peint aux couleurs pales, s'arrêtant momentanément sur les constellations de la frise murale qui barrait les murs à hauteur de ses hanches. Ses doigts frôlèrent la table à langer, alors que son esprit se délectait d'un décor si banal mais pourtant si lointain de sa vie actuelle.

L'épaisse moquette bleue clair s'affaissait agréablement sous ses pieds alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas timides dans la pièce. Debout près d'un berceau qui occupait le centre de la pièce, une femme ressemblant à s'y méprendre à Bellatrix Lestrange berçait un bout de chou d'un an tout au plus, confortablement calé dans ses bras. La Gryffondor eut un mouvement de recul, troublée par l'apparence de son hôtesse.

La femme finit par remarquer sa présence et un sourire illumina ses traits, faisant disparaître aussi sec la ressemble avec Bellatrix.

- Tu dois être Hermione?

L'inconnue s'approcha d'elle, calant le bébé dans un bras pour soulager l'autre, et lui tendit une main.

- Andromeda Tonks.

Les traits de la jeune Gryffondor se détendirent et elle serra la main de son hôtesse. Puis, elle posa ses yeux sur le bambin qu'elle supposa être Ted, le fils de Lupin et Tonks. Celui-ci semblait s'être calmé dans les bras de sa grand-mère et regardait la nouvelle arrivante avec curiosité. Elle lui sourit et il lui rendit son sourire avec « areuh » qui la fit fondre.

Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, une question muette semblait graver sur le visage d'Andromeda.

- Ils vont bien. Tous les deux, la rassura-t-elle.

Le soulagement envahit ses traits avant que son expression ne se referme.

- Harry est en haut, dans la première chambre à ta droite. Il ne la quitte que très rarement. Nous avons tout essayé, mon mari et moi, mais il ne réagit pas. J'espère que tu auras plus de chance que nous.

- Mme Pomfresh n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie il y a deux jours. Les médicomages manquent un peu et le centre de soin avait besoin d'elle. Mais nous pouvons la contacter au cas où.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête, certaine que sa voix trahirait son soudain malaise. Il y a peu de temps, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour rejoindre son meilleur ami et l'aider. Mais maintenant qu'elle était là, à quelques mètres de lui, elle ignorait quoi faire. Elle avait peur, peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir dans cette chambre.

Après une longue inspiration, elle quitta la chambre de Ted et monta les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre temporaire d'Harry, elle frappa deux coups hésitants.

- Harry? Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais distincte.

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre derrière le panneau en bois. Elle enclencha la poignée, et poussa doucement la porte qui s'ouvrit sans un bruit. L'obscurité qui régnait dans la pièce la prit par surprise et elle dut attendre un peu que ses yeux s'habituent au manque de luminosité. Elle s'avança dans la chambre et avisa que les bougies étaient éteintes.

- Harry? Répéta-t-elle dans un chuchotement.

Une nouvelle fois, elle n'obtint aucune réponse. A pas feutrés, elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans la pièce, en observant autour d'elle. Elle finit par apercevoir la tignasse décoiffée de son meilleur ami de l'autre coté du lit. Elle franchit la distance qui les séparait et laissa échapper une exclamation.

Bien que lavé et habillé, Harry n'avait pas meilleur allure que le jour où Remus et elle l'avaient récupéré au fond des cachots de Voldemort. La gorge serrée, elle chassa les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle se devait d'être forte, pour Harry.

S'accroupissant pour être au niveau du visage de son meilleur ami qui s'était adossé au lit, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine, elle plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux éteints du jeune homme.

- Harry? C'est Hermione, tu m'entends?

Avec appréhension, elle posa une main sur son bras. Elle s'attendait à un sursaut, mais il n'eut aucune réaction. Cela l'inquiéta encore plus. Elle laissa sa main remonter jusqu'à son épaule et émit une légère pression.

- S'il te plait, Harry, le supplia-t-elle. Regarde-moi.

Mais les yeux ternes fixaient toujours un point droit devant lui et ne semblait pas remarquer sa présence. Abattue, elle se laissa glisser à ses côtés et laissa libre court à ses émotions. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues alors que ses épaules étaient secouées par des sanglots étouffés. C'était injuste. Un an que la Résistance faisait de tout son possible pour le retrouver. Tous ces efforts pour ramener un Harry brisé. Inconsciemment, elle laissa glisser sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami et ferma les yeux.

C'est un léger mouvement qui la réveilla brusquement. Elle leva son regard embrumé pour le plonger dans un regard émeraude familier. Pas ternes, pas vides. Voilés, mais incontestablement verts.

- Harry? Chuchota-t-elle avec espoir, comme si le fait de parler fort pouvait briser ce moment de lucidité.

Celui-ci lui renvoya un regard perdu.

- Hermione? Où sommes-nous?

Elle en aurait presque pleuré de soulagement, mais elle se contenta de se jeter sur lui et de l'étreindre de toutes ses forces.

- Harry... Oh, Harry...

Elle le sentit se tendre dans ses bras et elle le relâcha aussitôt. Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans les yeux troublés de son meilleur ami.

- De quoi te rappelles-tu?

Il plissa les yeux, signe qu'il se concentrait. Mais au vu des expressions qu'il affichait, il avait apparemment du mal à faire le tri.

- On a quitté Hogwarts, après nos A.S.P.I.C...

Hermione voulu protester, mais elle ne dit rien, le laissant continuer. Elle ne savait pas comment il réagirait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait revu, ce soir-là, et les explications de Kara, elle avait comprit que l'esprit de son meilleur ami en avait prit un coup. Malgré cela, bien qu'elle se soit préparée psychologiquement, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.

- On avait prévu de prendre des vacances, tous les quatre, avec Ron et Ginny. On est parti en Espagne.

Un sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres gercées, comme s'il revivait vraiment ces vacances imaginaires. Le jeune homme y croyait réellement, ce qui termina de déstabiliser la jeune femme. Tout à coup, l'expression présente sur le visage d'Harry changea du tout au tout, l'horreur et la confusion se peignant sur ses traits.

- Vol...

Dans un réflexe paniqué, Hermione plaqua sa main sur la bouche de son ami.

- Ne prononce pas ce nom. Crois-moi simplement, ne l'utilises pas.

Harry eu un froncement de sourcils, mais il hocha la tête pour signifier son accord. Elle retira donc sa main.

- Je me trouvais dans ses cachots, dit-il d'une voix blanche. Tu étais là et Remus aussi. Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu? Mais je croyais l'avoir tué, définitivement. A Hogwarts... On a fêté la victoire... Je ne comprends pas.

Il plaqua soudainement ses mains sur son visage et se balança d'avant en arrière.

- Je ne comprends pas, Hermione, murmura-t-il à travers ses mains. Je ne sais plus. Tout est si confus...

Hermione se plaça en face de lui et l'enveloppa dans une nouvelle étreinte.

- Je sais, Harry. Mais je te promets que tout cela va s'arranger. Je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu vas aller mieux.

Pour la première fois, le jeune homme répondit à son étreinte, s'accrochant à sa meilleure amie comme une bouée de sauvetage.

- Ne part pas, ne part pas. Ne me laisse pas, chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Elle resserra son étreinte. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle sentit le corps d'Harry se détendre totalement et elle sut qu'il venait de s'endormir. D'un sortilège, elle le fit léviter jusqu'au lit et lui tourna le dos. Avec un coup de baguette derrière elle, elle fit disparaître ses vêtements, et d'un autre, lui mit son pyjama. Quand elle se retourna, elle avisa une potion nutritive sur la table de chevet qui n'était pas là auparavant et batailla pour lui administrer. Décidée à ne plus le quitter des yeux, elle s'assit dans le fauteuil en cuir occupant un coin de la chambre et laissa son esprit faire le point sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir.

Son ami avait visiblement deux sortes de souvenirs: la terrible réalité et une espèce de monde imaginaire où la guerre était terminée et où il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il était clair que le second groupe de souvenirs prenait le pas sur les autres.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir beaucoup pour savoir d'où venaient ses faux souvenirs. Des mois passés dans les cachots de Voldemort et Harry avait développé dans son esprit une fiction pour échapper à la réalité, inconsciemment très probablement. Une fiction où il avait vaincu Voldemort. C'était un réflexe de défense compréhensible dans une telle situation. Une sorte de déni de la réalité où il avait superposé à la réalité déplaisante, une espèce de production de son désir.

Mais il était clair qu'il subissait les effets pervers de sa propre technique de défense qui se retournait contre lui. Il ne semblait plus capable de dissocier ses vrais souvenirs des faits inventés par son esprit. Et c'est là qu'elle intervenait, elle allait l'aider à démêler tout cela. Pas pour la guerre. Pas pour qu'il soit de mesure de combattre Voldemort. Non, juste pour retrouver son meilleur ami et ne plus sentir son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur lui. C'était sa nouvelle mission...

* * *

><p>Un pas en avant, trois pas en arrière. Cela résumait à peu près les fruits des efforts que faisait Hermione pour aider Harry. Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé le lendemain de son arrivée, il avait le même regard vide que la veille, avant son bref moment de lucidité. Il avait fallu des heures de tête-à-tête pour lui arracher une réaction minime. A ce moment, elle l'avait interrogé sur ses souvenirs et la même confusion s'était peinte sur le visage du jeune homme avant de retourner dans son état quasiment autiste. Et chaque jour depuis lors, le même schéma se répétait. Et chaque jour, elle sentait le désespoir l'envahir.<p>

- Tu as déjà obtenu plus que nous, Hermione, la réconfortait Andromeda à chaque fois qu'elle redescendait de la chambre.

- Mais je n'avance pas. Je ne suis pas une spécialiste. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai imaginé... Je n'ai pas les compétences nécessaires, je ne vais faire qu'empirer son état, gémit-elle, faisant s'agiter Ted dans les bras de son grand-père.

Elle lui adressa un regard d'excuse qu'il balaya d'un geste de la main.

- Ne sois pas aussi dure envers toi-même. Sois patiente, tu es sur la bonne voie, la rassura le père de Tonks.

* * *

><p>Quelques jours après son arrivée, Mme Pomfresh revint du centre de soin pour faire le point avec Hermione. La jeune Gryffondor lui avait expliqué sa théorie, ainsi qu'aux Tonks qui étaient présents, soucieuse d'avoir un second avis. La médicomage avait confirmé ses soupçons en lui révélant qu'elle avait tiré les mêmes conclusions après le temps passé auprès d'Harry. Elle lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait en terme médical d'un déni psychotique, un type de déni caractérisé par une altération majeure de l'appréciation de la réalité. C'est ainsi que son meilleur ami avait crée un monde alternatif pour survivre à ses longs mois de captivité.<p>

Mme Pomfresh lui avait fait quelques recommandations avant de partir et lui assura que si elle avait besoin d'aide, il lui suffisait de la contacter. Pour le moment, elles s'étaient mises d'accord pour utiliser des méthodes douces pour ne pas le brusquer et entraîner une mauvaise réaction définitive. Mais force est de constater que cela ne donnait pas vraiment de résultat.

- Peut-être a-t-il besoin d'un électrochoc, admit Hermione avec réticence.

Les habitants de la maison étaient assis autour d'une tasse de café pendant que la cible de leur conversation rattrapait le sommeil perdu.

- A quoi penses-tu? Questionna Andromeda.

- Lui montrer certains de mes souvenirs de ces derniers mois.

- C'est dangereux, intervint Ted. Cela pourrait faire plus de mal que de bien, c'est ce que Poppy a dit.

Hermione soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- Je le sais et cela ne me plaît pas. Mais peut-être qu'il sera nécessaire d'envisager cette possibilité. Pas tout de suite, je vais continuer d'y aller en douceur. Mais si on devait en arriver là, possédez-vous une pensine?

Andromeda échangea un regard avec son mari.

- Nous en avons une. Mais donne-toi une semaine supplémentaire.

* * *

><p>Hermione avait décidé de suivre les conseils d'Andromeda et de se laisser un peu de temps avant d'avoir recours à la pensine. Incapable de trouver une autre méthode que celle qu'elle utilisait depuis son arrivée, elle se contenta de parler à Harry autant que possible pour l'encrer dans la réalité. Elle avait prit soin de refouler ses doutes dans un coin de son esprit, persuadée que si elle n'y croyait pas elle-même, il y avait peu de chances pour que son ami fasse des progrès.<p>

Elle tâcha cependant de ne rien dire de la réalité à Harry, estimant qu'il devait lui-même faire le tri dans ses souvenirs. Avec tout ce qui bataillait dans son esprit, il n'avait pas besoin de nouvelles informations qui viendraient l'embrouiller encore plus. Elle se contentait donc de l'encourager et d'utiliser certaines techniques liées à l'Occlumancie, matière qu'elle avait étudiée quelques années auparavant, pour aider son ami dans son apprentissage avec Snape. Elle pensait qu'aider Harry à contrôler son esprit lui serait bénéfique dans la quête de ses souvenirs.

A son grand étonnement, vu les résultats désastreux qu'avait obtenu son ancien professeur avec Harry, ce dernier montrait des signes encourageant dans ce domaine. C'était épuisant pour lui, comme pour elle, mais le jeu en valait largement la chandelle.

A la fin de la semaine qu'elle s'était allouée pour obtenir des progrès, elle fit le point avec les Tonks tout en dînant :

- Il a fait des progrès, mais je ne sais pas si c'est suffisant.

- C'est très encourageant, lui fit remarquer gentiment Andromeda. Je pense qu'il est inutile de faire appel à la pensine. Je sais que cela peut te paraître long, Hermione, mais étant donné ce qu'il a vécu, c'est déjà un miracle de le faire réagir. Tu ne dois pas douter sur ce point, tu fais un très bon travail avec lui.

Hermione avala le morceau de poulet qu'elle mastiquait avant de répondre.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais je ne sais pas du tout où je vais. J'ai peur de faire une bêtise à chaque fois que je parle avec lui, de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. J'en fais des cauchemars.

- Tu...

La conversation s'interrompit brusquement lorsque le bruit de pas dans les escaliers leur parvint. La tête décoiffée d'Harry apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes plus tard. Personne ne fit un geste, ni ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda intervienne d'une voix naturelle.

- Viens manger, Harry. Tu dois en avoir assez des potions nutritives.

Le jeune homme hésita avant de se diriger vers eux.

- Vous avez raison, madame. Je meurs de faim.

- Voyons, pas de ça entre nous. Appelle-moi Andromeda.

- Très bien, dit-il en prenant place à coté d'Hermione qui lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

Elle tendit la main vers le plat de poulet, mais la main de son ami sur son bras l'arrêta.

- Hermione, je suis peut-être un peu paumé, mais je suis encore capable de me servir seul, dit-il avec un mince sourire.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules sans se vexer.

- Comme tu veux. Mais vas-y doucement, ton estomac n'a plus l'habitude d'ingurgiter de la nourriture solide.

- Oui, Maman, lâcha-t-il d'une voix ironique.

Cela arracha un sourire aux Tonks qui recommencèrent à manger comme si de rien n'était. Chacun s'employa à éviter tout sujet délicat, ce qui en les temps actuels, réduisait considérablement les sujets de conversation. Hermione engagea la discussion sur le jeune Ted, ce qui laissait peu de chance à une éventuelle déviation.

- Comment vont Tonks et Remus ? Demanda soudainement Harry.

Ah tiens, elle aurait dû le voir venir celui-là.

- Ils vont bien, lui assura Hermione.

Elle ne voulait pas donner de détails, car Harry ne savait pratiquement rien de la situation actuelle et avait peu de chances de comprendre quoi que ce soit. Harry dû le sentir car il fixa son attention sur son assiette sans dire un mot. Impuissante, elle se tourna vers ses hôtes qui lui adressèrent un sourire rassurant. Après tout, il avait déjà fait un grand pas en descendant avec eux et en grignotant une aile de poulet.

A la fin du repas, il somnolait sur sa chaise, visiblement exténué par les efforts qu'il avait dû fournir en les rejoignant en passant le dîner avec eux.

- Tu devrais monter te coucher Harry, lui glissa Andromeda. Cela fait beaucoup d'émotions pour aujourd'hui.

Harry se leva sans se faire prier

- Merci pour tout, lâcha-t-il d'une voix endormie avant de monter les escaliers vers sa chambre. A demain.

Hermione, qui donnait un coup de main à la maîtresse de maison pour débarrasser la table, le regarda disparaître à l'étage. Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des trois sorciers qui échangèrent un regard triomphant.


	20. Chap 15: Un long chemin vers la guérison

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici le nouveau chapitre. Merci under-the-bridge03 pour ta review :) J'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira !

**Chapitre 15 : Un long chemin vers la guérison**

Quand Hermione se leva le lendemain, elle entrouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son ami et fut agréablement surprise en voyant qu'elle était vide. Harry semblait déjà avoir déserté sa chambre, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille. Même si le jeune homme avait l'air bien mieux la veille, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de craindre qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un rétablissement temporaire. Mais force est de constater que ses craintes n'étaient pas fondées.

C'est donc avec enthousiasme qu'elle dégringola les escaliers de la maison pour rejoindre le salon. Les Tonks mangeaient en silence, mais Harry n'était nulle part en vue. Elle adressa un regard interrogateur aux deux adultes.

- Il est dans le jardin, répondit Andromeda à la question muette. Cela fait deux heures qu'il s'occupe du potager. Impossible de l'éloigner pour qu'il puisse prendre son petit déjeuner.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête et traversa le salon pour ouvrir la baie vitrée. À l'extérieur, la neige tombait, dérivant silencieusement à terre comme des cendres. Elle appela son manteau et se rua vers la serre au fond du jardin. Heureusement, celle-ci était chauffée et la température était bien plus agréable à l'intérieur. Elle repéra rapidement son ami, accroupit devant un plant de tomates, en train de faire... En fait, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le jardinage n'était absolument pas sa tasse de thé et elle était même incapable de s'occuper d'une plante (non magique, bien entendu) sans la faire mourir au bout de quelques jours. En revanche, les gestes experts d'Harry ne laissaient pas de place au doute sur ses capacités. Probablement un héritage de sa vie chez les Dursley.

Avec une grimace à cette pensée, elle se faufila dans l'allée et interpella son ami :

- Salut Harry.

- Salut Hermione, répondit-il sans lever les yeux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Je redresse ces plants.

- Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre.

- Tu as besoin de manger pour te remettre. Ton corps à besoin de nourriture.

Harry se tourna enfin vers elle avec un sourire.

- J'apprécie ta sollicitude, Hermione. Mais je t'assure que je peux tenir jusqu'à midi.

Sentant qu'elle n'arriverait à rien, la jeune Gryffondor préféra ne pas insister. Elle ne voulait pas le braquer.

- OK. Comme tu veux, y'en aura plus pour moi. Ne te tue pas à la tâche, conseilla-t-elle avant de sortir.

Elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison et s'attabla avec les Tonks. Voyant leur expression interrogatrice, elle leur raconta sa discussion avec Harry.

- Cette soudaine envie de travailler, m'inquiètes, avoua Hermione.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, tempéra Ted. Il est resté inactif depuis son arrivée et il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses à faire dans le coin. Il s'occupe comme il le peut.

Andromeda approuva d'un mouvement de la tête son mari.

- Il a raison, Hermione. C'est normal qu'il veuille se vider un peu la tête.

Hermione acquiesça bien qu'elle craignait toujours que ce soudain entrain ne cache autre chose. Mais ne voulant pas dramatiser, elle laissa de l'espace à Harry et passa la matinée à jouer avec Ted, appréciant ce petit moment de normalité. Le bambin ne cessait de rire alors qu'elle lui montrait toutes les mimiques de sa panoplie. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il devint grincheux, probablement à cause de la faim, qu'elle le cala dans ses bras pour le confier à sa grand-mère.

Au moment où le micro-onde bipait pour annoncer que le biberon était chaud, Harry rentra dans la maison en se débarrassant de ses chaussures boueuses. Les joues rougies par le froid et l'effort, il semblait bien plus alerte que d'habitude. Il avait toujours cet air un peu perdu, ce qui n'était pas étonnant au regard du fait qu'il avait manqué une année riche en événements.

- Le potager se porte bien ? Demanda Andromeda en revenant de la cuisine, le biberon à la main.

- Oui, répondit Harry avec un sourire. Il y a encore un peu de travail, mais il est très bien entretenu.

Il se tourna vers Hermione qui soutenait toujours Ted puis regarda Andromeda.

- Je peux ?

La femme mit un moment à comprendre la question mais s'empressa de répondre :

- Oh. Bien sur.

Hermione s'approcha alors de son ami et lui mit le bambin dans les bras. Celui-ci plongea ses yeux dans le regard émeraude du Gryffondor, puis décidant qu'il l'aimait bien, lui adressa un sourire radieux. Les traits du Gryffondor se détendirent et il sourit en retour :

- Tu as faim, hein ?

Andromeda lui donna le biberon qu'il approcha de la bouche de Ted qui ne se fit pas prier pour se jeter dessus. Ces petites mains enveloppèrent le biberon et l'inclinèrent, comme s'il voulait montrer au jeune homme la position idéale.

Hermione les regarda tous les deux avec attendrissement.

* * *

><p>Le déjeuner fut tellement copieux qu'Hermione eut du mal à se motiver à se lever. Son estomac était tellement plein que son ventre avait gonflé, l'obligeant à desserrer un peu sa ceinture. Tout le monde semblait à moitié comateux, sauf Harry, qui débarrassait la table en sifflotant. Ils l'entendirent mettre la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et nettoyer le plan de travail.<p>

- Ne t'embêtes pas, Harry, nous le ferons plus tard, lança Andromeda par dessus son épaule.

- Cela ne me dérange pas, je vous assure, répondit-il depuis la cuisine.

Hermione haussa simplement les épaules et alla chercher un livre à bouquiner. Outre le fait d'aider Harry, la jeune fille appréciait cet interlude d'un calme olympien par rapport à la vie qu'elle avait quitté en Angleterre. Bien qu'une partie de son cerveau culpabilisait d'avoir laissé ses amis en pleine guerre pendant qu'elle était en sécurité en France.

Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, la frénésie de son meilleur ami ne se calma pas. Il passa la journée à faire le ménage, à s'occuper de Teddy et repartit même dans la serre pour s'occuper du reste du potager. Relativisant, la jeune fille décida de le laisser faire. Ce n'était pas forcément mauvais qu'il cherche à s'occuper. S'il avait besoin de cela pour se remettre, alors qu'il rebâtisse la maison, qu'il repeigne la clôture...

Mais la situation se dégrada deux jours plus tard. Harry s'était levé aux aurores, comme à son habitude, et faisaient les cents pas dans le salon. C'est ainsi que le trouva Hermione quand elle descendit les escaliers. Ils faisaient des allés et venues, s'arrêtant un moment pour bouger un objet de quelques millimètres ou essuyer un meuble. Il marmonnait en même temps des phrases incompréhensibles.

Alarmée, Hermione se rua vers lui et le saisit par les épaules.

- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Je n'ai rien à faire, Hermione, répondit-il d'une voix affolée. La maison est propre, le potager n'a plus besoin de moi, Ted dort encore...

Il empoigna ses cheveux avec ses mains et laissa échapper une plainte.

- Harry, écoutes moi. Ce n'est rien. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si ! Il faut que je m'occupe ? Je dois faire quelque chose, sinon... Sinon...

- Sinon, quoi Harry ? S'enquit Hermione, voyant arriver le fond du problème.

Elle s'en doutait en réalité, ce à quoi Harry essayait d'échapper. Mais elle voulait qu'il lui avoue par lui-même.

- Sinon... Je vais y penser, murmura-t-il si doucement qu'elle l'entendit à peine. Et... Je ne veux pas... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Ta réaction est normale, Harry, expliqua-t-elle en le poussant doucement dans un fauteuil. Tu ne veux pas faire face...

- Ne me traite pas de lâche, gronda-t-il si brusquement qu'elle fit un pas en arrière.

- Jamais, je ne ferais une chose pareille, s'écria-t-elle aussitôt. Tu n'es pas un lâche, Harry. Tu ne l'as jamais été et tu ne le seras jamais. Mais...

Elle s'accroupit devant son ami, les mains sur les accoudoirs.

- Ce n'est pas une question de courage ou de lâcheté. N'importe qui ayant vécu un traumatisme comme le tien essaie d'y échapper. C'est une réaction normale, il faut que tu l'acceptes.

Toute trace d'emportement disparut des traits d'Harry pour laisser place à l'abattement.

- Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Murmura-t-il. Je me sentais bien en travaillant...

- T'occuper est une activité saine. Être actif peut t'offrir temporairement un peu de quiétude dans les moments difficiles. Mais tu ne dois pas tomber dans la suractivité, au point de refouler tes propres émotions. Cela ne t'aidera pas à avancer. A un moment où à un autre, tu devras faire à nouveau face à tes sentiments.

Hermione avait l'impression de faire de la psychologie de comptoir mais c'était tout ce qu'elle avait en stock.

- Je ne sais pas si j'en suis capable, pour le moment, avoua-t-il avec ce qui ressemblait à de la honte dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu dois y aller à ton rythme. Tu ne le feras que lorsque tu seras prêt. Ce n'est ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre de choisir le moment.

Cela sembla rassurer un peu le Gryffondor.

- En attendant, tu dois reprendre une vie saine. Et si pour cela, je dois rester derrière toi comme si mon ami avait régressé de dix ans, je le ferais.

Harry laissa échapper un bref rire qui remonta aussitôt le moral d'Hermione.

- En parlant d'occupation saine... Une bataille explosive, ca te dit ? Proposa-t-elle.

* * *

><p>La semaine suivante se passa sans heurt. Hermione ne blaguait pas en disant qu'il devait avoir une vie saine et qu'elle ferait en sorte que ce soit le cas. Elle lui prépara un planning (comme avec un gosse, se plaignit-il) du lever au coucher du soleil, en faisant en sorte de l'occuper, sans le surcharger de travail. Ne voulant pas le brusquer, elle évita de parler du sujet sensible, attendant qu'il décide lui-même d'en parler.<p>

Cependant, alors que la mois de janvier s'achevait, Harry changea de comportement. Il devint plus renfermé, ne communiquant que le minimum, plongé dans ses pensées la plupart du temps. Hermione n'intervint pas et se contenta de l'observer pour être certaine qu'il ne fasse rien d'inconsidéré. Sa patience fut récompensée, lorsqu'un soir, alors que tous le monde était couché, il frappa timidement à la porte de sa chambre.

La jeune fille, en pyjama et prête à se mettre au lit, ouvrit la porte et l'invita à entrer. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce et se tourna vers son amie.

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Andromeda et Ted. A propos d'une attaque et de beaucoup de blessés.

Hermione inspira longuement pour calmer les brusques battements de son cœur.

- Les médicomages sont surchargés de travail, ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour gérer toutes les victimes. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais...

Hermione le regarda sans l'interrompre.

- Il est temps, lâcha-t-il soudainement en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Hermione ne répondit pas, le laisser continuer.

- Je ne peux pas rester ici à fuir la réalité éternellement alors que tous le monde se bat en Angleterre, Hermione.

- Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu ailles te battre maintenant.

- Je sais, dit-il d'un ton agacé. Mais moi, si. Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit il a quelques temps ? Que je devrais un jour ou l'autre faire face, et qu'il m'appartenait de choisir le moment ? Et bien, j'ai choisi. Maintenant. Je suis prêt.

Hermione hésita, décontenancée par la détermination de son ami. Elle ne savait absolument pas s'il était prêt à affronter la réalité. Devait-elle l'encourager finalement ? Elle n'en était plus certaine. Harry sembla comprendre le fil de ses pensées car il lui saisit doucement le bras.

- C'est ma décision Hermione. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Tu me fais confiance Harry ?

- Bien entendu, répondit-il spontanément.

- Alors je veux que tu écoutes attentivement ce que je vais te dire. Après l'été de notre sixième année, et la mort de Dumbledore, nous avons décidé, Ron, toi et moi, de ne pas retourner à Hogwarts. Tu te souviens de cela ?

- Oui. Nous avons assisté au mariage de Bill et Fleur mais des Mangemorts sont arrivés et nous avons fuit.

- Exact. Nous nous sommes installés au Square Grimmauld et nous avons commencé à rechercher les Horcruxes. Nous avons appris qu'Ombrage détenait le Médaillon de Salazar Serpentard et nous avons commencé à surveiller le Ministère.

- Avec la Cape de mon père, je me souviens. Nous sommes entrés dans le Ministère et...

- Non, Harry, le coupa Hermione. Tu n'es pas venu.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Si je t'assure, nous avons infiltré le Ministère, récupéré le Médaillon sur Ombrage et nous avons décampé pour rentrer à Grimmauld. Nous l'avons détruit aussitôt.

- Comment ? Rétorqua Hermione du tac au tac.

Il sembla fouiller dans ses souvenirs, l'air concentré.

- Je l'ai ouvert en parlant Fourchelangue. Et... Je... Je ne sais plus.

Hermione glissa une main dans sa poche et en sortit le coffret que Kara lui avait confié. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette et en montra le contenu à son meilleur ami.

- C'est Ron et moi qui sommes allés le récupérer, seuls. Et nous n'avons pas encore réussit à le détruire.

L'incompréhension se peignait sur le visage d'Harry alors que son visage commençait à se décomposer.

- Un matin, raconta Hermione alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge, alors que tu surveillais le Ministère, tu n'es pas rentré à l'heure convenue. Nous sommes allés à ta recherche et nous avons appris que des Aurors t'avaient capturé... et livré à Tu-Sais-Qui.

La jeune fille vit son ami fermer les yeux, les traits de son visage tendus. Elle mit quelques secondes à trouver le courage de continuer :

- Tu as disparu pendant environ un an, Harry.

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux.

- Le jour où je suis arrivée ici, tu m'as dit que tu te rappelais de Remus et moi dans les cachots de Tu-Sais-Qui. Ce souvenir est réel, Harry. C'est probablement le seul véritable souvenir que tu ais... Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Un instant, Hermione craignit d'avoir été trop brusque avec Harry. Il la fixait mais ne semblait pourtant pas la regarder. De peur d'aggraver les choses, elle n'ajouta rien et attendit avec angoisse qu'il réagisse.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Cria-t-il finalement, la faisant sursauter. Tu mens !

- Harry, je...

- Non, s'écria-t-il en se levant d'un bond.

- Tu dois me croire... Le supplia-t-elle. Je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Tu te trompes... TU TE TROMPES !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu le retenir, il s'était enfuit de la chambre. Figée, elle fixa un moment la porte où son ami avait disparu avant de s'effondrer sur son lit, les épaules secouées par des sanglots.

* * *

><p>- Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh !<p>

Le cri qui résonna dans la maison réveilla Hermione en sursaut. Persuadée que quelqu'un de mal intentionné avait pénétré dans la maison, elle attrapa sa baguette magique et se rua hors de sa chambre. Saisie d'une impulsion, elle pénétra dans la chambre de son meilleur ami, sa baguette tendue devant elle.

- NNNooooonnnnn !

Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se passait, elle rangea sa baguette et se précipita au chevet d'Harry qui se débattait dans son lit. La sueur coulait le long de ses tempes, ses mains crispées sur ses couvertures, il semblait perdu dans un cauchemar particulièrement atroce. Affolée, elle posa difficilement ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le secoua :

- Harry, réveilles toi. HARRY !

Le jeune homme se redressa brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts. Il tourna son regard hagard vers Hermione, une main sur son cœur. Puis, sans prévenir, il s'effondra dans les bras de son amie. Ses épaules se soulevaient à intervalles réguliers et elle se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Elle resserra son étreinte alors qu'elle sentait son pyjama s'humidifier au contact des larmes de son ami. Elle le berça doucement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. Il mit une bonne heure avant de se calmer et de glisser lentement vers le sommeil. Voyant qu'il la tenait toujours fermement, et ayant peur de le laisser seul, elle abandonna l'idée de rentrer dans sa chambre et se cala confortablement dans le lit de son meilleur ami.

Quand elle émergea du sommeil le lendemain matin, les rayons du soleil lui réchauffant le visage à travers la vitre, elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer les événements de la veille. Se redressant d'un bond, elle chercha Harry du regard. Celui-ci était debout face à la fenêtre, fixant l'extérieur. Quand il l'entendit sortir des couvertures, il se retourna :

- Je suis désolée pour ma réaction d'hier soir, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'ai peut-être été un peu brusque dans mes paroles. Ce que tu vécu avec Tu-Sais-Qui...

- Pourquoi tu ne l'appelles plus par son nom ? La coupa-t-il avec curiosité.

- Il a posé un sortilège de Tabou dessus. C'est pour cela que Dolohov et Rowle nous ont retrouvés après le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Dès que quelqu'un prononce son nom, il est au courant et envoie ses Mangemorts sur place.

Harry hocha la tête, incrédule.

- Je ne savais même pas que ça existait. Encore une chose que j'aurais du apprendre dans les bouquins, non ? Dit-il dans une tentative de plaisanterie.

Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé avant de se lever pour le rejoindre près de la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?

- Quand je t'ai quitté, j'étais totalement perdu. Tes paroles ont déclenché des réminiscences, je crois. J'ai eu des flash. Une cellule sombre, V... Tu-Sais-Qui, les doloris...

Il se tut un instant le temps de se reprendre et de stopper les tremblements qui secouait son corps frêle. Hermione admira alors le courage dont Harry faisait preuve pour surmonter son traumatisme et aller de l'avant.

- Quand j'ai enfin réussi à m'endormir, j'ai fais un cauchemar. Enfin, non. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar, mais plutôt des souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface.

- Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas tout de suite... J'ai... J'ai besoin de remettre tous cela en ordre avant de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je serais là, quand tu voudras en parler, lui assura-t-elle en se levant.

- Je le sais.

Hermione allait sortir de la chambre quand il l'interpella :

- Dis, pourquoi ai-je d'autres souvenirs ?

- Notre théorie est que tu as développé une sorte de système de défense lorsque tu étais captif, expliqua-t-elle en faisant volte-face. Tu as crée une autre version des événements pour te protéger de la réalité. Vois cela comme une sorte de disjoncteur qui t'empêche d'être écrasé par des émotions trop fortes.

- Et je l'ai tellement bien fait que je ne sais plus faire la différence entre la réalité et mon monde imaginaire, compléta-t-il d'une voix amère.

- Oui, répondit-elle simplement. Mais tu fais des progrès de jour en jour, Harry. Ce n'est pas irréversible.

Il hocha simplement la tête, l'air déjà ailleurs. Sans un mot, elle sortit en refermant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Harry eut besoin d'une semaine supplémentaire pour faire le point et accepter les nouveaux souvenirs qui s'imposaient à lui. Durant cette période, il ne se joignit que peu de fois aux repas et personne ne le força à plus de contacts. La seule vision des cernes creusées sous ses yeux et son teint pâle causait une peine immense à Hermione mais elle savait qu'il devait en passer par là. Son rétablissement passait par l'acceptation de ce qui lui était arrivé, et dans cela, elle n'avait aucun rôle à jouer à part celui du soutien. Elle devait le laisser se débrouiller seul avec ses démons, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.<p>

Mais le premier jour de février, Hermione avait sentit que son ami essayait de venir vers elle toute la journée, sans vraiment y parvenir. Le soir venu, Harry et elle lisaient dans le silence, chacun pelotonné dans un fauteuil du salon. Andromeda était partie se coucher depuis un moment, laissant à Ted le soin de coucher son petit-fils.

- C'était horrible, lâcha-t-il brusquement.

Hermione marqua la page du livre de sortilèges qu'elle lisait et le posa à coté d'elle.

- Il jubilait, continua-t-il sans oser la regarder en face, quand il est entré dans les cachots du Manoir Malfoy. Il m'a torturé pendant des heures avant que je ne perde connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attaché au mur d'une cellule crasseuse, dans d'autres cachots. Après, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne savais jamais si c'était le jour ou la nuit, quel jour ou même mois on était.

Maintenant que cela sortait, il ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter.

- La seule chose qui rythmait mes journées était Ses visites et le peu de fois où on m'apportait de la nourriture. Enfin, nourriture est bien grand mot pour du pain rassis et de l'eau. Mais cela n'arrivait pas tous les jours. Je passais parfois de longs moments avant de voir quelqu'un. Mais je préférais encore ne voir personne.

Un frisson le parcouru.

- Je pensais que le Doloris était le pire sort qu'il soit, mais j'avais tord. Il trouvait toujours de nouvelles manières de me faire souffrir. Il était très imaginatif sur ce point. Je pensais qu'il se lasserait à un moment et qu'il me tuerait. A un moment, je l'ai même espéré. Je ne supportais plus les tortures. Mais il prenait toujours soin de s'arrêter avant que ses sortilèges ne deviennent mortels.

Hermione se força à ne pas réagir de peur de le couper dans son élan. Mais elle avait du mal à rester stoïque face à ce que lui racontait son meilleur ami. Malgré cela, elle l'écouta jusqu'au bout lui raconter les détails de sa captivité, ses sentiments, ce que Voldemort avait pu lui raconter pour le briser. Et la jeune fille ne vit que son admiration grandir pour lui. Lui qui avait passé des mois et des mois à se faire torturer physiquement et moralement... Lui qui avait résisté, qui n'avait pas vendu son âme à son pire ennemi pour voir ses souffrances s'arrêter. Lui qui n'avait pas été brisé malgré tous les efforts de Voldemort.

- Mais pour être honnête, ce ne sont pas les sortilèges qui m'ont le plus fait mal, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. C'était ses mots. Il racontait beaucoup de choses sur vous. Et je ne pouvais pas démêler le vrai du faux. Je me doutais qu'il mentait, qu'il essayait de me faire perdre pied. Mais une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire. Il m'annonçait régulièrement la mort de personnes que je connaissais, à cause de moi, parce qu'il me faisait confiance, parce qu'ils étaient naïfs. Cela a été Ginny, puis toi, Ron...

- Il mentait Harry, le coupa Hermione. Je suis vivante. Ginny et Ron aussi, ils vont bien.

Tout du moins, elle espérait que ce soit le cas. Mais cela sembla rassurer Harry et c'était le plus important pour le moment.

- Je crois que c'est à ce moment que j'ai commencé à rêvasser. Au début, je voulais simplement m'évader, surtout après Ses visites, pour oublier la douleur. Mais, au bout d'un moment, je m'échappais également pendant mes heures de solitudes et même lorsqu'Il était présent. Je ne sais pas quand cela a dérapé, quand j'ai inversé la réalité de la fiction...

- Ce n'est pas vraiment important Harry, murmura-t-elle. L'essentiel est que tu reconnaisses le monde réel.

- C'est dommage... On s'était vraiment éclaté en Espagne, dit-il avec une désinvolture feinte.

- Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré, répondit-elle du même ton.

Harry bailla.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer.

Le visage de son ami se décomposa.

- Je ne... Je ne tiens pas vraiment à affronter une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars.

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Elle avait bien une idée, mais ce n'était pas une solution à long terme, c'était trop dangereux. Mais à court terme, cela pouvait aider son ami.

- Je vais te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve. Au moins, cette nuit, pour que tu puisses avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Le soulagement se peignit sur le visage du jeune homme.

- En plus, tu as vraiment une sale tête.

Dans un geste puéril, il lui tira la langue. Hermione secoua la tête et se leva pour aller chercher la potion.

- Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Encore-Survécu, testa-t-elle.

- Hein ? Ah non, s'il te plaît. Ne commence pas...

- Je trouve que ça sonne bien, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

_A suivre_


	21. Chapitre 16: La Place Runique

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:** La semaine dernière, j'ai annoncé que le chapitre 15 était le dernier avant l'épilogue. C'était une erreur de ma part, je me suis un peu mélangée les pinceaux :) Par contre, cette fois-ci, c'est vrai lol Ce chapitre est bien le dernier avant l'épilogue.

Pour Nana Egedan: En effet, cette fiction est découpée en deux tomes. En tout cas, merci de suivre cette histoire. Ca me fait plaisir de voir ton pseudo à chaque fois que tu laisses un review, parce que je me dis que je ne t'ai pas perdu en route ^^

**Chapitre 16: La Place Runique**

Les jours qui suivirent furent plus détendus malgré les nombreux flashbacks qui frappaient Harry sans prévenir. Le jeune Gryffondor essayait de le cacher aux autres, mais aucun n'était dupe. S'il arrivait à contrôler ses émotions la plupart du temps, les réminiscences les plus violentes provoquaient de fortes réactions physiques qu'il ne pouvait pas dissimuler. Inquiète, Hermione avait contacté Mme Pomfresh qui avait accepté de se rendre chez les Tonks pour examiner Harry. Elle passa plus d'une heure en tête-à-tête avec lui avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, l'air confiante.

- Alors? S'empressa de demander Hermione.

L'ex-infirmière d'Hogwarts accepta la tasse de thé offerte par Andromeda et s'assit à la table.

- Il va bien, pour quelqu'un dans sa situation. En réalité, je ne m'attendais pas à un rétablissement aussi rapide. Il faut généralement plusieurs mois pour atteindre cette étape de sa guérison.

- Il a des flashbacks réguliers, de ce qui lui est arrivé, souffla Hermione, la gorge serrée. Et après, il se sent toujours mal. Pas seulement moralement... Mais il tremble, il a des nausées, des vertiges, du mal à respirer...

Mme Pomfresh inclina la tête.

- Tu ne dois pas t'affoler. Les flashbacks et les réactions physiques qui en découlent sont normaux. Je sais qu'ils peuvent être particulièrement douloureux et angoissants, mais ils sont nécessaires. Le rétablissement de son équilibre émotionnel passe par là.

Elle bu une gorgée de son thé avant de continuer.

- Ce genre d'épisodes, il en aura pendant un certain temps, annonça-t-elle, tout comme ses cauchemars. Mais au bout d'un moment, ils se feront moins violents et Harry parviendra à mieux les gérer.

Hermione comprenait le principe, mais cela ne la réconfortait pas. Elle ne supportait pas de voir Harry dans cet état et d'être impuissante à l'aider.

- A quoi d'autres devons-nous nous attendre ? Intervint Andromeda.

- Chaque personne réagit différemment à ce genre de traumatismes, expliqua la médicomage. Il y a certains points communs, comme les réminiscences, les cauchemars, les sentiments exacerbés... Mais au-delà de cela... Je ne peux pas prévoir comment son état évoluera.

Hermione laissa échapper un soupir.

- Mais je suis confiante. Harry a toujours montré une capacité étonnante à surmonter les obstacles qu'il a pu rencontrer. C'est quelqu'un de fort. Il faut simplement lui laisser le temps de guérir et de continuer à le soutenir.

Un silence accueillit ses propres.

- Avez-vous des nouvelles de notre fille ? Et de Remus ?Demanda posément Ted.

- J'ai vu Remus il y a quelques jours. La situation est devenue très tendue ces derniers temps. Les résistants ne peuvent quasiment plus circuler sans risque de se faire abattre.

- Il a été blessé ?

- Non. Enfin rien de grave. Il escortait un membre de son groupe, Angelina Johnson. Elle a été gravement touchée par un sortilège de magie noire. Son état est toujours critique.

- Et Nymphadora ?

- Remus m'a assuré qu'elle allait bien. Elle est avec Shacklebolt depuis une semaine. Et je pense qu'elle est plus en sécurité que la plupart des résistants.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la médicomage la devança :

- On nous a apporté Fred Weasley la semaine dernière. Ils ont réussi à l'extraire de l'emprise du Ministère, difficilement, mais sans pertes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira de soulagement.

- Je dois vous laisser.

- Nous comprenons, dit Andromeda en se levant. Vous devez avoir beaucoup de travail en ce moment.

Pomfresh acquiesça avec gravité et se tourna vers Hermione :

- Tu lui as vraiment été d'une grande aide et je ne regrette pas de t'avoir conseillé auprès de Shacklebolt.

Une expression surprise se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle ignorait totalement que c'était la médicomage qui avait conseillé à Kingsley de l'envoyer auprès d'Harry.

- Continue comme cela, ajouta-t-elle avant de disparaître d'aller transplaner à l'extérieur.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, une nouvelle couche de neige avait recouvert le jardin des Tonks, donnant l'occasion à Hermione et Harry de se trouver de nouvelles occupations. Emmitouflés dans leur manteau, ils s'aventurèrent dans le froid pour faire un bonhomme de neige. Bientôt, leurs gants devinrent trempés et totalement inutiles, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en souciait. Au bout d'une heure, ils reculèrent tous les deux d'un pas pour observer leur travail.

- Il manque quelque chose, fit remarquer Harry en soufflant dans ses mains.

D'un accio, Hermione fit apparaître une carotte qu'elle planta au milieu du visage du bonhomme de neige. Une lueur d'envie brilla dans les yeux de son ami et Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie depuis son arrivée. Il fallait préciser que sa baguette devait se trouver dans le Manoir de Voldemort.

- On te trouvera une nouvelle baguette, le rassura-t-elle.

Il acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de se racler la gorge.

- Tu sais... Tu ne m'as jamais raconté ta vie jusqu'à maintenant.

- C'est vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais je pensais que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je comprends. Mais maintenant que je me sens mieux, j'aimerais bien entendre ce qui vous ait arrivé, à toi et à Ron.

- C'est une longue histoire, tu sais.

- Je suis au courant pour la Résistance, Tu-Sais-Qui lâchait parfois des informations quand il était furieux ou au contraire, qu'il jubilait.

- Je vais te raconter ça, promit-elle. Mais autour d'un chocolat chaud.

Les lèvres de son ami s'étirèrent dans un sourire, appréciant visiblement l'idée. Ils rentrèrent donc à l'intérieur de la maison et Hermione fit chauffer du lait pendant qu'Harry sortait les tasses.

- Ils ont dit quand ils rentreraient ? S'enquit Harry.

- Pas avant une bonne heure, je pense, répondit-elle distraitement en surveillant que le lait ne déborde pas.

Les Tonks étaient sortis faire quelques courses une heure auparavant, laissant les deux Gryffondor seuls à la maison. Sans les cris ou les gazouillements de Teddy, la demeure était d'un calme inhabituel, mais pas forcément désagréable.

Quand le chocolat fut versé dans deux grandes tasses, ils se pelotonnèrent dans les confortables fauteuils du salon.

- Alors... Par où commencer...

- Le début me semble approprié, dit Harry avec une pointe d'ironie moqueuse.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis lui raconta l'histoire d'une traite, du moment où Ron et elle s'étaient rendu compte qu'il ne revenait pas jusqu'au moment où elle était arrivée ici. Elle lui parla de la Résistance, de leur chasse aux Horcruxes et des mésaventures qui en découlaient, des connaissances qu'elle avait pu croiser... Harry ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois, gardant ses yeux sur elle et enregistrant toutes les informations qu'elle lui donnait. Quand elle eut terminée, son ami avait l'air de s'être prit un énorme coup sur la tête. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait avoir du mal à gérer le flot de nouvelles.

- C'est... Je... Balbutia-t-il sans arriver à former une phrase cohérente.

- Une très longue histoire, je t'avais prévenu, dit-elle avec un sourire indulgent.

- Ça n'a pas dû être facile tous les jours, souffla-t-il.

Hermione eut un rire étranglé. C'était bien le genre de son meilleur ami de dire un truc comme ça. Certains auraient été en colère contre l'injustice dont ils avaient été les victimes. La vie d'un résistant n'avait aucune comparaison face à celle qu'Harry avait pu vivre avec Voldemort. Mais au lieu de crier à l'injustice, il compatissait face au quotidien qu'il avait pu vivre. C'était déstabilisant, mais tellement... Harry.

- Harry, tu as passé une année avec Tu-Sais-Qui...

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas rien et tu ne me feras jamais croire cela. Je te connais. Tu dois te sentir honteux de traverser cela. Et c'est stupide. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Rien de ce qui t'arrive n'est ta faute. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête à contrecœur.

- Je hais me sentir aussi faible, avoua-t-il avec des efforts évidents.

- Tu. N'es. Pas. faible, dit-elle en appuyant sur chaque mot. Je t'interdis de penser ça. Tu es fort. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

- Je ne suis pas fort... Je n'ai rien pu faire.

- Quand n'as-tu rien pu faire ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- Tout le temps. Depuis le Ministère... Je me suis senti tellement impuissant... Je ne pouvais rien faire, ni me défendre, ni m'échapper. Même maintenant, je ne contrôle plus rien.

Hermione le força à la regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu te trompes. Oui, tu ne pouvais rien face à Lui. Personne n'aurait pu faire quoi que ce soit. Mais tu te trompes pour le reste. Tu n'es pas impuissant. C'est toi qui a décidé du moment où tu devais faire face. C'est toi qui décide de demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin. Comme c'est toi qui décide quand tu as besoin d'affronter seul certaines choses.

- Tu parles de décisions importantes... C'est moi qui décide également de ce que je vais manger.

Il fit mine de réfléchir un moment, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

- Ah non, ça, c'est souvent toi.

Elle lui donna une tape sur le bras en riant. Ils restèrent un moment à ne rien dire avant qu'Hermione ne pose la question qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs semaines.

- Harry, tu ne m'as jamais raconté ce qui t'es arrivé au Ministère ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

- J'ai été con... Marmonna-t-il en réponse. J'ai agi comme un Gryffondor sans cervelle. Si Snape est au courant, il doit encore en rire...

Il mit quelques secondes avant de continuer :

- J'étais à l'endroit habituel, je surveillais l'entrée du Ministère, raconta-t-il, les yeux dans le vague, comme s'il revivait la scène. Dans la matinée, un sorcier est sorti en courant des escaliers menant aux toilettes publiques, avec un gamin dans les bras et deux Aurors à ses trousses. Ils lui criaient de s'arrêter, mais il continuait à courir. Ils ne l'ont pas ensorcelé, car il avait trop de moldus dans la rue.

Hermione hocha la tête, sachant par avance ce qu'allait dire son ami.

- Il s'est engouffré dans la ruelle où je me trouvais, sûrement pour transplaner à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Mais les Aurors le talonnaient et l'un d'entre eux a lancé un sortilège qui l'a atteint dans le dos. Il est tombé et sa baguette a roulé hors de sa portée. Alors...

- Tu es intervenu, compléta doucement Hermione.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Enfin, si. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils le capturent. Je savais que cela me mettait en danger, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai stupefixé l'un des Aurors, mais l'autre a vu d'où mon sort partait. Il m'a désarmé et ma cape a glissé. Il a fait cet horrible sourire, et j'ai su que je venais de faire la pire erreur de ma vie et que j'étais tombé sur un Mangemort. l ne m'a même pas amené au Ministère, ni même cherché à aider son collègue ou finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec l'homme et le gamin. Il m'a aussitôt fait transplaner au Manoir Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy était là et pas spécialement en grande forme. Le Mangemort s'est vanté de m'avoir capturé et des bénéfices qu'il en tirerait auprès de Tu-Sais-Qui. Malfoy l'avait vraiment mauvaise. Le Mangemort a demandé s'il pouvait utiliser les cachots, mais il n'a pas pu finir sa phrase. Malfoy lui a lancé froidement un Avada puis m'a balancé dans un de ses cachots. Dix minutes plus tard, Tu-sais-Qui est arrivé... Et tu connais la suite...

- Tu as seulement fait ce que tu croyais juste.

- Mais c'était stupide...

Hermione mit un temps avant de répondre, ne sachant pas si elle devait ménager son ami ou lui dire la vérité. Elle opta pour l'honnêteté, pas certaine que lui mentir soit la bonne solution.

- Oui. Dans la situation où tu étais, tu as pris un risque inutile. Et tu l'as payé cher. Mais c'est du passé, et cela n'a plus vraiment d'importance maintenant. Tu es là, vivant, et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Mais j'ai déçu tout le monde. Il pensait que j'étais l'Élu, que j'allais les débarrasser de V... Tu-Sais-Qui... Et je me suis fait capturer comme un idiot. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur...

- Tu parles comme si tout était perdu, mais c'est faux, s'énerva Hermione. Arrête un peu. Tu es là, il y a toujours de l'espoir.

- Qui croirait toujours en moi ? Cria-t-il sur le même ton. En un gamin à moitié brisé ?

- Les résistants. Ils se battent tous les jours pour leur liberté, en attendant que tu en finisses avec Tu-Sais-Qui. Eux n'ont jamais douté de toi.

Harry sembla surpris et Hermione hésita à lui dire la vérité. Mais il sembla capter son hésitation, car il lui demanda :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ils ne savent pas, avoua Hermione. Personne en dehors de l'Ordre du Phœnix ne sait ce qui t'es arrivé. Pour eux, tu suis ta propre quête.

Harry fronça les sourcils pendant un moment avant de hausser les épaules, l'ait presque soulagé.

- En fait, je préfère ça.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle connaissait assez Harry pour savoir pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Et s'il était plus à l'aise en sachant cela, alors tant mieux.

Mars arriva finalement avec son soleil timide, faisait disparaître toute trace de neige. Harry passait beaucoup de temps dans le jardin avec Andromeda pour s'occuper des fleurs qui n'allaient pas tarder à éclore. Hermione avait compris que le jardinage n'était pas une corvée, mais un plaisir pour Harry et les laissait en tête, aidant Ted à s'occuper de son petit fils. Les journées étaient paisibles et les flashbacks, bien que toujours présents, ne provoquaient plus de réactions violentes. Harry semblait avoir atteint le stade où il arrivait à gérer ses émotions et à ne plus les laisser le submerger.

Optimiste, Hermione savait qu'il progressait dans son rétablissement. Mais réaliste également, elle savait que le chemin serait encore long avant qu'il ne puisse laisser ces mois de captivité derrière lui. Par ailleurs, elle savait qu'ils avaient laissé un élément en suspens jusqu'à maintenant. Un élément important qui faisait partie du processus de guérison... La magie. C'est dans cette optique qu'elle demanda un soir à Andromeda si elle connaissait un fabriquant de baguettes magiques en France.

- J'en connais un. Mais il faut se rendre à Paris. Il existe un endroit un peu similaire au Chemin de Traverse dans le 3ème arrondissement. Le fabriquant se nomme Martin Chevalier. C'est pour Harry ?

- Oui. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'il reprenne la magie le plus vite possible. Je ne sais pas ce que sa captivité a pu avoir comme conséquences sur sa capacité à faire de la magie.

Andromeda approuva l'idée et lui expliqua qu'elle allait leur organiser une sortie à Paris, pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre en toute tranquillité. Hermione se dépêcha d'aller en parler à Harry dont les yeux émeraude s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

- C'est génial ! Franchement, j'ai vraiment hâte de sortir et voir un peu de monde.

- Andromeda est en train de nous préparer un voyage jusqu'à Paris. Je lui ai demandé de nous prévoir au moins quelques heures, histoire qu'on puisse se balader un peu. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais vu la Tour Eiffel?

- A part à la télé, non, confirma-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Rien que pour ce sourire, elle ne regretta pas son idée.

- C'est... différent, fit remarquer Harry.

Les deux Gryffondor, dissimulant leur véritable visage grâce à un glamour élaboré par Andromeda, se trouvait actuellement à la Place Runique, l'équivalent français du Chemin de Traverse. Mais toute ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Alors que le chemin de Traverse était tout en longueur, traversé par une longue rue étroite où le passage était difficile à l'heure de pointe, la Place Runique était bien plus vaste. Le bosquet qui dissimulait l'entrée donnait sur une vaste place ronde où une fontaine magique trônait au beau milieu. Des échoppes de toutes sortes bordaient la place, allant de la librairie à l'animalerie en passant par la boutique de Quidditch, mais le plus étonnant était le nombre considérable de troquets avec terrasse où se prélassaient des sorciers hauts en couleurs.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, murmura Hermione.

Le Chemin de Traverse qu'elle connaissait n'était pas le même que celui dont Harry se souvenait. Elle était plus choquée par la différence d'ambiance que par l'architecture. C'était comme si la guerre n'existait pas ici.

- Oh, Quidditch, s'exclama-t-il en repérant une boutique sur sa droite.

Il lui lança un regard suppliant qui fit rire Hermione.

- OK, OK. Mais pas longtemps.

Harry lui empoigna le bras et la tira vers le magasin. La jeune fille se laissa faire et regarda pendant dix bonnes minutes Harry s'extasier sur les nouveaux balais.

- Allez, continuons, le pressa Hermione, absolument pas passionné par le sujet.

A contrecœur, le jeune homme la suivit. Trois allées partaient de chaque point cardinal de la place et ils s'engouffrèrent au hasard dans l'une d'elle. Quelques boutiques bordaient les ruelles, ils passèrent ainsi devant un apothicaire, une animalerie magique, mais surtout, des bâtiments abritant des appartements ou des maisons individuelles. Ils rebroussèrent vers la place en arrivant dans un cul de sac et choisirent une nouvelle direction.

Le fabriquant de baguette magique se trouvait coincé entre un marchand de glace et une boutique de vêtements. L'échoppe était vide de tout client, mais comme chez Ollivander, elle était pleine de baguettes magiques entassées du sol au plafond. Alors qu'ils observaient autour d'eux avec curiosité, un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année apparu derrière le comptoir.

- Puis-je vous aider ? Demanda-t-il en français, s'attirant deux regards perplexe.

- On aurait peut-être du penser à la langue, fit remarquer Hermione.

- Je pensais que tu parlais français, en fait, répondit son ami.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça?

- Bah... Tu es partie en vacances là et...

- Et ?

- Bah, tu es toi...

- Et cela fait de moi une experte en linguistique ?

Il lui offrit un sourire penaud. Un raclement de gorge fit pivoter Hermione sur ses pieds. Elle avait oublié le vendeur.

- Je parle anglais, annonça-t-il dans leur langue maternelle. Inutile de vous disputer.

- Veuillez nous excusez. Nous venons pour mon frère, mentit-elle en désignant Harry. Il a cassé sa baguette hier. Irréparable.

- Aucun problème. Approchez, jeune homme, dit-il avec un fort accent français.

Harry essaya plusieurs baguettes, sans succès. L'homme, qui se trouvait être le fils du propriétaire, ne perdit pas son calme et fit son possible pour trouver la baguette qui correspondait à Harry. Harry lui-même commençait à désespérer.

- Ne paniquez pas. Beaucoup de sorciers ont eu plusieurs baguettes durant leur vie, il n'y a aucune raison que nous ne trouvions pas la vôtre. Essayez celle-ci, 28 centimètres, bois d'érable, plume d'hypogriffe.

D'un geste peu enthousiaste, il agita la baguette qui n'eut aucune réaction. Harry rendit la baguette au vendeur qui lui en présenta aussitôt une autre.

- 31 centimètres, bois de chêne, poil de Croup.

Harry lança un regard perplexe à Hermione qui roula des yeux.

- Ça ressemble à un fox-terrier pourvu d'une queue fourchue. C'est une créature inoffensive, mais explosive.

- Ah, dit-il en agitant sa baguette.

Cette fois, des étincelles rouges s'échappèrent de la baguette. Hermione perçu le discret soupir de soulagement du vendeur.

- Vous voyez. Il suffisait d'un peu de patience.

Hermione paya les 7 galions et les 10 mornilles que coûtait la baguette et ils sortirent du magasin. Harry lui proposa de se payer une gaufre bien chaude avant de partir se promener, ce qui plu bien à la jeune fille. Ils finirent d'explorer la Place Runique avant de s'aventurer du côté moldu. Comme promis, Hermione emmena son ami sur le Champ-de-Mars pour qu'il puisse voir la Tour Eiffel. Ils se mêlèrent à la foule de touristes en riant sur l'allure de certains d'entre eux avant de s'asseoir sur un banc et d'observer le monument à loisir, les faibles rayons de soleil leur chauffant le visage.

- C'est étrange... Murmura Harry.

- Je sais... On ne dirait pas qu'une guerre fait rage à peine quelques centaines de kilomètres. Tout est si paisible...

- Même du coté sorcier. J'imaginais autre chose... Je pensais qu'Il s'attaquerait aux pays voisins après avoir prit le contrôle de la Grande-Bretagne.

- Il n'en a pas les moyens, pas maintenant en tout cas, répondit-elle avant de secouer la tête. Ne parlons pas de lui, maintenant, OK ? La journée est trop belle pour la gâcher.

- Tu as raison, dit-il en se levant. Allez viens, on a le temps de visiter autre chose avant de rentrer.

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle agrippa aussitôt.

- J'irais bien voir à quoi ressemble les catacombes, proposa-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

- Tu peux toujours rêver ! J'ai toujours rêvé de visiter la Bibliothèque Nationale de France...

Harry afficha une expression horrifiée qui fit rire son amie.

- Non. Sans façon.

Ils débattirent pendant quelques minutes, et certains lieux comme la Forêt de Brocéliande et Beauxbâtons furent évoqués. Mais aucun des deux ne savaient où pouvait se cacher la célèbre école de sorcellerie française ni même la forêt mythique de la légende arthurienne. Hermione allait abattre sa dernière carte quand elle aperçut du coin de l'œil un homme qui les observait un peu plus loin. Elle garda son attention fixée sur Harry, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Peut-être était-elle paranoïaque, mais elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Elle n'en était pas sûre, mais elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque.

- On rentre.

- Quoi ?

- Un homme nous observe, à ta droite. Je crois l'avoir déjà vu sur la Place Runique.

Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil dans la direction qu'elle lui avait indiqué.

- Je le connais. Il est déjà venu chez les Tonks. Il doit faire partie de notre garde rapprochée, dit-il avec amusement.

- Tu es certain ?

- Mais oui, dit-il. Arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça.

- Désolée, c'est... L'habitude je suppose, soupira-t-elle.

- Allez, viens. On rentre. Je commence à être fatigué, pour être honnête. Je vote pour un bon chocolat et un bon fauteuil.

Hermione lui sourit et l'entraîna dans un coin tranquille pour transplaner.


	22. Chapitre 17: Épilogue

**Résumé:** Voldemort contrôle désormais la communauté magique grâce à son influence sur le Ministère et sur Hogwarts. Dans l'ombre, la Résistance se bat pour survivre, malgré la disparition d'Harry...

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages présents dans cette fiction appartiennent exclusivement à J.K. Rowling tout comme l'univers extraordinaire qu'elle a imaginé. Je ne tire aucun profit de l'écriture et de la publication de cette fanfiction.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici l'épilogue du tome 1 des Sorciers de l'Ombre. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 17: Épilogue**

L'appréhension se lisait dans les yeux d'Harry. Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il observait le coussin posé devant lui comme s'il était une sorte de créature étrange indomptable. Hermione s'était installée dans un fauteuil un peu en retrait et attendait que son ami trouve le courage pour lancer un sortilège. Elle lui avait conseillé de commencer doucement et ils s'étaient mis d'accord sur le sortilège de lévitation.

- Et si cela ne fonctionne pas ?

- Tu ré-essaieras jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives, soupira Hermione. Concentre-toi, simplement.

Il reporta son attention sur le coussin et leva sa baguette.

- Wingardium Leviosa, prononça-t-il clairement en exécutant un geste parfait du poignet.

Le coussin s'éleva au-dessus du couvre-lit au grand soulagement des deux Gryffondor.

- Bien. Essaie d'autres sortilèges basiques.

Avec un sourire, il utilisa le sortilège de répulsion pour envoyer le coussin à la figure d'Hermione. Elle amorça un geste pour le récupérer et lui renvoyer, mais il la devança d'un accio. Ils continuèrent à se chamailler en riant, soudainement libérés d'un poids pesant.

- Stop, capitula Hermione. Il est clair que tu n'as aucun mal à effectuer ce genre de sortilèges alors... Passons au stade supérieur.

Elle lui adressa un sourire de défi en jouant avec sa propre baguette. Son ami ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Je marche. Le jardin ?

Hermione acquiesça et tous deux dévalèrent les escaliers pour sortir de la maison. Ils savaient que le jardin était, comme la maison, protégé magiquement par des enchantements. Ils pouvaient donc effectuer toutes sortes de sortilèges sans que quelqu'un ne détecte la magie employée en ces lieux.

- Vas-y, lance moi un sortilège de désarmement.

Elle croisa mentalement les doigts pour qu'Harry n'ai pas déployé de blocage sur les sortilèges de combat. Dans tous les cas, il semblait très motivé pour réussir.

- Expelliarmus !

Hermione eut juste le temps d'ériger un bouclier pour absorber le sortilège, mais elle recula d'un pas sous l'impact. Son ami affichait un sourire satisfait qui la aussitôt répliquer :

- Stupéfix !

Le sortilège se désintégra au contact du bouclier d'Harry qui l'attaqua aussitôt avec un maléfice du Bloque-Jambes. Ils continuèrent à se battre amicalement pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, et Hermione en profita pour lui apprendre les quelques sortilèges intéressants qu'elle-même avait appris au centre d'entraînement de la Résistance.

- C'est efficace, en tout cas, commenta Harry.

- Encore heureux. Je n'ai jamais passé un été aussi éprouvant. Même si cela valait le coup, je peux te dire que l'on a sué sang et eau. Mais on a bien rigolé quand même, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

- Il te manque, hein ?

La jeune fille n'eut pas besoin de le questionner pour savoir de qui il voulait parler. Elle hocha simplement la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler. Pendant ces derniers mois, elle avait soigneusement évité de penser à Ron et à ses sentiments envers le jeune homme. C'était bien trop dur de le savoir loin d'elle, probablement en danger, alors que leur relation venait à peine de décoller.

- Moi aussi, avoua-t-il. J'ai hâte de revoir les autres.

- Tu te sens prêt ?

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas... D'un côté, je me bien mieux qu'avant. Physiquement, à part quelques kilos en moins, je n'ai plus de séquelles. J'arrive à penser à ma captivité sans m'effondrer...

- Mais ? L'encouragea Hermione.

- Mais je suis effrayé, dit-il en shootant dans un caillou. J'ai peur de faire une rechute, de perdre le contrôle sur mes sentiments et de revivre ces crises...

- Pourquoi ? Cela fait plusieurs semaines que tu n'en as pas eu.

- Ici, c'est facile. La vie est tranquille. Mais lorsque l'on retournera en Angleterre, qui te dit que lorsque je croiserais un Mangemort ou Lui, je ne referais pas de crise ?

- Je ne peux pas te promettre que rien ne se passera. Je n'en sais rien. Mais c'est normal que tu doutes, Harry. Un tel traumatisme ne s'efface pas en quelques mois. Ta captivé aura probablement un impact sur ta vie pendant longtemps... Mais tu es assez fort pour surmonter ces épreuves, j'en suis persuadée. Ne laisse pas tes doutes te freiner, Harry.

Elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son ami la bataille que se livrait son esprit, tiraillé entre ses craintes et ses paroles rassurantes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela, maintenant. On n'est pas encore en Angleterre. Mais si tu veux, avant de contacter Kingsley, on fera un test. Je pense que la destruction du Médaillon de Serpentard peut en constituer un bon.

- Tu as raison. Si je peux affronter un morceau de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui et le détruire sans réaction étrange, je peux rejoindre la guerre. Sinon...

- Je serais présente pour nous débarrasser de l'Horcruxe et on prolongera ton séjour ici, compléta-t-elle. Cependant, je doute qu'on en arrive là.

- Tu y crois vraiment ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix timide.

- Je crois en toi, Harry, dit-elle fermement. Sinon, je ne serais pas ici. Et par ici, je ne parle pas de cette maison, mais de cette guerre.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi... Marmonna-t-il en partant vers la maison.

- Justement, répondit-elle en partant dans son sillage. La voilà, la raison.

- Tu es certain de vouloir le faire ?

- Plus que certain. Cela ne sert à rien de reculer éternellement.

Les deux Gryffondor avaient pris possession du grenier de la maison en vue de détruire le Médaillon de Serpentard. Les Tonks, sous les conseils d'Hermione, étaient sortis pour la matinée. L'Horcruxe avait été posé sur le plancher, au milieu de la pièce, juste devant Harry qui tenait dans sa main l'Epée de Gryffondor.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va se passer en l'ouvrant ?

Hermione secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Harry prit une grande inspiration.

- Ouvre-toi, siffla-t-il au médaillon en Fourchelangue.

Les volets du médaillon s'ouvrirent à l'ordre d'Harry avec un léger clic alors qu'Hermione se tenait prête à intervenir. De là où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer un œil sombre qui cligna brusquement, la faisant sursauter. Harry fixait l'intérieur du médaillon, incertain.

- Frappe, Harry, l'encouragea nerveusement la jeune fille.

Harry leva l'épée au-dessus de sa tête, une goutte de sueur perlant sur son front, mais il semblait incapable de faire un geste de plus.

- Harry ? Transperce-le, vite !

Une voix sifflante s'éleva de l'Horcruxe :

- Harry Potter... Nous nous retrouvons encore...

- Harry !

- Je lis dans ton cœur et dans ton esprit. Oh, quelle douce victoire de te voir ainsi.

- Harry. Ne l'écoute pas. Il veut te déstabiliser, le supplia Hermione.

L'Épée tremblait entre les mains du jeune Gryffondor, mais il ne fit pas mine de la baisser.

- Je sens tes doutes... Tu penses être faible... Et tu as parfaitement raison. Peu importe ce que peuvent te dire les autres... Tu es devenu inutile pour tes amis et ceux qui croient en toi

Les yeux verts plongés dans le regard sombre de son ennemi se voilèrent quelques secondes.

- Je t'en prie, Harry, ne l'écoutes pas !

- Et pourquoi te battrais-tu pour eux ? Tu n'es qu'une arme, tu n'as toujours été qu'une arme. Une arme brisée qu'ils s'évertuent à remettre sur ses pieds pour l'envoyer en première ligne. Pourquoi risques-tu ta vie pour ces gens ? Tu ne leur dois rien !

Harry sembla reprendre conscience car il raffermit sa poigne sur la garde de l'épée et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le médaillon. Un fort bruit mécanique se répercuta comme un écho dans la pièce alors qu'un long hurlement sortait de l'Horcruxe. Puis, soudainement, la voix se tut et le silence reprit ses droits.

Hermione jeta un regard incertain à son ami qui fixait toujours le médaillon, la respiration saccadée.

- Ça va ?

- Je crois, murmura-t-il.

- L'Horcruxe... Ce qu'il a dit...

- Je sais Hermione, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire un peu tremblant mais sincère. Il voulait me blesser, rien de plus. Je commence à connaître sa façon de faire.

Hermione posa les yeux sur l'Horcruxe détruit à leurs pieds. Les deux ovales de verre avaient été fracassés par la lame et les yeux de Tom Jedusor avaient totalement disparu. Le médaillon laissait échapper un mince filet de fumée

- Plus qu'un... Lâcha Hermione avec un soupir.

Harry se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais merci.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- D'avoir continué la chasse aux Horcruxes et de l'avoir mené à bien, précisa-t-il.

- Je n'étais pas seule...

- Je le sais. Mais sans toi, nous n'en serions pas là. A deux doigts de pouvoir le vaincre.

L'étincelle de détermination était revenue dans le regard émeraude d'Harry, cette étincelle qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis Grimmauld Place. Elle ne savait pas si cela l'effrayait ou la remplissait d'espoir, mais son ami semblait de nouveau prêt à surmonter les nouveaux obstacles que le destin ne se gênerait pas à mettre sur son chemin.

- Contacte Kingsley. Je dois lui parler, annonça-t-il.

_Et voilà, cet épilogue clôt la première partie de cette fanfiction. J'espère que ceux qui ont suivi cette fiction l'ont apprécié et je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont encouragé en me laissant un commentaire ou seulement en la lisant :) _

_En tout cas, ce fut un réel plaisir pour moi de l'écrire. Ceci dit, je ne suis plus certaine d'avoir envie de la finir. Je pense donc à laisser le reste de l'histoire à votre imagination :)_


End file.
